


Fate is a Fickle Being

by bubblebubblebubbletea



Series: Supernatural!Skz!AU [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Day6 Ensemble, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Fluff, Got7 Ensemble - Freeform, Kinda, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poly Relationship, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, So is Jeongin, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Whipped, a lot of past abuse, agender characters, and relationships developing thereafter, bc i said trans rights and i fuckin meant it, because i can do what i damn well please, being removed, but also..., but becomes more modern as time goes on, cameos from other groups probably, chan is a vampire, changbin comes in ch 11, changbin is an ex-grim reaper, felix comes in ch 16, felix is a nature faerie, got7 and day6 are a pack but also deities, hyunjin comes in ch 3, hyunjin is a forest spirit, i am very sleep deprived, i should also add that this is technically a slow burn, i'm still not entirely sure where this is going, i'm still trying to decide, if you take into account chan finding each of them, it's more like ptsd surrounding food, jisung is human, jisung might not actually be human?, jsyk, later there will almost certainly be discussions of sexuality, minho comes in ch 1, minho is a witch, oc deities, please let me know if i need to tag anything else, seungmin and jeongin come in ch 4, seungmin and jeongin presenting, seungmin is a werewolf, the language starts off extremely formal, the lot of them, theyre both puppies uwu, this could potentially include topics such as ace spectrum and aro spectrum, this is super in the works, this is very WIP, this starts from the very beginning, through chan aquiring all his kids, updates will not be consistant, word count changed bc of a certain someone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 119,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblebubblebubbletea/pseuds/bubblebubblebubbletea
Summary: Fate was a fickle thing. It did not appreciate being taunted or twisted. It liked to do as it pleased without pesky humans-- or other creatures-- interfering with its fun. It took kindly to fae folk and their playful nature, and it appreciate a reaper’s dedication to fate’s decisions. It did not, however, take kindly to malicious humans trying to bend Fate’s will for themselves. It was like the wind that caressed flushed cheeks with soft fingers, enjoying the blush under its graze. It was like the wind that demolished and lacerated buildings in a swift, torrential anger, hurt by the actions around it.Vampires (if wise, if old) had long since stopped trying to play with Fate. Nothing ever changed. It was better to ask and plead, for Fate was a vain, obsessive creature and loved to watch mighty creatures put aside their conceit and humble themselves. Fate would talk to some, so long as Fate liked them. It was rare, so very rare, but not quite a myth-- tales of Fate coming to creatures and speaking with them, asking their thoughts on decision. Very few were so lucky. Very few were liked. And that was a very, very dangerous game.Or; Fate adores Bang Chan and gives him a family.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin, Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Everyone/Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin, OT8 - Relationship, these will probably be the mains
Series: Supernatural!Skz!AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585450
Comments: 180
Kudos: 505
Collections: just some excellent fics worth remembering





	1. Minho

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! I'm still alive!! 
> 
> I am so sorry for those coming from my nine or none skz fic, but my computer has been very broken for a very long time so I am trying to get back all the requests I received! I have not abandoned it, life has just been a bit rough as of late. 
> 
> Thank you for clicking on this fic, and I am so sorry you are here. Enjoy <3

Fate was a fickle thing. It did not appreciate being taunted or twisted. It liked to do as it pleased without pesky humans-- or other creatures-- interfering with its fun. It took kindly to fae folk and their playful nature, and it appreciate a reaper’s dedication to fate’s decisions. It did not, however, take kindly to malicious humans trying to bend Fate’s will for themselves. It was like the wind that caressed flushed cheeks with soft fingers, enjoying the blush under its graze. It was like the wind that demolished and lacerated buildings in a swift, torrential anger, hurt by the actions around it. Vampires (if wise, if old) had long since stopped trying to play with Fate. Nothing ever changed. It was better to ask and plead, for Fate was a vain, obsessive creature and loved to watch mighty creatures put aside their conceit and humble themselves. Fate would talk to some, so long as Fate liked them. It was rare, so very rare, but not quite a myth-- tales of fate coming to creatures and speaking with them, asking their thoughts on decision. Very few were so lucky. Very few were liked. And that was a very, very dangerous game.

Like most things Fate enjoyed, it started with Chan. He was around two thousand years old already-- lonely, alone, sad. He had been beginning his trek from the monthly market he visited to his manor when his ears picked up on the irregular pitter-patter of a panicked heartbeat. Curious (and perhaps a bit too bored these days), he detoured through a fecal-infested alleyway. Slowly, he picked up on more. There were noises of a struggle, of distress, and the man’s speed picked up a bit more, feet urging along. His halt was swift, wind gusting around him, as he discovered the cause of the ruckus-- six boys (truly boys) pinning a young witch to the wall, taunting him with fire and bruises. 

This bloodied creature set off a shot of gunpowder in his chest (perhaps it was the young eyes that still had a sort of light in them, the genuine fear at the fire burning his cheeks, the resignation that there was nothing but this, here and now-- Chan was weak, and Fate knew this), for the next thing he knew, three of the boys--  _ human  _ boys-- were on the dirty alley floor, and the young witch’s feet were touching the ground once again. Fearful screeches had the other boys fleeing with a vigor Chan had not seen from a human in a long, long time. He wanted to go after the wretched creatures with his entire being, but hearing the witch crumple behind him had him turning, heart bleeding at the sight in front of him. 

Chan stooped to the witch’s level. “Good morrow,” he greeted softly. The young witch’s eyes flickered up in surprise at the gentle tone. “Aye,” he sighed as he got a good view of the young boy’s face, “as I feared, you are but a child.”

“Nay!” the boy exclaimed, suddenly looking angry. “I am not a child, and I am not human, you should fear me! Do you believe your own village’s men would beat an innocent so freely? I am grander than a century, and you would do well to flee.”

Chan let out a soft chuckle. “These villagers are not my people, and I am much older than thee, young witch. As you are not human, nor am I.” The witch hesitated, posture deflating before puffing back up twice as large. “I am Chan, if my title fancies you. May I inquire your own?” 

“Minho. How many years have you if a century’s time is but a child?” he begrudged. 

“Far more than a thousand years, I am afraid,” Chan sighed. He extended an unassuming hand to the witch, palm up. “May I take care of your wounds? I am a simple healer, but I am sure it would be better than letting them heal on their own.”

Minho blinked a few times before he gathered his response. “Aye, but if you are to attempt something more, I shan’t think twice of hexing you!” Chan hummed before letting his fingers rest against the young witch’s cheeks, eyes glowing as the blood and burn of Minho’s cheeks receded into smooth, cool skin. 

Once finished, Chan pulled back. “How do you feel? Sometimes, such a healing can be a tiring experience.”

Minho’s eyes narrowed. “I am not weak!”

“I implied nothing of the sort. However, as a witch-folk, a century is but a small passage of time. You are still a child in the eyes of witch-folk and non-human creatures alike. I am merely concerned for your health,” Chan clarified, eyes gentle.

Minho harrumphed, turning his head petulantly. “I am not a child! And you needn’t concern yourself with the likes of me. It is not as though anyone ever has before.”

“Where do you stay, young one?”

Minho’s hairs seemed to bristle along his arms. “I live as a cat on the streets-- why does such a topic strike your fancy so? Planning to sell me?”

Chan laughed at that. “Nay. I must say, I have never been interested in the selling of sentient things. However, I have such an ostentatious residence that it is far too lonely for a humble vampire as myself. Would it please you so to come home with me? See, I was on my way there when I heard a disturbing ruckus.” 

Minho’s eyes turned distrustful. “What trickery belies your invitation? Do you often invite mere children to live with you?”

“Were there not pleas of adulthood just moments ago? Are you only a child when it benefits your situation? A dangerous mentality, that is. But nay. I have not an ill intention of which to speak,” Chan admitted. “Though, it is a half day’s travel from here. We may keep the night in an inn.”

“I suppose… if it pleases you… I may come home with you for some time,” Minho agreed slowly. 

“You may come and go as you fancy, but it is half a day’s travel in  _ any  _ direction to town or market. I do not fancy humans stumbling upon my manor.” Chan stood slowly, groaning as his knees cracked, and held out a hand to the witch. Minho took it tentatively but let Chan pull him up, stumbling into the vampire when his knees would not hold him. 

“I apologize,” he whispered, pushing himself away. “I must be weaker than I previously perceived.”

“You need not apologize. And you need not hide your condition. I shall take care of the rest of your wounds and your empty stomach whence we arrive at the lodging.” Minho nodded in response, causing Chan to smile. “Grand. There is a popular inn just a few blocks from here. Do you think you can make the trip, or shall I carry you? Truly.”

Minho chewed at his dirty lips. “I do not believe I have the knowledge to discern such an answer, and I fear the result,” he admitted, albeit begrudgingly. 

Chan hummed. “If it does not distress you, I shall carry you to the inn. Have you any belongings to your name?”

“Nay. Only the clothes on my back and the scraps of food in the trash bins.”

“That shall be rectified soon. For now, let us rest.”

Minho settled at the inn rather comfortably, taking the bed, only for Chan to nearly render him unconscious while healing his legs and other wounds. He slept well and warm that night, perhaps better than he had in over a decade, and did not fear he would wake up in an unfavorable situation-- a foreign, yet not unwelcome feeling. Near midday, the pair began the trek back to Chan’s manor. 

It took half a day, as Chan had claimed, much of it spent speaking, making Minho much more comfortable around Chan even in such a short time. Even knowing what to expect of Chan’s residence by his description, Minho could not keep his jaw from dropping as he took in the spread of the mansion. Chan walked on, however, as if nothing were amiss-- and to him, perhaps there was truly nothing strange about the scene in front of him, but to Minho, this was an entirely different world. It took Chan a moment to realize Minho was no longer following a pace behind. Turning, he called out to the young witch, snapping Minho out of whatever daze he had been in. He caught up with Chan quickly.

“How long have you resided here?”

“Long before the closest town was even being thought into being. This estate was built with the fae city two day’s travel from here,” Chan explained, opening the front door with a gentle sweep of his hand. 

“That city has been in this realm for well over fifteen hundred years!” Minho exclaimed, brow furrowed as if he had trouble comprehending the information given to him.

“And I must confess, I am considerably older than that.”

“Say it not! How old are you, then, truly?”

“Nearly two thousand year have I walked this earth, barely any of my time spent as human,” Chan confessed. He lead Minho through the parlor and up a grand staircase, naming rooms as he went. “Ah, but I must confess, I do believe I have a room that will strike much joy in you.”

Minho eyes were curious as Chan’s fingers wrapped delicately over a striking golden door handle. The door opened slowly, made of heavy oak wood and time, and Minho could not stop the obnoxious gasp that parted from his lips. “It is not,” he whispered, hands beginning to shake. 

“Aye. It can be all yours, should you choose to reside here.” In front of them lay a grand library, three stories tall and three parlors wide. The walls were filled to the ceiling with books on all walls. Plants sat in windowsills and along the floors in rows and clusters. There were work tables and ink and paper scattered across the room. “I am not the best with plants as I travel often, but I manage to keep them all alive. If you would like, you may design and reconstruct it as you please. You may grow and collect your own materials, and if there is anything else you would like, just mention it to me and you shall receive it.”

Minho’s eyes clouded with tears as he tried to compose himself. He nodded, unwilling to risk an ugly sob escaping him should he part his lips. Instead, he surged forward to embrace Chan. The elder embraced him kindly, holding him as tightly as tightly as he was being help. “It is the least I can do for you, young witch, for you have been through eons too much in such a short time.”

“But you do not know me,” he sobbed, not yet ready to release Chan from this embrace-- a touch he had not felt in well over a decade, he was sure. He was also sure this was improper of strangers, but he was overwhelmed and unsure of where to direct his emotions. 

Chan chuckled sadly. “Nay, but I recognize those eyes.” Minho cried harder and Chan did not let go. He waited until the sobs died down to speak again. “We should prepare you for bed. It has been a long day, child.”

Minho pulled back, wiping at his eyes. “I am not a child,” he harrumphed with no heat. Chan hummed and pulled him along. “Thank you, Chan…”

Chan was in his own bedroom, the grand clock in the parlor down stairs claiming the time as nearly midnight and Minho had been asleep for hours, when Fate came to him. 

“Hello, Chan,” Fate greeted, voice a strange and unpleasant mixture of kind and foreboding. “You have been so lonely lately, dear. I brought you a friend. How do you like him?”

Chan sighed, shaking his head. “Why did you put him through so much just to bring him to me?”

Fate seemed to shrug. “I did not quite plan for there to be so many humans, but they are pesky and quick to anger. T’was supposed to be only one and they were to run quite literally into you. And then you would have caught him and made sure he was alright before pushing him behind you and reaming out the wretched human.” Fate sighed wistfully. “It was going to be quite beautiful, truly!” Fate made a terribly mean noise. “But then those bastard humans came along and ruined  _ all _ my fun! But anyway, do you quite like him? A spitfire with a soft side, that one.”

“I would appreciate it if you would let me find that out myself,” Chan berated. “And I thought we spoke of you playing with my timeline.”

Fate huffed. “ _ Perhaps _ , but your life was getting so--so…  _ dull. _ ” 

Chan sighed. “Would I not have met him on my own?”

“Well, yes, but this is much more fun! Don’t you think?”

“For you, perhaps,” Chan agreed. “Now, if you will excuse me, I believe I have things I must prepare around my house.” Chan began to exit his room, Fate’s voice ringing behind him.

“This is only the start, Chan! There are many changes and heartbreaks to come! But have hope! Things will turn out well! You have been warned!”

Chan grumbled as he banged around the kitchen, trying to throw something together for Minho to eat-- he had not cooked in nearly a century, and he missed how much it calmed his frustrated heart. It was dusk now, and he wondered idly whether Minho was a morning person. If he listened patiently, he could hear the young witch’s heart beat. A heartbeat had not been heard in this estate in much too long -- aside from the occasional help he hired to neaten the grounds, but that counts not when he refers to a heartbeat as something intimate and personal to his ears. 

As Chan finished plating the small breakfast (consisting of eggs from the hens in the yard, a bit of the bread loaf he baked every time Fate visited as a stress response, and fresh orange juice from one of the trees a mile out from the main house), he heard the heartbeat accelerate just before a disoriented yell of his name. Chan was in Minho’s room in an instant to quell the rising fear in Minho’s blood. The distress reeked and it took a lot of strength from Chan not to pinch his nose at the sour smell.

“I am here,” Chan cooed, careful hands outstretched and placating. Minho clenched the blankets swathing his hips tight enough that his knuckles turned white. 

“I-- I am sorry,” he choked, “I did not mean to alarm you-- I did not mean to summon you.”

“Well, I am here,” he spoke softly, “because you did, and I do not mind. Summon me if you please at any hour, I do not mind.” The distress faded out of the air, and Minho’s fingers no longer clenched so violently around the bedding. “You have a warm meal in the kitchen, if you hunger, but you are in no rush.” 

Minho took in a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment before, “I think breakfast sounds wonderful right now.” Chan hummed and held a hand out for him. Minho took it, albeit hesitantly, and murmured a small expression of gratitude as he found his way out of the tangles of the bedding. 

“Have you lived alone for long?” Minho inquired softly as they descended the stairs, afraid to break the calm that had settled lightly on his shoulders.

“Much longer than I wish, even if it has not been but two decades,” Chan admitted. “Creatures come in and out of my residence as they need or want shelter. I never force them to stay, nor to leave, but creatures are as fluid as water-- and about as decisive as it, too. It has been much too long since I have been able to offer solace to a creature. I am glad we crossed paths.”

Chan presented Minho with the plate of warm food, leading him to the oaken table too large for one. Minho’s stomach grumbled violently and his nose scrunched childishly. Chan could not hide the amusement in his eyes. 

“I suppose it is a good thing I thought to make a larger plate of food,” he hummed.

Minho’s cheeks flushed as he apologized. Chan waved the apology away like a fly buzzing around his eyes. After a bite of warm food, Minho continued to speak. “How exactly did you find me, if I may ask?” 

Chan rubbed the back of his neck. “I was preparing for my departure home-- I prefer travelling at night, as I am sure you can assume-- when I heard a frantic heartbeat. It sounded like that of a small animal, and I suppose I wanted to ensure the small one’s health, but as I traveled closer, I realized it was that of a creature and could not resolve to stand by at such distress.” Chan shrugged, as though his heroic act was nothing consequential. 

“If I may be blunt, you were quite terrifying, eyes as red as my own blood. I did not think you were coming for the humans. Many of the villagers, when they had found me in similar situations, would be enraged by me for taunting their citizens even as I did nothing but scrounge the alleys for scraps, as few as there were,” Minho admitted sourly. 

“While their actions are absolutely deplorable, there is no need to be afraid in my household, young witch. Should there be more creatures that enter my doors while you reside here, they shan’t be of the temperament to cause you any grief.” 

Minho felt tears well in his eyes as he looked down at his plate, shoveling food into his mouth as an excuse not to speak, and Chan’s heart broke a bit more at the sight. The rest of the meal carried on with minor exchanges, just passing thoughts uttered subconsciously, and both boys felt content to sit like that, together. 

As Minho finished, Chan stood and grabbed the plate. “Should it fancy you to accompany me on a walk across the grounds, I shall be departing in an hour’s time. You may stay here also, if you would like. Perhaps you would prefer to personalize your library?” 

Minho thought about it for a moment, standing and following behind Chan like a fumbling kitten. “I think I would like to accompany you first. Then I might know where to find herbs and roots!”

Chan chuckled, unable to stop the hand that ruffled Minho’s black hair. Minho beamed up at Chan in response. 


	2. WHOMST?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya!! Thank you for all the kudos!! This chapter, Chan and Minho !!

It was just the two of them for nearly half a century before Fate visited again. It had been fifty years of collecting hundreds of spells books, thousands of herbs and roots and other ingredients. It had been fifty years of Minho trailing behind Chan and giggling for no reason besides he could because he was just _so damn happy._ It was fifty years of Minho talking to the walls of the mansion and the grounds on which they lived. “ _They're still lonely, Chan,_ ” Minho had whispered one night when sleep evaded him and dark thoughts clouded his mind. “ _The walls are so very lonely. They talk about how vibrant this place had been centuries ago. They miss it._ ” It had been fifty years of Chan apologizing to the walls, apologizing that they did not see as much life as they once did. 

It was thirty years of dancing around the attraction growing on both sides. It was ten years of whispers in the dark. It was ten years of sweet mornings and endless laughter. And, as much as it seemed false, Minho was a quiet being. Though he had his bouts of energy and playfulness, he preferred silence and observation most days. That was okay. It made Minho into an open book for Chan. 

It was fifty years before Fate’s next visit, but it was much too soon. Minho had been asleep for hours when Fate appeared, worry painted on its face.

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA WHAT A REALLY WEIRD JUMP IN THE CHAPTER?!?!? WONDER WHY!!!

“Min? Are you okay?”

Minho’s grip around Chan’s neck tightened as panicked gasp flew past his lips. “Hyung? Hyung, I cannot see anything. Hyung--”

“I am right here, love. It is just your magic. It is going a bit wild, trying to refill itself. Focus on pushing your powers below your head.”

“Hyung, it’s too dark--”

“I am right near, Minho. You can feel me. Listen to my voice, follow my instructions. Take ahold of your magic like your ribbon before you pull your hair into a bundle and pull it down until you can see.”

“Hyung, are you okay? Am I okay?” His voice was tight, as though he was holding back tears, and Chan maneuvered Minho so he was in the older’s lap and they were both sitting. 

“Like a ribbon, Minho, listen to my voice. We are both okay. You did so well, remember? Now, you just need to hold on for a bit longer and pull your magic out of your eyes. Just like a ribbon.”

“A ribbon-- ribbon, ribbon, ribbon-- Hyung, it isn’t _working,_ ” Minho choked on his own words, the tears finally falling. Minho’s fingers began scratching at his eyes, desperate. 

Chan caught his hands easily and pulled them away before he could hurt himself. “Minho, you can do this, you just need to calm down.”

“I cannot-- Hyung, help--” His voice failed him as he cried harder, body shaking.

Chan took in a deep breath. “I can tap into your power and pull it down. Do you want that? It might feel a bit violating.”

“Please, hyung, please, I cannot see, I need--”

“Okay, Min, it is okay. I am right here. I am pushing into your magic now.” Minho could feel foreign strings running up his arms like sluggish honey, travelling through his shoulders, up his neck, and onto his face, his own magic being pulled off of his face as he felt the honey cling to it until his sternum before retracting completely after that. Minho blinked rapidly to clear his vision of tears as well as adjust to the light of dusk. His eyes focused on Chan for barely a moment before he was lunging forward, new tears washing his cheeks. 

“ _Hyung--_ ”

“I know, sweetheart, I know. I am right here, though. I was not going to leave you. You were so strong,” Chan coaxed. “You are okay, love. I know it was frightening, but you were so strong. It is over now. We are all okay.” Minho tightened his hold as Chan shushed him gently. “I am going to keep holding you, but we need to keep moving so we can make it home before night truly falls.”

“Will you stay with me? Through the night?” Minho asked, not able to raise his head as Chan stood. Minho had not needed him to stay the night in his room for nearly a decade (not that he had not-- Minho just had not asked for it in this context) so it was evident just how shaken up Minho truly was even past the shaking and tears. 

“Of course,” Chan whispered, a gentle hand rubbing up and down his spine. Minho settled in Chan’s arms as they started moving again. 

It was well past sunrise, but Chan was still in Minho’s bed, the boy still sleeping, wrapped around Chan like aged vines. Despite feeling bad that he was not able to make the two in his home breakfast, Chan would never dare leave Minho after nights like that. 

Nearing noon, however, the young witch awoke, nose twitching as sunlight finally reached closed eyes. Chan greeted him softly, and Minho’s sleepy smile made Chan’s heart melt. “Would you like some breakfast, small one?” Minho nodded but proceeded to cling to Chan tighter. “You want me to cook with you in my arms? Is that what you are implying?” Minho hummed, nuzzling into Chan’s neck. Chan sighed playfully but carried him out of the room and into the kitchen nonetheless. 

WOW ANOTHER REALLY WEIRD JUMP WHAT IS WITH THIS?!?!

Fate returned in two week’s time. “I am so sorry,” Fate whispered. 

“I know,” Chan comforted. “Humans are unpredictable and selfish.”

“Even so,” Fate sighed, “I did not intend to make this so messy. I swear to you the next one will be better, less hurt.” 

Chan laid a hand out in front of him, letting Fate grasp his cold skin. “I do not hold a grudge against you, Fate. There is no need for the guilt you hold so tightly.” Chan sighed. “But please… try not to hurt any of the ones you bring into my life.”

Fate hummed. “Some are coming to you because they are hurt. Beyond what I have the capacity to inflict. They need you, Christopher.” Chan nodded solemnly.

“And I will never reject them, but I ask you not to hurt them unnecessarily.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please talk to me I'm lonely ((and I don't bite <3))--  
> Tumblr -- thekinkpopstandsforkillme  
> Curious Cat -- doodlebugrambles  
> Comments, Requests, Kudos appreciated  
> STAY Lovely


	3. Hyunjin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for the wait. I'm dumb and it takes me a while to get my shit together, sometimes. Here is chapter 3; it's shit, but I'm tired of looking at it, so you get this shitshow I call a chapter :))))))

It was another one hundred years before Chan’s newest addition, and language (in languages across the board, not just the Common Language) had changed in a way that Chan struggled to understand sometimes. Minho was better at understanding those changes, though, due to countless visits to new towns popping up all around them. Creatures were becoming more comfortable with each other and most humans were at least trying to understand that all other creatures were not below them. It was one hundred years of Minho and Chan sharing sweet kisses in the morning, of Chan rocking his lover to sleep after a rough day. It was a time of even more confusion as he tried to understand what this man still meant to him. 

Fate had visited for moments here and there over the century, but Chan knew this visit was different, could feel the change in Fate’s energy. 

“Would you like to add another soul, vampire?” Fate asked giddily. Chan raised an eyebrow. “I meant to your _home,_ and you know it,” it groaned, flopping (as much as an ambiguous being could) petulantly onto the ground. Childish. “Anyway, he’s a nymph and the spirit of your forest. He’s a shy one, and he gets flustered by pretty beings. So go on a walk with your boys.” Fate began to leave but stopped short. “Oh. And he does not have a very good filter. Have fun!” 

With that, Chan was left in the parlor alone, anticipation churning in his stomach. He sighed, walking down to the library where Minho was pouring over an unraveling book, eyes flitting back and forth across wilted pages. “Are you boys up for a walk? I think we could all use the fresh air,” he announced, voice quiet as to not startle Minho. He looked up, blinking slowly as he was brought out of his head.

Minho blinked at him again, brain processing the request. “Can I finish this chapter first? I just figured out how to decipher the common fae language, so I can finally have access to these spells!”

“Of course, young one. There is no rush.” 

Minho’s smile was bright as he thanked the vampire and turned back to the book. He finished the chapter and closed the book with care. “Okay, I am ready to go.” Chan hummed and held a hand out for Minho to grasp, helping him stand. He guided Minho out the house with his hands around the younger's dainty waist. 

“Any reason for the sudden need for fresh air?” Minho asked gently, fingers dancing along the gentle hand on his hip. 

Chan shrugged lightly. “While Fate _did_ visit and ask me to go on a walk, I have also been itching to go on a walk with my loves.” Minho hummed gently, nodding. 

They breached the trees and Minho’s hand instinctively reaches to touch the bark of the first tree, whispering his gratitude with gentle eyes before pulling away and focusing on the man beside him. He thought he heard something giggle sweetly, but Chan did not even twitch so he figured his mind was playing with him. 

“Do you think there’s a way to understand nature?” Minho mused quietly, not necessarily to his partners. “I would like to know if they get mad at me for taking from them. I try to give back, though.” 

Chan smiled. “That is very sweet of you, young witch. The only beings that have been gifted with understanding nature-- forest nature, in this particular scenario-- are the forest spirits and some nymphs-- it depends on their mentor.” He smiled. “They say nature has the sweetest song, even sweeter than what we can hear with an untrained ear.”

Minho sighed wistfully, nodding. “I wish there were a spell… there are spells for understanding different languages, such as vampyric or nymph or the ancient tongue--you get it, the list goes on-- but they do not have that for the voice of the river, nor the trees, nor animals. It makes me sad, sometimes. Can you understand nature?”

Chan puffed his lips out. “If they truly want me to understand, I can, but I lost that raw ability a few centuries ago.”

“How could you understand nature if you are neither spirit nor nymph?” Minho wondered gently, fingers resting carefully at Chan’s elbow. Chan moved his arm out so Minho could better slide his hand to rest in the crook of his partner’s elbow. 

He smiled at Minho gently. “Many of my powers that go beyond my vampyric enhancements can be accredited to a god, goddess, or Fate rewarding me.” He shook his head gently. “But over time, I feel guilty for the enhancements and return them to the giver.”

Minho heard whispers behind him and whipped his head to look behind himself, but Chan once again did not react. Minho’s eyes settled intently on Chan. Minho was _sure_ Chan had to have heard it, especially with his hearing. In any case, hearing a voice once was dismissible, but hearing the same voice twice? Minho could not possibly be making it up. 

Later, Chan cracked a joke, gently hip checking Minho, causing them both to stumble lightly, and Minho heard a flowery giggle. His eyes immediately cut over to Chan, searching for any sort of reaction-- his jaw twitched just slightly, a good enough sign for Chan. 

“Who is it, hyung?” Minho asked quietly. Chan shook his head minisculely, and Minho sighed, settling in the crook of Chan’s arm. 

They walked until they reached a clearing, the sunlight warming the grass there. Minho ran forward, falling into the wildflowers with a happy giggle, nose buried into the sweet petals. Chan chuckled at his eagerness and settled down in the grass as well. There was another giggle, and Minho shot up into a sitting position. 

He caught a glance of a creature, and, in a panic, shouted a frantic, “ _Wait!_ ” Minho scrambled to his knees. “Please do not go,” he whispered. A head peaked out from behind a large oak. 

“Hello,” Chan greeted softly. “Who are you?”

The creature turned his head slightly to look at the vampire. “You are very pretty,” he sighed before shaking his head, as if clearing his head of the thought. “Uh-- I mean, I am Hyunjin,” he murmured, delicate fingers tracing the tree bark sheepishly. “I am a nymph and the spirit of the forest.”

“Well, we are--”

“Oh, I know who you pretty people are,” he mumbled, cutting Minho off. He looked up sharply. “Oh-- I did not mean to interrupt you. I apologize.”

Minho smiled. “That’s okay... How do you know us?” he asked gently. 

Hyunjin shrugged. “The trees are very talkative. They talk about you all every time you enter the forest. The grass likes to talk about how gentle the vampire is when checking his land; the trees like to talk about how kind the witch is when entering our domain and collecting its products. The river plants like to talk about the pretty couple that speaks with them so they grow stronger.”

Hyunjin looked straight at Minho. “The wildflowers really love it when you dote on them like that. It makes them feel very pretty.”

Minho smiled. “Well, they are very pretty, so it is certainly fitting.” 

Hyunjin giggled, the sound high and melodic. Minho took a moment to truly focus on the nature spirit as he inched a little further out from behind the tree. There were flowers in his hair, but they looked as if they were truly growing in his hair and not just placed between the black locks. He was barefoot and wore an outfit from beautifully green leaves that were accented with flowers and colorful herbs. He thought the nymph’s eyes were a deep green, but he could be wrong from this distance. 

“You are very kind to them. We both appreciate it.” 

Chan smiled. “Would you like to join us for dinner? We would absolutely love to have some more company.” 

Hyunjin’s eyes sparkled. “I could bring my favorite berries,” he offered. Chan hummed, agreeing, and Hyunjin looked delighted at being accepted. “Do you eat often?” he inquired softly. 

Minho hummed. “I have to eat multiple times a day because of the type of creatures I am.”

“You’re the prettiest,” Hyunjin whispered determinedly. 

“Well, thank you,” Minho giggled. “It is extremely endearing that you speak so bluntly.”

Hyunjin smiled shyly, inching back behind the tree fractionally. “What reason do I have to hide from the things of my domain? The trees do not appreciate lies.” Minho hummed. 

“Well, we will be having dinner when the sun is directly above us. Please, join us when you feel comfortable. Do you know the way?” Chan inquired gently. 

“I do,” Hyunjin assured, smiling kindly. “And if I get lost, the trees will guide me.” Chan smiled, nodding, before bidding the nymph farewell.

He bid Minho up so he could get back to the house and begin dinner. He followed easily, and Chan was quick to set to work in the kitchen. Minho was content to sit together at the table and let Chan have his space, smiling and laughing with the conversation. 

Dinner came faster than Minho realized, and suddenly there were three people sitting at the patio, spring breeze gentle against his skin. Dinner was easy, Hyunjin holding a large decorative basket filled to the brim with rich, orange berries. 

“Thank you for coming,” Chan greeted, pulling a chair out for him. Hyunjin sat shyly, bowing. Minho smiled gently at Hyunjin as Chan took the basket from Hyunjin and placed it by the other foods in the center of the table. Chan served the table, not having to ask what Minho what he wanted to eat from the table. (Minho took a considerable amount of berries, but Chan could not be sure of whether it was to please Hyunjin or because he actually thought he would eat them all.) Hyunjin, on the other hand, only wanted the fruits and vegetables Chan had prepared. 

“So they are not raw vegetables?” he inquired, voice curious as his eyes lit up. 

Chan hummed. “Most of them are not. We do have a few uncooked ones at the end of the table, but Minho always prefer softer foods, so I cook and season them. I can always grab any of these still raw, should you want them uncooked.” Hyunjin hummed. (He came to find out he did not quite like the cooked vegetables, but they were certainly not as terrible as he feared they might be. His mouth got confused when there was no crunch, though, and that very much turned him away from the cooked spinach and broccoli Chan grew in his greenhouse. 

An entity appeared in an ambiguous light form a few feet from the table. Immediately, Chan fell to one knee, head bent. “This is my treasured and most favorite son. Treat him as he deserves, Christopher, for there are forces far more powerful than Fate. Though We hold much favor for you, We will not hesitate to destroy your own treasure.” Chan thought the voice was familiar, but he could not put a god’s name to it.

Chan bowed deeply to the light source. “Of course. Your child has found a haven here-- I swear on my life.”

“That is a very heavy price you present, and you of all people understand the severity of an oath. So do you still swear on your life?” It asked.

Chan only bowed deeper. “I do. You have my life.”

It hummed, moving forward to place a warm, gentle touch to Chan’s shoulder. “Forget not that I take broken oaths very personally, and my anger is not easily assuaged. You have my powers at your disposal so long as my son is safe here.”

It clicked. Gaila, goddess and sworn protector of the earth. His first sponsor. An ethereal infant held in light’s arms. “Yes, my queen,” he assured. He did not lift his head until the touch rescinded and her warmth dissipated. 

Hyunjin was looking at him curiously, but Chan just smiled and filled Minho's plate with more kale and rice. “You know my mother,” were Hyunjin’s first words.

“I do,” Chan agreed easily, but he did not expand on the thought. 

“And you just did a very stupid thing.” Chan’s eyes whipped to Hyunjin, brows raised. “It is impossible to ensure my happiness. And to risk such a thing for your life? Truly the act of a fool.”

“Perhaps it would have been foolish-- had that been what I promised the queen. However, I did not ensure your happiness. I ensured that you had found a haven here and that you would be safe.” 

Hyunjin turned so that his full body was facing Chan. “Can you truly ensure my safely? That seems extremely subjective.” 

Chan smiled, eyes gentle. “You are much too worried for your mother’s reaction. She knows of what I am capable. I may not be able to ensure many things, but I _can_ ensure that you remained unharmed while on my land.” 

“Okay, but who was that? What?” Minho burst, looking between the pair conversing, lost.

Hyunjin smiled sheepishly. “That was my mother. Gaila.” It did not seem to trigger a reaction, so Chan expanded.

“That was the goddess of land and earth, protector of earth and animal, adopter of the lost, struggling, and wounded. She has very few biological children, but they are her favorites, and she is very protective of her beautiful children,” he explained. “She was my first sponsor.”

“Sponsor?” Minho questioned, brow raised. 

Hyunjin giggled. “When a deity likes you very much, they can impart abilities or powers on their sponsors. It is like giving out a birthday present, but… not at all like that.”

“So I was in the presence of a _deity_ and no one was going to _tell me?_ I did not bow or anything! I just sat there! What if I get smited now?” Minho roared, sounding only half kidding. 

Chan laughed gently. “You are fine. Many never know they have met a deity. Very few actually enjoy creatures knowing who they are.”

It seemed to dawn on Minho what Chan had done. “You just signed away your life,” he whispered. “Is that not what happened? You signed over your life should something happen to Hyunjin.”

“ _On my land_ ,” Chan corrected gently. “That did just occur, correct.”

Minho closed his eyes and tried to calm his aching heart. “You are… a piece of work, Chan. Truly. You are going to give me grey hairs far quicker than any natural force could.” 

Chan shook his head. “Nothing shall happen to my life so long as I can help it, and--”

“And if you cannot?” Minho asked desperately as he stared at his lover.

“Pardon?”

“And if you cannot help it? If something does happen to Hyunjin?”

“Then I shall take the consequences with resigned acceptance. I swore from the very beginning to protect my queen’s people. She just happens to be cashing in on that right now. I do not fear this, nor should you.” Chan placed a gentle hand on top of Minho's. “You know I have many duties for many deities and life forces. This was not the first time a deity has asked to cash in a favor, nor shall it be the last.” 

“It does not make it any less terrifying,” Minho cut in.

“I can ask mother to cut the life oath. I would not want such a kind man to lose his life for me,” Hyunjin whispered. 

Minho stared at Hyunjin hopefully, but Chan spoke before he could utter a sound. “You shall not,” he cut in firmly. “I understand exactly what I pledged myself for, and I shall not displease my queen-- nor shall I let harm befall you.” 

Hyunjin looked resigned but nodded nonetheless. “So long as you are sure.”

“Chan--”

“I apologize,” he cut in quietly, “but I shan’t speak of this topic any further. Please, just eat your food.” 

They complied, albeit unhappily. Even so, a more jovial mood picked up once more after Minho flung a berry at Chan's nose but instead hit his earlobe. 

Hyunjin’s time spent at the estate grew slowly. For the first few years, it was daily dinner with Chan and Minho. Then, it became sleepovers in Minho’s bed every full moon. Soon after, it became common practice for Hyunjin to stay in the mansion. Even so, it took nearly a decade for him to warm up, enough to be away from his trees for so long, but he would walk out when he began to feel too antsy about the situation, and no one forced him to stay. He would sometimes spend a few weeks away from the state, but he always came back-- even if it took a few months because he had gotten distracted. 

Fate visited with a grin as he checked in on the situation with Hyunjin. “You knew,” Chan cut in before Fate could even utter a word. 

“Pardon?” Fate chuckled, sitting on the edge of Chan’s bed. 

“You know Hyunjin was Gaila’s child. Did Gaila ask you to send him to me? Why did Gaila ask me herself?” Chan questioned, half upset, half curious. 

Fate sighed, leaning back. “She came to me a few months ago, asking that I send her son to you. Apparently, he loves to explore and get himself into binds, and she wanted you to protect him, however, she felt it would be strange for her to just show up after over a century’s absence to ask for your aid. She cashed in a favor I owed her, and I made it so that you would cross paths.”

Chan sighed, scrubbing at his face. “Why must the gods always do this?” he muttered, shaking his head. “Truly, they know my nature, and they know I will not reject them unless I believe their actions are truly wrong. _Why_ must they play these convoluted games?”

“The gods are just as self-conscious as humans, in most cases,” Fate explained even as it knew that Chan knew this. “They feel embarrassed.” Chan sighed, shaking his head once again. “Well, I shall leave you to brood. I hope things stay peaceful here.” Fate paused as it began to leave. “You deserve it, Christopher. Truly.” Fate vanished.

Chan settled into his bed-- the bed he had not felt the need to occupy in decades. Suddenly, he felt like curling up under the heavy duvet and staying there for a very, very long time. Even so, he shook himself out of it and went downstairs. 

Startled to find Hyunjin, he jumped slightly before greeting the young nymph quietly. “It is the middle of the night, child, what on earth are you doing up?”

Hyunjin sighed, shaking his head and resting his cheek on the palm of his hand. “I can’t sleep. I miss Mother. And Father, though I get to see him much more often.”

Chan smiled sympathetically, laying a comforting hand on his head. “Would you like for me to summon her?” he asked gently, eyes serious. 

Hyunjin wrinkled his nose. “Why would my mother appear merely because you summoned her? You act as if you are sure she will appear. She does not even always appear for _me_.”

“Because, at the very beginning, you mother and I made a pact that so long as I serve her, she will appear the moment I call upon her.” He smiled playfully. “And you know how your mother feels about promises.”

“So she will truly appear?” he murmured. Chan hummed. Hyunjin nodded. “Then please, call upon her. I miss her so terribly.” 

Chan got on one knee, bowed his head, and called upon her. She did, indeed, appear, not moments later, and Hyunjin began to cry. Chan did not move from where he was bowing. Gaila moved to her son quickly, taking him in her arms. “What ever could be the matter, child?” she inquired gently, holding her son as if he would fall apart should she loosen her grip. 

Hyunjin held her just as tightly, shoulders shaking. “Mother, I miss you. I miss you so much. You have not been visiting as often as you used to. Have I angered you, mother?”

“No, my sweet child,” she whispered. “You could destroy the earth and I still would not be able to find it in my heart to be angry at you. I have not been visiting as much because I thought you would want more time with the people here. I see how happy they make you, my son. My sweet, sweet Hyunjin, I apologize sincerely, I am not angry.”

“I do not want to lose you, mother. Please, do not cease your visits. I beg of you--”

“I will not,” she whispered. “I am right here, my child.” 

They stayed like that for what could have been hours-- Chan was not really keeping track-- but he did not twitch, and the moment Gaila realized Chan was still bowed, she sighed, tilting Chan’s head up. 

“Rise, child of the light. You do not have to act like a stranger at my temple,” she muttered. Chan stood, bowing once more. “Thank you for calling upon me, Christopher. Truly.” She sighed. “I suppose I have much to learn, still, in motherhood.”

Chan hummed. “I suppose every mother does, but so long as a mother learns from her shortcomings, she cannot be deemed an unfit mother, can she? Just as mothers learn and grow, so, too, do you.” 

Gaila chuckled, placing a warm hand on Chan’s cheek. “You are much to wise, my child,” she murmured. “I shall be taking Hyunjin back with me for a while, but he will be back. Rest, Christopher. Drink something.” Chan bowed. “Goodbye, sweet child,” she bid farewell, her and Hyunjin disappearing. 

Chan sighed but retreated to his room to curl up under his duvet. He was sure the others would find him should they need him…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please talk to me I'm lonely ((and I don't bite <3))--  
> Tumblr -- thekinkpopstandsforkillme  
> Curious Cat -- doodlebugrambles  
> Comments, Requests, Kudos appreciated  
> STAY Lovely


	4. Seungmin and Jeongin: Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I do, in fact, realize that it has been two months since I have updated and I also do not want it to take this long to update. But my life has been falling apart around me for months. But here's part one of this "arc". So yeah. Enjoy. Don't hate me please. 
> 
> ***Warnings!!! Allusions to abuse, descriptions of injuries, there may be some implied sexual abuse??? I don't remember.

It was nice, the fifty years the trio spent with Hyunjin. Hyunjin taught Minho how to make flower crowns properly, without hurting the flowers. It was nice because Minho felt like he had a little brother that he could hold and spoil, a younger brother that would fill the silence when he was tired of talking-- he seemed to be tired of talking a lot these days, but that was okay. Hyunjin had enough words for the both of them. It was nice because Chan got to see Gaila more often, and he got to watch Hyunjin become less nervous, louder, prouder. He watched Hyunjin bloom and feel like he was truly getting recognition from his mother, which only made him thrive more. 

It was nice. Until Fate showed up with a sad look on its face. Chan sighed. “What’s wrong? Do I have another to care for?”

Fate shifted nervously. “Two. Wolf pups. Their pack is not… I will not try to hide it, they are terrible at best. Please, patrol your borders diligently for the next few days. And check that your border charms are at full capacity.”

Chan rolled his lips. “Consider it done. May I ask…” Chan sighed. “Must I prepare for heartbreak? Must I harden my heart?”

“Please, do not harden your heart, for the last thing these two need are apathy. It shall hurt, but I must plead with you: do not let them suffer at the hands of hate and apathy any longer. Prepare for heartbreak, but harden not your heart. Let your family know that it is not on them should these pups have a hard time warming up to them. They are hurting and wary. Do not fault them for this,” Fate pleaded.

“They shall understand. I will ensure they understand. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a perimeter to monitor,” he excused, voice thick. 

“Thank you, Bang Chan,” Fate whispered. “Know your kindness shall be returned tenfold. Please, just wait a little while longer.” 

Chan did not turn back. He called the residents into the parlor for a family meeting. “Fate has visited again,” he began, eyes closed. He could hear Minho’s heartbeat speed up. “I shall be patrolling the perimeter of my land until whomever they are arrive and I can help them. I do not know how long I will be gone. It could be as short as a few hours or as long as a few months, but I will not be the reason these children suffer any longer than they must. The greenhouse is readily available for any of you, we have a loaf or two of bread, the chickens have been laying plenty of eggs, and the cows have been fruitful in their milk. Please, I implore the both of you take care of my home while I am absent.”

“Why can’t I come with you?” Minho spoke. “I could help, I am sure of it!”

Chan shook his head sadly. “I am sincerely sorry, but I must do this alone. To expand on this, however, I must implore that none of you become offended should these two not feel safe or comfortable with you for a while. Their pack is terrible at best… I know I ask a lot of you all, but I hope you all are understanding of the situation.” 

Reluctantly, Minho let out a breath. “Of course,” he whispered, pained. “Anything you need from us, just say the word.” 

“And, should you need to implore the help of my forest, please do not be afraid to ask them for help. They shall help,” Hyunjin assured, eyes intense. 

Chan smiled weakly. “Thank you. For being so understanding. If something goes wrong, please just yell my name. I will hear you. My name will carry.” 

Minho stood, moving over to hug Chan tightly. “Please,” he whispered, “be safe.”

“Always, little one,” he ensured, placing a gentle kiss to Minho’s forehead. Minho released him reluctantly, bidding him farewell with the others. 

He checked each of the perimeter charms twice. He was out there for a week, roaming back and forth, patrolling, ears hyperfocusing on each small noise, before Fate appeared. Fate visited just long enough to inform him that he must focus his patrol on the northernmost region of his land, and Chan thanked him quietly before redirecting his focus. Another month passed before they came. Two wolf pups, probably no older than 18 each, ran, blood crusted in their coats, the red long since turning brown as it had mixed with mud. There was no way the two pups had transformed more than a handful of times before this, of that Chan was sure. 

( _Where do you think Chan is? Do you think he is okay? And the people he’s supposed to be helping?_ )

He implored the help of nature and Gaila, hoping she would impart on him the ability to calm the pups enough that they would at least stay with him long enough to ensure their safety. The moment they crossed the border into his land, he could feel the calm settle on his shoulders as well as (faintly, oh, so faintly, but it would do for now) on the shoulders of the pups. They ran to him (they were so terribly small, heads only coming to his knees)-- he could hear Gaila and another deity’s whispers. They whimpered and clawed at him, and he settled on the floor of the forest. 

( _I am sure Chan is more than fine. Perhaps a bit stressed, but he knows his limits, Min-Min._ )

“Peace,” he murmured. “You are safe, now.” 

Before he could even reach a hand out to them, they were climbing into his arms, trying to find purchase on his shoulders, he assumed. One of the pups, he wasn’t sure of the color of his coat, was slightly larger, but Chan was unsure of if that was indicative of age or rank. 

“They cannot reach you here,” he coaxed gently. 

_Help us_ , he heard one whisper. 

“I will,” he assured. “I am here to help you, I was sent to help you.” He held them close. “Would you like to start off by washing away the dirt? There is a stream nearby. It is cold, but it is clean and gentle.” 

( _Did he pack bandages? Extra clothing? Food? Is he going to have the supplies he needs to help them? I really think we should go find him._ )

 _Please,_ the same pup whispered, _please don’t let go._

“I will not,” Chan promise, standing with the pups in his arms. “Would you mind telling me your names? My name is Chan.”

_I’m Seungmin. This is Jeongin. He is too frightened and weak to speak here. This form exhausts him greatly. It tires me as well, but I’m a bit more acquainted with this form._

Chan hummed. “Well, you can change forms whenever you feel comfortable.” 

Seungmin whimpered. _We’re not… sure how. We’ve been in this form for weeks. We can’t exactly remember how to transform back._ The other wolf in his arms-- Jeongin, he recalled-- whimpered. _He is so very tired. Please, help him. Help him first._

“Worry not. I can help you both transform back after we clean you.” He arrived at the stream. “Can I clean your coat?”

 _Jeongin first, please. I don’t know how injured he is,_ Seungmin implored. 

Chan hummed, setting Seungmin on the bank and submerged part of Jeongin’s body in the cool, shallow water. Jeongin whimpered, and Chan apologized quietly, gently cleaning blood and dirt out of his coat, even taking the time to pull a few bugs out of his coat. Soon enough, Jeongin was clean, half asleep in Chan’s arms. 

( _Just check your supplies, baby. And no, we are not going after him. He can handle it himself and_ asked _to handle it himself. We should respect that as well as his abilities._ )

“Jeongin,” Chan called gently, gaining the pup’s attention. His coat was grey and white, soft and thick. “Would you like help transforming back to human form?” The pup perked up at that, head tilting in intrigue. “Okay, stay with me, love. It is going to take a lot of focus.” He groaned, plopping down into the grass and covering his muzzle with his paws, pouting. “I know,” he coaxed, “but it will be okay. Would you like to return to human form?” 

Jeongin stood, jumping slightly, and Chan chuckled. “Okay. Follow my lead. There is no need to get frustrated if it takes a little while. With time, this will become more and more natural until you do not find it necessary to think about it before you shift.” Jeongin raised a paw, the appendage landing in Chan’s hand. Chan held it. “I know, love, but the faster we start, the faster you can rest. I have a satchel with clothing and bandages in this tree, so we can get you nice and comfortable.” 

( _I suppose you are right, but… I am so scared, Jinnie. This is the first time since he first found me that we are not near. I have never been away from him this long._ )

Jeongin blew a harsh breath out of his nose, and Chan smiled, reaching over to retrieve the satchel from in front of the tree. “Okay, focus on what your body feels like in human form, think about how your forms are different, and will your body to shift into the form you are concentrating on. It may take a little while, like trying to sit up while you are very ill, but you will get it eventually.”

Jeongin went very still for a number of minutes before he whined, rising and chasing himself in circles before collapsing on the grass with a defeated puff out of his snout. “You are doing so well. Do not get discouraged. Try again.” Jeongin settled in front of Chan, going still once again. It took a number of minutes again, but Jeongin’s body slowly morphed into a human’s form. 

He huffed, struggling to keep himself up. “Thank you,” the boy-- truly a boy, even more of a boy than Minho had been when they met-- whispered, swaying. Chan placed a gentle hand on Jeongin’s shoulder to steady him, retrieving clothing for him. He helped him dress, the process sluggish. His body was littered with cuts and gashes and new bruises and old bruises. Chan cleaned them with a healing salve Minho had sent him off with, wrapping it with a cloth bandage. 

“Rest now, child. You have quite a bit of time before I finish helping Seungmin.” Jeongin nodded, head pillowed in a patch of wild flowers a few feet from Chan. 

Chan opened his arms for Seungmin, and Seungmin took the invitation ready. _I’m scared_ , he admitted quietly. _Are you sure they cannot reach me?_

“I am,” he assured. “And even if they did somehow break past the barrier, I will be alerted immediately, and I will take care of the threat.” Seungmin huffed out a breath, settling slightly in Chan’s arms. “Are you ready to be washed?” Seungmin nodded, and the process of cleaning the blood, dirt, and bugs from his coat was repeated. He was a light brown shade with white highlights on his chest, fur coarser than Jeongin’s but no less thick. 

( _He is strong, and you know he will spoil you in love the moment he returns and has the proper time to dedicate to you. Just trust in him a bit longer. The trees are assuring me he is fine. It seems the duo he has been waiting for are going to be okay as well._ )

“Would you like help shifting back?” he asked gently. Seungmin nodded, and Chan repeated his earlier directions. It took much less time, but Seungmin looked no less tired.

“I feel queasy,” he bemoaned, gripping at his stomach.

“I know, love,” Chan said, “but it will pass soon.” He kept a steadying hand on Seungmin’s arm, helping him get dressed. He tutted as he assessed Seungmin’s wounds. “These are much more… worrisome than Jeongin’s,” Chan prompted, careful to keep accusation out of his voice.

Seungmin hung his head. “Please… I don’t want to think about it right now,” he whispered, eyes squeezed shut tightly.

Chan nodded. “Okay, but please know that when you are ready, I will listen without judgement.” Seungmin nodded, staying silent for the rest of the treatment. “Are you hungry?” he asked, pulling back. Seungmin nodded. “Do you like berries?” Again, he nodded. “There is a bush about a kilometer southwest with the juiciest berries. Do you think you and Jeongin can make that trek?” 

Seungmin rolled his lips, trying to assess his own body. “I think so.” 

( _Have you grabbed the eggs from the coop yet, Hyunjinnie? Chan said his hens get antsy when there are too many eggs left in there._ )

Chan nodded, moving to gently brush the bangs off of Jeongin’s forehead. The boy’s eyes fluttered open, groggy, in a moment of tranquility, before his eyes shot open, gasping harshly and throwing his body away from Chan. His eyes were distant, still haunted by whatever he had been experiencing while asleep.

Chan backed away slightly, hands up in a placating gesture. “You are safe, Jeongin,” he promised gently. “We are on my land, I helped clean your fur and shift back to human. Do you remember this?” Jeongin’s panicked eyes slowly focused, breathing calming as he took in his surroundings, took in Seungmin’s concerned face. 

“Oh,” he breathed. “R-Right.” 

“I apologize for startling you. Did you injure yourself?” he asked, voice soft.

Jeongin shook his head. “No--No, I’m fine. I am okay, I just scared myself.” Seungmin moved closer, opening his arms and letting Jeongin crawl into his lap, petting his hair gently. 

( _Ah… oops? I’ll go do that now._ )

“It’s okay, Innie. We’re not ever going back. Never.” Jeongin nodded into Seungmin’s shoulder, sniffling as he tried to hold back tears. “Do you think you’d be up to getting some berries? They’re a little ways away, but I think some food would do you some good.”

Jeongin pouted. “Hurts, hyung.”

Seungmin sighed, running a gentle hand through his clean hair. (When was the last time either of them had clean hair? A month? More? He wasn’t sure anymore. He’d lost count of the days moons ago.) “I know,” he agreed, “I know, but how can you heal if you aren’t taking care of yourself?” Jeongin grumbled again.

“Would you like to rest on my back?” Chan suggested. “I do not mind at all. I understand the walk can be exhausting, and you have already stressed your body far too much.” 

Jeongin looked up to Seungmin, and Seungmin gave him a look. “It’s your body and comfort levels, ding-dong. I’m not going to answer for you.” 

( _The milk cows are doing really well. I feel like a proud mom. I get why Chan finds this so therapeutic._ )

Jeongin looked at Chan, narrowing his eyes with his head tilted (he could see the pup in his eyes and it made his heart ache at how haunted those eyes looked). Finally, he hummed and nodded. Chan smiled gently before settling in a crouch with his back to Jeongin. The youngest crawled off Seungmin’s lap and onto Chan’s back, steady, cool fingers supporting his thighs with care and gentleness. He stood, turning and holding a hand out for Seungmin to take. Seungmin seemed simultaneously more and less hesitant when taking Chan’s hand in his own and letting Chan pull him up, but he did not pull his hand away when he was steadied, so Chan began walking.

“The moment you would like to rest, do not hesitate to tell me. We are trying to prevent any more excessive stress on your body,” Chan explained. Seungmin would not meet his eyes, but he nodded, so Chan figured that would be good enough for now. In any case, the moment he felt Seungmin’s heart rate got too fast, they would stop. 

As they neared the bushes, Chan cleared his throat gently. “I must address something with the two of you,” he murmured, settling the pair by the river while he gathered berries. The pair dipped their aching feet into the cool water, bodies relaxing at the reprieve. Chan brought back a considerable amount of red and black berries, spreading them out on top of the satchels so the duo could pick and wash the berries as they pleased. 

“Should we be worried?” Jeongin asked, brows furrowing. 

Chan rolled his lips. “While it may not be your favorite situation, it certainly is not a threat to you. I house three other people in my home, see.” Seungmin stiffened and Jeongin reached out to grab the older’s hand. “I assure you, they are in no way a threat, however, they do reside there. You will not be forced to interact with, speak to, or look at any of them if you do not feel comfortable doing so. If you ever feel they are overstepping their boundaries or scaring you, you do not have to fear letting me know. I will not get offended, nor will they. They are very understanding and sweet, but they may not completely understand how severe or mild your preferences are on the first go.” Chan smiled encouragingly at them. “Also, I do house animals and a green house. As for the animals, however, there are cows, chickens, p--”

“Have you ever owned a goat?” Jeongin cut in, eyes wide.

( _I miss him. D’you think he will return soon?_ )

Chan paused, taken aback, but had to really think about whether or not he had ever cared for a goat. His frowned, bottom lip jutting out as he sorted through decades of memories. “Once,” he said slowly, as if unsure of whether he was remembering correctly, “when goats looked quite a bit different than they do now.”

Seungmin looked confused. “How old are you that you can remember a time when goats looked different than the current evolution?”

Chan let out a deep breath. “Aish, you are making me think so much today,” he grumbled playfully. His eyes were raised to the sky, as if asking the clouds to remember for him. “Two thousand two hundred, give or take about a century.” More to himself, he added, “I must ask Fate to remind me of my birth year next time they visit…”

“ _Fate?_ ” Seungmin yelped at the same time Jeongin mumbled a, “ _Wow, you’re old_.”

Chan chuckled. “You two had very different reactions to the information I gave.” 

Jeongin shrugged, “We have our priorities. But back to the original point! Would you ever get a goat? I think they are quite cute, and you can get milk and such from them, so they’re also useful.”

“For you, young one? I will get two,” Chan promised. “On the next trip to town, I will be sure to bring back two kids.”

Jeongin smiled brightly, giggling as he popped a few berries in his mouth. “He’ll get a big head if you keep this up,” Seungmin sighed playfully, nudging the younger lightly as he ate his own collection of berries. Jeongin giggled gently again, pushing him back with the same level of force. 

( _I know, angel, but the forest says he should be heading back soon._ )

“Hyung is just jealous,” he sang, leaning his head on Seungmin’s shoulder.

“ _Totally_ ,” Seungmin mocked, snickering as he wrapped an arm around the younger’s shoulders. Jeongin’s eyes drooped closed as he relaxed into Seungmin’s side. Seungmin gave Jeongin a fond glance before shaking him slightly. “Hey, eat a few more berries before you take a nap, okay? We haven’t been eating enough as it is.” Jeongin hummed, reaching blindly for the berries and failing multiple times before Seungmin took pity on him and guided his hand. He grabbed a handful and brought it to his lap, slowly ingesting the fifteen or so berries.

“Can I nap now?” he groaned, pushing into Seungmin’s body with more force and rubbing his cheek against the soft shirt that Seungmin wore. 

Seungmin hummed. “Yeah. You deserve it,” he whispered, running a gentle hand through Jeongin’s hair. 

Chan smiled as he listened to Jeongin’s heartbeat slow. “Shall we continue on to the estate?” he inquired, crouching in front of them. “It is still about a fifteen kilometers south, but I can carry Jeongin and we can walk at whatever pace with which you are comfortable, hm?”

Seungmin nodded. “I think that sounds good,” he agreed, allowing Chan to maneuver Jeongin into his arms.

After a few breaks so Seungmin could gather himself, they arrived at the back porch of the manor. Seungmin gently shook Jeongin awake, the younger having no visceral reaction this time. “It’s huge, Innie,” he whispered to the groggy boy. “I think we’ll have lots of fun.”

The younger groaned, lifting his head off of Chan’s shoulder to look behind him. Despite the sleep still clinging to his lashes, his eyes widened and he gasped. “You live here?” he asked, voice breathy. “So many people could fit in here!”

Chan smiled. “It was full to the brim, once,” he chuckled. “It was booming with life, laughter, and music.” His voice grew a little distant. “It has not been like that in a very long time.” 

Jeongin looked at Seungmin with worry. The older put a hand on Chan’s elbow. “Don’t worry. Jeongin and I are great at livening things up,” he assured. 

Jeongin cocked his head to the side. “We are?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Seungmin stressed. “Do you not remember last summer? We were the life of the party with the younger kids!”

Jeongin’s mouth formed an “o.” “I do, in fact, remember that,” he agreed. “We were the pups’ favorites,” he explained proudly, grinning cheekily.

Chan chuckled. “I do not doubt that.” A face peaked out of the kitchen window, and Seungmin gasped, knocking into an unsuspecting Chan hard enough that the vampire almost fell. Chan caught him gently and helped him right himself. “Have no fear,” he coaxed. “Hyunjin is no danger to you.” Seungmin did not let go of Chan, but the older couldn’t find it in him to care. 

“I think it would be better to get introductions out of the way before we settle you into a bedroom,” Chan hummed. “Would you like to wait in the porch or at the kitchen table while I gather the boys?” 

Jeongin’s grip tightened. “You can’t leave us alone!”

Chan rocked him gently. “I will not be going anywhere,” he assured. “It is just whether I ask them to gather out here or in the kitchen.”

Seungmin shivered. “It’s getting cold with the sun a few hours from setting,” he mumbled. “Can we go inside?” Chan nodded and helped the pup up the stairs leading to the patio, then into the door. He sat Jeongin down carefully in one of the chairs. He helped Seungmin into a chair as well. 

“I am just going to peak my head out of the kitchen to call for my boys. Is that okay?” The pair nodded and he did as he said, adding a gentle “calmly” to his call.

It took but a minute for the trio to arrive, walking calmly, though Chan could hear the way their hearts raced. Minho hesitated for only a moment before throwing himself into Chan’s arms, legs wrapping around his middle as he _squeezed_. Chan shushed the younger, rocking him back and forth slowly. 

“I am right here, love,” he cooed, petting through Minho’s hair. “Nothing happened, kitten, we are all fine. Okay? You did so well for me.”

“I cried every night!” Minho countered. 

Chan chuckled. “That matters not. You still did well, holding down the fort. I am so proud of how brave you are.” Minho squeezed him tighter for a moment longer before pushing off of him so he was standing once more. 

Hyunjin shuffled forward childishly before tucking himself under Chan's arm, the three now hugging. “We all missed you very much, but all the plants and animals are alive and well.”

Chan hummed, an amused smile resting on his lips. “I am certainly glad for that. And how have you been, little one?” 

Hyunjin smiled happily. “I can make flowers grow from my palms now!” He held up his hand, brows furrowed in concentration as a stem sprouted from his palm, slowly blooming into the flowers Minho had laid in when they first met. 

“Very beautiful,” Chan praised, ruffling his hair as the younger beamed proudly. 

"Would you like to introduce us to our guests?” Minho asked after another moment, smiling sweetly at the pups.

Chan smiled. “I would.” He moved back to the pups’ side. “This is Seungmin, and this is Jeongin.” He crouched down, smiling at them warmly. “Would you like to say ‘hello?’ You do not have to do so, but you may.”

Seungmin looked as though he was fighting with himself before he raised his head and lifted a hand to wave. “Hello,” he whispered. “Thank you for your hospitality.”

Chan ran a hand through his locks in a soothing manner, and Seungmin looked to him. Chan mouthed a, “Good job!” before turning to Jeongin. “Would you like to say anything?” The youngest shook him head, fingers curled tightly in his lap. Chan put a gentle hand over the whitening appendages. “That is okay. You have no obligation to do so.” Jeongin’s shoulders fell slightly and his fingers didn’t curl so tightly. Chan picked up one of his hands and massaged out the curled fingers slowly, calming Jeongin, and then moved onto the other hand. “You are safe, pup,” he assured. Jeongin flipped his hand so he could grasp Chan’s tightly and nod. 

Chan stayed on Jeongin’s level, holding the boy’s hand as he turned his head to the trio on the doorway. “Would you like to introduce yourself?”

Minho stepped forward slightly, smiling. “I am Minho. I am an animagus as well as a nature witch, so you may see me wandering as a black cat. Worry not, though, I can keep my distance as long as you would like. However, if you would ever like to see me, all you must do is call for me. I am here for anything you need.” Seungmin nodded at him, and the witch felt his heart warm at getting a response.

Hyunjin grinned as he came forward, eyes bright. “I’m Hyunjin! I am a nymph and the Spirit of the Forest you went through. I talked with the trees yesterday, and they would like to apologize for not being able to protect you.” Jeongin’s head shot up at that, guilt written on his face. Hyunjin gasped. “Oh, no! You don’t have to feel bad! They were just saying that they wish they could have, like, sheltered you from the rain and stuff a bit better! I was just telling you so you knew that they were trying to watch over you. They were really rooting for you, too! N-No pun intended.” 

Jeongin’s head fell again, but Hyunjin’s smile did not waver. “Anyway, if you ever need anything, don’t be afraid to ask. I also make a mean berry pie!” He stepped back, satisfied with himself. 

Minho crouched down so he was on the pups' level, less intimidating. “I know that this must be really hard for both of you, especially considering the information we are bombarding you with, but I would like you both to understand this: we are not going to get upset with you over anything. You can ask us to leave or come or move without fear of… anything. If we are too close, too loud, too triggering, you can speak to us freely. If we upset you or scare you, you have every right to tell us we have made you uncomfortable. We are not here to antagonize nor upset. We are here to help and heal. I hope you can both find comfort in this home, in these people, as we all did.”

“Thank you ,” Chan murmured. “You can both go back to whatever you were doing. I will get them set up in their rooms and fed and all that, and then I will come and visit, yes?” They nodded and departed. 

(You could hear a soft _poof!_ followed by the sound of a cat mewling. Chan could only assume Minho had transformed.) 

“I know that was a lot of information,” Chan said, looking between the pair, “so I would like to check in with you both. How are we feeling physically and mentally?”

Jeongin rolled his lips and looked up. “I am overwhelmed, for sure, but I don’t think any of them could even raise their voice at me let alone a hand. I’m wary, certainly, but not in distress. And I’m really, _really_ sore,” he laughed, a hand coming to rub at the back of his neck. 

“I will see if there is anything we can do about that,” Chan assured before focusing his attention on Seungmin. 

“Um… I’m not sure why, but… I like what I can see of Minho. Like, he feels safe. His- his voice and all that. If that makes sense? But I don’t know that I will warm up to any of them quickly,” Seungmin shrugged, rubbing at his bicep. 

“Hyung can see auras,” Jeongin murmured. “He likes Minho’s aura. That’s what he means.”

“Jeongin!” Seungmin berated.

“What is Chan going to do? Shun you? He can literally talk to nature! He’s old! Do you think _anything_ will surprise him at this point?” Jeongin shot back, brows furrowed. 

“It wasn’t yours to tell,” he grumbled, staring at the floor. 

“Were you ever going to? Were you going to live alone with the weight it puts on you? Seeing the supernatural on that type of level puts a _lot_ of strain on your body and you know it!”

Seungmin huffed out a breath and turned away from him. “Whatever,” he sighed. 

“How are you feeling physically?” Chan asked, skipping over the whole auras thing. Now was not the time to deal with that. 

Seungmin gave a long sigh. “I won’t lie to you, I am in a horrible amount of pain.”

Chan nodded and rolled his lips. “Minho is a nature witch, but his specialty is healing. He is the best bet we have of healing you quickly, if you are okay with it? Or I can see if he has something for us to apply or take?”

“I-- He… can heal me, that’s alright. As long as you’re here, that is,” Seungmin mumbled. 

Chan hummed. “And you, Jeongin?”

“I’ll take the alternative,” he whispered. 

“Alright,” Chan agreed. “Now, I need to go get him so I will be leaving you alone for a moment, but no one is going to enter the kitchen unless they are with me.” The pair nodded and Chan smiled, placing a gentle hand on both of their heads before leaving. 

Chan walked up the stairs to the fourth floor, the attic, where Minho was prone to sunbathe whilst in cat form. When he arrived, he called out for the younger sweetly. He heard a quiet mewl before he saw the black body slink off the window sill. The cat pranced up to Chan and rubbed against his legs, purring loudly. Chan chuckled and bent down, picking him up and holding Minho to his chest. 

“Hello, love,” Chan laughed, smiling. Minho reached up to lick his cheek. “I missed you, too, but I must ask a favor of you. Could you heal Seungmin? He is in immense pain at the moment.” Minho chirped. “Do you need to change back?” He shook his head. “Would you like me to carry you?” Minho’s purring picked back up, causing Chan to let out a breathy laugh.

They arrived back at the kitchen, the pups staring at the doorway in anticipation. Seungmin’s head cocked to the side, eyes scanning the cat carefully. “You are a very small cat,” he noted quietly. Minho meowed, causing Seungmin to jump, startled.

“He was the ‘runt’ of his coven, so to speak,” Chan explained. (They had conversations of what was free information and what was not long ago, so Chan knew he was not crossing any boundaries.) “Just as any runt, he is smaller than the average size. He prefers this, however-- he loves to be carried, and his size is convenient for that.” Seungmin hummed. 

Minho jumped out of Chan’s arms and sat in front of Seungmin, tail thumping against the ground as he seemed to examine Seungmin. He then turned to mewl loudly at Chan. “You need to do this in human form?” Minho mewled again before running off. Chan sighed and moved to sit on the floor between the pups’ chairs. “He will be back soon… He must need to do an oral spell.”

Seungmin shook his head, signalling that he didn’t mind. As Chan promised, though, he was back a few minutes later with pajamas on and an obscenely large book in his arms. “I apologize,” Minho murmured. “Your injuries are going to be a bit too severe for my usual spells, so I’m going to have to do a different one.” He flipped through page after page, eyes glowing a dull yellow as he scanned the pages at an insane speed. His fingers halted beneath a spell, and he hummed in triumph. He read the instructions carefully, and, once he was done, he turned to Seungmin and gave a small smile. “This spell requires contact between us. I can find another one if that makes you uncomfortable, but this will be the fastest heal.”

Seungmin stiffened slightly. “How-- What kind of contact?”

“It does not require full contact, just something small like touching hands or even linking together a finger, like a pinky-promise,” Minho said. “The spells should take no longer than two minutes-- and that’s pushing it, I assure you.” 

Seungmin bit down harshly on his cheek as he took in a deep breath. “I… can do that.”

“Okay, so I’m going to touch you. We’ll just lock pinkies, okay?” Seungmin nodded, and Minho moved half way, letting Seungmin come to him the rest of the way. The spell took a bit (read: like twenty minutes) longer than two minutes purely because of how many injuries there were, both old and improperly healed as well as new, his magick going as far as to heal Seungmin’s own magick. 

When Minho went to release his grip on Seungmin, he was startled to hear a stuttered, panicked, “Please don’t let go!” Minho jumped at the sudden outburst but obeyed nonetheless, regripping Seungmin’s pinky gently. 

“Take all the time you need,” Minho coaxed in a soft voice. Seungmin looked on the verge of tears as his eyes kept flitting between Minho’s and the floor. “I’m right here, love. I won’t go anywhere unless you ask.” Seungmin nodded and clenched his eyes shut. 

“I-- I genuinely didn’t realize how b-bad--” he choked on tears that finally spilled over-- “the pain had gotten until it was all taken away.” He gasped through tears, curling in on himself and twisting his fingers until Minho’s hand was linking fingers with his own, the duo now properly holding hands. 

“You’ve suffered through so much, puppy,” Minho breathed, grip gentle. “You’re safe now, though, and it’s okay to let it all out. I know it still hurts in your heart, and that’s okay.”

“Please, don’t let go,” Seungmin begged again. 

“I won’t, I’m right here. Do you want Channie, too?” Minho asked gently, thumb rubbing gently over the back of Seungmin’s hand. Seungmin nodded, and Chan came from behind to wrap his arms around Seungmin’s shoulders, pulling the pup into his chest gently. 

They stayed like that for a while, Jeongin silent. The sun had set when they finally pulled away, and Chan could hear Hyunjin’s soft voice calling for him from the stairwell. “I’ll be right back,” he murmured before leaving the room. He smiled gently when he spotted Hyunjin swaying nervously on the bottom step of the stairway. 

“U-Um… what’s the plan for dinner…?” he asked shyly. 

Chan moved closer, pulling Hyunjin off the last step and into his arms. “You are okay, kid,” Chan chuckled. “Things might be a little different, but I’m still me and we are still us.”

Hyunjin melted in Chan’s arms and nodded against the vampire’s shoulder. 

“I haven’t eaten in like a week,” he admitted. “I mean, it’s not like I need to, but I think my body was getting used to eating more often so I’m a lot hungrier than I usually am,” he admitted. 

Chan cooed softly at the information. “I’ll see what we’re doing and let you know. How have you been, though? While I was gone?”

Hyunjin’s nose scrunched. “Not well. I was really antsy and on edge, but taking care of your gardens really helped calm me so Minho started locking me in the green houses when I got too irritable.”

Chan chucked at the image in his mind. “That does sound quite like Minho. I am glad you found something to calm you, and I apologize that I was absent for such a long period of time.”

Hyunjin smiled softly, pulling away. “It’s okay, I understand. Plus, you’re back unharmed, which is all that matters in the long run, right? _And_ you got to help two pups!” Chan hummed in agreement, running gentle fingers through the younger’s hair. 

“I am so genuinely proud of you, angel,” Chan murmured. Hyunjin blushed, grinning, before shoving him away and instructing him to return to the pups. 

Jeongin was having a tactless spell performed over him when he walked back in and Seungmin just shrugged in a very, “ _I don’t know how it happened either,_ ” way. Minho pulled away with a soft smile, checking in with Jeongin non-verbally. (It seemed to be the best way to get him to respond, Minho had concluded rather quickly.)

“May I get an evaluation of how the two of you are feeling?” Chan inquired softly. 

“I know I’m feeling a lot better than when I got here physically, and a little better mentally,” Seungmin answered first.

“A considerable amount better physically and not really any better emotionally,” Jeongin mumbled, pulling his legs into his chest. 

“That is quite alright,” Chan assured, “I do not expect anything from either of you. If you are not doing well emotionally, then I will do my best to aid you, but there are no expectations for how you must feel.” Jeongin hummed. “Now, how does some dinner sound?” The two boys mumbled out faint statements of want (and Jeongin’s stomach roared ferociously). “Would you like to eat with the others or on your own?”

Seungmin rolled his lips, eyes moving to check on Jeongin every few seconds. “I think… that I would like to try and eat with them, but I would also like the ability to walk away if I start to feel overwhelmed.”

Chan nodded. “Of course, pup.”

“I think I agree with Seungmin,” Jeongin hummed., “and I also want the ability to walk away.” Chan repeated himself, smiling gently at the duo.

“I want you both to know that I am very proud of you both for trying so hard to normalize the strange situation in which you have been placed. You have both proven that you are incredibly strong a thousand times over in the few hours that I have known you,” Chan murmured, gentle hands resting on their cheeks, eyes glowing a warm umber. They both looked almost-uncomfortable under that praise but more so looked awestruck and giddy.

“Now, would you like to wait in your bedrooms or down here in the kitchen?”

Jeongin answered first this time, “Bedroom, please.” Seungmin nodded in agreement. 

Chan hummed and straightened, holding out reassuring hands to help them up. “I will inform you of this,” he murmured, guiding the pair to the stairs, “I prepared two separate bedrooms, but if you would like to share a room, that is absolutely acceptable and you do not have to ask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please talk to me I'm lonely ((and I don't bite <3))--  
> Tumblr -- thekinkpopstandsforkillme  
> Curious Cat -- doodlebugrambles  
> Comments, Requests, Kudos appreciated  
> STAY Lovely


	5. Seungmin and Jeongin: Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so very much to all those who commented on my last chapter!! They really keep me going, ya know? My life is falling apart in quarantine, and this is all I have :))))
> 
> A couple of warning for this chapter!!! Brief talk of abuse, rape, death, eating disorders (kinda) All of it is very vague and brief but I figured I should slap on a warning, yeah?

Chan worked diligently, focused on cooking far more than usual due to his late start. Minho came into the kitchen, wrapping gentle arms around the vampire’s waist. Chan rested the hand that wasn’t stirring the stew over Minho's arms, relaxing back into him slightly. Minho kissed his shoulder softly, gently, and Chan chuckled slightly. 

“Good evening, my love,” Chan murmured gently. Minho pulled Chan tighter against his chest, kissing gently up the side of his neck. 

“Will you come to bed with us tonight?” Minho asked, placing another feather-light kiss to his shoulder. 

Chan hummed. “Of course. However, if I am called by the pups, I reserve the right to go to them.”

Minho hummed gently, nosing at the soft skin.

Chan let the wooden spoon rest against the side of the pot and turned in his arms, wrapping his own arms around the witch's neck. He leaned against him for a proper hug. Chan sighed gently. “It felt like such a long wait, my love. I apologize for not returning sooner.”

“Do not apologize for a good deed, my beloved. Despite how much I struggled with your absence, I would have rathered you stay out for another month and those pups have safety than you not have left at all. Those pups’ protectors shall surely seek you out soon. And I do not mean their packmates,” Minho coaxed, gentle fingers running through curly locks. 

Chan pulled back slightly, tilting his head. “Do you think they are being watched by a god?”

“For Fate to choose you to save them instead of just providing them safety? Absolutely,” Minho murmured, gentle lips settling against his cheekbone. “I believe Fate’s wish goes beyond Fate itself.”

Chan hummed before collapsing back into the spirit’s arms. “I hope I have not angered whomever their protectors are.”

Minho cupped Chan's face with the utmost care, eyes gentle. “I do not believe there is a single creature out there that could truly be angered by you, my sweet.”

Chan laughed. “You did not witness my youth,” he murmured. He pulled away and turned back to the stew, gently pushing Minho back so he could move the pot off the fire. 

“What have you made for us tonight?” Minho inquired from where he had taken a seat at the table. 

“Beef stew, fruits, vegetables, and a few side dishes,” Chan hummed. “I would have cooked more for everyone, but I do not want to force them to wait much longer for supper.” He smiled at his lover, placing a gentle kiss to his forehead. “Would you retrieve Hyunjin for me?” he asked. “I would like to retrieve Jeongin and Seungmin as not to overwhelm them.” Minho hummed before walking off, leaving Chan to travel upstairs. 

The duo was cuddled on the massive bed, talking lowly-- Chan purposefully did not listen to their conversation. He knocked on the door frame gently to get their attention. “Supper is ready,” Chan murmured, a gentle smile gracing his lips. 

Jeongin nodded, and Seungmin replied with a soft, “Of course.” 

“Would you like me to wait for you, or would you rather come down at your own pace?” he offered, smile never fading. 

Jeongin shrugged. “Might as well come down now, right?” he sighed. “It’d only be strange if we come and they’re half way done eating. Right, Min?” Seungmin groaned as he sat up. 

“Yeah, I suppose so,” he whispered, rolling off the bed, followed shortly by Jeongin. 

Chan turned when they both reached him, beginning the walk back down stairs. He felt Seungmin grip the bottom of his shirt lightly, walking slightly behind Chan, shortly before feeling Jeongin grab his forearm gently, neither looking at him. He smiled to himself and didn’t comment. The other three were still standing, wanting to let the new additions choose their seats for themselves. Chan sat first, Seungmin sitting to his right and Jeongin to Seungmin’s right. Minho sat on the other side, then Hyunjin, the forest spirit winding up next to Jeongin as well due to the table’s size. 

“We’re gonna need a new table if you keep adopting people, hyung!” Hyunjin giggled, a flower bud sprouting happily on his shoulder. The flower slowly bloomed into a royal-blue lobelia. 

“That’s… cool,” Jeongin mumbled, eyes trained on the flower. 

Hyunjin looked startled at the comment but blushed, giggling slightly. “Would you like one? It doesn’t hurt me!”

Jeongin immediately looked to Chan who simply put his hand in the air, as if to say it was his own choice. Jeongin turned back and nodded once, the motion rigid. “Yes, please.” 

Hyunjin raised his hand, palm up, and let a small bundle of buds grown into a mini-bouquet of lobelia. (It was only four or five, but still. Mini-bouquet.) Hyunjin plucked them, careful not to hurt them. He turned to Minho, holding the bundle out. 

“Hyung. Could you…?”

Minho nodded with a soft smile, enchanting the flowers. The flowers were then presented to Jeongin. “Now they won’t die! And as your love--for anything, so long as you’re near the flowers-- grows, so, too, will the flowers! But don’t worry: negative emotions don’t hurt them.” Jeongin nodded at the information before grabbing the bundle, gentle fingers holding them in his lap.

He hesitated, turning back to his stew. He was quiet for a few minutes as soft conversation flowed throughout the rest of the table before turning back to Hyunjin quickly. Hyunjin jumped at the sudden movement, which caused Jeongin to jump as well. “I--Sorry,” he said breathlessly, “just… Minnie likes yellow… sweet… asseums?”

“Asylums,” Seungmin correctly quietly.

“Asylums,” Jeongin squeaked. “Could he… also have some flowers?”

Hyunjin gasped happily. “I love sweet asylums! Yellow? I can do that!” He grew another mini-bouquet, Minho enchanting them once prompted, and Hyunjin handed them to Seungmin, the boy bowing and murmuring a thanks. He held them close to his chest, returning to eating without missing a beat. 

“He really does appreciate it,” Jeongin stuttered. “The flowers, that is. He just isn’t the best at… words.” 

Hyunjin smiled brightly. “It’s okay. He doesn’t need to be.” Jeongin nodded and turned back to his food. He nibbled on some berries slowly, unsure of whether he wanted to risk not finishing his food. 

“You don’t have to eat everything on your plate,” Minho murmured, gentle eyes fixed on Jeongin. The youngest looked up quickly, surprised, before returning his gaze to the table with a quiet hum. “Honestly,” Minho promised. “Everyone has their own tolerance for eating, and we don’t push anyone to eat more or less than what they are comfortable eating.” 

Jeongin looked up, heart aching as he thought back to what they had just come from: starving, then having food shoved down, down, down their throat; being yelled at for throwing up, up, up all the food. Getting beat for wasting food, for consuming food, for looking at the Alphas’ food, for not looking at the Alphas’ food. For not presenting. Every. Day. For not presenting, for not presenting, for not presenting--

“Thank you,” finally ripped itself from Jeongin’s throat, pulling him out of his spiralling thoughts. “I think… I’m full,” he whispered. He had barely eaten more than a third of his soup and a handful of berries, but he was not in the mood to try to keep food down. 

Minho nodded gently. “Of course. If you get hungry again at any point, we keep fruits and vegetables on the table at all times. There is no need to ask before grabbing food of any kind. Any of us will also be more than willing to fix you something, if you prefer.” Jeongin nodded again.

He turned to Chan. “Could I… retire to my room?” Chan nodded. Jeongin thanked him quietly. He put a gentle hand on Seungmin’s shoulder. “You don’t have to rush out of here to check on me, I’m just tired. Promise.” Seungmin nodded, smiling weakly at the younger. “Want me to take your flowers?” Seungmin shook his head, holding them a bit closer. Jeongin walked away after one last nod, Seungmin watching him go. 

“Thank you for the flowers. Both of our flowers,” Seungmin whispered, making eye contact with Hyunjin only for a moment before tearing his gaze away. 

“Of course,” Hyunjin said sweetly, the smile evident in his voice. “If you ever want more flowers or plants or anything, I can always ask the forest. I’m not the best at complex things-- only small flowers and plants, like a fern or ivy-- but the forest would love to be able to give you a gift, I’m sure.” 

Hyunjin hesitated, unsure of whether continuing would be a bad thing. He threw away the doubts. He promised his forest he’d relay the message. “Um… I have a message from the forest for you. If-- if you don’t mind listening,” he stuttered awkwardly, eyes clouding with potential tears. Seungmin nodded but didn’t look at Hyunjin. 

“Well, my forest goes far, far beyond… Channie’s land. It’s all connected, as I’m sure you know. The trees wanted to apologize for not being able to give you more shelter from everything. Everything the forest asked me to say is kind of vague, but they said you’d know what they meant. The trees said they wished they could give you protection as well, but they weren’t sure how to do it without creating more problems and that they hope the clearing was enough.” His voice was thick with unshed tears. 

“The flowers wanted to apologize as well, for not… being medicinal, for not being the right flowers at the right time. They hope that being pretty enough for flower crowns was enough.” Hyunjin was actually crying now, soundless tears running down his cheeks. Seungmin’s grip on his spoon was too tight, but he didn’t make a noise. “The vines and poison ivy and mushrooms want to apologize for not defending you… The vines wished they could reign down against those people, the ivy wishes she could have made their skin crawl and itch and burn, and the mushrooms wish they could have deceived the people and turned their torture against themselves.” His lips quivered. “They’ve been watching over you. For years and years, they’ve been cheering you on, regretful of the fact that they never had the courage to help you. This message is for both you and Jeongin. I hope you can relay it to him, as I don’t think it would be very good for me to say these things to him.”

“No,” Seungmin whispered, voice thick, teardrops on the backs of his hands. “No, he wouldn’t appreciate it from you at all. Thank you for waiting until he was gone.” 

Seungmin felt Chan pull his small body into him for a hug and felt something calm wash over him. His heart hurt, thinking of the forest holding such sorrows. 

“Would you… be able to relay a message back to them?” Seungmin asked, face hidden in Chan’s neck, held tight. Hyunjin hummed. “Please… let them know that they did more than enough. We made it out of there, didn’t we? I saw… them help us get away. In the end… they did help us, and that means a lot. And their shade in sunny and stormy times, their colors and sweet smell, their intricate designs and nutrients brought a lot of comfort for many, many years. The forest kept us going. Please make sure they know that.”

Hyunjin was nearly sobbing now, hand clamped over his mouth as all he could do was nod. Minho pulled the younger into his chest, shushing him gently as soft fingers threaded through dark locks. “You did enough,” Minho whispered. “You raised your forest so well, baby.” Hyunjin nodded into his shoulder, coughing out a sob. It took them a few minutes, but the two young ones calmed, tears wiped away. 

Seungmin cleared his throat and pulled away from Chan. “I think I’m going to head to bed as well,” he whispered. He couldn’t meet any of their eyes, but he did depart with a soft, “ _thank you, Hyunjin,_ ” which meant more than Seungmin knew. 

Hyunjin sniffled, wiping at his eyes harshly. Minho pulled his hands away gently and used the sleeves of his soft sweater to wipe away the streams of water. “You did well,” Minho whispered. The pair on the other side of the table stood, gathering around Hyunjin as well, indulging in forehead kisses and cheek kisses and hugs to comfort their baby. 

“I’m glad he listened,” Hyunjin whispered. “I don’t know what my soul would have done if he hadn’t. If he had run away.”

“He didn’t, baby,” Minho whispered, petting through his hair, “that’s what counts. He stayed and listened, and you got to advocate for your life force. Did you see how relieved his tears were? Now knowing that it hadn’t been just the two of them against the world? You did so well.” 

Hyunjin nodded, snuggling further into the hugs he was receiving for a moment more before pulling away. “Eat your food,” he murmured, shooing them away gently. “Both of you have barely touched any of the fruit. Channie needs to drink, too.” 

“I will drink in the morning. I am not in the mood to drink right now,” Chan admitted. Hyunjin nodded slowly.

“You have to promise, though,” Minho murmured. “I’m sure you didn’t drink at all when out there.”

Chan shook his head. “I was too worried to keep anything down. But I will drink in the morning.” 

The three returned to eating for a few more minutes, mostly finishing their plates, before collectively deciding they were full. “I will take care of the dishes then join you in the bedroom,” Chan whispered. 

“Can I join you tonight?” Hyunjin asked hopefully. “I don’t want to be alone right now…” 

Minho smiled. “Of course, sweetie.” 

Minho walked up to Chan, gently taking his hand. “Why don’t we try feed tonight? When you come up to the bedroom, you can feed from me. I think it would make you feel better. You are pale and clammy, you know, and feel far colder than usual.”

Chan smiled, gentle fingers caressing his cheek. “We shall try when I come up, yes?” Minho nodded, shoulders becoming a little less tense. “Now go on up so I can wash the dishes quickly, yes?” 

Minho nodded and bounced off to catch up with Hyunjin. Chan collapsed into his chair, slamming his face into his hands as he hunched over. He felt Fate’s appearance before he saw the light. 

“What?” Chan whispered. “Please, Fate, I am too tired to play with you tonight,” he choked out thickly, fat tears rolling down his cheeks. 

Fate “knelt down” in from of Chan, touching Chan’s knee. “I am not here to play with you, Chosen One. I am here to thank you,” Fate assured sincerely. “And their protector wishes to bestow upon you a gift.”

The tears came faster. “Please. No more gifts. I am so tired of gifts. They are only ever burdens,” he whimpered, gripping Fate’s appendage tightly. 

Fate smiled. “I do not think this one will be,” he admitted. “Their protector wishes to gift you the ability to go longer periods of time between feeds without negative repercussions. This would nearly triple the amount of time between feeds. _Without_ negative repercussions.” Chan looked up with tired eyes. “I am not trying to fool you. That would be far too cruel for this moment. Their protector shall visit soon, so feed tonight if you can, yes?” 

Chan nodded, letting his head fall into his heads once more. “You will feel better after you feed,” Fate assured, “and the pups will not need you tonight-- that much I can foresee with certainty-- so you may sleep, if you wish. I believe it will be beneficial to you.” He nodded again. 

“I shall take care of the kitchen,” Fate promised. “Go to your family.” Chan looked up sharply. “Go,” Fate urged. “I promise I will take care of everything properly.” 

Chan nodded and stood, moving swiftly to the bedroom. He was silent as he closed the door behind him, but Minho was already waiting for him with open arms. He fell into the familiar embrace with ease. Minho lead him carefully to sit on the bed, just holding the older without a word. Hyunjin dozed off across the room, allowing Minho to take care of Chan. 

It was minutes later when Chan could finally bear to pull away from his lover. “You promise to tell me if I hurt you?” Chan murmured. Minho hummed and squeezed Chan’s hand. Same pattern as always. The familiarity brought Chan some comfort as much as he could dislike feeding-- he went through phases when he could and could not stomach blood. Some days-- weeks, months, years-- he couldn’t even stomach the smell of blood, but other times, he could drink with ease and even enjoyed it. The former was a more common response than the latter, but both did occur. 

Chan leaned forward, fingers tightly interlaced with Minho’s. He nosed at the soft skin where he should bite as to not injure Minho, trying to gather the courage to actually puncture skin. “It’s okay,” Minho’s gentle voice startled him. “Take your time. We have all night.” Chan nodded into Minho’s shoulder as he tried to calm his heart and relax his throat and stomach. 

“Okay,” Chan breathed, rolling his lips. 

He let his fangs grow out and positioned himself in the safe-space. Gentle fingers ran through his hair, relaxing him further as he took in deep breath after deep breath. Finally, he squeezed Minho’s hand twice, their warning sign, and let his fangs puncture skin-- quickly administering venom to numb before sucking. Minho kept his fingers running through Chan’s hair, keeping him calm. It took quite a few minutes for Chan to feel full enough to pull away from Minho’s neck, licking at the punctures until they healed completely. 

Chan let his head fall onto Minho’s shoulder as hot tears streamed down his cheeks. “Did you drink enough, my love?” Chan nodded against Minho’s shoulder, fingers trembling in Minho’s grip but skin far warmer and less clammy. “Can you look at me?” Chan shook his head, and Minho hummed. “Are you crying?” Chan hesitated before nodding. What use was there in lying? “Is it because of having to feed?” Chan shook his head. “The overwhelming reality that you have to help two abused children trust again as well as take care of them with the ever-crushing thoughts that the gods and other deities have unrealistically high expectations of you that you know you would kill yourself to reach?” Chan laughed and nodded, tears still falling. 

“Why don’t we take a nap,” Minho murmured, “and you can stay in the middle of the bed while we cuddle you?” Chan didn’t move for a long movement before nodding. Minho smiled and coaxed Chan to lay in the middle of the bed as he signaled for Hyunjin to join them. “We’re going to cuddle Channie tonight while he sleeps with us,” Minho explained, beckoning them into bed. 

Chan slept through the night and felt far better the next morning-- not 100%, perhaps not even 50%, but it was better and it would have to do. Hyunjin had left the warmth of the bed early to prepare breakfast so that Chan could continue to rest, wrapped in Minho’s arms. Jeongin ate a bit more that morning. Spoke a bit more as well. Seungmin also found the courage to thank Hyunjin for breakfast with Jeongin’s help. 

Dinner and supper were similar, though Seungmin did not say anything at all at supper and had to excuse himself from the table. Jeongin spoke a bit more with both meals. That night, the protector did not visit, but Chan could feel the gift being bestowed upon him once everyone had departed from the kitchen at dinner time.

After a week and a half, you could often find Minho’s cat form and Seungmin relaxing on the large arm chair in Minho’s library as Seungmin read through book after book. After another week, Minho was more often than not curled up in Seungmin’s laps or on his side, depending on their mood. On one particularly bad day, Seungmin whispered a plea for Minho to move away from him. Minho did not hesitate to move onto the window sill and out of Seungmin’s bubble. Seungmin eyes had softened with such gratitude that Minho’s heart ached for minutes after. Hours later, Seungmin shyly announced that Minho could come back if he wished. Minho curled into the cushion next to his head, and Seungmin sank into the couch with relief. Minho licked Seungmin’s cheek, and Seungmin giggled loudly, rubbing at the tickled cheek. (After that, Seungmin found it easier to communicate when he felt uncomfortable, found it easier to breathe. He felt less like he was waking on egg shells and more so like walking in semi-loose gravel.)

It took nearly two months for Jeongin to allow anyone who wasn’t Chan to touch him. It took nearly two months for Jeongin to speak about their life before Chan to anyone in depth. Sure, they made passing comments that could be linked together into a semi-clear picture of what they went through, but it was all surface level up until that point. 

Jeongin was in the kitchen nearing two in the morning, fiddling with an apple from the fruit basket on the table. He was too distracted to actually take more than three bites-- had he even managed three bites…?-- of the apple. He groaned and turned on his heal abruptly, exiting the kitchen, then the house, then the porch, then the backyard, all the way until he hit a stream, where he plopped down and kicked his feet and groaned and pulled at his hair. 

He took an angry bite of apple as he groaned again, falling back far too hard into the grass. He heard the sound of leaves and grass rustling and looked up sharply, a spike of fear hitting him hard before it settled. “Jeongin?” he hummed, voice lilting up at the end.

“May I ask what you’re doing out here so late at night?” 

Jeongin rolled his lips. “Will you be angry if I say ‘no?’”

Minho laughed quietly, shaking his head. “No, sweetie,” he assured, taking a seat next to Jeongin at the edge of the river bank, “but I  _ am  _ here for you if you would like to talk or rant or yell or scream. Crying used to help me a lot,” he admitted easily.

“How did Chan find you?” Jeongin burst.

Minho sighed, almost wistful as he leaned back on his hands. “Not very nicely, that’s for sure,” he laughed. “I was… in town and there was a group of humans that were giving me a  _ solid _ beating. I-- well, I wasn’t exactly holding my own. Channie heard it, I guess, and he got them away, scared them off-- you know, the usual first meeting,” he joked. “I was a stubborn little shit, but I got help from him, and then I came back here afterwards-- stranger danger was not really the first thing on my mind, and I definitely warmed up to him unhealthily fast. But he was the first person since even before I left home that treated me like I was actually worth something, you know?”

“Didn’t… after those humans hurts-- after so  _ many _ people hurt you, was it hard to go around humans? Or that town you were in?” he asked, voice nearly a whisper. 

Minho grinned. “Oh, definitely,” he assured. “I couldn’t even leave the direct property around his house for  _ years _ and it was decades later before I could go out  _ alone _ . I was so afraid, but Channie helped me,” he hummed, a gentle smile settling over his features. 

Minho sighed as he though of his next words. “If… you’re afraid that this trauma and fear that you have experienced is going to define you forever… don’t be. Easier said than done, I know, trust me… but I’m serious. You have five people cheering you on. It’s okay of these results aren’t immediate. It’s going to suck, honestly, but it isn’t the end of the world. I went through an afternoon of terror and it took me years. From the sounds of it, you grew up in years of abuse and horrible conditions-- healing is going to take a while. It’s going to be hard and sucky and aggravating, and it’s going to feel like it’s useless and it’s better to just stay afraid and angry and hurt and scared, but trust me when I say that’s not true. It’s appealing, but in the end, it isn’t easier. It’s fake and deceptive and so not better.” 

He tilted his head towards Jeongin with a warm grin. “It’s okay to be afraid to fight your demons. It’s shitty, of that I can attest. And it’s not a linear growth. Sometimes you hit dead ends and loops, sometimes you’re just taking the long way, but you’re never back at square one. I don’t think I realized that until after the bulk of everything. Despite every set-back and bad day, I was never as lost, as hurt, as the day everything happened. If I’ve taken one hundred steps forward, I will never take one hundred back. Perhaps it was ninety-nine steps back, but it’s never one hundred. And what’s more is that you have one hundred steps of experience under your belt which means that you will probably get to one hundred and one steps a thousand times quicker.” 

“Can I… Can I talk to you?” Jeongin murmured, fingers dancing through the grass. Minho hummed gently, prompting him to take his time. “The typical age for presenting has passed. I should have presented three years ago. Seungmin should have five years ago. Our pack didn’t take too well to the idea of us being unpresented. What’s worse is that both Seungmin and I are the results of alphas taking unbound omegas while they were in heat which already gave the entire pack a negative predisposition to us-- even though it was the damn Alphas who couldn’t keep it in their fucking pants,” he spat, eyes dark. “The lead alphas of the pack decided they were going to lock us up until we presented… They used us as they pleased. When it came to food, they would feed us whenever they felt like it and put an obscene amount of food in front of us, make us gorge ourselves until all of the food was gone. They’d beat us for eating too much, or too little. They’d beat us for throwing up, especially if it was in the middle of the night and we woke up puking.” Jeongin stared at his trembling finger, still buried in the grass. 

“I don’t know that you remember, but the first day here, when you told me I didn’t need to finish everything on my plate… That everyone had their own food tolerances and you’d never push anyone to go beyond that… I was really grateful. I’m sure you couldn’t tell, but I was, and I think about it sometimes, when I don’t want to eat and become afraid of the consequences… It meant a lot,” he admitted, voice quiet but sincere. 

“We used to get beat… every day that we didn’t present… Min and I have a lot of scars from that… and sometimes it’s hard to look at taller, more muscular people because their bodies are so similar to an alpha’s. Both… both of our mothers are dead-- Seungmin’s died in childbirth and mine when I was five or six. The alphas wouldn’t let anyone help her through her heat, and she died of dehydration. It feels unreal, even now. My mom was there through everything, she even helped raise Minnie, and suddenly she’s gone? I don’t know… But you know…” Jeongin chuckled. “Throughout all the shit-tastic things that happened… there are a few good things. Every few years, my clan would meet with this other clan and--” Jeongin grinned, resting his head on his knees as he wiggled his toes. “They were awesome. Two really small clans merged after hitting it off, is how they explained it… They were all really cool. Like those older brothers that would fight off the world for you.” He let out a breath. “I haven’t seen them in years, though. Maybe they were just a figment of our imagination…” 

Minho nodded slowly, taking in the younger’s words. “What were their names? You know there are a number of packs that ask for my herbs and spells. Perhaps I know them…”

Jeongin’s eyes turned a shade of hopeful. Minho hoped he did know who they were. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to console Jeongin if he didn’t. “There was…” He took a moment to think, head tilted slightly. “Well, there was Jae, Younghyun… Jackson, Youngjae… maybe Mark? Or Jinyoung? There were more, but it’s been forever, like I said.” 

Minho squeezed a noise from the back of his throat, mouth dropping open. “Jinyoung? Is he bound to an alpha, Jaebum?” Jeongin’s eyes filled with tears as he nodded. “They come and visit every few seasons! Hyunjin and Chan especially are really close to them! There’s twelve of them?” Jeongin nodded slowly. “They’re supposed to visit in a fortnight, maybe a bit longer, but it’s supposed to be soon! Channie was trying to find a good time to let you both know.” 

Jeongin let out a sob before throwing his hand over his mouth and crawling over to Minho and collapsing into his arms. Minho wrapped gentle, dainty arms around his middle, resting a soft kiss against his temple. 

“We have to tell Seungmin,” he sobbed. 

“After we get you feeling a bit calmer,” Minho assured. “Take your time. Don’t rush yourself through emotions. Let yourself deal with these emotions first. Seungmin will still be asleep, in his bed, after this.” Jeongin nodded. 

They stayed attached like that until Jeongin had stopped sobbing and the tears on Minho’s shoulder dried. “I need to tell Seungmin,” he announced as he extracted himself from Minho’s hold. “Thank you,” he said sincerely. “Are you staying out here?” Minho nodded softly and Jeongin threw him a shy smile, throwing a quiet, “ _ I’ll see you in the morning _ ,” before turning and running back to the house. 

Chan was in the kitchen when Jeongin arrived, startled by the breathless boy’s appearance. “Is Jaebum’s pack really coming to visit?” he asked, voice a whisper. Startled, Chan nodded, opening his mouth to say something-- surely, something about how he meant to tell them but was waiting for the right time-- but his voice failed him at the smile that broke out across Jeongin’s face. “I have to tell Seungmin.”

Chan watching Jeongin book it up the stair in confusion. Jeongin made it to their shared bedroom in record time, launching himself onto the bed and, consequentially, Seungmin. Seungmin startled awake, grumbling. “Jaebum’s pack is coming to visit,” he yelled happily. (Was it a yell? Seungmin wasn’t sure, but it was _too loud_.)

“Who the fuck?” he grumbled, trying to push Jeongin off him. 

“Jaebum! And Jinyoung and Jae and Wonpil and all of them!” Jeongin announced happily, bouncing. 

Seungmin gasped, throwing himself up into a sitting position (which made Jeongin nearly fall off the bed). He caught Jeongin cleanly before shaking him. “What--? Are you serious? How--?”

“Apparently, Hyunjin and Chan are friends with them, and they visit sometimes, and they’re coming in a few weeks!” Jeongin squealed. 

Seungmin’s jaw hung open. “How long has it been?” he whispered. “Seven years? Longer? Will they even remember us?”

Jeongin snorted. “ _Please_ . We were way too much of dicks for them not to remember us. Now, whether or not they actually _recognize us_ is a different question.”

A smile grew slowly across Seungmin’s face. “Let’s go talk to Channie, yeah?” he suggested, sprinting out the room the moment he was out of the bed. Jeongin followed in suit with just as much energy, both of them crashing into a Chan who had just placed a _very hot pan_ on the table. Chan laughed at the sudden impact, looking down to see the two pups clutching his waist and ribcage. 

“Was has gotten into the two of you?” he questioned playfully, ruffling their hair. 

“Is Wonpil-hyung really coming to visit? And Jae-hyung, and Dowoon-hyung? All of them?” Seungmin burst, eyes sparkling in a way he had never seen. He liked this look far better than the barely-concealed hesitance that they usually held. 

“I-- yes-- how?” Chan stammered, eyes confused. Jeongin squeezed his waist tighter, giggling happily. 

“Minnie, I told you! I told you, I told you! When are they coming? Do you know?” Jeongin asked breathlessly. 

Chan still looked confused, but it seemed as though he was fighting through it well. “Well, they _were_ coming in about two and a half weeks, but it sounds like they may be here in a half week. How did you know that they were coming? No-- how do you know them?”

“They used to visit us,” Seungmin explained breathlessly. “Years ago, they used to visit our pack all the time! We haven’t seen them in years. Are they doing well? Where is their territory now? They must have moved away if they stopped visiting.”

Chan chuckled, running his finger through their hair. “They are happy and healthy, I assure you,” Chan murmured. “They have lived downstream from me for centuries, but I know they haven’t visited their northern lands in recent years because they have been working with The Council to help the living conditions of the northern packs. They were asked to stay away so that the northern packs did not grow hostile, should they find out their course of action.” 

Seungmin looked on the verge of tears. “Can you ask them to come sooner, rather than later?”

“Of course. I will send a message down the river. If I send it just after breakfast, we should receive a response by supper time,” Chan assured them. 

“How long until breakfast?”

”Now. Seat yourselves and I shall retrieve the other.” The pups nodded, bouncing in their chairs as Chan gather the remaining three residents. 

He did, in fact, get a response before supper, while two pups were running around in the back yard and he tended to his plants (he needed to get a goat next time he went to market, he reminded himself idly). A kind raven handed him a neatly folded response, and, in turn, received a chunk of silver for his collection as a reward. The raven took off and Chan unfolded the letter. 

_Chan,_

_Thank you for informing us of the young pups’ whereabouts. Please expect us in two days’ time. Also, young Seungmin’s birthday is in a week. We shall be staying at least that long, should nothing go wrong. Give Hyunjin my regards._

_Jinyoung._

Chan chuckled at the clipped response. He could see in the sloppily written response that Jinyoung was just as excited for the upcoming reunion as the pups. Chan called out to the young ones running around and gave them to news. They shouted and cheered, running and leaping, more energetic than Chan had seen in their whole time spent at his estate. 

Two days passed as any two days would: in 48 hours. Even so, it felt like an eternity to the young pups. When the pack arrived at the estate, Seungmin and Jeongin were waiting outside. As soon as they were close enough, both of them were dashing off to meet the wolves. Seungmin met Wonpil first and Jeongin met Jackson, all of the other crowding around to give pats and hugs and kisses. Seungmin tucked himself under Wonpil’s arm as Jeongin kept a hold on Jaebum’s arm, all of them walking the rest of the way to the house to greet the other four residents. Hyunjin waved shyly at Jinyoung before bounding down the steps to give him a hug. 

“You’ve grown taller,” Jinyoung remarked kindly. 

Hyunjin grinned. “Well, it has been nearly a year.” Jinyoung hummed at that, ruffling his hair playfully, to which Hyunjin beamed. Jeongin gave Hyunjin space when he went to greet Jaebum, the pack leader placing a gentle hand on Hyunjin’s head as they exchanged pleasantries. Jeongin reattached himself directly thereafter, which bothered neither of them. Everyone exchanged greetings with each other before being lead into the house. 

They gathered in the parlor, Seungmin now sat between (and clinging to) Wonpil and Jae on the sofa whilst Jeongin was sprawled comfortably over Jackson and Mark on the floor. Jinyoung cleared his throat as to gather the attention of the room and stood. All eyes were on him as he bowed to Chan, causing Chan to stand and bow in return, which Jinyoung waved off. 

“This is not a bow of greeting. It is a bow of gratitude,” Jinyoung explained, causing the other eleven to bow shallowly in their seats as well. “I wanted to thank you properly for taking care of our protected. Jaebum--” he paused long enough to give the leader a solid glare-- “did not inform us of his plan to contact Fate, otherwise we would have visited much sooner. Even so, I was informed of what we gifted to you, and I hope that it is enough and that you will keep your gift. It is the least we can do for you.”

“ _All_ of you are the pups’ protectors?” Chan clarified. Jinyoung nodded. Chan stood and bowed to the wolves. “I thank you all graciously for the gift I have received. It is truly the most thoughtful gift I have been bestowed thus far. I shall be sure to treasure it with all my being.”

“Our what…? Hyung?” Jeongin murmured, staring at Jaebum. “What are you talking about?”

Jaebum smiled gently at the young pup, beckoning him and Seungmin closer. The pups did as they were asked, and Jaebum knelt in front of them. “The twelve of us are deities of wolves, each assigned to a certain month. The two of you are our protected--mortal being with whom deities are well-pleased and have chosen to look after.” Jaebum looked at the pair with a sad smile. 

“I want to apologize for our absence from your lives in the past few years, but we have been trying to negotiate reforms to decrease alpha abusers as well as sub-gender prejudices. We were advised to stay away from the harsher clans so they would not catch wind of our plans and stage an uprising of any sort.” Jaebum hung his head slightly, taking in a shaky breath. “When I realize how much your clan had devolved, I contacted Fate as soon as I was able and asked Fate to recruit Chan to help you. Chan agreed easily, even without knowing we were the ones asking such a task of him. He’s done well, of that I can tell. Look at you both! You have meat on your bones and a flush to your cheek!”

“So… you’re like our guardian angel?” Seungmin asked. “Like the one Mom always talked about?” Jaebum hummed, and Seungmin smiled with teary eyes. “I’m glad it was all of you,” he sniffled, grinning.

“We are, too,” Jaebum agreed sincerely, pulling the two pups against his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please talk to me I'm lonely ((and I don't bite <3))--  
> Tumblr -- thekinkpopstandsforkillme  
> Curious Cat -- doodlebugrambles  
> Comments, Requests, Kudos appreciated  
> STAY Lovely


	6. Seungmin and Jeongin: Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would have been like 25k if I didn't decide to update where it is. I think there might be two (or three?) more SeungIn chapters before moving on. This chapter is about 10.5k, but don't get used to it lol I have a lot to get through. Also, if you feel like I'm not giving a character enough attention, please tell me bc I'm just word vomiting so I probably don't even notice. 
> 
> WARNINGS! Food sensitivity, eating disorder-type topics, past abuse, etc.

Each of the wolves were off doing their own thing, be it with someone from the house or on their own. Seungmin knew Jinyoung was with Hyunjin, Jaebum was with Chan, and Minho was with BamBam and Younghyun. He knew Jae and Dowoon were with Jeongin, and he… well, he wasn’t quite sure what he was doing, laying out like a starfish in the grassy protection of the back yard, alone. He wanted to socialize with one of the wolves, he thought, but the thought of going up to one of them had his rolling up as a wave of nausea hit him. 

He did just that, shuffling onto his side and contracting in on himself. He stayed there (he wasn’t really sure how long, but the shadow that had just barely covered his eyes now reached his knees) until he felt gentle fingers running through his hair. He flinched, as he hadn’t heard the person approach, and looked up, his eyes meeting Wonpil’s, then moving over to stare at Sungjin. He unfurled himself and sat up, painting a smile onto his lips. 

“Hey,” Seungmin greeted, voice soft. “What are you doing out here?”

“We could ask you the same thing,” Sungjin retorted good-naturedly, ruffling his hair in a playful manner. 

Wonpil sat on the grass in front of Seungmin. “We were actually looking for you,” the older admitted. Seungmin hummed, though he was sure it came out as a question rather than an affirmation. Sungjin nodded and sat as well. “I just want you to know that we missed you. I think… out of all of us, Sungjin and I took the hardest hit in not being able to see you. I--I want to apologize for being absent in what was surely the hardest time of your life.”

“Yah,” Seungmin cut in, kicking out one of his legs and nudging Wonpil’s knee, “don’t sound so sad. I had Jeonginnie, didn’t I? And I’m here and fine now, aren’t I?” 

Sungjin smile was sad, eyes wet with unshed tears. “You don’t have to be indestructible any more, Seungmin,” he whispered. “You don’t need to act like nothing happened. Things did happen and you’re different than you were. And that’s okay. You’ve been so strong for so long and for so many people, Min. Don’t--don’t worry about Jeongin or your mom or his mom… now is your time to heal.” Seungmin choked on a sob, pressing his lips together painfully as he tried to hide the noises and the tears. “It’s… it’s okay to let yourself heal. And I know you’ve been letting go little by little… We were told about the forest’s message and your response. We were told about how you bonded with Minho. Minho told us about the day you were strong enough to ask for space when you needed it. You’re growing and healing in small ways, but until you let go of whatever it is in the center, whatever it is you’re clinging to so violently, you’ll never be able to let yourself fully heal.”

Seungmin was pulled into Wonpil’s lap. “So yes,” Wonpil said, “you did have Innie, but you had to be strong for Innie all the time. You don’t have to do that anymore. You can be weak. There’s nothing wrong with weakness. Even in your weakness, little one, you could never be a burden. Remember that.”

“How am I supposed to let go of the fact that I-- _we_ were beat every day we didn’t present. From the time I turned thirteen, then Innie, we were _locked up_ , away from our pack, and _beaten_ for not doing something we couldn’t control. How am I supposed to let go of that when I live in _fear_ of the day either of us present because all I’ve ever heard is how painful it us. How it only becomes more painful the later you present. How am I supposed to let go of the fact that I was beat every day because I could see a person’s auras but I wouldn’t use it for the alphas’ sick, convoluted games? _How_ am I supposed to let go of the fact that I still can’t even transform into my wolf form while others were learning how to do it at four and five years old? And how in the ever-loving _hell_ am I supposed to let go of the fact that my stomach still convulses _violently_ at the mere sight of food because all I can think about is how badly I’ll be beat if I eat even a bite over or under what is expected?”

Seungmin looked at Wonpil with broken eyes. “How am I supposed to let go of everything I’ve ever been? Ever been seen as?” He let out a pitiful sob. “How am I supposed to let go of the fact that my birthday is also the anniversary of my mother’s death?” 

“By letting yourself hurt,” Wonpil answered honestly. “There are no spells or potions or balms that can heal this pain. It’s like having sore muscles, in a way. You have to stretch the muscles, work them and roll them out and _hurt_ , in order to feel better. Sure, you could sit there and let it heal without touching it, without working through the pain and reinforcing the muscle, but that’s only going to mean you hurt just as badly the second time for just as long and no progress is made. You’re stuck in an endless cycle of pain because instead of dealing with the pain, you just ignore it. If you deal with the pain and anger and emotions instead of just burying them deep, deep down, then eventually the pain will end, it will lessen, and you will see how you have grown and developed and shaped yourself into more than what those alphas thought they could crush you into.” 

Wonpil smothered Seungmin in the hug, tightening, tightening, tightening, just as Seungmin liked, as he whispered sweetly to the pup. “Don’t let those alphas win, Seungmin. Don’t let them hold you in fear and doubt and hatred for the rest of your life,” he whispered, the words nearly a whimper, a desperate plea that should never be uttered in such a bright setting. It felt like the type of thing that could only be asked of someone in the darkness and protection of night, but here Wonpil was. Asking such a task of him in broad daylight.

“I-I won’t,” Seungmin promised. “I don’t know how to heal right now, or how long it will take, or where to start, but I won’t let those alphas control me any longer than they absolutely must.”

Sungjin leaned into the hug, placing a sweet kiss to Seungmin’s temple. “We are so proud of you,” Sungjin whispered, petting Seungmin’s hair. The rhythmic motion nearly lulled the pup to sleep, but he pulled back after his tears had ended and Wonpil grip had loosened slightly. 

“I wanna learn how to transform easily,” he declared, lips pouted. 

Sungjin smiled. “Aw, but we gotta grab Mark and Yugyeom then. They would _kill us_ if they missed out on it.”

Wonpil hummed. “That’s true, but we could _also_ keep Minnie to ourselves… Just a thought.”

Sungjin looked as though he was genuinely contemplating it when Seungmin’s giggle rang through the air. Wonpil cooed and pulled Seungmin tightly against his chest before releasing him once more. 

“Maybe we should invite Jeongin?” Seungmin suggested. “He’s even worse than I am when it comes to transforming.” Wonpil and Sungjin agreed easily. 

“That means that Jae and Dowoon are going to come as well…” Sungjin sighed, shaking his head.”

“Fuck it! Why don’t we make it a pack bonding experience!” Wonpil sighed. “We’ll already have half of them anyway.”

Seungmin nodded happily. “That sounds like fun,” he murmured, laying back in the grass and running his fingers through the healthy blades. “And the rest of the people living in the house will probably join as well, which is kind of stressful, but that’s okay.”

Sungjin grinned happily. “So you want it to be all twelve of us?” Seungmin nodded. “Well, then you stay here with Pil and I’ll go grab everyone.” Seungmin nodded again, closing his eyes against the bright blue expanse above him.

“Do you still make music?” Seungmin murmured, unwilling to raise his voice lest it break the serenity the air held. Wonpil hummed in affirmation. “Will you sing to me?” he implored. “Just until people start coming outside? Your voice is my favorite.”

Wonpil agreed and started with a familiar melody-- Seungmin recognized it as the one he always sang at dinner, with all the pups gathered around the visiting pack’s ankles. One song blended into the next and into the next, each becoming less familiar in tune but no less captivating. The first of the pack came out at the tail end of the third song and joined in as the next and next song was sung, slowly being filled with more and more melodic voices until all twelve were singing to him and Jeongin, who had finally arrived near the middle of the second to last song.

As the last chord rang out with twelve voices, Seungmin felt true peace for the first time since being held by Chan for the very first time. Jeongin held his hand until the last note rang free. “That was pretty,” Seungmin murmured sleepily after the note had settled, “thank you.”

They all sat around and conversed for a few minutes before Mark finally smiled down Seungmin, who was still laying down. “Ready to try shifting?” he asked quietly. Seungmin sat up, nodding. 

“Don’t get discouraged if you can’t do it easily in the beginning,” Jackson warned kindly. “I can promise you it’s nothing wrong with you if you can’t catch the hang of it right away.”

Dowoon nodded and scooted closer. “I grew up under the impression that I was human until I was about… twenty? It’s annoying to have to keep trying and trying, but it really does get easier. Plus, you both have transformed a _few_ times, at the very least, so you know what it’s supposed to feel like, in its most basic form.”

“Honestly,” Yugyeom added, “it can be kind of painful if you don’t learn it the right way. I mean, I was using a harder, needlessly-painful technique for transforming, and one day, Jae walked in on me howling in pain. He spent, like, seven hours re-teaching me how to transform.”

Jinyoung smiled at the pups, eyes gentle. “Now, they aren’t telling you two this to scare you or anything. It’s so you understand that it’s okay to not know how to to do these things. We’ve all been there before, yes?” Jeongin and Seungmin nodded.

“Good,” Jaebum murmured. “Then we’re going to split into two teams. Sungjin, Younghyun, Wonpil, Jae, Dowoon, and Youngjae will work with Seungmin, and the rest of us will work with Jeongin.” 

The process felt endless to the pups as uncertainty and frustration clawed at their skin. Seungmin had cried at least twice by the end of the first hour and Jeongin had to take five in the shade so that he didn’t throw up. They did get discouraged and annoyed, but the wolves were patient, understanding, and helped the pups work through their emotions. They both scared themselves when they couldn’t change back from wolf to human, whimpering and scraping at the grass, some (comically, at times) more dramatically than others, but their protectors were there with gentle words and patient instructions, working with them until they transformed back. On one of Jeongin’s half-transformations (used to practice without exerting all of their energy), he began to cry out, startling the older pup into rushing over, as if he could help at all. He couldn’t, but Jeongin certainly appreciated the gesture as Jackson talked him down from the pain and re-instructed his transformation. 

It took them the rest of the sunlight hours to get them to a point where they would transform without any pain or remnants of human (both parties having to stop frequently so the pups didn’t get too incredibly burnt out), and a number of hours past daylight for them to smoothly transition from one form to another and then back without too much delay between shifts. They had gotten Jeongin down to 45 minute intervals between either transformation and Seungmin down to 30 minutes. 

It was at that point that Chan came out and forced them into the kitchen for supper. The kitchen was thrice its average size and the dining table was now large enough to accommodate eighteen people. Hyunjin immediately claimed dibs on sitting next to Jinyoung, which surprised (nor agitated) neither pup. Seungmin grabbed onto Younghyun and Jae without a word, and the pair sat on either side of Seungmin without complaint. Jeongin decided that his victims for the night were BamBam and Mark. 

Supper passed rather uneventfully-- well, as uneventfully as a supper with eighteen people can be. Even so, Seungmin was absolutely sure that the wolves had talked amongst their link before the meal because both Younghyun and Jae were quietly praising him as he ate and encouraging him only to eat as much as he felt like eating. They kept constant contact, mostly with back pats and the occasional ruffling of the hair, and spoke to him gently. 

He honestly appreciated the gesture, and it did give him a peace of mind. 

They moved into the living room where they turned on the box-y, grainy television that Chan had bought at least ten years prior (the device was only ever used-- outside of visitors-- in fits of desperate boredom, as none of shows or movies they got were any good) as background noise. They all talked and joked late, late into the night. Hyunjin had nodded off about two hours ago, and Chan had just recently returned from putting him to bed. 

When the leaders decided they were also getting too tired to carry on, Seungmin and Jeongin looked at each other. Seungmin nodded and turned back to Jinyoung and Jaebum with wobbly lips and big eyes, asking if they could join the pack for the night. 

Jaebum smiled gently. “Of course. We make a nest on the floor, though, okay? So you’ll be stuck with all of us.” Seungmin and Jeongin nodded, cheering when Jinyoung signaled for them to follow the pack up the stairs. 

It seemed as though the bedroom had already been set up, the large bed pushed into the far corner with the lounge area the room held. The middle of the room was covered in piles of heavy winter comforters and thick feather pillows by the dozens. It looked unbelievably warm and cozy, and Jeongin could feel himself getting antsy, wanting nothing more than to curl up in the pack’s familiar, safe scent and body warmth. 

“Just another minute, little one,” Younghyun assured, patting his head with care. Jeongin looked up and grinned happily. Younghyun brushed their hair out of the youngest’s eyes before placing a gentle kiss to his forehead. Jeongin giggled happily. 

Each wolf got comfortable at their own pace, some not even having laid down yet, still wandering the room and conversing with each other. Seungmin and Jeongin just chose the most cozy looking areas. Seungmin was stuck between Dowoon and Yugyeom whilst Jeongin was trapped between Mark and BamBam once again. 

They were content like this, happy like this, and for the first time since Jeongin’s mom died, the young boy wasn’t afraid to fall asleep. 

Seungmin woke to a sleep-silent room, all of the wolves accounted for and sleeping peacefully. He untangled himself from the group soundlessly, the room still black, as dusk was still an hour or more away. He made his way down the stair just as quietly and into the living room, planning to just curl up on the sofa until daybreak. That reality was broken, however, when he realized that Minho and Chan were currently using the sofa. Minho was asleep, straddling an awake-Chan who was holding a phone Seungmin had never seen before. Chan’s eyes were already following Seungmin’s movements long before Seungmin realized there was anyone downstairs. He jumped when he saw red eyes glint in the darkness of the room. 

“Oh,” Seungmin whispered. “I didn’t realize anyone was down here. Sorry.”

“No need to be apologetic,” Chan murmured, patting the area next to him. 

Seungmin took the invitation, curling his legs into his chest and resting his head on his knees. His head tilted to the side as he eyed the device in Chan’s hand. “That’s phone is old as shit,” Seungmin murmured. “Since when do you have one? I’ve never seen anyone here operating on a cell phone.”

Chan chuckled. “None of us need one, so we never bothered to get more than one. I bought this one a few years ago. I only ever use it when I am not moving around in the night. Usually, I would leave the house, check the lands, visit the animals, et cetera, but on nights where I am occupied with a slumbering person, I just… play tetris until it dies.”

“Well, that’s crazy outdated. You know they have touch-screen phones now?” Seungmin checked. Chan nodded. “Actually, I want to know how up-to-date you are with the world because you seem to have a grudge against contractions but will use an old flip-phone.”

Chan grinned. “Quite, actually. Also, I assure you, _this_ \--” he gestured to his face-- “is horribly toned down compared to how I truly talk. I am using an absurd amount of colloquialisms and grammatical errors when speaking with any of you--sans Minho. Usually. And I keep up-to-date with essentially everything. I…” His chuckle was gentle, kind. “I have written and played music since I was human. I have stayed on top of each technological advancement and updated my music skills to fit. I have a music room I rarely use these days. It has three fairly new computer monitors, a few different headphones, a few mics, a MIDI keyboard, a musical keyboard, and a fairly large collection of instruments.”

Seungmin’s mouth hung open, astonished. “You mean you’re actually really cool?” he hissed. “Oh, Jeongin is _not_ going to believe me.”

Chan’s smile grew. “Well, I suppose it is nice to know I have something up my sleeve.”

“I guess,” Seungmin sighed. “Hey,” he digressed, lips pouting, “how old are you, compared to the pack?”

“We are about the same age, though a few of them have been around for a few more centuries. BamBam and I were mortals together at one point. I was human and he was a wolf-- that was a few decades before he became a deity…” Chan hummed. “It truly has been that long,” he murmured to himself, eyes distant. 

Seungmin lifted an eye brow, one arm coming to lay limply next to his legs. “Then why do you speak like an Ancient being while they talk like they’re twenty or thirty?”

“They are far more secular, my dear,” he laughed. “Where I learned about the advancing societies around me from the security of my house, they were learning through submersion. Sometimes, they slip up, but they have gotten quite good at hiding how old they truly are-- which helps, as the clans in the surrounding areas would not be amused if they found out these men were actually deities trying to control any part of their lives,” Chan explained. 

Seungmin hummed, nodding. He spent a few minutes in silence, staring at Chan. “Do you have anyone you create music with?” he finally asked. “And do you contact anyone at all with the phone?”

“Not with the phone, no,” Chan denied, “though I do IM through the computer. It is two people. We do, in fact, produce music together. I usually have monthly meetings with them in-person, but I have not been able to do that in the last few months.”

“Because of us,” Seungmin finished. 

Chan’s brows furrowed. “No--”

“Yes,” Seungmin chuckled humorlessly. “You’ve been giving up time for your passion and friend to help us, and we didn’t even know. That’s so unfair to you!”

“It does not bother me,” Chan assured. “I went many centuries creating music on my own.”

“And the moment you get a friend to share your passion with, we come in and screw it up!” Seungmin groaned, careful to keep his voice down. 

Chan shook his head. “It is not as though you took him or my music from me. We still message and make music together, we just are not arranging physical meetings.” He smiled. “Thank you for your concern, nonetheless.”

Seungmin huffed, burying his cheeks in his kneecaps. “I still feel bad…” He let silence find them once more before breaking it once more. “Would you… would you ever let me hear your music? Or play your instruments?”

“Of course,” Chan allowed. “Though, I would need my friend’s permission before sharing any collaborations.” Seungmin’s hum was gentle, melodious. “So you know how to play instruments? Do you sing as well?”

Seungmin shrugged. “I can’t quite say. I know I love music and singing, but I wasn’t really able to express myself after Jeongin’s mom died. I know I can play piano. Jeongin’s mom taught me, and in recent years, since I didn’t have a piano or keyboard easily accessible, I would draw it on the dirt and practice there.” 

“We can make a trip to the piano once the house is awake and perhaps play together,” Chan promised. Seungmin brightened at that and nodded, though the movements seemed rather lethargic. “Why were you wandering the house at such an odd time? It has only been a few hours since you retired for the night. After all that shifting and playing around, surely you are exhausted.”

“Exhausted? Absolutely. Able to sleep? Not at all,” Seungmin chuckled. “It was worse… before coming here. I actually sleep a lot these days, but I’ve always been a morning person.” He shrugged. “I knew I wasn’t going to be able to sleep, so I came down here to just curl up on the sofa until people started coming downstairs.”

Chan hummed, eyes gentle. “Well, if you ever need anything, I’m almost never sleeping. Even if I am, it’s because I’m bored, so you can wake me up.”

“Do you have your own room? Because I’ve only ever seen you in Minho’s room,” Seungmin murmured, head tilted like a curious puppy.

Chan nodded. “I do. I don’t use it much, though, as I’m usually with someone else.”

“What’s it like?”

“Well… I can show you later, but the room is enormous-- obscenely so, I assure you.” He gave a small laugh. “It has a bed that can hold at _least_ nine people in the center of it. It holds my wardrobe and a walk in closet-- larger than your own by almost double. I have a desk that I do use much… There are three rooms attached to it. I have my studio, which is fairly large and filled with _things_ , a sun room with an attached balcony, which I use mostly at night and on stormy or cloudy days, and I have a bathroom that consists of a large bath, a roomy shower, a double sink, and, obviously, a toilet.”

“Why is it so large?” Seungmin questioned. “If you don’t need to sleep and you don’t really use it, then why have such a big room?”

Chan shrugged as best he could with the sleeping witch draped across him. “For family nights. Sometimes, there are days where you just… need everyone. This gives us that, should we need it. The people in my house… long before even Minho… we used to need it all the time. Things were far more difficult for non-humans then. Wars, corruption, loss-- far worse than historians could ever imagine… It took a toll on all of us, so we bound ourselves to one another, became stronger. I haven’t had the heart to change the set-up, and if Fate’s myriad of warnings are anything to go by, I may need it in the future.” 

Seungmin hummed and took in the first rays of light bleeding into the kitchen, past Chan’s head. Then, Minho groaned and shifted, blinking sleep out of bleary, tired eyes. “Time?” the witch groaned. 

“Six thirty, almost,” Chan responded easily, not checking a clock. Seungmin turned the flip phone so he could read the display screen and saw that it was, indeed, nearly six thirty. “I have a lot of practice,” Chan laughed as he nudged Seungmin’s mouth closed. 

“It’s honestly almost annoying how smug he gets each time he gets to show off his talent,” Minho grumbled, rolling off Chan and into Seungmin without thinking. Seungmin, to his credit, rolled with it (despite Chan looking ready to jump in the moment he showed signs of discomfort) and loosely wrapped his arms around the older’s shoulders, letting the witch curl into his warm body.

“What’s got you so cuddly?” Chan chuckled.

“Warm,” is the only response Minho gave.

Seungmin laughed. “That’d be because wolves run at a higher temperature than most other creatures.” 

Minho hummed. “Warm.”

Chan laughed. “Well, if you are both content like this, then I shall prepare breakfast.” Seungmin nodded, shooing him away.

Chan left for the kitchen, and Minho nuzzle closer, pulling Seungmin’s legs so they ran along the length of the sofa. It was certainly more comfortable and Seungmin let him know so by petting through his hair a few times. Minho hummed at the affection, nuzzling into Seungmin’s stomach, causing the younger to giggle.

It was another half hour before people started wandering down the stairs and towards the smell of food. It was nearly an hour later that Jeongin stumbled down the stair and into the living room, the sleepy boy raising an eyebrow at the sleeping witch in his lap. Seungmin just shrugged, and Jeongin shrugged back, and that was the end of that. He moved on to bother Chan in the kitchen. 

When most people were awake and Chan had announced breakfast, Seungmin began to wake Minho gently, running his fingers through his hair and talking to him softly. Minho groaned at being awoken, but Seungmin persisted, promises of food ringing through the air. Minho honestly got up faster than Seungmin assumed he would, which was great, and Seungmin trailed behind him into the kitchen. 

Breakfast was delicious, but not many people in the house were morning people, so he and Chan seemed to be the only ones not absolutely struggling at the moment. It was rather uneventful, but at some point, Hyunjin walked into the kitchen with pouted lips and closed eyes, running directly into Chan, who caught him easily. He mumbled an apology, letting his head fall onto Chan’s shoulder. Chan had sighed and picked him up before settling him down in a chair and forcing chopsticks into his hands. He ate with his eyes closed at first, fishing around the plate for the larger objects, before his eyes slowly became more open. It was rather amusing, especially when Minho had to catch him from falling into his food. Both Seungmin and Jeongin had to hide their giggles behind their hands at the startled look on Hyunjin’s face-- it only lasted a moment, but they thought it was damn funny nonetheless. (And if Jaebum and Chan could only smile lovingly at them in response? Well, that wasn’t anyone’s damn business but their own.)

The morning passed with shifting practice, the wolves also transforming so the pups could get out some energy. The happy yips and panting made Chan smile from where he watched on the porch. At one point, BamBam tried to pull Chan into the chaos, but Chan waved him off, explaining that he was comfortable just watching. This resulted in Seungmin sitting at Chan’s feet and pawing at Chan’s shin until he finally agreed to run with the pup. Jeongin yipped happily when he saw who was coming to play and immediately joined Seungmin and Chan’s playing. 

As dinner approached, Chan excused himself so he could get started on making the meal. Wonpil, on the other hand, seemed to have a different idea and shooed the vampire out of the house with kitten-Minho, declaring he’d cook for them today. Seungmin was absolutely _ecstatic_ that he got to play with Minho, the cat energetic enough to put up with the pup running circles around them-- at least, for now. Chan laughed at the faux-aloofness of Minho before nudging him into action. Minho batted at Chan’s foot before engaging with the excited pups. Minho gave an indignant mewl when Seungmin wormed his way under Minho so that Minho was now on his back, trotting around happily with the flustered cat. 

Jaebum came to sit next to Chan’s standing form, and Chan let a hand rest on the wolf’s head. “ _They will have far more energy now that their bodies have gotten used transforming_ ,” he warned. “ _You need to make sure they get out that energy. And now that they’re not in a situation of immediate danger, they will be presenting soon_ .” Jaebum stared at Chan with intense eyes. “ _Do you think you can handle that?_ ”

Chan smiled reassuringly. “I have dealt with many presenting pups. Their past shall not change much of their actual presenting process. It only means they shall be more clingy than most newly presented, and the affects of presenting-- the aforementioned clinginess-- shall last longer. I am home all day long and do not sleep. You have nothing to worry about. I have dealt with heats and getting used to the new sensitivity.”

Jaebum nodded slowly. “ _My intention was only to ensure that you remembered._ ” The wolf was quiet for a long moment before looking back to Chan. “ _I want to thank you. For protecting our boys when we could not. If you ever need anything… know that we are just a moment away. My life is indebted to you_.” Jaebum bowed lowly to Chan, and Jinyoung, who had been approaching, stopped a few feet away to bow as well. 

Chan looked between the wolves sharply. “Do not bow to me,” Chan snapped, startled. Both wolves righted themselves, Jinyoung moving closer as the bonded tilted their heads. “You shall _never_ need to bow to me.”

“ _Why?_ ” Jinyoung challenged easily.

The vampire floundered as he searched for a response. “You are _deities_. Do not sully yourself so.”

Jaebum snorted. “ _Before we are deities, we are your friends, Christopher. Do not forget that in your loyalty to the deities of this world. You are our friend, and you have given us a reason to bow to you._ ”

“ _And if you were the deity, would you not still bow to us?_ ” Jinyoung pushed.

Chan looked flustered and dumbfounded, but both wolves nudged their noses into his stomach before collapsing together in a pile. Soon after, Younghyun joined, crawling on top of them, then it was Mark, Jackson, and BamBam, and then the entire pack was in a pile, watching the pups play with Minho. 

Minho seemed to be having fun, running back and forth between the two, sometimes showing off by climbing on top of one of the pups or doing tricks, such as flips. Soon enough, however, both pups were beat, choosing to box in Minho and flop into the grass dramatically. Minho mewled at them before sitting, settling between them and giving them both kisses. Jeongin even rolled closer to the witch, demanding more affection. 

Seungmin must have said something (Chan wasn’t quite paying attention) because a moment later, Jeongin is batting roughly at Seungmin and Chan can hear Minho’s pretty laughter. Jeongin’s retaliation is cut short, however, when Wonpil declared that they all needed to come in, clean up, and sit down for “ _lunch_.” Chan didn’t understand why they had to change “dinner” to “lunch,” but he wasn’t pleased. “Lunch” sounded tacky and blase, at best, he thought. 

Either way, the party outdoors obeyed, and dinner was served soon enough. Chan sat back, sipping on a glass of wine.

Seungmin’s nose twitched. “That’s not blood,” he muttered, face contorting into an expression of confusion. “It burns. Smells like alcohol.”

“It is,” Chan affirmed. “Vampires can have two things without any sort of adverse reaction: blood and alcohol.” Jeongin laughed quietly at the information. “Strange, is it not?”

“Very,” Jeongin giggled. “You have two choices, blood or alcoholism,” he said in a fake-gruff voice. 

Seungmin laughed. “You sound like one of those stupid elders.” Jeongin laughed harder, nodding. “What’s worse is that it totally sounds like something he’d say!” Jeongin nodded in agreement. “Whoever created vampirism was on some fuck shit.”

“Anyway,” Seungmin cut in with a laugh, “we got off topic! Alcohol and blood. So does the alcohol act as a substitute?”

Chan shrugged. “More or less, yes. It is like eating a handful of berries in between meals to tide you over. The more berries you eat, the less hungry you will be-- in theory.” Seungmin nodded, soaking in the information. 

As dinner came to a close, Minho declared that he would clean the dishes so Chan didn’t. Chan thanked him with a kiss before calling Seungmin over. “Would you like to see those rooms we discussed this morning?” Seeing that he wasn’t in trouble, Seungmin perked up, nodding excitedly. 

The two excused themselves, Jeongin preoccupied with talking to Hyunjin (Seungmin felt his heart hurt in a good way at that), and Chan lead them to the fourth floor (Seungmin hadn’t even been to the third). 

“How tall is this house?” he asked in wonder.

“Five stories and a basement, though the basement was sealed up long ago,” Chan said. 

Seungmin nodded, and as he opened his mouth to ask another question, Chan could feel his heart rate almost double. “So,” he began, his nonchalant facade rather convincing, “does it ever make you uncomfortable that everyone else eats and you don’t. Or that you have a completely different meal than them, like the wine?”

“It certainly did in the beginning,” Chan admitted, “but I realized that the people I love would not care if I had an alternate meal or no meal at all, that they would not care how much or little I drank.” Chan paused outside of a rather normal-looking door, facing Seungmin. “No one judges you either, little one. It is okay if you eat only a bite or three plates worth of food. We will, of course, be concerned if you become malnourished, but we also understand that your old pack created a toxic relationship with food and those things take time to heal.” Chan cupped Seungmin’s cheek. “Know that we are here for you, little one. If it would make it easier, we can have separate meal times set up for you, or perhaps snack times where you can eat something small outside of our meals without the pressure of eating too much or too little and not everyone is there.”

Seungmin leaned into the touch, feeling tears well in his eyes. Feeling… _something_ bubble in his throat, he almost shouted, “I really wish that I could just be normal and have relationships with all of you without all these walls!” He looked a bit taken aback by himself. “We don’t have time to unpack that just yet,” he sighed, “one thing at a time. Yes, I would like to try the snack time thing. I think it’d be a healthy way to practice eating without feeling obligated to please anyone.” 

Chan smiled. “Okay,” he murmured, moving his hand away from Seungmin’s cheek. “Would you like to address the previous statement?” 

Seungmin cringed “Not… yet…?”

Chan nodded. “That is okay,” he promised, “we can wait until you are ready. Would you like to see my music room? It is actually two rooms, joined by a door.” Seungmin smiled, nodding happily. 

Chan opened the door and let Seungmin in, closing the door behind him. As he had said that morning, the room held a myriad of music devices. In one corner, three giant computer monitors were positioned in a shallow curve with an expensive-looking keyboard and mouse as well as a box of different brands and models of headphones. A few mics were scattered around the room in what seemed like organized chaos, though there was nothing chaotic about it-- one by the monitors, two in the recording booth in the corner, and a few loose ones in a box on the floor next to the booth. A complex-looking MIDI keyboard that looked to have been labeled and relabeled hundreds of times sat next to the desk holding the monitors as well as a musical keyboard on the opposite side. An assortment of instruments also littered the room, including three different acoustic guitars, a bass guitar, a drum set, two electric guitars, an electric bass, a double neck bass guitar, and a violin. 

After letting, the room sink in, Chan moved to open the door next to the recording booth. Seungmin stepped into the room and gasped at the beautiful black grand standing proudly in the middle of the room. He ran over to in, looking at it almost reverently. He looked back at Chan, hoping he knew what he was afraid to ask. Chan grinned and nodded. Gently, as if afraid breathing would break it, Seungmin sat at the bench and lifted the fallboard. His eyes fell shut as his fingertips brushed the back and white keys in front of him. Chan could see his lower lip tremble as the first notes were pressed. Sonata Number 14 Moonlight in C# minor flowed from his fingertips as if he’d been playing since birth and Chan felt his eyebrows raise. 

Seungmin played through it without hesitation, and at some point, the young boy began crying. Chan took a seat next to him and began playing the same piece in a lower octave. Seungmin opened his eyes, looking over, and Chan smiled. Seungmin laughed wetly and focused back in on the piano. They played the song through two or three times before Seungmin’s fingers messed up and he let them fall to his side, shoulders slumping. 

“That was very well done,” Chan praised, running his fingers through Seungmin’s locks. 

Seungmin gave a sad smile. “I’m surprised I remember it all. The last time I played it like this was when I was… eleven? twelve, perhaps? I don’t know, but it’s been a while.” Seungmin laughed humorlessly. “I used to be so good I could learn a song by ear after only a few times listening to it. One time, before Jeongin’s mom died and we were still allowed to roam the grounds, I was in the music room, and Jae walked in on me playing one of their songs from the last time they visited. I must have asked them to play it for me a hundred times. I memorized it and learned it on the piano after they left… Jae was impressed. I only got two notes wrong.”

Chan smiled, pulling Seungmin into his side lightly. “That is quite the talent, indeed.” Chan kept his close, feeling his heartbeat calm. “Would you like to test if you can still do it?”

Seungmin looked up, grinning. He nodded, and Chan grabbed an acoustic guitar from the other room. Sitting down next to the piano, Chan played six chords, waited a moment, then played them again. Seungmin hummed the melody once, called out a note, then mimicked the six chords on the piano perfectly. 

Chan smiled brightly. “You are brilliant, little one,” Chan praised. “How amazing that you can copy melodies so easily.” Seungmin blushed, ducking his head, and Chan ruffled his hair encouragingly. “Again?” Seungmin nodded. “This one shall be longer, okay? I will play it three times.” Seungmin hummed at the information, eyes closed. Chan played the first fifteen seconds of one of the tracks he was working on with his friend. Seungmin took a moment before asking Chan to play it a second time. He did, adding in dynamics instead of straight notes. Seungmin vocalized a note after the second time, played a key, vocalized the note again, and moved up half a step. After he was satisfied, he nodded for Chan to play it the final time. 

Seungmin closed his eyes, took in a deep breath, and played back the fifteen seconds of intro with dynamics. When he opened his eyes, Chan was grinning, expression so proud and fond it almost hurt for Seungmin to look at. “I do believe you know what I am going to say,” Chan began, “but you are incredible. My, it takes musicians years to have such acute hearing, but you were gifted with it.”

Seungmin shrugged. “I guess.”

Chan took Seungmin’s face in his hands. “I am being truthful, pup. You are absolutely brilliant, and I want you to know it because it is the truth. You deserve to know that. You are brilliant beyond your keen ear. With your quips, curiosity, and willingness to learn and absorb, you are absolutely amazing.” 

Seungmin stilled under Chan’s touch. “I… don’t know how to respond to compliments without dismissing myself,” he admitted quietly. 

“That is fine,” Chan murmured, brushing the pup’s bangs out of his eyes. “We can work on that later. For now, shall we continue our tour? Perhaps I can show you a few songs? I slipped away to message my music friends, and they approved you listening to our music.” Seungmin nodded, stomach warming when he felt Chan leave a gentle kiss to his forehead. “Then let us continue, pup,” Chan murmured, standing. 

Seungmin looked around the room, taking in the extensive amount of instruments littering the room. Amongst them were a harp, a lyre, a trumpet, saxophone, flute, pipe, piccolo, bass trombone, and a multitude of others. Seungmin hummed. “I’ve always wanted to learn how to play a harp. Seems nice.”

“It is not too difficult,” Chan admitted. “I can teach you, if it tickles your fancy.”

Seungmin looked at him, and Chan stared back, confused as to why Seungmin was holding back a laugh. “I’m sorry,” he choked, “but you’ve never sounded older than when you just said that.”

Chan’s features relaxed. “Ah, I see,” he hummed. “Well, laugh, then,” he coaxed. Seungmin did. “I suppose ‘tickles your fancy’ is an outdated phrase…”

Seungmin laughed harder, and Chan let him get out the energy. Once Seungmin had decided he had gotten out all the giggles, he straightened his clothes, wiping at his eyes. “Sorry, but that was great.”

Chan chuckled. “No need to apologize. If I ever say something entertaining, it is quite alright to laugh. I will not be offended. Now, to the computers?” Seungmin nodded and followed Chan into the first room they entered. Chan let Seungmin use his regular rolling chair and pulled up the chair that was in front of the recording booth. 

“Ready?” he asked, holding out a pair of headphones. 

Seungmin nodded, pulling the headphones on. Chan put on the extra pair hooked up to the tower and started the song. Seungmin recognizes the first six chords as the ones Chan had him copy and smiles. The first voice enters and begins to absolutely _dessemate_ song, Seungmin turning to Chan with wide eyes before turning back to the computer screen. He immediately registers the voice in the second verse as Chan’s and feels his heart rate double at the shear _talent_ being exhibited in his lyrical acrobatics, gasping at the eloquence and cleanliness of the rapping. The third verse begins, his rapping faster than the first rapper or Chan’s and Seungmin is _smitten_ with the trio’s sound. 

As the song comes to an end, Seungmin swivels to face Chan with disbelieving eyes. “You’re telling me that I now have to tell Jeongin that you’re actually badass? He’s not going to believe me! That shit was fire!” 

Chan laughed at Seungmin’s enthusiastic response. “This is our newest completed song, ‘Start Line’. The song with the fastest rap is in ‘Double Knot,’ if you would like to hear that one.”

“Yes! Absolutely! You sounded _not old_ and really cool! I need these songs in my life regularly,” Seungmin gushed. “I almost feel betrayed! How dare you act like an old man when you have talent like this!” 

Chan was thoroughly amused with Seungmin’s antics as he pulled up the next song. “Who wrote them?”

“We all collaborated, however, for these two tracks, I am the primary writer and producer,” Chan explained. 

“Do they know you’re a vampire?” Seungmin backtracked. “I mean, if that isn’t too invasive--”

“It is quite alright,” Chan soothed. “They both do, however, one of them is quite new to the supernatural world so we are exposing him to everything slowly.” Seungmin hummed, and Chan played the song once Seungmin gave the “okay.”

Seungmin wasn’t sure who the man rapping faster than Chan and the other was, but he was sure smitten for his voice. “Who is that?” Seungmin murmured, backing the track up to hear the verse once more.

“Changbin,” Chan told him. “His raps are flawless and his talent is endless.”

“I’m _swooning_ ,” Seungmin sighed dramatically, falling back into the chair. “No, but seriously, his raps and voice are absolute _fire_.”

“I shall be sure to tell him you approve,” the older hummed. 

Seungmin smiled. “Please. And let the other know he is talented as well.”

“Jisung will surely appreciate it.”

A dozen songs later, a knock sounded on the door, causing Seungmin to jump. Chan stood and opened the door to a grinning Minho. “It’s been a while since you holed yourself up in here,” he noted.

Chan nodded. “I was showing Seungmin around,” he explained. 

Minho nodded with a soft smile. “I’m glad. I think you need to spend more time in here soon. I can see the difference in your eyes when you don’t mess with music for long periods of time.”

“My soul is as old as music, how can I let myself part from it?” Chan murmured. 

“I hope you never do,” Minho murmured, voice sweet as he reached up to plant a kiss on Chan’s cheek. “In any case, I just came to check on you, let you know supper will be ready soon.”

Chan nodded, smiling gently. “Thank you, my love. I apologize for getting side tracked. I should have been watching the clock.”

Minho shook his head softly. “You are under no obligation to cook supper every night. You do enough around here without slaving away over a stove.” Minho cupped Chan’s cheek with the utmost care. “It’s about time we stepped up and took some of the weight off your shoulders, hm? Think of this as a ‘thank you.’ Now, I’m going to finish cooking. I’ll call the two of you down when it’s ready.”

Chan left a chaste kiss to the witch's lips before letting him go, thanking him once more before shutting the door. “You are so whipped,” Seungmin muttered.

Chan tilted his head. “Pardon?”

“N-Not like the physical beating. ‘Whipped’ as in ‘smitten,’” Seungmin corrected quickly at the look on Chan’s face. Chan hummed in understanding.

“Then you would certainly be correct,” Chan agreed. Seungmin grinned. Chan sat down carefully, tilting his head slightly. “Your answer to my next question is completely up to your answer, and I will not push for the rest of the night if you decline. With that being said, would you like to talk about the comment from earlier.”

Seungmin’s cheeks flushed and his heartbeat sped up. “I-I guess.”

“Correct me if I am wrong, but you said you wished you could have a relationship with all of us without all of the walls?” Seungmin nodded. “Can you expand upon that?”

Seungmin blew a piece of hair out of his eyes harshly. “I just wish… that I didn’t have these dumb fears and that I could be open and affectionate and loving towards all of you without all the programmed negative responses. I know I’m making progress, I know it consciously, and I can see it in being able to talk to Hyunjin without wanting to shrink into a hole, in letting Minho cling and touch and play, in messing around and being snarky with you, but even with all that, I still flinch if someone moves too quickly or if Hyunjin tries to touch me. I gag at the thought of food half the time, I still have nightmares and get paranoid if I don’t see one of you for too long. Hyunjin and my paths don’t cross often just because we have our own routines that genuinely don’t coincide, like, ever, so sometimes, I peak my head into his room and just, like, stare at him for a moment, just to make sure he’s okay and stuff. I-I think it freaks him out, but I don’t know how to explain to him that I do it to reassure myself that he wasn’t taken and beaten while I wasn’t looking.”

“If I may cut in here for just a moment,” Chan murmured gently, brushing his thumb over the back of Seungmin’s hand. “I do not think Hyunjin finds it weird, though he is confused by it. I believe he would be quite ecstatic if you told him your reason for knocking on his door at night. He wonders why quite often.”

“He’s come to you about it?” Seungmin worried, biting at his bottom lip harshly.

Chan gently pulled the pup’s lips from between his teeth. “You will bleed if you are not careful,” Chan reminded. “To address your question, however, it is never out of annoyance or fear of you. He merely extends his concern that you may be trying to ask for help but cannot figure out how and that is why you enter his room some nights. He only wants to ensure your safety.”

“I should talk to him,” Seungmin murmured to himself. 

“I think Hyunjin would appreciate that immensely,” Chan agreed despite knowing the comment was not directed at him. Seungmin nodded, promising himself he would. 

Seungmin nodded before leaning forward to initiate a hug with Chan (for the first time). Chan reciprocates, rubbing the pup’s back gently. When Seungmin pulled away, Chan cups his cheek lovingly, and Seungmin leans into his touch eagerly. 

“Thank you for being so understanding,” Seungmin murmured. 

“Always,” Chan assured. Seungmin could see a question suddenly light up behind his eyes. “If I may ask another invasive question-- again, answer this at your discretion and remember there is never a wrong answer-- what type of relationship are you referring to when you say ‘relationship without walls’?” 

Seungmin rolled his lips. “I genuinely… don’t know,” the younger admitted. “I’ve never been fond of hyper-specific labels. They stress me out. Alpha, beta, omega? Stressful. They’re too definitive of labels because of societal standards. Boyfriend? Stressful. There is too much societal pressure behind the label. Significant other? Much better but not great. Far more ambiguous. Less crushing demand from society to fit into a specific box with specific rules and obligations and such.” Seungmin sighed harshly. “But that’s not important right now, not the focus of this. Type of relationship,” he corrected himself. 

“It is okay if you do not know,” Chan soothed. 

“I-I know, but I want to explain what’s going on in the mess of my brain right now,” Seungmin admitted. “I _think_ I mean a romantic relationship? But I don’t know if I’m mentally prepared for a relationship. I don’t think I will be until I present. Not because of the actual presenting part but because there’s a suffocating pressure inside of me as I anticipate the torture that will be presenting, especially if I present as an omega. I don’t think I could give a partner the proper attention and love they deserve until after.”

“And that is perfectly acceptable,” Chan assured, “but we will need to have a talk as a family if or when you decide you with for any relationship to go past platonic. We are all accepting, but we all need to be on the same page when it comes to relationships. Speaking of which, I would like to blatantly explain the current relationship dynamics, though I am sure you have essentially figured it out. Minho and I have labelled ourselves as boyfriends very specifically and purposefully. Hyunjin, on the other hand, wants a romantic relationship with all of us without having to put labels on it beyond ‘romantic interest.’ He likes us as much as we like him, but he is personally not fond of romantic labels purely because they were not used where he was raised and trying to understand the full weight of labels makes him anxious.” 

Chan paused for a moment before adding, “I would also like to say that all the information I give you about the other residents have been approved by them blatantly and it is not overstepping any of our boundaries. The same shall go for you. Any information you tell me will not be shared to potential newcomers without your blatant permission.”

Seungmin shrugged. “My story isn’t a secret. You can tell anyone anything. I might not be good at talking about my life, but I don’t care if people know. I’d like to know if they know, but them knowing isn’t an issues.” 

Chan hummed. “On another note-- not to keep digressing-- I think you, Jeongin, and I need to sit down and have a conversation fairly soon about presenting. I do not know how well or correctly your old pack explained presenting, especially how they handled the topic of late presentations.”

Seungmin nodded. “That sounds like a good idea. I think we both need it.” Chan nodded before sitting up a bit straighter. 

“Minho has called supper,” he explained. “Do you feel up to eating with us?” Seungmin nodded hesitantly, taking Chan’s offered hand to help him up. “Okay, before we head down, I would like to ask: how hungry are you feeling? Big, medium, or small plate of food?”

Seungmin assessed himself, taking a moment to think about it. “Small,” he whispered, feeling tears well up in his eyes. 

Chan pulled the smaller into his chest. “Why are you tearing up?” he asked gently. “There are no obligations here. You can have smaller or larger, you just need to tell me.”

“N-No, that’s not it,” Seungmin mumbled. “I’m just overwhelmed by how nice you are. All of you.” Chan pulled back, wiping gently at Seungmin’s eyes, cooing over him sweetly, reassuring him over and over. 

Seungmin finally decided he could go downstairs without having a breakdown and clung to the hem of Chan’s shirt the whole way down. Just before entering the kitchen, Seungmin tugged Chan to a halt. Chan looked back with patient eyes. “Can I sit between you and Hyunjin today?” he asked, eyes on the floor. 

Chan lifted Seungmin’s head with a gentle finger under the pup’s chin. “Eyes up, pup,” Chan hummed. “There is no need to lower your eyes. Of course you may.” Seungmin nodded, thanking him quietly, before entering the kitchen following Chan. He gently nudged Seungmin towards Minho, sending him a message to inform him of Seungmin’s wants. Then, he moved around the table, crouching next to Hyunjin’s chair and touching the spirit’s hand lightly to get his attention. 

Hyunjin jumped at the sudden contact before looking down with confused eyes. “Would you mind swapping places with Minho so Seungmin can sit between us?” 

Hyunjin’s eyes lit up happily at the request before nodding, the spirit discretely excusing himself from Jinyoung’s side. He and Minho traded silently, and Hyunjin grinned brightly at Seungmin when the pup sat next to him. 

“Hi, Minnie,” Hyunjin greeted. “How are you feeling?”

Seungmin smiled shyly. “I’m fine, thanks. You?”

Hyunjin nodded. “Awesome. I got to visit the forest earlier before Wonpil asked me to help with supper.” Seungmin hummed, prompting the nymph to continue. “The flowers are being so sweet this year. Usually, they get a bit moody with the changing weather, but they’ve been so patient with me. The trees are getting sleepy, and it’s really cute,” he giggled. 

Seungmin’s smile became less strained and more genuine. “It sounds cute,” he agreed. He took a hesitant bite of his food, chewing slowly, before adding, “When you talk to nature, does it sound like voices or is it more… suggestions of words?”

“Well, for me, since I am the spirit of nature, I hear words, and so should most nymphs, but those gifted with understanding nature will generally, like, _feel_ what nature is saying instead of hearing them, which can be bad if they suck at interpreting,” Hyunjin laughed. “There have been some pretty wack translations because people are dumb.”

“Wack?” Seungmin laughed. “Isn’t that word from, like, the 1930s?”

Hyunjin laughed. “Yeah, guess so. I like it, though. It’s fun.”

“Oh, definitely,” Seungmin agreed easily, “I just wasn’t expecting to hear it from you. From Chan? Sure, his vocabulary is a mess.”

Hyunjin nodded. “It was worse when he went through this phase of trying to familiarize himself with all the modern slang.” Hyunjin shivered playfully. “It was a dark time in the household.” 

Seungmin laughed along, happily, the pair falling into natural silence, both eating at their own pace. After a while, though, Seungmin was able to gather the courage to ask, “Can we… talk? After supper? I think I owe you an explanation of a few things.”

Hyunjin hummed. “Of course, but just so you know: you don’t owe me shit. You could kick me in the shin so hard half my leg comes off and you still wouldn’t have to justify yourself to me.”

Seungmin hummed. “I suppose, but I would like to give you this explanation.” 

Hyunjin hummed. “Much better. And of course, like I said. Anywhere in particular you want to talk?”

“My room?” Seungmin suggested. Hyunjin nodded and took another bite of food. 

Seungmin ate most of what was on his plate, only a few bites left, but he was content with how much he had eaten and pushed his plate away. 

Chan leaned over. “Full?” he asked. Seungmin nodded. Chan smiled gently. “I’m proud of you for not forcing yourself.” Seungmin smiled back, emotions welling in his throat. 

Soon enough, the majority of the people were done eating, and Minho declared he would take care of dishes as everyone began standing. Before they could disperse, however, Jaebum called their attention. “We have decided that, unless something terribly important is coinciding, everyone will take a trip to town tomorrow and we will make a nice, fun day out of it.” 

Everyone cheered, but Seungmin and Jeongin looked at each other with slight apprehension. Then, Seungmin gestured to Chan and Jeongin nodded, attaching himself to the vampire, asking if they could talk. 

Seungmin lead Hyunjin up to his room, sitting cross legged on the oversized bed. “I-- So you already know I’m not the best at conveying my feelings, but I feel like this is important, so I’m gonna try.”

Hyunjin nodded. “Of course, Minnie, take your time,” the nymph coaxed softly. 

Seungmin froze before he let his eyes meet Hyunjin’s. “I like that nickname,” he mumbled, causing Hyunjin to giggle good-naturedly. “Okay, so…” Seungmin chickened out again, taking in a deep breath. 

He shook his head and tried to push forward. “About me just… knocking on your door and like… staring at you before running away…” Hyunjin hummed in understanding. “I-- I’m not trying to be creepy or anything I just-- it’s a habit of mine that, after too long of not seeing someone, I have to compulsively check on them to make sure they’re not, like… _dying_ or something.” Seungmin closed his eyes, trying to calm his slowly accelerating heart. 

“You’re okay, love,” Hyunjin murmured, “take all the time you need to collect yourself.”

Seungmin nodded to the darkness as he took in deep breaths. “It’s because of my old pack. I-- The alphas there were explosive at best, and the ‘best’ didn’t come often. Most of the abuse really focused on Jeongin and I, but they didn’t like omegas in general. They saw omegas as bottom tier, less than the scum they were so often forced to clear, so when they had their fill of tormenting us, they’d move on to the omegas. Especially the female omegas. So I got into a habit of checking up on everyone that I cared about, just to make sure an alpha hadn’t just left them there to… bleed out.” 

Seungmin chewed on his bottom lip harshly, jumping when he felt cool fingers pulling at the abused skin. “You’re gonna make yourself bleed, if you’re not careful, Minnie. Blood doesn’t taste good.”

Seungmin nodded, opening his eyes slowly. “Right, sorry,” he mumbled. 

“No need to apologize. I just don’t want you to get hurt,” Hyunjin soothed. 

“Um, thank you... But so I--” Seungmin cut himself off with a huff as he tried to collect himself, groaning. “Work with me here,” he grumbled to the air with a harsh shake of his head. “So the reason I will sometimes come in and just stare at you for a minute before walking off isn’t because I’m trying to, like, ask for help. I’m literally checking to make sure you aren’t bleeding and dying without my knowledge. I don’t do this for the others because I see them multiple times a day, but we just genuinely don’t see each other past meals, which just isn’t enough for my stupid brain. If it makes you uncomfortable, please let me know.” 

Hyunjin shook his head. “It doesn’t make me uncomfortable in the slightest, but just know that if you would ever like to come in and just hang out, you totally can. Even, if you just want to sit in the corner and not interact with me, I’m still just a knock away. And it’s not dumb that you have to do this. I mean, I have to go check on my forest, like, all the time even though I can feel when it gets hurt.” He shrugged. “I know it’s not the same thing, but I can kind of relate to the need to make sure everything is okay.”

Seungmin smiled softly. “Yeah…” He rolled his lips. “That was uh… all I really had to talk about. Uh, so yeah.”

Hyunjin smiled. “That’s okay. Wanna visit the forest with me? The trees get clingy when they’re groggy like this. I think a visit from one of their favorite pups would do them some good.” Seungmin blushed at Hyunjin calling his a “favorite pup,” even though he was sure the nymph didn’t mean it like that and nodded.

“And maybe… if we’re both feeling up for it after, we could cuddle…?” he suggested carefully. Hyunjin’s face broke into a large smile and nodded quickly, causing Seungmin to relax. He let Hyunjin take his hand and pull him out the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please talk to me I'm lonely ((and I don't bite <3))--  
> Tumblr -- thekinkpopstandsforkillme  
> Curious Cat -- doodlebugrambles  
> Comments, Requests, Kudos appreciated  
> STAY Lovely


	7. Seungmin and Jeongin: Part Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You motherfuckers best not get comfortable with chapters this long, I'm telling you I'll only hurt you when this arc is over. (I don't actually know that. I might keep pumping out such long chapters-- not that these have even been that long. but. ya know.)
> 
> Anyway, this thick bastard is 13.5k and I kind of love her
> 
> The only TW!!s that I can think of are slight violence, we encounter an abuser, but nothing bad happens, really. Slight food issues at like one point??? Lmk if I need to add anything though~~~!

“Of course, pup,” Chan murmured gently after Jeongin approached him, careful of those wandering around them. “Would you like to come up to my room for this talk? Seungmin and Hyunjin are currently using your room.” 

Jeongin nodded. “Yeah, that sounds good. Are we… are we allowed in your room?”

Chan smiled gently, gentle fingers brushing the pup’s bangs out his eyes. “No room in this house is off limits. You may go into any room on any floor at any time, hm?” Jeongin nodded, eyes fluttering shut at the soft affection. He let himself enjoy Chan doting on him, let himself ignore the part of him screaming not to let anyone in. He was tired of the walls, and he was tired of only communicating through snarky half-truths. 

Slowly, though, as the touch lessened, Jeongin opened his eyes. “I think… I think I actually have two things I want to talk to you about. If you don’t mind.” Chan nodded, gesturing to the stairs. Jeongin nodded and let Chan lead them to the second floor, all the way down the hall to the very last door. Chan shouldered open the heavy-ish door. 

Jeongin gasped at the sheer size of the room before freezing. “Is that… a jacuzzi bath in the middle of your room?” He ran over to it. “Dude, it is literally set into the floor of your room, that is _so_ badass. I would take baths, like, every night!” He looked at Chan with excited eyes. “Even just being in here makes me feel like a medieval prince. How do you ever leave your room?” 

Chan chuckled. “Well, my room has been modeled like this-- with minor adjustments as technology advanced-- for about two hundred years. Even so, I spend most of my nights in another person’s room. I spend the night in here perhaps… once a month? Less?” 

Jeongin scoffed. “Okay, well, Seungmin and I are going to have to have some serious cuddle sessions in here with you because just standing in here makes me feel like I could take on the world.”

The vampire’s eyes were soft as he touched the pup’s cheek. “Say the word and I am there for you, pup, day or night.” Jeongin pushed down the flush he felt climbing to his cheeks as he nodded. 

“Thanks,” he muttered, scuffing his foot against the cool tile of the room. “So, um… Can we sit on the bed?” Chan nodded and let the younger lead him to the bed. Jeongin climbed into the middle of the enormous bed, sitting cross legged, and Chan sat near the edge. “So there are two things to talk about, like I said. And-- just-- usually, I’m good with words, I don’t get verbally flustered or caught up on my words often, but the second topic might fluster me and I might get really frustrated, but I don’t know, so if you could bear with me that would be great.”

Chan nodded calmly. “Take all the time you need. We have all night, little one.” 

“Okay… Okay, so the first one isn’t really anything hard to talk about it’s just… I don’t do well with crowds. Or public spaces. Or people in general. Like, I was stressed enough with just three people I wasn’t familiar with. Now, it isn’t an issue because I’m well-acquainted with everyone, and even having the pack here isn’t terrible because they’re all very familiar to me-- from their scent to their mannerisms to their personalities. I don’t feel the need to hyperfixate on trying to take in all of my surroundings and psychoanalyze twelve new people, assessing how threatening they are on a scale of one to aggressive, entitled alpha. So I don’t know how I’m going to make it through tomorrow’s outing. Like, at all.” Jeongin chewed on the inside of his cheek, brows drawn together. “I’d ask to stay at home, but, one, I don’t want to ruin the outing, and, two, I don’t _want_ to stay home. I want to go out and have fun with all of you. I want to see Hyunjin and Minho and you in a social setting like that. I want to better get to know the people I’m living with, as much as it may scare me to open up and get attached.”

Jeongin was silent for a long moment, and Chan took that as his queue to speak. “Okay, so let us think of a few precautionary measures so that you get to both experience us going out and feel secure should something make you uncomfortable, yes?” Jeongin nodded, biting down harsher. Chan could smell the blood pooling to the inside of Jeongin’s cheeks, and he tapped the pup’s cheek gently. “Let go, little one. You are hurting yourself.” Jeongin jumped as he took in the metallic taste on his tongue, instantly puffing his cheeks out. Chan smiled, praising him gently. (And if a deep rose covered Jeongin’s cheeks at the confident verbal boost, then that was Jeongin’s business and Jeongin’s business _only._ )

“How about this…” Chan gathered his thoughts for a moment longer before nodding to himself. “Should you get anxious, insecure, scared, any type of uncomfortable, you inform me-- or one of the others, should you prefer. I, or they, remove you as quickly as possible from the situation, help you calm down, relax, feel safe, et cetera, and we return to the group as soon as you feel comfortable once more. With this, you can go, have a safety net, and return as you feel ready.”

Jeongin tilted his head, contemplating this., before nodding. “I think that’d work,” he admitted confidently. “I like that. But I don’t want just anyone to know that I’m feeling… unsafe or whatever.”

“You let me know who you would like to know, and I shall ensure only they know of the system,” Chan promised. Jeongin nodded happily. 

But then the pup froze. “But… the pack may be there. They could still be looking for us. I mean, it’s the town closest to the pack so them being there is fairly likely,” he fretted.

Chan moved closer, pulling the pup loosely into his arms. “Worry not, little one. If they see you are with a vampire-- or if they know who I am-- they will not try to confront you or Seungmin. Also know that Jaebum and I have already discussed this possibility. All of the Ancients are prepared to defend both of you or, if it becomes imperative, get you home as soon as physically possible. If any creature so much as snarls in your direction, the threat will be incapacitated and we shall assess how to carry on from there.” Chan smiled down at the pup in his arms. “There is no reason to fret. We are all here to protect you, wherever we may be. Our pups’ protection is our number one priority.”

Jeongin buried his face in Chan’s neck, nodding. He was _not_ one to cry, and he wasn’t about to start now, damn it. Chan pet through his hair, humming a sweet tune. After a while, Jeongin pulled away with faux-suspicious eyes narrowed at Chan as he scooted back to his previous place on the bed. “Are you sure you’re not part siren? Because, honestly, there’s no way your voice is naturally that pretty.”

Chan chuckled quietly. “You are going to have a field day when Seungmin tells you about his day, then.”

Jeongin raised an eyebrow at the crypticness of Chan’s statement, but brushed it off. “Okay, well, I have a second thing I want to talk to you about, but I don’t know how to breach the topic. I also don’t know how you’ll react to this.”

“There is no need to feel pressured. As I said earlier, take your time. You can wait a minute or an hour-- we are in no rush,” Chan soothed. 

Jeongin nodded, trying to collect his thoughts. The ease of organizing thoughts was certainly Seungmin’s trademark while his was actually _saying_ those things. Not being able to just spit them out almost angered Jeongin. It wasn’t like he was trying to talk to the fucking alphas. It was _Chan_. Then again, that was the problem, wasn’t it? This was Chan, someone he had come to care very much about, not some abusive, stinky alpha that would be a douchebag whether Jeongin said what was on his mind or not. Chan’s opinion of him actually fucking mattered. Jeongin shook his head. 

“I can’t keep overthinking this,” he grumbled, rubbing at semi-heavy eyes. “Okay, so I know we haven’t been here long, and I know it’s kind of soon to tell, and maybe this is just some sort of fucked up ‘oh my gosh, you saved me’ mentality, but I really don’t think it is. I know that I still need time to think about this and assess my feelings, but I also can’t _stand_ to keep this to myself. I am way too impatient and way too tired of walls. I think that’s really it. I’m tired of the walls, of constantly battling myself, of constantly trying to keep up the stupid walls that are only hurting me more. I think it’s being tired of hiding my genuine feelings that is making me want to do this so badly.” Jeongin squeezed his eyes closed, shaking his body out as buzzing stored itself under his skin. 

“I think I like you? Well, all of you. Like, you and Hyunjin and Minho. And yeah. I mean, I think I need to get to know Minho more before I’m completely sure, but I’ve interacted with you and Hyunjin the most, and I’m most confident in my feelings for the two of you,” he rushed, eyes still closed.

Chan hummed. “And Seungmin?” he asked softly. “If you do not mind my asking, that is.”

Jeongin laughed. “Seungmin and I have liked each other for a very, very long time. We promised we’d stay together forever, no matter what we presented as or what life threw our way.” He opened his eyes slowly, pulling his knees up to his chest. “We promised each other… that if one of us presented as an alpha and the other as an omega, we would bond as soon as the first heat hit so neither of us had to go through what our mothers had to.” Jeongin let out a sad breath. “We weren’t even teens at that point, but after Mom died and we were locked away for not presenting, our promise just solidified.”

Jeongin looked at Chan with watery eyes. “Minnie and I have spent countless nights talking about all of you, about how we felt about all of you, about each other. Minnie wants to wait until he presents, and so do I. Until he presents, that is. I don’t think my brain could focus on anything but Min’s presentation until it happens. It’s why we haven’t exactly been couple-y while here. We’re waiting for Min. I don’t mind, but he feels bad that he can’t just… be with me.” Jeongin shrugged. “I get it, but I also don’t mind waiting another ten years, if that’s what it takes.”

“You are a good person, little one,” Chan murmured, laying a gentle hand on his head. “You know, Seungmin and I had a similar conversation earlier. About starting a relationship with everyone after he presented. I will tell you the same thing I told him: we will need to hold a family meeting and discuss what we are looking for, what types of labels you want, and who is comfortable being in a relationship with whom.” Jeongin nodded, heart rate and demeanor calm, relaxed. Chan was proud of how in control of his emotions the younger seemed. “I also told him that the three of us need to have a talk about presenting very soon.”

Jeongin nodded. “I figured someone would.”

Chan nodded. “Perhaps after the outing, depending on how it goes?”

“I guess that works,” he mumbled. “For now, though, I’m tired. And now I’m craving a bath.”

Chan chuckled. “You are welcome to use my tub,” Chan invited. 

Jeongin smiled sleepily. “Thanks. Would you be willing to…?” Jeongin trailed off before shaking his head slowly. “Never mind.”

“It is okay to ask for whatever it was you wanted. The worst that can happen is I say ‘no,’” he coaxed.

Jeongin grunted. “It’s a little awkward to ask for, but would you take care of me?”

“As in bathe you?” Chan clarified. Jeongin’s nod was lethargic. “You realize this means I shall see you in a state of undress?”

The pup shrugged. “You wouldn’t be the first,” he dismissed. “It’s okay if it makes you uncomfortable. It’s just… my mom used to, when I was really young, then, after everything went south, Seungmin would on really bad days. It’s nice, being taken care of like that. ‘M not big on physical affection, but it’s nice when it’s like that.”

Chan hummed. “If I agree, then you must inform me the moment I make you any degree of uncomfortable.” Jeongin nodded, so Chan agreed, standing and turning on the water to let it warm up. “How warm?”

“As hot as it can possibly go,” Jeongin said assuredly. “The hotter the better.” 

Chan nodded, turning the dial as hot as it would go before moving into what Jeongin assumed was the bathroom, the vampire returning with an armful of glass bottles. “I have soaps and scented oils, if that entices you.”

Jeongin laughed. “Very much so, oh my gosh. Nice smelling things are my weakness. Just throw everything in there.” Chan chuckled at the enthusiasm before pouring in combinations he knew smelled divine together, then sitting aside soaps that he knew would also be pleasing when he inevitably washed the pup’s hair and arms. 

Chan coaxed the pup over to him. “Would you like help in undressing, or would you like me to turn around and let you you get situated in the tub?”

“You can let me get situated.” 

Chan nodded before turning away. He could distinctly hear the sound of soft material hitting the ground, then the telltale swish of water. It was silent, sans for Jeongin’s breathing (and other minute bodily noises), before Jeongin called out for him. The water was made murky by the added liquids, which made Jeongin feel far more comfortable, despite knowing that Chan seeing him stark naked had very much been the reality until he saw the water. Even so, this was a better alternative to him, and he knew that the state of the water was very much intentional because that’s just the type of person Chan was. 

“You must inform me of anything I do wrong. No matter how minute,” Chan asserted firmly. 

Jeongin nodded. “I promise. I don’t think you will, though.”

Chan seemed satisfied with that and moved over, sitting at the edge of the bath. Slowly, his fingers worked thick knots out of Jeongin’s shoulders, digging and soothing over and over until they became nonexistent. (It had to have been at least an hour, Chan thought, because those knots were nothing small. ) Jeongin sporadically murmured ‘thank you’s. Next, Chan nudged Jeongin slightly further into the tub, more towards the middle, and supported him as he leaned back to dip into the water. Once Chan was sure his hair was thoroughly wetted, he helped Jeongin sit back up, squeezing the first product into the palm of his hand before applying it to Jeongin’s hair. 

The vampire was gentle in massaging the soap into Jeongin’s hair and scalp, careful not to scratch the younger or tug too hard on his hair. Jeongin verbalized how nice it felt, and Chan chuckled, murmuring something along the lines of “it is supposed to feel good, yes,” but Jeongin’s sleepy brain couldn’t be sure. Leaning the pup back carefully, Chan braced Jeongin’s neck with one hand and used the other to gently remove the soap from Jeongin’s hair. As soon as he was satisfied that there were no more suds, Chan helped Jeongin sit back up, careful not to move too fast in case Jeongin became dizzy and/or nauseated. Chan repeated the same steps with the scented conditioner.

“You know,” Jeongin hummed as Chan ran gentle fingers through his hair, “these warm, flowery scents make me really happy. They remind me of safety and sunlight and star gazing with Seungmin in the clearing after sneaking out of the huts. I like it…” he drawled. 

“I am glad,” Chan murmured, bracing the younger’s neck. Jeongin kept his eyes closed most of the time, content with Chan taking care of him. 

“‘M sorry about asking you to do this,” he mumbled as Chan sat him back up. 

Chan scowled lightly as he poured a flowery scented oil into his hands. “First of all, this is just to make your hair smell good and lock in moisture, so I am not washing it out. Secondly, if I did not want to do this for you, I assure you I would have said ‘no.’” 

Jeongin sighed. “If you’re sure…”

“I am,” Chan promised. “You may stay in the tub for as long as you would like, and I shall stay with you. Especially to make sure you do not fall asleep in your bath, little pup.” Jeongin hummed. “Rest your head here, pup. I am going to retrieve a robe for you to wear after you finish your bath.” Jeongin nodded, leaning back against the aforementioned area. “You may not fall asleep before I get back.” Jeongin laughed but nodded again, shooing Chan away.

Chan moved to his giant closet, rummaging through the rack of robes until his found a long, cream silk robe that looked to be about Jeongin’s size. He was quick in returning, not wanting to have to deal with reviving a drowning pup, but Jeongin was still clinging to consciousness. 

“Okay, pup,” Chan murmured. “Whenever you feel comfortable, I have a towel and a robe you can use, should you rather that over a full outfit. It should be your size.” 

Jeongin sluggishly moved his head to stare up at Chan, nodding. “Thanks… but why do you have a robe my size in the first place?”

Chan chuckled. “I have been around for a very, very long time, little one, and I have housed a plethora of creatures, all different sizes and shapes. Your body size and shape are not uncommon.”

Jeongin hummed, watching Chan sit at the edge of the tub, long fingers running through the pup’s hair. “Can you set a mental timer for, like, five minutes? I don’t want to get out just yet, but I do want to get out soon.” Chan hummed and wordlessly continued his ministrations. 

Five minutes later, Chan was coaxing Jeongin out of the bath, turning away so the pup could dry off and secure the robe around his waist. The robe was form fitting without being clingy and came down to mid-calf. He sleepily declared that Chan could turn around. The vampire took care of draining the tub and drying up the mini-puddles that had pooled on the tile. After, he beckoned the pup over to the bed, drying his hair gently. 

“You’re gonna make me fall asleep,” Jeongin grumbled.

Chan chuckled. “It is not my fault you are a sleepy head. Where would you like to sleep tonight, hm? I shall accompany you there.”

Jeongin puffed his cheeks as he thought. “Minho-hyung? I think I want to sleep with him, if he’s okay with it.”

Chan hummed. “It sounds as though Hyunjin and Seungmin shall be spending the night together in Hyunjin’s room, so do not be alarmed if you return to your room at some point and Seungmin is not there.”

Jeongin hummed, looping his arm with Chan’s and leaning heavily on the vampire. “M’Kay. Thanks.” He lead the wobbly pup to Minho’s room. “Minho?” Jeongin called softly. The witch looked up from the novella he had been reading, face softening when his gaze landed on Jeongin.

“Hey, sweetie,” he greeted. “What’s up?”

Jeongin fidgeted, rocking on his heels. “Can I… sleep with you tonight?” 

Minho hummed, nodding. “Of course.” Minho sat the book on the nightstand and scooted over, lifting the duvet in invitation. Jeongin shuffled over, slipping under the duvet easily and curling into Minho’s pillows. “To what do I owe this visit, little one?” Minho asked jovially. 

Jeongin wrang his fingers together. “I wanted to spend more time with you. I’ve spent more time with Hyunjin than I have with you.” Minho hummed in understanding. “But, um,” he continued hesitantly, “I’m not big on cuddling. I really like sharing a bed, but I don’t like actually cuddling. I-- I’m okay with, like, hand-holding and stuff like that, but…”

“There’s no need to explain yourself,” Minho assured. “I’m happy to just share the bed with you. You can set your boundaries without having to explain yourself, I promise.” Jeongin nodded in understanding. “And I’m glad you came to me. I always love spending time with my pups.” Jeongin smiled sleepily. “You look very much like you are about to fall asleep, little one. Would you like me to turn off the lamp?”

Jeongin’s face contorted with worry. “Can you keep one on? I’m scared of the dark.”

Minho smiled softly. “Of course.” 

“Thanks,” he murmured. “Are… are you afraid of anything? You don’t seem like it. I’m afraid of a lot of things,” he slurred, eyes drooping. He still wanted to talk with Minho, though… 

“I’m afraid of lots of things as well,” Minho assured, “but I’ve had a lot of practice dealing with the things that scare me. I used to be scared of town, you know. Before Channie, I was homeless for a number of years, and I spent my days in the alleyways of a grimy town with lots of bullies and witch hunters. I still get scared sometimes, centuries later.”

“I’m scared of going to town tomorrow,” Jeongin confessed in a whisper. “Will you protect me, hyungie, if something goes wrong tomorrow?”

“I’ll protect you if something goes wrong tomorrow, or the next day, or any day following that,” Minho promised, gently brushing Jeongin’s bangs off his forehead. Jeongin mumbled something else Minho couldn’t understand before succumbing to sleep. Minho smiled warmly at the pup before laying his own head down and letting sleep take him as well. 

Jeongin woke slowly to a gentle hum of words, eyes taking their time in peeling away from each other. He woke to Minho petting his hair and singing a sweet tune.

“Good morning, sunshine. I don’t know how long you like to take before getting up and going downstairs, but I figured giving you more time was better than less,” Minho explained softly. “Jaebum wants to leave in two or so hours, depending on how long breakfast takes. It’ll be another half hour before breakfast is ready, though.”

Jeongin hummed, forcing his body to sit up slowly. “Thank you. ‘M not good at wakin’ up.”

Minho laughed quietly. “That’s quite alright. Neither is Hyunjin. You can be bad at waking up together.” Jeongin giggled, remember the other morning when Hyunjin had nearly fallen into his plate. 

“Sounds like fun… Not to change the subject, especially to something heavier so early in the morning, but… did you mean what you said last night?” the pup asked, voice small. 

“I was truthful about everything, yes, but what part in particular did you mean?” Minho inquired lightly. 

“The part about protecting me?”

Minho smiled gently. “Absolutely. I will protect you until I am physically incapable and beyond.” He reached out to comb through Jeongin’s unruly hair. “I’ve learned a lot over the years and had my own training when I still lived in my hometown, so I am well-equipped to handle a threat.” He smiled down at the pup. “Hopefully, though, it will never come down to it.”

“Is that the same town you were homeless in?”

The witch shook his head. “That was after I got kicked out.”

Jeongin frowned, tilting his head to the side. “Why would you get kicked out?”

Minho laughed breathily. “I can assure you I am nothing like I was. I was a feisty bastard who couldn't hold their tongue to save their life. I mouthed off to the elders and my parents and anyone who so much as _breathed_ at me wrong. I was taught how to fight, as all witches of my town were, and I put that training to good use. On top of all of that, I would not succumb to my parent’s wishes of marrying a woman I neither knew nor loved. I told them as much before telling them I would never marry a woman at all, and they were not appreciative of my preference to men. They gave me two options, and I did what was needed to stay alive.” Minho shrugged. “It means nothing to me now, centuries later. My mother has tried to contact me a handful of times over the past few centuries, but I send the doves back empty. I know how she would react to my life style, and I would rather not carry around her pissy attitude.”

Jeongin nodded slowly. That seemed fair. “So you’re old-old like Chan?”

Minho laughed. “Not at all, little one. Chan is nearly two thousand years my senior.” Jeongin nodded wisely at that before slipping out of bed. Minho offered Jeongin his clothes and Jeongin greedily accepted.

Breakfast, as well as the hour leading up to the household’s departure, was relatively uneventful if not obnoxiously noisy. Seungmin had a raging headache by the time they filed into three cars, all of which belonged to Chan, though Seungmin had never seen anyone drive them. Minho shrugged, explaining that Chan preferred to walk to town when he went alone and that the others just hadn’t been since they arrived. Minho, Chan, and Jaebum drove, and the group split up from there. 

Seungmin got the privilege of sitting shotgun in Chan’s car, and Jeongin was shot gun in Minho’s. Seungmin thanked the vampire with a small smile before leaning his head on the window and closing his eyes before they even got off the property. Chan frowned slightly at the lethargic behavior. He didn’t _smell_ like he was beginning to present-- but even if he was, it could be another week before it actually hit. He brushed it off, putting a pin in it to be dealt with later. For now, he had five rambunctious deities to keep semi-quiet so Seungmin could sleep. 

Jeongin snickered as they pulled out behind Jaebum. “I like how Chan drives a minivan,” the pup laughed. “It’s definitely fitting.”

“Isn’t it?” Minho agreed. “I told him that when we first got it, but he was not amused.” 

Jeongin shrugged. “He’s definitely the token bi dad of the group.”

Minho choked. “The _what?_ ”

“You know how everyone has a vibe, right?” Jeongin prompted. “Like, a general personality they give off?” Minho nodded slowly, eyes flickering between the road and Jeongin. “Well, Chan’s in bisexual dad. Not like he’s a father figure but he’s just the stereotypical dad friend, and in this house there is no bi erasure. Therefore, he can’t be the token gay dad, he’s got to be the token bisexual dad.”

Minho hummed. “I see. And what ‘vibe’ do I give off?”

“Lesbian wine aunt-slash-step-mom, definitely. Like, you're the _cool mom_ that can constantly be found with a glass of wine between your fingers. Plus, you could also totally be a stoner on top of that and no one would blink an eye,” Jeongin added, nodding to himself, thoroughly pleased. 

“You have thought this through quite a bit, haven’t you?”

Jeongin nodded. “Seungmin and I did this when we were trying to get comfortable with you all in the beginning as a fun little coping mechanism to mask the existential dread that clung to our limbs at night like an anchor,” he said airily, shrugging to himself happily.

Minho hummed, but Hyunjin leaned forward from the middle seat, pouting. “What am I?” he whined. “You didn't even mention me!” 

Jeongin hummed, trying to remember what he and Seungmin had decided on-- there had been a lot of ideas thrown out, but each got better and better, but he couldn’t remember which they had settled on. “Well, there were a lot of contestants for top spot, _Seungmin stealer_ ,” Jeongin teased, shooting the spirit a big smile to ensure he knew Jeongin was only joking. “I think our verdict was a hippie, lowkey-druggie teacher that definitely had a John Lennon phase. No, that was one of our others… Pansexual hippie-goth that would absolutely slash their own tires to get out of an unwanted family dinner.” 

Minho snickered, “Well, you’re certainly not wrong.” 

Hyunjin giggled. “Yeah, that’s pretty spot on.” 

“What can I say?” Jeongin shrugged. “It’s a gift.”

Chan was gentle in waking Seungmin, bent down to the young pup’s level. “Hello, angel,” Chan murmured. “I know you are still waking up, but listen to me: one of Jeongin’s concerns last night was that someone from your old pack would be in town today. That is a very real possibility. You call out to anyone the moment you are even remotely uncomfortable, and we subdue the potential threat immediately. If you need to step out or want to venture off, please grab anyone in the group and ask them to go with you.”

Seungmin nodded, quick to wake from there. “I’ll be sure to keep someone with me at all times, thanks.” 

Chan nodded, smiling softly. “Good. Then shall we, little one…?” Seungmin hummed, unhooking his seatbelt and slipping out of the minivan with ease. “I was hoping to get you and Jeongin clothes while here. As I am sure you can tell, we do not go out to town often, but we always can should nothing suit your fancy today.”

Seungmin hummed. “I’m not that picky, but I do prefer wearing sweaters and hoodies. Jeongin likes t-shirts and jackets.”

Minho bounced over to the duo happily, linking arms with Chan. “Channie, can Hyunjin and I get some skirts while we’re here? There were some pretty ones last time, but I got distracted and didn’t get them.”

Chan smiled sweetly at his partner. “Of course, my love. Anything you desire.” Minho reached up to place a kiss to Chan’s cheek before bounding back to Hyunjin, curling into the taller as he relayed the good news and Chan smiled fondly after them. 

“We should catch up to them,” Seungmin murmured before jogging off and slipping under Jeongin's arm. Chan chuckled and caught up with the group himself. 

Things were going smoothly, they had eaten in the food court of the mall they were visiting without breaking any laws, they had played at the arcade for an hour or so, and they were on their third clothing shop. Seungmin had gotten a few pairs of skinny jeans in different colors and at least fifteen different sweaters and hoodies as well as some basic tees. Jeongin, on the other hand, had gotten a plethora of tees, a handful of jeans, and a pretty blue and green skirt with subtle purple flowers. Some crop tops had also caught his eye, but he recommended those to Hyunjin and Minho, quick to point out when one of them matched a skirt or pants that had been purchased. 

They were on their third clothing shop when the familiar stench of head alpha filled his nose, and, by the whimper he heard release itself from Jeongin’s throat, Jeongin had smelled it, too. Both were quick to rush over to the witch and nymph, neither breathing. The two quickly began scanning the area for the threat, eyes landing on the bulky man oozing self-righteousness. 

“Can you tell me if that’s someone from your pack? Or just someone you really don’t trust?” Hyunjin murmured, a firm hand keeping one of the pups behind him.

“Head alpha,” Seungmin whispered, voice breaking. The alpha’s head snapped over to where the four were standing. Seungmin yelped before throwing his eyes closed and hiding in Minho’s back. Jeongin, however, was frozen, staring, staring, staring at the man who had inflicted so much pain on him without batting a lash-- had inflicted pain on his _Seungmin_ without batting an eye. 

The alpha swaggered over with a sly grin and bad breath. “I see you found my pups~!” he sing-songed rather pitchily. “I’ve been missing them so dearly, my days so empty without their little bodies to play with,” he pouted. He reached out for Seungmin, causing the pup to flinch back, Minho catching his wrist easily.

“They are no longer your pups,” Minho growled angrily, shoving him back, “and if you do not turn around and _walk away_ in the next fifteen seconds, I will ensure you regret it for the rest of your life.”

“What’s a tiny little thing like you going to do?” he mocked, leaning into Minho’s face. “With arms like that? The bones would probably shatter the moment you tried to punch me. I don’t think I have any reason to be afraid of a little nobody standing in the way of me and _my pups_.” He gripped Minho’s bicep tightly and Minho scoffed.

With one arm, Minho guided Seungmin into Hyunjin’s chest while the other grabbed a fistful of the alpha’s collar and _fucking yanked_ , sending the alpha to his knees harshly. The wolf’s eyes widened in fear at the sudden attack from someone far smaller than him. Cocky bastard. “I am a protector of the Bang family, and I am generously telling you this once again: you have no authority over these pups. You will never have authority of them ever again. If you so much as _breathe_ at them, I will be sure to show you just why the Bang family has survived for so long. And if I catch wind of any of your pack coming near my boys, I will personally send their bloody entrails to you by crow.” He pulled the alpha off the tile floor slightly, fist tightening in his collar. “On behalf of Bang Chan and the entire Bang family, this is your only warning.” He dropped the alpha, sending him to crash onto his knees. “Now leave before I change my mind.”

The alpha scrambled to hid feet and hightailed it _away_. When Minho turned back to the pups, he saw both of them cradled into Hyunjin’s chest firmly, as he spoke to them softly. Minho cooed sadly, moving over to join the hug.

“My sweet angels,” he cooed sadly. “I’m so sorry. Are you both alright?”

“I don’t know,” Jeongin admitted numbly. “I think I will be in a little. I just-- my body froze. I wasn’t sure how to react.”

“I’m not,” Seungmin croaked somewhat pitifully, sniffling into Hyunjin’s chest. “That was fucking terrifying.” Minho brushed Seungmin’s hair gently, wanting to take him in his arms but also not wanting to take him from Minho. “That was pretty bad ass of you, though, hyung,” Seungmin laughed tearfully. “It was definitely amazing to see him run away like that.” 

Minho chuckled. “What can I say. The Bang family is notorious for standing up for its own, and the two of you are Bangs through and through… I think we need to go visit Channie, though. He’s gonna want to know what happened.” Seungmin nodded, clinging to the bottom of Minho’s shirt, walking behind him, while Jeongin stayed tucked under Hyunjin’s arm. 

The moment Chan was near, both Seungmin and Jeongin bolted, pushing into his arms. He wrapped them both in a hug easily and looked at the duo with wide, questioning. 

“We had a little run in with the head alpha, but Minho had a little… talk with him. I don’t think he’s going to be an issue, but they’re still shaken up,” Hyunjin said softly. 

Chan hummed, looking down at the boys in his arms. “Hey, pups. How are you two doing?”

Jeongin looked up, bottom lip trembling. “Hyung, he tried to grab Minnie,” he croaked. “It was so scary. I-I froze, but Minho stopped him.”

“Seungminnie,” Chan murmured gently. “How are you feeling, my dear?”

Seungmin looked up slowly, eyes teary. “Mostly just shaken up. A little frazzled. It really scared me, too, but after Minho sent him away like that, I feel a lot better. A lot safer.”

Jeongin nodded. “Me too. He was really cool.” Seungmin giggled, nodding in agreement, both of them trying to keep the situation light.

“He certainly is,” Chan agreed. “Would you like to go home? Or stay?”

Jeongin looked at Seungmin and Seungmin stared back. They stared for a few seconds before turning to Chan, both of them nodding.

“That was pretty fucking cool,” Hyunjin mumbled to Minho, causing the pups to laugh. 

Chan smiled. “Alright, then. We shall stay. Would you like to split back up again? Or would you like us to all stay together?” 

Seungmin and Jeongin glanced at each other. “Would you join us? With Hyunjin and Minho?” 

Chan smiled gently. “Of course,” Chan agreed, letting them go when they both loosened their holds on him, cheering lightly. Chan turned back to the wolves he had been with, and Jaebum nodded, shooing him away. Chan grinned, ushering his boys out of the shop. 

“Can we… go back to the boutique we were in?” Seungmin asked. “I saw a really cute skirt that I think Hyunjin would like.”

Hyunjin looked surprised before grinning happily at Seungmin. Chan looked to Jeongin, assessing his thoughts on it, and saw him nodding along. “And I saw some sweaters that you’d like, Min,” Jeongin agreed. 

They went back, but as they were walking, Seungmin got side tracked, eyes sticking to a bamboo hammock chair swing, large enough for two people plus extra space. Minho and Chan followed his gaze, the group stopping with him. “Seungmin?” Minho said quietly, causing Seungmin to jump, eyes jumping to Minho.

His cheeks flushed. “S-Sorry, I got distracted,” he excused, starting to walk again. Minho caught his hand gently, stopping him. Seungmin looked back. 

“Would you like one?” he asked, nodding at the display chair. 

Seungmin hesitated before shaking their head. “They’re probably really expensive, “ he excused with a laugh. But Minho looked at his eyes and only saw sad longing. 

Minho grinned tugging him to the store. “Channie, we’re making a little detour.”

“Hyung, really, that’s not necessary,” Seungmin excused. 

Minho shrugged. “Lots of things aren’t necessary. We don’t need a television, or a gas stove, or electricity, or air conditioner. But sometimes we want things. Things that will make us happy or content. It’s not selfish to want in moderation. You haven’t asked for a single thing all day, except for a sweater or two. We can splurge on ourselves sometimes, yeah?” He smiled at Seungmin brightly as they entered the store. 

“I guess sp,” Seungmin agreed quietly. “Thank you, Minho. Really.”

Minho turned to him. “You’re welcome. I hope you can quickly come to a point where you’re not afraid to ask for things.” He turned back to the different hammock chairs.. “Now, do you want the bamboo or the metal?”

“Bamboo,” Seungmin answered quickly. Minho hummed and called Chan over, signalling to the box. 

Chan hummed. “We should come back for it at the end of our trip so no one has to go out to the car.” Seungmin and Minho both agreed. “I will be sure to grab this one, though.”

They were off to the boutique at which they had previously been, Seungmin quickly pointing at the skirt he’d seen, glad to hear Hyunjin’s happy gasp. “It’s beautiful, Seungmin. How did I not see it?” It was a plain black skirt with a sheer lace overlay that had black and gold flowers embroidered into it. 

“It seems like you like lighter colored skirts, but I saw this and thought you might like it. It’s pretty,” Seungmin explained in a mumble. Hyunjin’s smile was wide enough to make Seungmin’s _cheeks_ hurt, the older wrapping his arms around the pup warmly.

“Thank you, Seungmin. It’s very pretty. “ He pulled back. “Help me find my size?” Seungmin nodded, and they were to work. 

On the drive home, both Seungmin and Jeongin fell asleep, in their respective cars, after they stopped for Jeongin’s kid as well as beaucoup supplies for the animal. Jeongin was giddy, almost unable to get back in the car because he just wanted to play with it. Once he got in the car, however, he was out like a light. 

They were awoken easily as the cars stopped moving. Everyone was responsible for bringing in their own bags (sans for Seungmin’s chair and the goat supplies), so unloading went pretty easily as people started shouting what they had bought. 

Jaebum came over to Seungmin, smiling. “Hey. What did you get today?”

“Mostly sweaters,” Seungmin hummed. “A few pairs of jeans, too. And Chan got me that bamboo chair thing.” He smiled up at the wolf. “I had a lot of fun today, hyung, thanks for convincing everyone to go out.”

He grinned. “I’m glad. You and Jeongin both deserved it… So, your birthday is coming up.”

Seungmin nodded slowly. “Day after tomorrow,” he sighed. 

“Twenty two?” Seungmin hummed, confirming the information. “How are you feeling about it? I know your birthday has never really been your favorite.”

Seungmin shrugged. “Who knows, honestly… I am definitely feeling better about it than any other year because I’m out of that shithole. Even so, it’s a bittersweet thing. I don’t think anyone here knows except Jeongin, but it’s okay. If the day goes the exact same as these days have been, I think it’ll be grand.”

Jaebum rolled his lips. “Jinyoung told Chan, in the letter he sent, confirming out visit. So at the very least Chan knows. He’s going to try to make it special for you. It’s just who he is.”

Seungmin smiled lightly. “I don’t think I’d mind that,” he said in a small voice. Jaebum hummed. 

“Seungminnie!” Hyunjin shouted from across the room. “Where do you want this set up? We’ve got a window here, if you want to be in the window. And there’s a shelf here so you can place your books or drinks on it.”

Seungmin nodded. “I think that’s a great spot,” Seungmin agreed, a bright smile gracing his lips.

“Go,” Jaebum urged. “It’s okay.”

Seungmin looked back before nodded and racing over to Hyunjin and Minho. “Feel how nice the cushion is!” Minho called, pushing down on the plush material. 

Seungmin did and gasped, cheering excitedly. “I can’t _wait_.”

After things had calmed down and the take out food they had brought back was eaten for supper, Chan pulled the pups aside. “Hey, angels. Are you comfortable with having that talk now? Or would you like to wait until tomorrow?”

“I’m okay with having it now,” Jeongin agreed. Seungmin nodded as well. “Can we have it in your room?” Chan agreed, and the three of them settled on his bed.

“Before I explain anything, I want to know what the two of you have been taught about presenting, especially what you have been told about late presentations,” Chan murmured. “If, of course, you are comfortable with it, that is.”

The two looked at each other, and Jeongin nodded. He was better with his words, anyway, so Seungmin had no issue in letting the younger talk about it. Jeongin took in a deep breath. “They told us it would be extremely painful if we had presented on time and even worse the longer it took our bodies to present. That it was unnatural to not have presented yet. It would last about a week, and there would be a lot of delirium. I don’t think we ever really learned more than that.”

Chan nodded, carefully masked pain in his eyes. “Okay,” he sighed. “Well, they are not correct on any account. Of course, if you leave a pup to their own devices during presentation, then it can become painful and a pup can become delirious due to outside factors, but a pup should not, and you shall not, be left alone during presentation. It can last about a week. Generally, however, since you are presenting late, the beginning affects can be observed about a week to a week and a half early. Some of these signs can include feeling touch-starved, moodiness, extreme emotions, poor sleep or over sleeping, and hot flashes. It is fairly common, actually, to present late. The presenting age is a generalization of statistics not a set-in-stone age bar. I have dealt with many presenting pups at presenting age, younger, and older. It is a nonissue that you have not presented yet.” 

Seungmin was curled into himself, nodding along with teary eyes, as if Chan had just changed his entire world with this information-- and he probably had. Jeongin was petting his hair slowly, the older’s head residing in his lap where he nodded along as well.

“Traumatic situations can lead to a pup not presenting until after they leave the toxic situation, so many pups from abusive homes or packs will present during college, once they settle in and feel comfortable with their surroundings. The same may happen to you, or it will take a few more years to present. Neither is an issue. We shall be prepared to handle it either way.” Chan paused for a moment. “Before I move on to actual presenting, are there any questions from the two of you?”

Seungmin shook his head, not moving from his curled position-- he looked comfortable. “So,” Jeongin began slowly, “you _are_ saying that we aren’t going to be alone during presenting?” 

Chan nodded. “At no point shall you be alone. Some of us shall come and go as we bring items and meals to you, but you will at no point be alone. You choose who is in your nest at all times.” Jeongin nodded, shoulders looking lighter. “Any further questions?” The pups shook their heads. 

Chan gave a warm smile. “Moving on, then. Though it shall not be a painful experience, it can be uncomfortable at times, as your hormones are rapidly changing and releasing. As a result, there may be hot flashes or cramps or nausea. Not many pups actually throw up during presenting, but it has happened on occasion. Again, it is nothing painful, but it is inconvenient discomfort. To make you more comfortable, we make a nest in whichever room you choose. If we can spot early signs, then we can better prepare the nest with clothing or items that you may want in it, such as a certain person’s hoodie or a specific pillow, perhaps even food. The nest is meant to ease your discomfort by surrounding you with familiar positive things. It can be made on a bed or with a copious amount of comforters on the floor.”

“Can we have our nest on your bed?” Jeongin cut in quietly.

Chan chuckled. “You quite like my bed, hm?” Jeongin nodded shyly. “Of course, pup. If you would like your nest to be on my bed, then I am not going to stop you from having your nest on my bed.”

Jeongin beamed. “Oh, good. No further questions.”

Chan laughed again, reaching forward to ruffle Jeongin’s hair. Seungmin whined from Jeongin’s lap, looking up at Chan with pouty eyes. Chan smiled, bringing his hand down to run through Seungmin’s hair. “I have not forgotten about you, little one,” Chan murmured. “Fear not.” Seungmin’s face was content as Chan pulled away.

He sat back up and continued. “Post-presentation, there are going to be multiple changes, and it may overwhelm you. That is okay,” he stressed. “Your senses will feel sharper, and the possible sensory overload is okay. Some do not get overwhelmed by it, but others have a very hard time dealing with it. If you ever start feeling like it is too much, be it smell, sound, touch, or taste, any one of us in this house are equipped to help you through it. Ignoring it will only make you more uncomfortable. For some, new abilities come with presentation. If you do not, it is not unusual, and if you do, then we shall do our best to help you get acquainted with them. For your sub-gender itself, do not be afraid of how you may present. An omega is no less than a beta or alpha, and an alpha is no better than a beta or an omega. The stereotypical roles for sub-genders are horrible social construct made by power-hungry leaders seeking a scapegoat. No one in this household, nor anyone who may come later, shall ever try to push you into any stereotypical position. If anyone does, however, be it inside or out of this house and family, let me know, and I shall take care of it immediately.”

Seungmin nodded, but Jeongin looked slightly amused. “I can’t tell if you mean murder or a conversation, but either way, thanks.”

Chan chuckled, shaking his head. “A magician never reveals his secrets… I believe that is all I have to say on the matter. Any questions?”

“You didn’t explain what actually happens during presentation,” Seungmin whispered. 

“Ah,” Chan drawled. “I apologize, I got ahead of myself. Presentation, besides the few discomforts I mentioned earlier, is mostly you in your nest with whomever you choose, cuddling, eating, sleeping, playing, talking, or whatever you choose to do. It is a time to pamper yourself and find comfort during a time of change. It is a vital developmental area and it is important that you stay healthy. More so than that, however, I want you to be _happy_ during this time. It is a period where you can adjust to sensory or skill developments, without any pressure, in a comfortable atmosphere that you developed. It is a slow progression over the course of about a week, though once presentation ends, life generally turns back to how it was before, plus a few new things.”

The pups both hummed in understanding. “Are there any other questions?” 

Jeongin waited to see if Seungmin would say anything, but when the older shook his head, Jeongin spoke up once again. “Uh, yeah, I have a question. Why the hell is Seungmin telling me you can _rap_ ? And that you’re _good at it?_ Why didn’t you tell me!” Chan’s laugh was loud and boisterous, making Jeongin’s grin widen. 

The next day was generally uneventful, mostly everyone playing around as one large group. At one point, Seungmin took a nap in his new chair with Wonpil and Younghyun, the sunlight from the window keeping him a content sort of warm. Like a cat having a sunbath. Minho had thought it would be fantastic idea to join the nap in his cat form, curling up on Seungmin’s chest, head tucked under the pup’s chin. Seungmin just wrapped his arms loosely around him, happy with the new position.

The day that followed, however, was far more eventful. Everyone in the house except Seungmin (and Jeongin so that Seungmin would stay asleep) woke up long before dawn and began to work, Minho putting up a sound barrier so none of the kitchen noise or small chatter could wake the pups. 

At one point, Chan pulled Jaebum aside. “Hey,” he murmured, keeping his voice between the two of them, “I think Seungmin is going to present some time next week. I thought you might want to know.”

Jaebum tilted his head. “What make you think that?”

“You can never know for sure until it hits, of course, but he has been napping-- and quite often at that-- which he did not do before, as well as clinging to people more often-- and not just your pack. Just… watch him. You know these things better than I do,” Chan hummed. 

Jaebum inclined his head slightly. “I’m sure you’re right, but I’ll keep an eye on him today and let you know.” Chan nodded before reassuming his place at the kitchen counter. 

As soon as the sun had made it halfway up the horizon, plates of food were being carried up the stairs, and into Seungmin’s room where Jeongin was combing his fingers through Seungmin’s hair and humming. As they entered, a harmonious rendition of “happy birthday” was sung, with Seungmin waking the moment the voices started. 

He was groggily confused and gave Jeongin a strange look when he noticed the (quite awake) younger singing as well. As he woke up more, however, he realized just what was happening, eyes widening. As the song came to a close, Seungmin’s face broke into a wide smile, tears forming in his eyes. Chan came forward before crouching in front of him. 

“Good morning, little one,” Chan greeted, reaching out to cover Seungmin’s hand in his own. “We figured you might appreciate a birthday breakfast in bed to start off your day. Is that alright?” Seungmin took in a shuddering breath, nodding as he wiped at wet eyes. “Are these good tears, angel?” Chan checked. Seungmin nodded harder, and he laughed quietly. “Well, that is good.”

He signaled for everyone to come farther in, copious amounts of plates being spread across the room as well as an equal amount of dishes, plus the sides. 

Minho came over, placing a gentle kiss to Seungmin’s forehead. “Don’t be fooled,” he murmured, “Chan arranged and coordinated this whole thing, plus everything that comes after.” Seungmin smiled, nodding and watching Hyunjin approach. 

The forest spirit draped himself across Seungmin, holding him tightly. “I hope you have the best birthday ever,” he admitted. Seungmin giggled and latched on to Hyunjin’s waist, resting his head on Hyunjin’s shoulder.

“Stay,” Seungmin whispered. “Don’t go yet.”

“I’ll stay for as long as you want,” Hyunjin promised quietly, rubbing Seungmin’s back gently. 

After a while, Seungmin did let go, albeit reluctantly, instead latching onto Jeongin. Jeongin, as much as he disliked skinship, didn’t complain and made sure to hold him securely so neither toppled over into their food. 

As the day progressed and breakfast had ended and been cleaned up, they migrated downstairs, Seungmin tucked into Dowoon’s side. “What do you want to do today, Min?” he asked. “Chan wants you to decide. The only concrete things he has are breakfast, which obviously already happened, and supper onward.”

Seungmin hummed. “I think this morning, while it’s cool, I want us to go down to the river and play in the water.”

Dowoon hummed. “Good choice. You like the water?” Seungmin nodded and content smile gracing his lips. “I’ll let him know. You go see Jae, hm?” Seungmin nodded and migrated over to Jae while Dowoon caught Chan’s attention. Chan came over, humming. “He wants to go to the river-- all of us, I think. That’s what his tone made it sound like.” 

Chan nodded and announced the next plan, encouraging everyone to get their bathing trunks-- or their variation of swim wear-- on, ushering everyone up the stairs. 

“I think I’m going to stay human for it,” Jinyoung hummed absentmindedly. “It’s just one of those days.”

Seungmin frowned, tilting his head. “Are you feeling okay, hyung?”

Jinyoung turned around, startled at the sudden voice. “Oh! Yeah! I didn’t mean it like I wasn’t feeling well. I just think my human body would benefit more from the water than my wolf.” Seungmin nodded, satisfied with the answer, and let Jinyoung pull him into his chest. 

“You’ve grown so much, Min,” he murmured, Seungmin latching on to him. “You’ve grown so much and I am so unbelievably proud of who you’ve become. Your mother is proud of you, too. So achingly proud of who her boy has become. Of how empathetic and kind and loving he has stayed despite it all.” Seungmin took in a shaky breath, tears running down his cheeks as he nodded into Jinyoung’s chest. 

“I love you so much-- we _all_ love you so much, so don’t you forget it.” He pulled back, wiping at Seungmin’s tears with a smile. “Okay?” Seungmin nodded, laughing despite the tears. “That’s what I thought.” A quick kiss was placed to his forehead. “Now, you march on upstairs and put on your swim trunks or whatever it is your wearing so we can all have fun.”

Seungmin nodded before scampering up the stairs excitedly. 

As they were leaving the house, Seungmin attached himself to Minho, talking to him quietly about being taught the river plants while they were down by the river, which Minho agreed to easily.

Seungmin watched Hyunjin detach himself from Minho and bound over to him, the boy more colorful and lively than Seungmin had ever seen him-- the closest moment came to when Seungmin accompanied him to the forest a few nights ago. “Minnie, can I show you my tree before we go to the river? It’s on the way, so it won’t be too much of a delay.”

Seungmin nodded excitedly. “Is it big?”

“It’s  _ huge  _ ,” Hyunjin promised. “It’s got mushrooms and flowers and critters all around it, keeping it company when I’m not there.” Seungmin giggled happily, pulling closer to the forest spirit. Minho tightened his hold on the younger slightly, keeping him comfortable.

“Can I ask you a favor?” Seungmin piped up. Hyunjin nodded happily. “I want to get some plants for the windowsill next to my chair-- maybe even some hanging plants if Chan will let me. Will you help me pick some out? Ones that won’t be unhappy in a pot?”

Hyunjin grinned brightly. “Absolutely!” he cheered happily. “And Channie is really good with botanical stuff, too, so he can definitely help, too. Minho, too! He’s  _ crazy _ good with water-based plants.”

“I can make a mini-ecosystem in a jar,” Minho offered with a grin.

Seungmin’s eyes lit up, and he nodded quickly. “That would be so cool! We have to, now!” Minho laughed nodding quickly in agreement.

As they came closer to Hyunjin’s tree, Hyunjin made them all stop.

Once the attention was on him, he cleared his throat. “On and around my tree, there are a lot of mushrooms. In them, I host a lot of fairies and sprites-- and not fae faeries. These are a type of woodland fairy,” he clarified. “They’re very small and get frightened easily. I want to be able to introduce Seungmin to a few of them, so if we could all be very quiet while approaching my tree-- just up ahead there-- I would really appreciate it.”

The silence kept as Hyunjin seemed to glide across the forest floor, towards his tree. The grass he walked across bloomed to life with flowers, mushrooms, and other colorful plants. Seungmin let his eyes trail over every color and plant. Hyunjin held his hand out to Seungmin, and Seungmin followed Hyunjin carefully. 

Hyunjin crouched at the base of his (enormous) tree, and tapped-- knocked?-- on the top of one of the mushrooms. A small fairy peaked its head out before zooming back under and pulling out what seemed to be its friend, both flying quickly up to Hyunjin’s face, hugging his cheeks. Hyunjin giggled, pulling them away carefully to sit in his hand, murmuring to them in a language Seungmin didn’t recognize. 

The two fairies looked over, pointing to Seungmin, who gave a shy smile. Hyunjin nodded. The fairies said something to each other before standing and waving cheerily to Seungmin. When he waved back, they took off over to him, both fluttering next to his ear. He giggled at the soft wind that tickled him and heard what sounded like a “happy birthday” in the common language before the fairies fluttered back to Hyunjin’s hand.

Seungmin giggled again. “Thank you,” he said quietly. The fairies waved again before turning to Hyunjin. Hyunjin shook his head, speaking to them once again. He brought them to their mushroom.

“Would you like to meet another?” Hyunjin asked softly. “She’s the ruler of this colony of fairies. There’s not a word for it in the common language, but it roughly translates to ‘queen.’”

“Can I?” Seungmin asked hesitantly. 

Hyunjin nodded, helping Seungmin stand before finding the highest mushroom-- perhaps six inches above his head-- and knocking. A fairy popped out, head tilted in confusion, before she spotted Hyunjin. She bowed before coming down to rest on his open palm. He spoke to her quietly in the same language as earlier. She nodded, as he seemed to explain something to her. Her mouth fell open, as if something clicked, and she looked between him and Seungmin a few times before nodding. 

“Put your hand out for her to stand,” Hyunjin murmured. “Keep it near eye level.”

Seungmin nodded and put out his hand like Hyunjin had. The fairy lifted off Hyunjin’s hand and settled in Seungmin’s-- it kind of tickled and he gave a small smile. “Hello,” Seungmin murmured.

The fairy gave a low bow. “Hello,” she mimicked, a slight accent to it. “Prince Hyunjin tells me it’s your birthday.” Seungmin nodded. “Well, on behalf of my colony, as well as the colony in the northern woods, happy birthday. I’ll be sure to send word that your escape was a success.”

“The colony in the northern woods?” Seungmin repeated. 

“The colony of fairies that live near your old pack,” Hyunjin explained quietly.

Seungmin’s eyes grew wide. “Would you?” he gasped. “I-I didn’t know there were fairies over there.”

The queen nodded. “We live in many places on Hyunjin’s land. We are the central colony-- the largest in the forest. My sister governs over the northern colony, and she told me many stories of two beautiful pups. Is your friend here? I believe she said his name was Jeongin.”

“I’ll get him,” Hyunjin murmured, feet light across the grass. Jeongin was brought forward with a gentle hand in his. 

“You both seem to be growing beautifully,” she commented, causing them both to blush. Jeongin was quick to thank her. “I will certainly let my sister know.” She fluttered off Seungmin’s hand, getting closer to his face, then moved to inspect Jeongin’s face, before seating herself on Hyunjin’s shoulder. “Yes, I will send a message right away. There’s so much color and life there, in your eyes-- the both of you.” 

“Thank you,” they murmured in unison. “Please let your sister know we are grateful as well,” Jeongin added. “I’m sure many of the mushroom tricks growing up were the work of fairies.”

The queen chuckled. “Absolutely. She loves to have a certain… _flair_ to her tricks.”

“We must be on our way,” Hyunjin cut in, “but thank you for coming to chat.”

The queen fluttered off Hyunjin’s shoulder and into his face. “You aren’t staying?” 

Hyunjin frowned. “Not today, no. I’ll be sure to spend the night soon, though. Even so, I was just here for, like, three weeks to help the forest with the season transition.”

The hairy pouted. “Your tree misses you, as does everyone around it-- you already look healthier than when you knocked,” she worried, pulling at his cheek.

Hyunjin pulled her away gently. “I’m fine. I said I’ll be home soon, and I mean it. Right now, however, I have a very important birthday to celebrate. So if you could _please_ stop trying to bully me into staying and go back home, I’d greatly appreciate it-- and if you need an excuse, you have a letter to write.” He raised his eyebrows. “Okay?” 

The fairy sighed before waving goodbye and retreating back into her home. Hyunjin sighed, shaking his head playfully. “Silly little fairy,” he commented once he was sure she would not hear him. “Shall we continue, then?” Seungmin and Jeongin nodded, giggling at the exchange as Seungmin attaching himself firmly to Jeongin. Hyunjin signaled for the group that had been hanging back to continue and they were off.

As they got closer to the river, the buzzing in the air seemed to thicken. Seungmin was quick to pull Jeongin into the almost-frigid water with him. Jeongin yelped, not expecting it to be that cold, and Hyunjin laughed-- until, that is, Seungmin leapt up to pull him in as well. Hyunjin gasped the moment he resurfaced before laughing even _louder_. 

Seungmin giggled as well, looking away from them to see Minho walking upstream, away from the group, and his smile turned into a frown. Hyunjin cooed loudly, squishing Seungmin’s cheeks between the palms of his hands. “It’s okay, Seungminnie, he’s just going upstream to get into the water. He  _ always _ does this when he gets in. He’ll be back in no time.” Seungmin’s frown melted away with the new information, eyes alight with excitement as he kept watch on the river with puppy-like eagerness, even as some of the others entered the water. 

Soon enough, Seungmin saw a form rapidly approaching, and he slapped at Jeongin’s arm (lightly) excitedly. A lithe form could be seen under the water as sunlight filtered through the breaks in trees. Minho’s breach was far more graceful than Seungmin thought was possible, the pretty witch coming to a halt in front of Seungmin, who had been hanging close to the bank. 

“Come closer to the center of the river,” Minho advised, grinning brightly. “It’s deeper there-- great for really swimming.”

Seungmin grinned shyly, swishing his upper body back and forth in the water, before he nodded and began to follow Minho further into the water.

“ _ Whipped,  _ ” Jeongin coughed into his hand playfully, causing Minho and Hyunjin, who had his feet hanging into the water now, to laugh boisterously. Seungmin turned and punched Jeongin on the bicep harshly. Jeongin only laughed harder, sticking out his tongue and pushing him closer to Minho. 

Minho gently took Seungmin’s hand and lead him further down the river. Seungmin smiled, following easily. Minho pointed at a submersed cluster of green. “Those, down there, see them?” Seungmin hummed. “They’re waterthyme, or hydrilla-- fairly common herbaceous freshwater plants that are actually really nutritious, though they don’t taste the best.” He dove under, grabbing a stem to bring back to Seungmin. “See how they’re small stems with broad leaves? It makes it really easy to form a mat, almost, when they grow tall enough to reach the surface.”

Seungmin hummed at the new information, soaking in each word. He put the stem in his satchel, which was (conveniently) located at the bank. He pulled away from the bank and returned to Seungmin quickly. 

The teaching continued for at least another half an hour, Minho retrieving plant after plant and putting them into his satchel as he taught Seungmin the plants and their purposes both in the ecosystem and in his potions and medicines. Seungmin giggled at how absolutely focused Minho remained, endeared by his excitement. “I’m gonna return to Jeongin and Hyunjin now. Thanks for the lesson,” Seungmin said as their lesson came to an end. Minho hummed, reaching down to ruffle Seungmin’s hair, placing a kiss to the top of his head. 

“Be safe,” Minho murmured. Seungmin nodded before swimming down to Hyunjin and Jeongin. 

He got quickly distracted, however, by Chan sitting off to the side. Seungmin made his way to the bank of the river, waving to the vampire. Chan waved back with a smile. “You don’t want to swim?” Seungmin asked, head tilted slightly.

“Currently, I am content with observing. If you would like, however, I can join,” Chan offered. Seungmin nodded happily.

By late afternoon, everyone seemed ready to go back to the house, exhausted yet content from hours of sunlight and water. Seungmin had somehow convinced Jeongin to carry him back to the house, but as Jeongin got tired, he handed the young pup over to Chan, who took him willingly. The walk back felt far shorter than the walk to the lake, and Minho just magicked Seungmin into new (pajamas) clothing so the napping birthday boy wasn’t awoken. He was placed in his chair, curled up in Jeongin’s lap.

At one point, Hyunjin joined the two pups on the chair, conversing with Jeongin quietly. Jeongin pulled Hyunjin close, murmuring something quietly, which piqued Minho’s interest, who then came over. When the plan was told to Minho, he was brought in on it. 

Beautiful vines climbed up the bottom of the bamboo chair, all the way to the top, weaving in and out of the woven chutes with the viscosity of water. Hyunjin then added blooming flowers into the mix, vibrant greens mixing with whites and yellows and reds and oranges. Jeongin nodded excited, biting his cheeks to keep down the excited noise as Minho enchanted the plants. 

A few minutes before supper was ready, they woke Seungmin in order to give him time to properly wake up. At first, the pup didn’t notice anything out of the ordinary, but as he leaned back, he caught sight of the new plants, gasping and almost falling over. He scrambled out of the chair, circling it and running his fingers over the plants gently, eyes wide, as if he didn’t believe they were real. 

“You did this for me?” he whispered tearfully, unsure of who he was addressing. 

“Jeongin thought of the idea,” Hyunjin explained quietly, “Minho and I grew it, and Minho enchanted it so it won’t die. Plants take a while to grow, so Jeongin figured we should give you a bit of color while we wait for things to grow.” 

Seungmin climbed back into the chair, hugging both of them tightly before climbing back off in search of Minho. He found Minho is his library, fingers running across wilted pages of an old book larger than Seungmin’s torso. 

“Hyung?” he mumbled quietly from the doorway. Minho’s head snapped up with alert eyes before they softened as he recognized who was in the doorway. 

“Hello, angel. Sleep well?” Seungmin nodded before inching further in. “Come in, little one,” Minho coaxed. Seungmin did, shuffling over to Minho and hugging him, burying his face in Minho’s shoulder. “Are you well?”

Seungmin nodded. “Just emotional. The chair thing meant a lot,” he choked, tears becoming heavier against his lids. “Thank you.” Minho wrapped his arms around Seungmin securely.

“There’s no need to thank me, little one.”

“Yeah, there is,” Seungmin countered, albeit pitifully. “Your magic uses energy. You don’t have to use your magic and energy on me, but you do, and it means a lot.”

Minho sighed, petting Seungmin’s hair gently. “I’d do it a thousand times over.” Minho pulled back to wipe at Seungmin’s eyes. “And I’d do it a thousand times over because you matter to me, little one. You mean _so much_ to me.” Seungmin cried harder, allowing Minho to place a gentle kiss to his forehead.

Supper consisted of all Seungmin’s favorite foods, including tamagoyaki and pancakes. He was sat next to Jeongin and had found it in himself, at least for now, to eat without worry. He was able to joke with the others, to laugh and talk and have fun with them while still eating. He felt content and happy and warm. His birthday, at least this year, wasn’t spent mourning his mother or fearing for his life-- or for Jeongin’s. He felt like he was important and loved, and it made his heart ache so painfully, but he found himself unable to even think of trading the day for anything in the world.

After dinner, everyone gathered in the living room for cake, ice cream, and presents (which may or may not have brought tears to his eyes). He did, indeed, cry while eating the cake and ice cream, startled by the sweet comfort it brought-- not that he’d admit it if anyone asked. 

When presents were brought out, Seungmin seemed startled by the fact that the cake and ice cream hadn’t been the presents Chan was referencing. Jinyoung and Jaebum gave Seungmin their present first. 

“This is from the entire pack,” Jaebum explained gently as Seungmin carefully undid the wrapping. Inside the box was the latest Samsung phone-- which Seungmin knew could _not_ have been easy on the pockets. “All of our numbers are programmed into the phone already. As part of this present, we actually got everyone in the house a phone, so their numbers are saved as well. We wanted you to feel safe at all times, and we hope having everyone so easily accessible will make things easier for you. We also had it enchanted by an old friend who owed us a couple of favors so it works in dead zones and other realms. So, for example, if Hyunjin is visiting his mother in the gods’ realm, you can still reach him without the limitations of human technologies. If Chan is in the faerie realm or the vampyric realm, again, you can reach him without a problem-- and vice versa.”

Seungmin’s bottom lip trembled as he looked up from the sleek device. “Thank you,” he warbled almost pitifully, voice thick.

Jinyoung placed a gentle kiss to the crown of his head. “You are very welcome, angel,” he murmured. “We all hope to hear from you often.” Seungmin nodded quickly. “One more thing about the phone, though. It’s also enchanted so it won’t break if you drop it, so don’t worry about the screen breaking or anything like that. I know you worry about those things sometimes-- it was Wonpil, actually, who thought to add that.”

Seungmin peaked past Jinyoung to thank Wonpil, causing the older to smile gently. Jinyoung and Jaebum graced Seungmin with one last hug before moving away. Chan came forward with a large, cubic… something, wrapped very prettily in a multi chromatic blue wrapping paper. 

“We had already gotten you the chair,” Chan explained gently as Seungmin unwrapped the present, “so we got you this to go with it.”

“No,” Minho corrected from where he sat, “Chan got excited and thought you might like this so he organized it-- Hyunjin and I helped him pick out colors and fabrics. So, really, it’s all Chan’s doing.” Chan scoffed but said nothing more.

Under the wrapping paper was a cardboard box with the flaps folded into each other. Seungmin opened this as well, gasping at the array of throw blankets and pillows in the box. Baby blues, gentle lilacs, and honey-toned yellows filled the box, and Seungmin was quick to sink his hands into the fabric-- it was _soft_ , so unbelievably soft. Seungmin quickly pulled Jeongin closer, shoving the top blanket into his arms-- a fluffy baby blue throw blanket. 

Seungmin noted, albeit a bit belatedly, that the blanket had a nickname embroidered in gentle script into one of the corners. “Little One.” The next Seungmin pulled out, another blue one, had his name stitched into the corner. One of the yellow blankets had “Pup,” and one of the lilac ones had “Minnie” while another had “Angel.” The last blanket, another yellow, had “Family” stitched into, and that absolutely _broke_ Seungmin. The tears just fell and fell and fell, causing Chan to panic just a little.

Okay, perhaps more than a little as he gathered the pup into his arms, murmuring apologies to him. Seungmin hit his chest weakly. “Don’t _apologize_ , you ass,” he cried. “These are good tears. Why would you _apologize_ when you just got me a blanket with ‘family’ stitched into it!” 

Jeongin leaned into the hug as well, resting his cheek on Seungmin’s shoulder blade. “It’s okay, Minnie,” Jeongin soothed, voice thick. Seungmin turned in Chan’s grip just enough to pull Jeongin into his arms as well. “I’m happy, too,” he whispered. “I think I’m happier than I’ve been in a very, _very_ long time.”

Seungmin choked on a sob at that information and held Jeongin that much tighter against his chest. “Then I think that our… _family_ has just given me the best present I’ve ever gotten in my entire life, Innie.” He pulled away slightly to wipe at Jeongin’s damp cheeks. “You mean it, though?”

Jeongin nodded quickly. “Really.” Seungmin let out another sob and pulled Jeongin into his chest again.

After a few more minutes, they got themselves together, wiping at each other’s tears. “Sorry,” Seungmin croaked to the room. 

Hyunjin smiled gently. “There’s no need to apologize. We’re just glad that you…” Hyunjin pursed his lips as a sob rose in his throat. He pushed it down before continuing. “We’re just glad that you feel as though we’re all family. That you can be happy right now.” 

Minho nodded, agreeing. “And on top of that, I hope both of you can remember that it’s okay to come to family with your problems. Families aren’t perfect, they cry and hurt and relapse and heal together. So we _can_ do this together. Yeah?”

Seungmin and Jeongin nodded quickly in agreement. Chan smiled as he pulled away from the pair. “Well, I was going to give a small monologue about how these were for your chair but could be used anywhere, but I do not believe it is important anymore.” Seungmin laughed wetly, wiping at his eyes one last time. 

As things settled down, Jaebum announced that they needed to leave that night because of a last minute meeting in which their attendance was imperative. Hugs last far longer than usual as Seungmin and Jeongin said goodbye to everyone, promising each of them that they would call and text frequently. 

The night had certainly drained both pups exponentially, the two leaning heavily against each other. Seungmin tugged on the hem of Chan’s shirt hesitantly. Chan focused his attention on the pup with gentle eyes.

“You remember how you used to have nights where everyone slept in your bed? Way before all of us?” Chan hummed, already having an idea of where this was going. “Well, can we do that?” Seungmin mumbled, looking at the ground. 

Chan hooked a gentle finger under Seungmin’s chin, raising his head. “Eyes up, pup,” Chan murmured, a sense of deja vu coursing through his veins. “There is no need to lower your eyes. Of course we can do that. I shall announce the plan to everyone.”

He did. No one seemed upset with the plans in the slightest, which made Seungmin’s shoulders feel far lighter. As they all went through their personal nightly routines and met in Chan’s room, they just piled onto the bed, limbs entangling with each other without a care. 

“D’you want the end, Innie?” Seungmin whispered. “I know you don’t like a lot of touching.”

Jeongin shook his head. “I want to be next to you,” he mumbled, “and I don’t think the contact will be an issue tonight. Things don’t buzz as badly right now.”

Seungmin hummed lightly. “I’m glad because for someone who doesn’t like a lot of physical contact, you’re damn good at cuddling.”

The bed fell asleep with unknown limbs weaving together like the vines on Seungmin’s chair, gently entangling themselves with the people they trusted most, and it wasn’t until everyone else was asleep that Chan and Seungmin found it in themselves to succumb to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please talk to me I'm lonely ((and I don't bite <3))--  
> Tumblr -- thekinkpopstandsforkillme  
> Curious Cat -- doodlebugrambles  
> Comments, Requests, Kudos appreciated  
> STAY Lovely


	8. Seungmin and Jeongin: Part Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me for taking so long! I am Struggling right now and trying to keep my life together lmao  
> This is a whopping 10k of Soft! I actually hate it! It's really bad!! Anyway, here, have Seungmin presenting :))
> 
> I don't think any tw apply but pls let me know if you think they do!!

Two days later, Seungmin approached Chan, anxiety coursing through his veins. “Chan?” Seungmin interrupted quietly-- he was typing something on his new phone. Chan looked up immediately after hearing his tone, locking the device and patting the space next to him. Seungmin took the offered seat. “I’m really scared right now. I think I might be presenting soon, and I know we had that talk-- w-which helped a lot, don’t get me wrong!-- but it’s kind of hard to just… erase years of false information.”

“I shall be with you the whole time, little one. You will not be alone through this endeavor, so the moment you feel uncomfortable or are in pain or anything of the sort, I shall be by your side to help you-- as will the others, if you so choose,” Chan promised, eyes training intently on Seungmin’s, hoping he understood the genuine care in his words.

Seungmin nodded shakily. “Do you think… I’m actually about to present, though?”

Chan hummed. “I believe so. I was actually going to talk to you about it today. How are you feeling? Beyond the anxiety, I mean. “

Seungmin puffed his cheeks up before releasing it all in one steady stream. “Not very good?” It sounded more like a question than a statement. “I don’t know… There’s a lot of emotions all the time. I used to just suppress them all, shove them down and hope I could suffocate them into nothingness, but I know that’s not healthy. I’m trying to be more self-aware. Minho and I had a talk about self-assessing and being honest with yourself and processing emotions. The hard part, though? I was never taught how to process my emotions. If I tried to express myself, I was…” Seungmin looked lost in time for a moment, before he shook his head. “Well, I was punished for it.”

Chan nodded slowly, taking in the information. “It is okay… not knowing how to do something. We all have to start somewhere, correct? You just have to start a little later in life. It is difficult, and you may realize that some of the ways you try to express yourself are not the correct way so you try again. It is amazing, seeing you actively try to cope with your emotions, and I am very proud of you, pup. I want you to know that.”

Seungmin wiped at his eyes that were gathering moisture, nodding. “I also want contact, like, all the time, but I feel bad asking for it because Jeongin doesn’t like much contact, and I don’t want to disturb any of you.”

“It is never a bother to take time out of our day to give you the affection and love you want. Know that any of us in this house would drop everything to cuddle you, if that is what you feel you want or need at any point in time,” Chan said sincerely.

“I realize that!” Seungmin stressed. “And that makes it even harder! I know none of you view me as a burden, but I can’t help feeling like one, and every time I get up the courage to try and ask for attention, I psych myself out of it!”

Chan hummed, the sound almost soothing to Seungmin. “Okay. Would it make it any easier if you texted whomever it is you would like affection from?”

Seungmin bit his cheek. “Maybe? I don’t know, but I’m _trying_ , and it’s stressful when there isn’t instant gratification. I’m working through it, and it’s hard and it sucks, and the impending presenting thing is just making everything worse.”

“I need you to remember what I said during the conversation. Your hormones are becoming imbalanced. This can affect mood and stress levels, yes? Try to be patient with yourself for the next week or two-- and I _know_ it is easier said than done. Even so, we can work together on all of this. For now, though, shall we start with getting you a cuddle buddy?” Chan offered. Seungmin nodded slowly, as if he were still battling himself on it. “Who would you like to be with?”

Seungmin bit his cheek, thinking about it. Slowly, his mouth released, “ _ Minho.  _ ” There was silence for a moment. “I mean, if he wants to,” he added self-consciously after a beat. Chan smiled and stood, offering Seungmin his hand. Seungmin took it, letting Chan help him up. 

“Minho is in his bedroom,” Chan informed Seungmin as they traveled up the stairs.

“I haven’t really been, like, in his room in a while,” Seungmin worried. “Will he have an issue with me just showing up like this? Is he even actually okay with people being  _ in _ his room?”

Chan stopped to smile at the pup, laying a gentle hand on his cheek. “Minnie, darling, Minho is fine with people entering his room. It is purely by chance that you have not been in there for a while, and he will be delighted to hear that you would like affection from him. I promise you this.”

Seungmin held out his pinky hesitantly. “Pinky promise?”

Chan remembered Minho teaching him this, years ago. He linked their pinkies together and touched their thumbs together. “Pinky promise.” Seungmin nodded, turning back the way they were walking. Chan finished leading the way.

Chan paused outside Minho’s door, knocking. There was a call that the door was open, so Chan pushed the door open. “Hey, Minho,” Chan greeted softly.

“Hello, beloved,” the witch returned gently. He bookmarked his place in the book he had been reading before setting it on his bedside table. “What brings you to my humble abode?” he joked lightly.

Chan smiled, gesturing to the pup behind him. “We have a cuddle bug in the house. Minho, would you like to cuddle with him?” 

Minho’s smile was gentle as his eyes flickered between the pair. “I would welcome it, surely. Seungmin?” Seungmin’s eyes snapped up from the floor. “Take your time, little one, but know I am right here when you are ready.” Seungmin nodded, taking in a deep breath. He thanked Chan quietly, and the vampire excused himself from the room.

Seungmin inched closer to the bed, a bit hesitant, but Minho’s aura stayed the same soothing calm that it always was. There was no threat here, Seungmin had to remind himself. Once the pup actually reached the bed, he became more sure of himself, crawling across the bed and landing cross legged perpendicular to Minho.

“Hi,” Minho greeted again, smile fond. 

Seungmin smiled hesitantly. “Are you… are you sure you’re okay with this?”

Minho opened his arms, offering, and Seungmin moved into his arms, head resting on his shoulder. “I promise that not a force in the world could make me do something I didn’t want to do. I also promise that I am always, 100% up for cuddling. I’m an affection  _ fiend _ , trust me.” Seungmin nodded into his neck.

“Can we lay down?” Seungmin asked quietly. 

Minho hummed easily, releasing Seungmin and laying down. Seungmin laid down as well, moving closer until he was hiding his face in Minho’s chest. Minho wrapped the pup in his arms delicately. Seungmin had to hold back the tears gathering in his eyes, swallowing down the lump in his throat. 

Minho was  _ warm  _ and  _ kind  _ and  _ soft,  _ and he felt like  _ home,  _ and it felt like  _ heartbreak  _ and  _ healing  _ at the same time. He held him tightly, as if he was sure not a thing could touch them if he just held on. He held him like Jeongin’s mother had, after she couldn’t prevent a beating but need them to know she was  _ here  _ and that so long as they were in her arms, nothing could ever harm them. Minho held him like there was nothing that could stop him from  _ loving.  _

But then Seungmin started crying, and he felt like an ass, as if he had ruined their little bubble. Minho just started rubbing his back and murmuring reassurances and acted sweet and it made everything hurt so much fucking worse. He promised that he would hold Seungmin through his and they could talk if he felt up to it-- or not if he didn’t. It made him sob harder, but Minho took it in stride, shushing him gently.

When Seungmin finally calmed down and the tears had stopped rolling down his cheeks, he let Minho wipe away the tears with feather-light touches and fix him up. The witch handed him the cold water bottle on his bedside. “I’m sorry,” Seungmin whispered. “I just got overwhelmed-- a good overwhelmed,” Seungmin tacked on quickly. “I just… your aura is so calming, and you’re so warm and kind--” He choked back the resurfacing tears. “I’ve been feeling touch starved yesterday and today, but I was pushing it away, and you holding me only made it push to the surface.”

“I’ll continue holding you, if that’s what you need, or it it’s what you want,” Minho soothed, reaching out to cup Seungmin’s cheek, soft fingers gently rubbing at the smooth skin. “For as long as you want. We have no place to be, no obligations to fulfill.” 

Seungmin nodded quickly, but then he glanced down and frowned. “I ruined your shirt,” he muttered. 

“You didn’t ruin it,” he assured. “I’ll change into a different really quickly and come back, okay?” Seungmin nodded, watching Minho get out of the bed before laying down. Minho moved to the side behind Seungmin, but it didn’t freak Seungmin out as much as it used to. Plus, Minho was, indeed, back quickly, and Seungmin crawled into his arms again. 

“Will you be there when I’m presenting?” Seungmin asked timidly.

“If you’d like,” Minho murmured, petting Seungmin’s hair.

“But do you  _ want  _ to be there?” he countered.

The witch hummed. “To be quite honest, all of us want to be there with you, but we also understand that you might not be comfortable with us there, be it one of us or all of us. We won’t hold it against you or anything if you don’t want one of us there.”

Seungmin shook his head. “I want all of you there, but I don’t want anyone to feel obligated.”

He felt the way Minho chuckled, gentle and good. “We would all be ecstatic if you wanted us there.”

Seungmin hummed. “That’s good.”

There was a knock on the door, but Seungmin didn’t make any attempt to move away, letting Minho call out that the door was open. It was Hyunjin, voice oddly subdued-- he was probably tired. “Hey, Chan sent me to deliver a message. He said that when the cuddle session was over, he’d like to start making Minnie’s nest. He said there’s no rush, though. Just… he wants to get started on it before Minnie enters presentation.” Minho hummed. “Is he asleep?” The witch shook his head slowly.

“Hyunjin,” Seungmin called into Minho’s chest. Hyunjin hummed to indicate he was listening. “I want you to be there. When I’m presenting, that is.” He could feel Hyunjin’s aura grow warmer, knew the witch was smiling.

“I think that sounds fantastic,” he declared softly.

Chan watched a lethargic Seungmin walked into the kitchen and into his chest. He chuckled, wrapping his arms around the pup. “Hello, pup.”

“‘M ready to make my nest whenever,” Seungmin mumbled into Chan’s sternum. The vampire hummed. “But first, can I have an apple?”

Chan nodded. “Would you like me to cut it?” Seungmin hummed. “Are you going to let me go to do it?” The pup shook his head, causing Chan to chuckle. “Then we shall cut you an apple in a moment,” he laughed, holding the pup tighter. 

Seungmin got his apple eventually, and he smiled at Chan, content with the tart treat. “Where would you like your nest?” Chan asked.

Seungmin thought about it, cheeks puffed out as he looked at the ceiling. “Can I have it in your room?”

Chan nodded. “On the bed?” Seungmin hummed. “Alright. Do you know what you would like in your nest? Anything that makes you comfortable, happy, et cetera?”

“All the blankets on my chair,” Seungmin declared without missing a beat. Then, he took another moment to think. “I like hoodies, but from not my closet.”

“From whose closet?”

“Everyone that’s not me. I want everyone there, too.” Chan nodded in understanding. “Tissues-- I’m already crying enough as it is, I’m probably going to be wreck when it hits. I want… plants in the room. I don’t care what plants, but I want plants. Pillows.” Seungmin paused for a few minutes. “I don’t think I can think of anything else.”

Chan hummed. “Then I shall set it up for you,” he assured. “Minho is taking a cat nap in the library, Hyunjin is at his tree, and Jeongin is on my balcony, reading.” 

Seungmin nodded, thanking him quietly before excusing himself. He walked out the back door and followed the path he remembered from his birthday. He stopped every so often to whisper to pretty flowers or the falling leaves. When he was rather near to the tree, he called out for Hyunjin, not wanting to disturb the fairies or critters near his tree with his presence. Hyunjin’s tree branches shook as though a gust of wind had blown through the forest. A moment later, Hyunjin stumbled out of his tree with a bright smile. 

“Minnie!” he exclaimed happily. “My tree said you called for me.”

Seungmin nodded slowly. “I just wanted to know if… you wanted to hang out,” he forced out, brain rejecting reaching out like this. He pushed through it, though, even if his hands trembled.

Hyunjin’s smiled widened, and he nodded quickly. “Why don’t we go on an adventure? I’ll introduce you to some of the creatures in these woods.” Seungmin gave a grin, nodding sheepishly.

Seungmin was sleeping in his room alone that night, Jeongin asking if it’d be okay for him to sleep with Hyunjin. Of course, Seungmin agreed, but now it was three in the morning and Seungmin woke up with terrible abdominal pain. He curled into himself, whimpering pitifully. He whispered Chan’s name, knowing that Chan probably couldn’t hear him but in too much pain to call out for him. He tried again, a bit louder, and a few moments later, his bedroom door was being opened and Chan was beside him.

“What hurts, little one?” he asked, petting through his hair. 

“I think it’s stomach cramps? I don’t know, it feels like I’m getting stabbed,” Seungmin gritted, teeth grinding against each other.

“I shall grab a hot pack quickly then transfer you to your nest, yes?” 

Seungmin nodded, eyes squeezed closed as he tried to keep his breathing even. That’s what Jeongin’s mom had said when she talked about her cramps, he remembered. Chan was really only gone a minute or two, but it felt like an eternity. When he did return, there was the hot pack he had promised. 

“Tuck this against your torso. I am going to carry you to my room,” Chan murmured, crouched next to his bed. Seungmin nodded, the heated pad held tightly to his stomach. Seungmin was carried bridal style and placed in the center of the bed, blankets tucked around and over him with care. “Would you like the others as well?”

“They’re sleeping,” Seungmin muttered, cramps dying down a tad with the heat.

“That is not what I asked,” Chan chided. “I asked if you would like the others present.” 

Seungmin let out a puff of air before nodding (and maybe there was an eye roll behind closed eyes, but that wasn’t important). “But I also don’t want to be alone.”

“I will not leave. I am calling Minho, and he will gather everyone,” Chan explained. Seungmin nodded, the creases running across his forehead relaxing. “I apologize for waking you, my love,” Chan murmured into the phone, voice gentle, “but I would greatly appreciate it if you could wake everyone and send them to my room… Yes, he did… Thank you, my love.” 

He hung up the phone, placing the device on the bedside table. He crawled next to Seungmin. The pup raised the blanket, gesturing for Chan to get under them, and Chan pulled the pup into his chest. Seungmin sighed, content.

“No one has the right to be this comfortable. You’ve got muscles for days but don’t feel like a rock? Fake news,” Seungmin grumbled. Chan laughed at that, the vibrations comforting to Seungmin.

The first to stumble in was Jeongin who carefully crawled under the covers and pressed up against Seungmin as much as he could. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there,” Jeongin apologized regretfully.

“Don’t feel guilty,” Seungmin said sternly, head turning so he could glare at the younger. “Don’t you dare. There was no way either of us could have known it would start in the middle of the night. It was chance and nothing more. If you start feeling guilty, I’m going to throw you into the river.”

Jeongin chuckled wetly. “Roger that, captain.”

Seungmin smiled softly. “Good. Now, go back to bed, sleepy-head. I’m fine and so are you.” Jeongin hummed, nuzzling into the older’s shoulder blades. Seungmin shook his head as he felt Jeongin’s breath quickly even out. “Out like a light, that rock.”

Hyunjin and Minho came in together, Minho looking far more awake as he was practically carrying Hyunjin. Hyunjin, for his part, did crawl over to the middle without killing Jeongin before cuddling up to the younger and promptly falling back asleep. Minho sighed, shaking his head before moving moving around to the other side of the bed. 

He sat on the edge of the bed. “Seungmin?” Minho called softly. Seungmin peaked his head up, tired eyes curious. “Hey, baby. Is there anything I can get for you right now? Don’t worry about anything about me, I have plenty of time to sleep. I want to make sure you’re comfortable.” 

Seungmin shook his head. “The only thing I want is for you to get some sleep, too.” 

“And will you be going back to sleep?” Minho asked, laying down behind Chan, bracing his head on his hand. Seungmin shrugged. 

“Maybe. I don’t know that I’ll be able to fall asleep, but I’m not going to fight it if I get sleepy,” he sighed. 

“Chan could sing for you,” Minho offered, grinning.

“I don’t want to--”

“I will,” Chan cut in, knowing where Seungmin was going with the statement. “If you would like, I will sing to you.”

Seungmin gave a hesitant nod. “Your voice is nice. Does Minho sing, too?”

“He does,” Chan announced proudly. 

“Will you sing, too, hyung? A duet?” Seungmin asked, eyes hopeful. Minho smiled softly and nodded. 

He did wind up falling asleep to the sweet voices of two of his favorite people, surrounded with warmth and faded cramps. He fell asleep with a smile, head tucked into Chan’s chest. He fell asleep with Jeongin holding his waist while Chan lulled him by stroking his hair. He fell asleep, surrounded by five people who loved him more than the moon loved the sea.

Seungmin was awoken by Jeongin, his own cheeks wet. “What?” Seungmin breathed, panting. “What happened?”

“You were having another nightmare, Min,” Jeongin explained slowly. “You started thrashing around a bit.” Seungmin sat up, looking around to see four sets of extremely worried eyes.

“I’m fine,” he promised, wiping his cheeks and rubbing at his eyes. “I don’t even remember what it was about.” Jeongin hummed and let Seungmin wrap himself around his waist. He put a gentle hand on the older’s head, fingers resting in Seungmin’s hair comfortably.

“Does this happen often?” Hyunjin asked hesitantly.

Seungmin and Jeongin shrugged. “Often enough,” Seungmin murmured.

“We both help each other through it. He thrashes, I make noises,” Jeongin sighed. “I’m usually the one who doesn't remember, though.” 

Seungmin shrugged. “It’s better that way, I feel. What time is it?”

“Almost six,” Minho answered. Seungmin sighed, flopping back onto the bed. 

“Innie?” Seungmin pouted. “Can I have one of your hoodies?” Jeongin hummed, reaching for the bottom of the bed before launching a yellow hoodie at Seungmin. He slipped it on quickly, grinning. 

Chan put a gentle hand on Seungmin’s shoulder. “Is it okay if I leave to make breakfast?” Seungmin nodded without missing a beat, and Chan nodded, getting up. 

The door was barely open before Seungmin called a sharp, “Wait!” as a surge of anxiety caught him off guard. “I take it back,” he amended quickly, nearly whimpering. His voice turned into a hesitant whisper, the grip on Jeongin’s hand tightening unsubtly. “Please don’t go.”

“Okay,” Chan soothed, closing the door. “Can anyone else prepare breakfast?” 

“Not you or Jeongin,” he answered, biting his cheek. 

Jeongin raised a hand to his cheek, thumb stroking his cheek. “Let go before you bleed, Min,” he whispered. Seungmin nodded, turning worried, teary eyes to Jeongin, but he didn’t release his cheeks. “Min,” Jeongin repeated. Seungmin puffed out his cheeks quickly, causing Jeongin to smile. “Good?” Seungmin nodded, though it was probably more out of instinct than anything else.

“Seungmin,” Minho called softly. Seungmin turned to his slowly. “Is it okay if I prepare breakfast?” Seungmin nodded. Minho hummed before leaving, yelling that he would bring back a pitcher of water. 

Seungmin let go of Jeongin’s hand, rearranging himself to lay his head on Jeongin’s thigh. “Comfy, you ding dong?” Seungmin nodded, grinning. “Good. How are you feeling?” Seungmin frowned, shaking his head. “What does that mean? Are we talking ‘I feel like I’m going to die’ or ‘I’m kind of uncomfortable’?”

“Second one. I’m pretty nauseous,” he sighed, frowning. 

“Jin, text Minho to grab a bit of bread and the water now, please,” he heard Chan murmur. “He is going to be cooking for a while, and I want to get Seungmin’s nausea down before then.” Seungmin thought that Minho’s aura looked off as the witch had left the room earlier, the color almost flat, if that made any sense-- dull.

“Jinnie,” Seungmin murmured as Minho made his way to the door. The nymph looked over. “What flowers can you make?”

Hyunjin thought about it. “I’ve been working on it for a while, so, theoretically, any flower so long as I know its anatomy. Would you like a flower?” Seungmin nodded slowly. “Purple?” He nodded again. 

Three stems began to grow from the nymph’s palm before budding and unfurling to reveal lavender. Hyunjin picked them gently before giving them to Seungmin. The pup held them almost reverently, as if he was afraid that he would hurt them. 

“Lavender can help with sleep and hot flashes,” Hyunjin told him, voice quiet, “so if you ever need a tea to help you sleep, lavender and chamomile tea is great.” 

Seungmin hummed, scooting over to lay his head on Hyunjin’s chest, flowers tucked carefully against his chest. He seemed to realize, though, that he was no longer in contact with Jeongin and began to frown, lifting his head. 

“Innie,” he whispered. Jeongin was already looking at him (endearingly) and hummed. Seungmin reached for him with one hand, and Jeongin moved closer, taking his hand. Seungmin tugged him until Jeongin was draped over his upper half. 

Jeongin laughed quietly, wrapping around him as if this was a common position. It was, sort of. Back at the old pack, they did this some nights, when the buzzing under Jeongin’s skin wasn’t too bad and Seungmin was coherent enough to realize his malnourished body was freezing. “Keeping comfortable?” he joked, poking at his cheek. Seungmin nodded, satisfied. 

Minho had returned wordlessly, a cold but gentle hand coming to rest on Jeongin’s arm. “Hello, darling,” he greeted warmly, raising the slice of bread in his other hand. “Would you mind making sure Seungmin eats this? It should help his stomach. And--” He gestured to the cup he had placed on the bedside-- “have him drink all the water, if you don’t mind. We’ll want him hydrated before any sweats that may occur.” Jeongin nodded, taking the piece of bread, giving the witch a small smile before turning to Seungmin while the witch moved to sit in Chan’s lap.

“Did you hear that, Min? You gotta eat this for us,” he murmured gently. Seungmin made a noise of protest. “I know, but it’ll help settle your stomach.”

“Half,” Seungmin negotiated weakly.

“To begin with,” Jeongin agreed, “but you’ll have to eat the rest eventually.” 

Seungmin groaned, holding out a hand. Jeongin tore the slice in half and gave it to him. Seungmin nibbled on it slowly, letting Hyunjin rake gentle fingers through his hair. Jeongin praised him quietly for finishing the half before holding up the glass of water. Seungmin half sat up and drank half. 

“I don’t want--” Seungmin cut himself off with a groan, curling into himself. Jeongin and Hyunjin were fretting over him instantly, but Minho was quick to reappear at the side of the bed with a heating pad. 

“It’s cramps,” Minho explained in a quiet voice. Jeongin looked at him with furrowed brows. “I can feel it,” he continued. Jeongin looked no less confused, so Minho tried again. “I can always sense when someone’s in pain. I’m a healing witch for a reason.” Jeongin hummed. “I apologize if I’ve overstepped, though.”

Jeongin shook his head. “Not at all. You’re not doing anything wrong.”

Seungmin reached out for Minho, catching his wrist as he began to turn. The pup sat up slowly, groaning, and pulled Minho to sit on the bed. “You’re acting strange,” he said. “Your aura’s been off all morning--flat. What’s wrong?”

Minho gave a small smile. “Nothing for your little head to worry about, I assure you,” he said lightly, cupping Seungmin’s cheek gently.

“I think it is,” he demanded, frowning. “What’s wrong?” The witch sighed and shook his head. Seungmin’s frown only grew, face hardening. “You didn’t sleep last night, did you?”

“I said it was nothing to worry about,” Minho repeated, smile becoming more strained as the seconds passed. “I’d like to leave it at that.” Seungmin’s eyes narrowed, as if looking into his soul, and it made Minho feel a bit uncomfortable, not used to this side of Seungmin.

“You’re lying. You _do_ want to talk about it, but you don’t want to take the attention off of me,” Seungmin accused. 

Minho groaned. “I never--”

“You don’t have to,” Seungmin cut in sharply. “I can see it. Well, I’m not glass, hyung, and you’re important. Just because my body is being dramatic here and there doesn’t mean we aren’t still here for you, so I’d appreciate it if you got your head out of your ass and saw that we cared about you. Stop wallowing in whatever this is by yourself and _talk_ to us.” His voice was too sharp, too harsh and accusing for what he was trying to say.

“ _Seungmin_ ,” Jeongin barked harshly. Seungmin looked back, surprised. “Watch your words-- this isn’t me you’re talking to. Not everyone takes kindly to--” Hyunjin slipped away, mumbling something about making sure breakfast got finished early enough, trying to get away from the conflict.

“No, he’s right,” Minho whispered. “I apologize, Seungmin. I shouldn’t hide how I’m feeling… but if you wouldn’t mind, I’d like to take a moment to myself.” Seungmin bit his cheeks, dread filling his stomach as Minho stood and left the room. He was sure he’d royally fucked up. 

"I’m going to talk to him," Jeongin decided quietly. He placed a kiss to the crown of Seungmin’s head. “I’ll be back-- and you’re fine, Min.”

Jeongin stepped just outside the door, closing it quietly behind himself. Minho was sitting to the left of the door, legs propped up with his elbows on his knees and head in his hands. Jeongin slid down the wall to sit next to him. 

“When Seungmin is in pain,” Jeongin began quietly, “generally when he’s hiding how bad it is, he lashes out… He doesn’t mean to, doesn’t realize it until after the emotions have passed. I’m not saying he’s excused for the harshness, but it was born in worry.” Jeongin leaned his head on Minho’s shoulder, trying for comfort. 

“Back with our old pack… he always got worried like that.” Jeongin chuckled, but it was bittersweet. “He’d yell at me for not telling him when they’d come in while he was out, but I never saw what difference it made besides that the information always weighed down his shoulders a bit more. For me, his yelling usually knocked sense into me, but not everyone appreciates being verbally sucker-punched. He has to be reminded of himself sometimes, but it’s not meant to be mean or rude. He just gets frustrated with himself and lashes out. Never terribly. All things considered, that was pretty tame. No yelling, no tears, no real lecture…” 

Jeongin shrugged. “I don’t know what my point is with telling you this, but I think it might help you understand where he’s coming from. While it wasn’t the best way to handle everything, his words ring true. We all care for you very much. Seungmin and I included, just in case you doubted.”

Minho looked over as Jeongin picked up his head. “I wasn’t meaning to bear it on my own… I was just going to catch Chan later, when Seungmin was napping. He’s got enough to deal with right now, he doesn’t need to bear the weight of my problems as well.”

“He wants to,” Jeongin cut in. “It’s his way to show he cares. Listening, touching, the yelling, even-- it’s his love language.” Minho hummed. “Do you… genuinely not want to talk about it with us? Because I’ll ask Seungmin to back off, if you’d like.”

Minho shook his head slowly after a moment of deliberation. “It’s just that I don’t feel well… Seungmin is in a semi-constant pain-- extremely mild, I assure you. It’s akin, I suppose, to a buzzing in the back of your head-- a nonissue by itself but a catalyst for a building pain if left unchecked. For him, the pain changes--from nausea to cramps to hot flashes to mood swings, but for me, it’s all the same sort of buzz. It’s just getting to me. And Seungmin was right when he’d said I hadn’t slept. Well, I suppose I did for a bit, but I woke up from a bit of a bad dream and couldn’t get back to sleep after. I’m afraid I’m a bit worn out.”

“Does…” Jeongin thought for a moment, wracking his brain. “Does your cat form thing help?” Minho looked over with curious eyes but nodded all the same. “Well, Seungmin wouldn’t mind it-- you transforming, that is. He’ll be glad that you’re taking care of yourself. Even more, I think he’d love the tiny cuddle buddy.” 

Minho nodded slowly. “Would you mind letting him know? I’m going to check on Hyunjin before transforming in private.” Jeongin hummed before standing, offering a hand for Minho. He took it, thanking Jeongin quietly before making his way to the kitchen.

He knocked into the trim of the doorway harshly, groaning at the jolt of pain it brought. Hyunjin turned with a concerned frown. “Babe?”

“Please don’t comment on anything,” Minho grounded, tears in his eyes. “I need a tight hug and zero questions.” Hyunjin nodded quickly, lips zipped as he pulled Minho into his arms tightly. Minho let a few of the tears fall but kept the real water works at bay. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, “I’m afraid I’m not in the best place mentally at the moment.”

“Transforming?” Hyunjin offered, shakily, not wanting to overstep. 

Minho hummed. “I’m going to, but I needed a proper hug from you. I’d like Chan to be hugging me as well, but-- well, you saw how Seungmin reacted to Chan trying to leave. I’d have gotten a hug in the bedroom, but I’d have broken down there, and I don’t think I can handle that right now.” 

“Do you think part of this is having just gotten over so many people being in the house?” Hyunjin asked. “We haven’t really gotten a break in a while.”

Minho thought about it. “I suppose,” he mused. “My mental state hasn’t been this bad in years, though… I suppose it’s a mix of everything. Dealing with that wolf from the mall, so many people being in the house, Seungmin’s pain, Jeongin’s pain… They have nightmares all the time, and it’s draining, Jin. I don’t know what to do…”

“Have you spoken to Chan?”

MInho scoffed. “He’s got enough on his plate now without me being a bother.” 

Hyunjin pulled away a bit, a sigh on his lips as he gently gripped the witch’s chin. “Don’t,” he commanded quietly. “Do not begin entertaining this mentality again. Talk to Chan. He knows how to help, and you will never be a bother to him. He loves you more than the sea longs for the moon-- we  _ all  _ do.”

Minho sighed but nodded, walking back into Hyunjin’s arms. They stood like that for a few more minutes, arms wrapped around the witch tightly. Eventually, though, Minho pulled away, placing a lingering kiss to the nymph’s lips. 

“I’m going to transform,” he whispered as he detached himself. “Thank you for taking over breakfast.” Hyunjin nodded, letting Minho go.

Chan heard a weak mewl at the door and stood to let Minho into the bedroom. He crouched down to pick Minho up, cradling him. “Feeling a bit better, love?” Minho nodded. “Do you need more time?” Minho mewled at Chan loudly. “If you are sure,” he agreed, bringing Minho over to Seungmin. 

“Hello, pup,” Chan greeted, sitting on the edge on the edge of the bed. Seungmin jolted into a sitting position, worried eyes trained on Minho. “Minho wants to know if you would like to lay with him.” Seungmin nodded quickly, arms open for the cat. 

Minho crawled out of Chan’s arms and into the cradle made by Seungmin’s folded legs. “I’m sorry,” Seungmin whispered pathetically. “I’m really, really sorry. I didn’t mean to yell at you, I’m so sorry.”

Minho stood, placing his front paws on Seungmin’s chest, and mewled loudly in his face before licking his cheek. “He forgives you,” Chan translated. 

Seungmin picked Minho up, holding the cat to his chest securely. Minho purred loudly, licking at Seungmin’s cheek. Seungmin scooted carefully back until he was in between Jeongin’s legs, laying against the younger’s chest, with Minho placed comfortably on his chest. Minho curled his head under Seungmin’s chin, the purring continuing even louder. 

For now, Seungmin thought, things were going to be okay. 

Seungmin wasn’t sure how long it was before Hyunjin returned with food, but he knew he had been drifting in and out of sleep fairly often. Minho didn’t transform back to eat breakfast, which made Seungmin want to say something about it, but he thought better of it. Instead, he munched on a bit of tamagoyaki and drank a bit of the beef broth of the yukgaejang.

Eventually, though, he pushed it away, quietly asking if Minho could move off of him. Minho complied noiselessly, moving onto Hyunjin's shoulders. “Hyung,” Seungmin whispered, looking at Chan across the room. Chan already had his eyes on Seungmin but hummed to show he was listening. “I feel yucky,” he admitted, face scrunching. He almost looked ready to gag.

“As in, the food is sitting poorly?” Chan inquired, sitting forward.

Seungmin shook his head. “Physically. I feel dirty and nasty, and it’s making me feel sick. Like, really sick.” 

Chan hummed. “Would you like to take a shower? Perhaps a bath?”

“Shower, definitely,” Seungmin agreed. Chan nodded, moving around the bed to sit near Seungmin. 

“I would feel far better if you would let someone sit in the room with you as you shower, in case you get faint or something of the sort,” Chan murmured, eyes serious. “Would you be comfortable with anyone being in there with you? No one needs to look at you at any point. It is merely a precautionary measure.”

Seungmin clamped down on his cheeks as he thought. “Jeongin,” he decided. “He’s the only one.” Chan nodded. “Can I do it now?” he asked, shifting on the bed. 

Chan nodded. “We can. Jeongin?” The pup looked up from his soup curiously. “Would you mind accompanying Seungmin to the shower?” Jeongin shook his head, placing his near empty bowl down on the tray. “Thank you, pup. Do you know how to work it?” Jeongin nodded easily, humming, and Chan smiled, helping Seungmin off the bed, then Jeongin. 

“Feeling anxious, Minnie?” Jeongin asked as they moved to the foot of the bed to gather a change of clothes. Seungmin played with the hem of Jeongin’s shirt, nodding, and pointed at Chan’s hoodie. Jeongin grabbed that with the rest of the clothes he’d chosen and guided them towards the bathroom. “Okay, we’ll work through it together.” 

With Seungmin and Jeongin in the bathroom, and knowing Seungmin liked taking hour-plus-long showers, Minho pulled himself off Hyunjin's shoulders and moved to Chan, clamping down on Chan’s shirt sleeve and tugging. Chan caught Minho easily, pulling the cat off his sleeve and into his lap. 

“Are you doing well, love?” Chan murmured. Minho mewled loudly. “Would you like to talk about it in your human form?” Minho hopped down from Chan’s lap, sitting patiently at the door. “In case we take longer than the pups,” Chan murmured to Hyunjin, “please let them know I will be back soon.” 

Hyunjin nodded. “Sure. I’ll text you when the water turns off, too.” 

“You are wonderful. Thank you, my darling,” Chan whispered, leaving a gentle kiss to his lips, then another before leaving one to his forehead. “You are doing fantastic.” Hyunjin giggled, a bright smile on his face as he placed a kiss to the vampire’s cheek before shooing him away. 

The two slipped out of the room, moving into Minho’s. Minho transformed, pulling on the hoodie and sweats he’d laid out on his bed prior to transforming. He sat on his bed, pulling his knees up to his chest. Chan slipped onto the bed behind Minho, pulling the witch back into his chest. 

“Talk to me, my love,” Chan murmured. “For all my powers, I cannot read minds.”

Minho snorted. “But if you asked, any deity would give it to you.”

“Truly, I hope no deity ever does,” Chan quipped back, voice filled with disdain. 

“Even so,” Minho hummed. “I--” He sighed. “To an extent, Seungmin was right. Earlier. It wasn’t that I wasn’t going to say anything, but I just wanted to wait until Seungmin fell asleep so I didn’t put any unnecessary stress on him specifically. Tomorrow and the next day, there’s going to be a lot more mood swings and feeling sick and changes, so I felt it unnecessary to talk to everyone about something I could talk to one person about.” 

Minho sighed harshly, pulling away from Chan. He turned around to face Chan with tears clinging desperately to his eyelashes. “Chan, I do not know what to do,” he admitted shakily. “I am in a dangerously familiar place mentally. It feels far too much like when I was still on the streets. The constant pain from others, the helpless feeling, the physical affects of both…” The tears fell-- silently, as if afraid to make themselves known. “Seungmin has been in constant pain for the past four or so days, both the pups have countless nightmares, and Hyunjin is missing his mother, which puts him in a bit of a bad mood. I am in _pain_ , Christopher, and I do not know what to do. On top of that, the confrontation with that damn alpha from the mall is still affecting me, so that is also on my mind.”

Chan pulled his lover into his arms, Minho straddling him with familiar ease and tucking his face into the older’s shoulder. “Would you like me to put you to sleep?”

“Vampire-power sleep or regular sleep?” Minho murmured thickly into Chan’s neck.

Chan chuckled. “‘Vampire-power sleep,’ as you have so affectionately deemed it.”

Minho rolled his lips. “I would not like to disappoint Seungmin by not being there…”

“My love,” Chan sighed, tightening his grip around the younger’s waist, “my sweet darling, Seungmin will understand if you need to take this time to rest and heal. In fact, based on his earlier berating, I believe he would welcome it.”

Minho gave a shaky sighed as he tried not to let on another wave of tears. “I just don’t want to do the wrong thing, but this exhaustion feels never-ending.”

“What if I put you to sleep in my bedroom so Seungmin could see that you are well while you are resting?” Chan coaxed, running gentle fingers through the soft locks.

“Please,” Minho choked brokenly. Chan hummed, holding Minho securely to his body as he stood and made his way back to the other room. “I’m sorry,” Minho whimpered uselessly as they walked through the doors. 

“There is no need to apologize, my love,” Chan assured. He sat them both down in the chair beside the bed, Minho’s legs straddling Chan’s waist. Chan looked up to the two on the bed. “I am putting Minho to sleep,” Chan explained with a gentle smile, “just so you both know.”

“Vampire-sleep or regular sleep?” Hyunjin asked, head tilted. 

Minho gave a wet laugh, and Chan chuckled. “Vampire-sleep, darling.” Hyunjin nodded slowly before gesturing for Chan to carry on. “Relax, my love,” Chan murmured into Minho’s ear, one hand gently touching Minho’s temple while the unoccupied arm kept Minho on his lap. Minho did his best to let go of the tension in his limbs, and Chan could feel the moment Minho slipped into True Unconsciousness. 

“Is he going to be okay?” Hyunjin worried. “The last time he needed this was, like, two decades ago.”

“He shall be fine,” Chan assured. “Things are just a bit too overwhelming for him in his current state, so I am helping him.” Hyunjin hummed, curling around himself almost sleepily. 

The shower turned off, and the room was silent until the two pups emerged from the bathroom, a playfully-aggravated Jeongin pulling Seungmin to a halt in order to dry the older’s hair with a towel. Seungmin laughed at the dramatics but complied, letting Jeongin do as he pleased. Eventually, the younger felt his job complete and allowed Seungmin to make his way to the bed. 

Seungmin halted when he saw Minho in Chan’s arms. “Is he asleep?” Seungmin whispered, inching closer to the pair.

Chan nodded, smiling gently at the heat-flushed pup. “He is, however, you need not worry about waking him-- he shall not for a while.”

Jeongin frowned. “Isn’t he a pretty light sleeper, though?”

“Well, it’s not sleep-sleep,” Hyunjin cut in. “Channie has the ability to put people into a type of… healing sleep. In the same way a doctor might put a patient into a medically induced coma, he is putting them into a power-induced slumber. This sleep also cuts off your power, in a way.” Hyunjin frowned, trying to figure out how to explain it.

“It blocks the sleeping person’s abilities,” he finally decided to say. “In this case, Minho’s witch abilities are put on hold so he can heal without his powers getting in his way. While he sleeps regularly, his magic is still active and he can still pick up people’s pain and discomfort, but right now, he can’t feel anything that is bothering any one of us.”

Chan nodded. “It is often regarded as ‘True Unconsciousness’ or ‘True Sleep,’ but the household has affectionately dubbed it ‘vampire sleep.’ It is supposed to be a respite. Minho and I talked whilst you were occupied and decided the best thing for both Seungmin and him was this. He is able to sleep, and you, Seungmin, are able to ensure he is well.”

Seungmin nodded, eyes trained on Minho’s sleeping form, hovering. Jeongin put a gentle hand on Seungmin’s shoulder. “Min?” he called quietly. “You okay?”

“Is he comfortable like that?” Seungmin asked Chan, ignoring Jeongin. Seungmin wrung his fingers together as concern flowed through his veins. Chan nodded, eyes gentle. “Promise?”

“I promise,” Chan murmured. “He is comfortable and sleeping well. Would you feel better if he was on the bed with you?”

Seungmin’s eyes didn’t leave Minho, but he shook his head. “How long will he be asleep?” he asked, voice almost shaky. “He’ll feel better when he wakes, right?”

“In this state, there are two ways for Minho to wake: I allow it or his body deems itself healed enough to force itself awake. More than likely, I shall wake him when I deem him recuperated enough. He shall certainly feel far better than how he feels now when he wakes,” Chan assured. 

Seungmin nodded slowly, still finding it hard to take his eyes off Minho. Jeongin took Seungmin’s hand. Seungmin’s eyes cut back, startled out of whatever thoughts he was having. “His aura has been darker recently,” Seungmin told Jeongin, though everyone could hear him. “I hope this means it’ll be back to normal.” 

Jeongin hummed. “I’m sure it will, Min. Do you want to get back on the bed? You looked like you were going to fall asleep in the shower.” Seungmin grinned sheepishly, nodding. Jeongin laughed, tugging the older onto the bed. Seungmin immediately moved to curl up on Hyunjin’s legs under the duvet. Jeongin tucked the older in. “Warm enough?” Seungmin nodded, eyes drooping already.

“Chan?” Seungmin called weakly. Chan hummed. “Your hoodie smells nice. And it’s comfy.”

Chan chuckled. “I am glad, little one. You certainly looked rather cozy.” Seungmin giggled. The soft black material reached mid thigh, and the sleeves fell a considerate length past his fingertips. It wasn’t his fault Chan was so much larger than him! 

When Seungmin woke, he tried to open his eyes but wound up closing then immediately, the light burning. “‘S too bright,” he croaked, burying his head harshly into… Hyunjin’s thigh? Ah, that’s right. He was presenting, and he was in Chan’s room. 

Jeongin frowned as he registered Seungmin’s words. It really wasn’t all that bright, and it wasn’t like Seungmin was suddenly being thrown into a bright area… Even so, Jeongin slipped off the bed and closed the curtains to the french doors as well as the window, almost submerging the room in darkness. 

“Try opening your eyes now, Min,” Jeongin murmured as he crawled back onto the bed. Seungmin did as he was told, blinking a few times. Eventually, his eyes stayed open. Jeongin made a startled noise, causing Seungmin to hum in inquiry. “Your eyes are, like, icy blue right now, Seungmin.” Jeongin looked back at Chan, eyes almost concerned. He didn’t want to freak out if there was no reason to do so. “Hyung, is that normal?”

Chan took a moment to register what Jeongin had asked, having been zoned out for quite a while. “Yes. Visual sensory developments often come paired with eye color changes to help whatever development it is.With lighter eyes, it is more than likely a development of better night vision, which would justify Seungmin’s reaction to the room when he woke.”

Jeongin nodded slowly. “Okay…” Jeongin turned back to Seungmin. “Do you need the room darker?”

Seungmin shook his head. “This is darker than I probably need. I’m comfortable with this.” Jeongin nodded. Seungmin sat up, stretching and cracking his back (to Hyunjin’s visible abhorrence) multiple time. 

“Seungmin,” Chan murmured. Seungmin looked over, head tilted. “Your sensory enhancements will more than likely continue to become more sensitive over the next few hours. Generally, when one’s visual senses develop, so, too, do their olfactory senses-- not always, but they can. Over the next few days, we will reintroduce light into the room until you are comfortable with sunlight again.” Seungmin hummed, crawling off the bed and settling on the floor in front of Chan with two of the soft blankets wrapped around him. “What are you doing, little one?”

“I want to be on the floor,” Seungmin shrugged, leaning his shoulder against the bed frame, “so I might as well sit on this side of the bed.” Chan chuckled, shaking his head playfully. “I sort of want to play piano right now…”

Chan hummed. “Hyunjin, my love?” Hyunjin looked up from his phone, humming. “Would you mind bringing down the keyboard from the studio?” Hyunjin shook his head, throwing down his phone. 

“I don’t want to be a bother--” Seungmin started. 

“It’s no bother,” Hyunjin cut in smoothly, ruffling Seungmin’s hair. “I’ll be back in a flash.” Seungmin gave a quiet thanks and watched Hyunjin leave. 

Seungmin bit his cheeks. “I just got hit with an almost nauseating wave of affection,” Seungmin thought out loud. 

“For Hyunjin?” Jeongin asked.

Seungmin nodded. “Primarily. It was for everyone, sort of, but it was mostly for Hyunjin.” Seungmin sighed almost dreamily. “He’s sweet, In. It doesn’t seem to matter what he’s doing, he’s always ready to entertain me, make sure I’m okay.”

Jeongin nodded. “Same here. He’s always trying to make us feel included, especially if we seem hesitant to express our interest in something. A little kindness goes a long way.”

“He was absolutely delighted the first time both of you came to him on your own-- he talked about it for hours… He adores you both, you know,” Chan informed them, voice calming in a way that made Seungmin want to fall back asleep. 

The room fell into an almost contemplative silence until Hyunjin arrived. He set the keyboard up at the outlet nearest to the bed, pulling Chan’s desk chair up to it. Seungmin stood, still tucked into his blankets, and waddled over to the keyboard and, subsequently, Hyunjin. He pulled the nymph into a hug with a small “thank you” tumbling off his lips. Hyunjin hugged him back tightly. When they pulled apart, Hyunjin ruffled Seungmin’s hair affectionately before pulling out the chair for him. 

Seungmin played the piano for what felt like hours-- it _was_ hours, the sun already in the process of setting before he finally pulled his fingers away from the black and white keys. Jeongin pulled the window curtains half open, letting in a bit of the dying light. Seungmin hummed, pleased as the room was submerged in a gentle orange glow. 

“Seungmin,” Chan called as the younger pulled away from the keyboard. “You slept through dinner and have not eaten since you woke, so we must be sure that you have supper. Do you have any druthers?”

Seungmin shrugged. “Honestly, I don’t feel hungry at all. The only thing that sounds even slightly enticing at the moment is bread.”

“I am going to ask that you eat more than bread. Perhaps a peanut spread and strawberry jam,” Chan suggested. 

The pup nodded, stifling the part of himself that wanted to absolutely roast the vampire for his description of a _peanut butter and jelly sandwich_. “I suppose that doesn’t sound bad.”

It was the next morning before Chan deemed Minho rested enough to be woken. Seungmin had risen the moment the sun breached the horizon, so Chan told the pup his decision.

“Can you… feel how healed he is?” Seungmin asked, eyes filled with curiosity. 

Chan nodded. “In a way. I can feel how stressed or healed Minho’s magic and life force is so long as I am the one to control his slumber.”

“And…?”

Chan’s eyes softened. “And he is doing a thousand times better than when he fell asleep, little one, I assure you.” 

Seungmin nodded, eyes set in determination. Chan brushed Minho’s bangs out of his face, fingers lingering over his temple as he whispered gently to Minho, coaxing him into consciousness. Slowly, by Chan’s comforting voice and soothing touches, Minho’s eyes fluttered open as he pushed himself off Chan’s shoulder, the witch looking more relaxed than Seungmin had seen in probably over a month, perhaps longer-- _probably_ longer. 

“Good morning, my star,” Chan murmured, tucking a few hairs behind the younger’s ear.

“Good morrow, beautiful sun,” Minho return sleepily, leaning forward to leave a gentle kiss to the vampire’s cheek. “Did you leave me to rest on you the whole time?” Minho backtracked. “How long was I asleep?”

“Nearly a full day. It is daybreak of the next day now. And I left you to sleep where you were,” Chan murmured. 

“I would have been fine on the bed,” Minho sighed. 

“As you were laying against me. I had no reason to move you, so I did not,” he explained with a shrug. “Are you feeling better?”

“Better than I have in absolute ages,” Minho concluded.

“I am pleased to hear that. So, too, I believe, is our little pup,” Chan prompted. 

Minho turned his head to look over his shoulder, grinning when he saw Seungmin sitting up in bed, multiple blankets pooled at his waist. He detached himself from Chan with the vampire’s help and made his way to sit on the edge of the bed, grinning. “Good morning, little one,” the witch cooed. His eyes widened, gentle fingers moving to cup Seungmin’s chin, guiding the pup’s head left and right gently. “Your eyes look absolutely gorgeous.” Seungmin flushed at the compliment, a quiet word of gratitude reaching Minho’s ears. Minho melted. “It is just me, darling. There is no need for apprehension.”

“But last time--”

“We were both struggling through some pain,” Minho finished smoothly. “Now, come here.” Seungmin nodded slowly before untangling himself from the mess of blankets. He hugged Minho tightly, eyes squeezed shut and face tucked into the witch’s neck tightly as he pushed back rising tears. “My sweet angel,” Minho sighed, gentle fingers running through burnt umber tresses. “I care for you so dearly. Never forget that, I beg of you.”

“I won’t,” Seungmin choked, fingers curling into fists around Minho’s shirt. 

Eventually, they pulled apart, and Seungmin wiped away the unshed tears clinging to the corners of his eyes. “You know,” Seungmin laughed shyly, “it’s endearing when you revert back to old speech patterns. Like when you start speaking formally, without contractions or modern slang.”

Minho smiled softly. “Do I do that?”

Seungmin nodded, humming. “Not often, but when you get caught up in a positive emotion, it tends to slip out. I like it, it’s cute.”

Minho cupped Seungmin’s cheek, eyes curled in a smile. “I am certainly glad.” Seungmin smiled brightly in response. 

By mid day, Seungmin was having intense hot flashes, and anyone touching him made him want to vomit. He was sweating profusely, laying like a starfish against the cool tile that made up Chan’s bedroom floor. The window and french doors were propped open in hopes to curve some of the discomfort.

“Pup,” Hyunjin murmured after two or so hours of his on-and-off hot flashes. “Perhaps actually going out onto the balcony and spending some time in the cool air out there will help?” he proposed. 

Seungmin gave a short grunt. “Too much work.”

“Seungmin--” Jeongin began, but Seungmin cut him off.

“I will go out there in a bit, but if you could _give me a second_ , I need to gather the willpower to move, Jeongin,” he bit, face contorting as a muscle spasm hit him. “I don’t need you to lecture me on this, I need a second to get my shit together.” Jeongin sighed, long and slow, but left it alone. 

It was twenty minute before Seungmin had the strength to sit up and another ten before he actually made it out the door, collapsing into one of the piercingly chilly metal chairs set up on the balcony. Chan followed him out with a glass of water, not wanting the pup to be out of his sight. He sat the ice water down on the glass table next to Seungmin wordlessly and took up residence leaning against the cool brick of the house. 

A moment later, Seungmin picked up the glass, bringing the condensating object up to his cheek, sighing happily the moment the frigid material touched his skin. Eventually, he pulled the glass away from his face and nursed the cool water.

“I hate the way I’m acting,” Seungmin muttered, voice almost lost to the wind. “I keep snapping, and I’m horrifically agitated with everything right now.”

“Remember that your hormones are currently trying to stabilize. Your culpability is lessened due to this,” Chan murmured, coming to sit on the cement next to Seungmin’s chair.

Seungmin frowned. “There’s another chair, hyung.”

Chan grinned. “I wanted to be on the floor, so why not sit next to you.” Seungmin returned the grin, pleased at Chan’s mimic. They were silent for a bit longer before Chan spoke again. “I have reason to believe your presentation will only last four to five days,” Chan murmured. Seungmin stared curiously. “Generally, if your worst days are day two and three, your presentation will only last four to five days, but if it occurs on days three to five, it is more than likely going to be seven to ten days.”

Seungmin nodded slowly. “That’s good, I guess. So today and tomorrow are going to be the worst days?” Chan gave a short nod. “How will I know… what I’ve presented as?” 

Chan rolled his lips. “There are a few ways. I have been helping pups present for centuries, so I already know. That being said, I could tell you, if you would like. In a regular pack situation, one would generally have a beta watching over the presenter who can help them. You can, however, figure it out by yourself at the end by your scent, if you so please “

Seungmin threw his head back, frustrated. “Can you please just tell me? I’m so tired of the anticipation. It’s only making me feel worse.”

Chan hummed. “I can do that. However, I would like to preface with this… Despite your subgender, who you are will not change. There are no expectations in this household. Whether you fit into society’s norms for your subgender or not does not matter-- what does matter, however, is that you can come to love yourself regardless of your nature.”

Seungmin nodded slowly. “Yeah, I’ve been struggling with the whole social expectations thing, but I think I’ll be able to deal with it-- if not right away, then eventually.”

“That is all I can ask,” Chan murmured, eyes glowing with something akin to pride. “Would you like to know your subgender?” 

Seungmin nodded slowly. Of course he wouldn’t. If he fit into the category, then he’d feel pressured to uphold the potentially bigoted, demeaning stereotype of the subgender, but if he didn’t fit into the category, then he would feel pressured to make it a point to never conform to the potentially bigoted, demeaning stereotype of the subgender. Either way, he’d feel pressured into being something he doesn’t necessarily want to be. He wanted to act how he pleased whether it coincided with society’s standards for the subgender or not. 

“You are an omega,” Chan said. Before Seungmin could react, Chan caught one of Seungmin’s hands, capturing it between both of his own. “But first and foremost, you are Kim Seungmin. You are a sweet pup who is affectionate and loving and kind and beautiful. You are Kim Seungmin before you are an omega. You are Kim Seungmin who _happens to be_ an omega. You are not an omega named Kim Seungmin. Your subgender is a part of who you are, but it need not define you. If you wish to comply to the submissive stereotype of omega sometimes and not at other times, then you can do that. You are not bound by what society believes an omega is.” 

Chan sat up on his knees, one hand moving to cup Seungmin’s cheek. “You, my dear, need not feel pressured to be more than Kim Seungmin, the strong, beautiful pup that has kept such a gentle and kind heart despite all he has been through.”

Seungmin nodded, trying-- and failing-- to push away the tears welling in his eyes. He threw his arms around Chan’s neck, sobbing. He needed these words, needed this reminder. It didn’t stop the tumultuous reality that he would have to battle stereotypes and social norms probably for the rest of his life, but it made that reality a bit easier to handle. 

At some point, the pair decided it was best to head back inside, a particularly nasty cramp hitting hard enough to make Seungmin gag. He was on the bed with one hot pack pressed to his midriff and another pressed to his achy lower back in seconds. 

The rest of Seungmin’s heat passed rather uneventfully-- his reintroduction to sunlight went off without a hitch, Jeongin handled finding out Seungmin was an omega extremely well (as did the others), and by the middle of the third day, most of Seungmin’s hot flashes and cramps were nonexistent. Seungmin became less snappy as day five approached and felt less of a need to be wrapped around someone at any given moment-- not that any of them minded in the first place, but even so… 

Seungmin was struggling with the fact that he was an omega and fit the stereotypes rather well, though Jeongin didn’t quite think the similarities were that severe. He was dealing with it, though, and everyone in the house was more than willing to remind him that he was more than an omega and that being an omega changed nothing about who he was as a person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please talk to me I'm lonely ((and I don't bite <3))--  
> Tumblr -- thekinkpopstandsforkillme  
> Curious Cat -- doodlebugrambles  
> Comments, Requests, Kudos appreciated  
> STAY Lovely


	9. Seungmin and Jeongin: Part Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! I think there are only two more chapters for this arc. Also, I've been thinking about how I've been handling Seungmin and Jeongin's trauma and I just wanted to say something about it; you don't have to read what I wrote, but I'd like it if you did :) Anyway, I'm gonna put in the trigger warnings first!
> 
> TW! Mentions of abuse and bigotry, and anxious characters
> 
> Okay!! Thanks if you stuck around :D So I just wanted everyone to understand something about trauma. Everyone's healing process is different. Both Seungmin and Jeongin's recover have been EXTREMELY linear and I see that! I get that! I would TOTALLY go into the intricacies of the healing process if that's what this fic was about, but it's not, so as a writer, I had to decide to show a rather clean healing process. However, if you are currently healing from trauma, I want you to know that it's totally okay not to have a linear healing process!! There are ups and downs and dead ends and loops and set backs, but that's okay. That's life. And there's nothing wrong with you for relapsing. It's okay if you still flinch when people move too quickly or there's a sudden loud noise when you thought you had "moved passed it," so to speak. It's okay to have set backs, and I'm here for you if you ever need it!! We're all humans and we're all healing. Be kind to yourself <3 Thank you for coming to my TedTalk.

A week passed before Chan talked to Seungmin and Jeongin about the impending relationship conversation, just before they slipped into bed. “Hello,” he greeted softly after they called for him to enter. The pair looked exhausted but smiled and greeted him all the same. “Do either of you recall our conversations about potentially expanding the relationship of the household?” Both pups nodded hesitantly. “How would you like to have that conversation tomorrow? We can always put it off, if you would prefer, but since things have seemed to calm down, I figured now is as good of a time as any.”

Jeongin looked to Seungmin expectantly. Seungmin stared back at the younger, blue eyes bleeding hesitance. “Either way, Min, it’s up to you.”

Seungmin bit the inside of his cheek. “Does that mean we’ll be having a conversation as well?”

Jeongin nodded. “That is what it would mean,” he confirmed. “We could do it tonight or we could wait until tomorrow with everyone else.”

The older puffed his cheeks out, brows furrowed as he thought through it. “I think… we should have _our_ conversation tonight, but we can have the group conversation tomorrow. Does that sound okay?”

Jeongin nodded firmly before turning to Chan. Chan nodded as well. “Tomorrow it is, then,” Chan confirmed. “Sleep well, little ones. If you need anything, I shall be in my studio tonight.” The pups nodded, bidding him goodnight as he left the room. 

Jeongin turned back to Seungmin, trying to push away the doubt building in his throat, choking him. “So… how do we start this conversation?” Jeongin mused, voice cracking in worry half way through. 

Seungmin gave a small smile, patting the space of the bed in front of his folded legs. Jeongin nodded, scooting to the offered area and crossing his legs. “I always said… that until I presented, I wouldn’t commit to a romantic relationship with you because it would be unfair, right?” 

Jeongin nodded. “Of course-- I remember,” he murmured. “I was quite dramatic after that conversation, sulking in the corner until you talked me down from my tantrum… Not my best moments, I’ll admit.”

Seungmin gave a small laugh, but he felt his breath quickening, becoming uncontrolled as he spoke. “Certainly not… Well, obviously, I’ve presented now… and I still want a relationship with you, Jeongin. I wanted it before, and I still do.”

Jeongin reached out to grab one of Seungmin’s fisted hands. “Min, calm down,” Jeongin soothed. “It’s just me. No matter what. It’ll always be just me. Take a deep breath.” Seungmin did as instructed, nodding and muttering an apology under his breath. “There’s nothing to apologize for, you did nothing wrong.” Not “ _don’t apologize_ ,” not making him feel bad… This was just Jeongin. His Jeongin.

“Now that we’re a little calmer--” “We,” avoiding isolatory words; they were in this together-- “why don’t I put in my two cents?” Seungmin nodded, focusing on the gentle fingers massaging his hand, calming him. “I still like you, too-- though, I don’t think that’s ever been a question. Was that the part making you so worried?”

Seungmin nodded sheepishly. “I _know_ , rationally. I never _doubted_ it, but it’s hard to remember sometimes… I guess now we should talk about… what we expect from this relationship?” Seungmin blew out a breathe, frowning at himself. “I don’t know how these things _work,_ In,” he stressed with an almost-groan (it was too pitiful of a noise to quite be classified as a groan), a frustrated hand running through his hair harshly. 

Jeongin took the offending hand from Seungmin’s hair before he could pull out any of it. “If you want to talk about what we expect and the parameters of the relationship, I’m totally down, but remember we don’t have to know everything right now. We’ve got time, and we can figure things out as we go. We don’t need to have our entire relationship planned out right this moment.”

The older blew out a harsh breath. “I think… I want to discuss some of it, but not, like, every aspect of what our relationship could be. I just want to be on the same page about some things, you know?”

Jeongin hummed. “That sounds good.”

“I guess my main concern is… what tomorrow’s conversation will bring. Do you want to have multiple partners? Are you okay with _me_ having multiple partners? Is this an open relationship or a closed relationship, be it with the other residents of this house or not? What labels are you thinking, both with us and the potential relationships that may form between us and the others?” Seungmin rolled his eyes at himself. “Okay, so maybe there are more than a few questions.”

Jeongin laughed. “It’s okay, I get the gist of it all. By the way you’re talking, I’m assuming you’re interested in being with at least a few of them?”

Seungmin gave a self-depreciating shrug. “Yeah, but you know the issues I have with labels. But, then, Chan said that Hyunjin _also_ doesn’t use labels for his relationship with the others so it doesn’t seem like they’re going to be upset that I want a more ambiguous title. I think I want to be with all of them?"

Jeongin nodded. “I feel similarly." The younger hummed in thought. “I know I have some sort of strong feelings towards them, at the _very_ least, and…” Jeongin voice grew small-- timid and hopeful in a way Seungmin had not heard in an achingly long time. “I think I’d really like to be able to hug and kiss them as something more,” he confessed shyly, plucking at the comforter in front of his crossed legs as a distraction from the growing flush across his skin.

Seungmin cooed quietly, pulling Jeongin into a hug. “You’re precious, Innie.” Jeongin pretended to whine and struggle for a while before fully collapsing his body weight into Seungmin, causing them to fall sideways. They were both full-on guffawing, whole body shakes accompanying to the raucous noise. 

Eventually, the laughter calmed, and they were left clinging to each other, Seungmin’s hand absent-mindedly coming to brush Jeongin’s bangs out of his eyes. “I think we have a good thing here, in this house” Seungmin murmured, lips barely moving as he searched Jeongin’s eyes for… something. He wasn’t sure what he was looking for, but, either way, the younger’s eyes were distractingly beautiful. Jeongin hummed, smiling shyly up at the older. 

“Sometimes,” Seungmin continued, “I wonder if our roles have somehow reversed. If now you’re the responsible one and I’m the one being taken care of.”

Jeongin grabbed the gentle hand that had drifted to his cheek, holding it there and leaning into its warmth. “If our roles have reversed, then I’m glad because you deserve it. You spent the last twenty years making sure I was safe and happy and healthy and having as much of a childhood as I could. You spent your childhood being the adult. I think it’s okay if you finally get to be the protected one.” 

“You don’t need to do that. I’m not sad about it or anything,” Seungmin tried, hoping the aching of his heart didn’t show in his eyes as he thought of the lost years.

Jeongin sighed, tucking Seungmin’s hand more firmly to his cheek. “But you still deserve it. So if you want to act like a kid or a teen, then do it. If you want to be reckless and childish and rebellious, then I’ll be there to reign you in the same way you reigned me in. I might not be as good as you are at it, but I’ve got four others to help me. It’s far more than you ever had.”

Seungmin frowned. “I had your mom.”

“For a while,” Jeongin agreed, “but even then, you were a twenty-five year old in a six year old’s body. And then we didn’t have her at all by the time you were ten. I don’t know how you did it, to be honest.” He huffed a humorless laugh. “I know I would have broken under the pressure. At least in that regard, you are so much stronger than me.”

“You would have done just fine, I’m sure. You only think that because you weren’t in my shoes when I was. I think if our cards were reversed, you’d still be as amazing and strong as you are today.”

Jeongin shrugged. “Perhaps, but it doesn’t negate the fact that you did a fantastic job taking care of me-- and the other pups. And mom, when things started getting really bad for her. And the elderly when the Alpha was taking out his bad mood on the weaker of our pack.” He laughed, but it fell flat. “How is your heart not bigger than your chest?”

Seungmin sighed, placing a gentle kiss to the younger’s forehead. It was filled with such gentle care, delicacy and unspoken emotions filling every cell in Jeongin’s body at the action. Finally, the older settled into Jeongin’s body, both content with how they were wrapped around each other as Seungmin rested his cheek against Jeongin’s head. 

“What are we, In?”

“Significant others, if you’re okay with it.”

“I think... I’m more than okay with that.” There was silence for another minute before Seungmin spoke again. “I’m glad we can be together now, without my stupid presentation in the way.”

Jeongin hummed. “I don’t think the concerns you had for our relationship because of you being unpresented were stupid. Honestly, I’m in awe of the fact that you were self-aware enough to recognize that you wouldn’t be able to dedicate the type of time and attention that you expect from yourself in a relationship until the blockade of your presentation and subgender had been eradicated. I know you always apologized and said that it was a self-induced worry that shouldn’t be affecting you and all, but at the end of the day, that worry was very real to you, and it’s okay that you felt that way. What’s more, if you take into account everything that accompanied not knowing when you’d present, it really wasn’t just the presentation that was causing you-- both of us-- anxiety.”

Jeongin rolled his lips, squinting in concentration as he gathered his next few thoughts. 

“If you add in outside factors such as personal anxiety triggers, outside stressors, amplification of stressors due to its accumulation over a multitude of years, personal poor health, the poor health of loved ones, and so on, it is going to become a larger issue than the original worry. What was just one individual stressor is now so much more because of environment and the like. What’s more, now that I’m looking back on it all from an outside viewpoint, I don’t think it would have been healthy for us to start a romantic relationship in such a toxic situation.”

Seungmin smiled, and Jeongin could feel it against his head. “Hello, Mr. Psychology, I’m Seungmin! It’s very nice to meet you.”

Jeongin playfully rolled his eyes with an exaggerated scoff before letting his face fall into something softer despite knowing Seungmin couldn’t see his face. “I’m just saying. Plus, I’ve been reading a lot of the psychology papers and books in Chan’s library and a lot of the self care books in Minho’s library. You know, for science.”

“And so that you could aid both of us in our nonlinear journey of healing!” Seungmin tacked on, poking at the younger’s side.

Jeongin smacked at the finger playfully. “Way to call me out!” he yelped with a laugh. Seungmin gave a soft laugh, too, before taking mercy on the younger and just pulling him tighter into his chest. 

As their heart rates calmed, Jeongin tucked his head into Seungmin’s collar bone sleepily. “I’m glad I have you in my life,” he muttered, words just barely slurring together. “You mean to world to me.”

“And you mean the world to me,” Seungmin promised. “I’m not leaving you. Not now, and not ever.” Jeongin hummed, pleased, and Seungmin could feel the moment the younger fell asleep. It took him a number of hours more to fall asleep himself, but it did eventually come. 

Seungmin, surprisingly, slept through the night _and_ the first half hour of the sun being risen without waking. When he became aware of his surroundings beyond those two realizations, it made a bit of sense. Seungmin was facing away from the window, face tucked into Jeongin’s neck with the comforter pulled up to his eyes to limit the light that reached him. He was also held secure by Jeongin’s limbs, meaning he wouldn’t have been able to wiggle himself awake during the night. 

Seungmin pulled his face away minutely to see Jeongin was, in fact, awake, which was a shock in and of itself. “Good morning, devil child,” Seungmin grumbled. “How long have you been awake?”

Jeongin blinked sleepily as he thought about it. “No longer than fifteen minutes, if I had to guess,” he finally said. “I don’t know how you do it, Min. I woke up _exhausted_.”

Seungmin shrugged. “Then go back to sleep. I won’t go anywhere.” 

Jeongin looked surprised by the information. “Really? You won’t get out of bed on me?”

Seungmin laughed, shaking his head. “I’ll only wake you when Chan tells us that breakfast is ready. That’s at least another hour of shut eye for you.” Jeongin’s eyes immediately fell closed as he snuggled closer to Seungmin, happily embracing the encompassing warmth that brought nothing but a sense of familiarity, safety, and home. 

It was actually almost an hour and a half before a knock sounded against the door. Seungmin called that it was open, and the door opened half way, letting Chan’s head and torso appear from behind the door.

“A lazy morning?” Chan murmured.

Seungmin nodded. “I promised Jeongin I wouldn’t leave him this morning.”

“I assume the talk went well, then?” Chan asked, trying to keep his voice light.

“More than, thanks,” Seungmin assured with a genuine smile. 

“I am glad,” he breathed. “Well, breakfast is ready whenever you would like to come down,” Chan explained, mouth set in a gentle, subtle curve. 

Seungmin nodded. “I’ll be down with Jeongin as soon as I can get him awake and functional.” 

Chan chuckled. “I certainly understand-- I am about to attempt to wake Hyunjin,” Chan sighed playfully, a dramatic hand daintily coming to rest against his forehead with a grand flourish. Seungmin laughed loudly, shooing Chan out to deal with the sleeping spirit. 

Chan was on his second glass of wine when the table was finishing breakfast, Jeongin and Seungmin leaning against each other, the younger still incredibly sleepy. Chan cleared his throat pointedly, catching everyone’s attention. 

“If you would all join me in the living room after breakfast for a family meeting,” Chan murmured, “that would be greatly appreciated.” Chan watched Hyunjin fall in on himself, eyes become alight with nerves. “It is nothing bad, do not entertain any negative notions you may have about this meeting.” Hyunjin nodded, shoulders relaxing fractionally. 

Minho put a gentle hand on the back of Hyunjin’s neck, rubbing at the tense muscles, and let the younger collapse into him. “I shall take care of dishes, if you would like to make yourself comfortable in the living room,” Chan announced, taking the last sip of wine before standing.

Seungmin tugged Jeongin into the living room, settling into the recliner and pulling Jeongin into his lap. “Min,” Jeongin laughed quietly, “you realize there’s plenty of room on here, right?”

He shrugged. “So?” 

Jeongin laughed again. “Whatever floats your boat. Don’t be mad at me when your legs go numb, though.” Seungmin groaned at the prospect of pins and needles and pushed Jeongin off his lap and into the open space next to him. 

Minho was staring at them, Seungmin realized once he looked up. He gave Minho a shy smile and an even more timid wave. Minho’s face softened as he waved back. “Did you two sleep well?” Minho asked. Seungmin wondered if Minho could tell something was different. They weren’t acting that different, were they? Seungmin went through phases of clinginess, so it wasn’t like hanging on Jeongin was strange or anything, right?

“Yeah,” Jeongin answered for him. “Neither of us had nightmares, so that makes it a little over a week since one for Seungmin and two or three for me. I’d say that’s some solid progress, right?”

Minho nodded slowly. “I can certainly agree with that,” he said. “I hope you both realize how proud of you I am. You’ve both come so far, it’s astounding.”

Seungmin grinned. “Thanks,” he whispered-- it wasn’t supposed to come out as a whisper, he thought, but he was embarrassed and nervous and wasn’t sure how the “family meeting” was going to go.

Luckily, however, Chan returned shortly after his response. Chan took his place on the love seat confidently, everyone’s attention immediately zeroed in on the vampire, two sets of eyes curious and two sets almost apprehensive. 

“Good morning to you all. I would like to preface our meeting today with a few things. First, no one should feel obligated to answer any topic or question in any particular way. If it is yes, then it is yes. If it is no, then it is no. If it is maybe or yes for one and no for another, then so be it. I understand that this sounds extremely cryptic, but it will make sense, I assure you. If you would like time to contemplate a question and come up with a decision, then do what you must, but please let everyone know your decision.”

Chan’s eyes were intense. He needed his family to understand how important transparency was in this. “Do not assume that everyone will come to find out because that can lead to serious miscommunication and misinterpretation of words, intent, and action.”

There were various signs of understanding and agreement across the room, and Chan nodded, eyes softening. “Very well. Let us get into the topic of this meeting, then, shall we?” Again, there were signs of confirmation across the room. “I believe-- and by ‘believe’ I mean know-- that there are some relationship dynamics and feelings that need to be discussed. First and foremost, however, I would like to verbalize the preexisting relationships in this household. Is that alight for me to do?” 

Everyone agreed, and Chan nodded. Communication and transparency were key. “Minho and I are in a relationship, boyfriends. Hyunjin is in a romantic relationship with both of us, but he does not like using any labels last that, and it is more of a fluid relationship that changes based on his needs. Sometimes, his affection and needs lean more towards friends than lovers, and other times, it is vice versa. Is the information I have provided in any way false?” The comment was directed at both of them, but it was focused primarily on Hyunjin.

Hyunjin hummed. “That information is correct,” he confirmed, the other two nodded along as well.

Seungmin shot his hand up shyly before pulling it down partially, as if hesitant to be seen. Chan nodded to Seungmin, encouraging him to share. “As of last night,” Seungmin began, voice practically a whisper, “Jeongin and I are significant others.”

Chan nodded. “Thank you for sharing, little one, you did very well.” he praised. Seungmin’s eyes shot down to his hands folded in his lap, a shy smile forming at the corners of his mouth. “With that being said, I have reason to believe there are some unshared feelings amongst people in this household, if anyone would like to speak up first.”

The room was silent for a few terribly tense seconds, as no one wanted to overstep or talk over another person. Eventually, Minho sat a bit straighter. “I suppose, if no one else would like to go first, then I might as well, yes?” Minho took a deep breath, gathering his thoughts. 

“Seungmin, Jeongin,” Minho addressed. Jeongin’s eyes shot to meet the witch’s, but Seungmin couldn’t find the courage, afraid to see rejection or hatred or any semblance of negativity in his eyes. 

“I would like to make my feelings for the both of you known. I like both of you romantically, but I never want you to feel like you are obligated to reciprocate my feelings. If for some reason either of you believe you owe it to any one of us to reciprocate any potential feelings, I am begging you-- do not let those thoughts allow any of us to take advantage of you.” 

Minho had to close his eyes and breathe for a moment, afraid of losing himself to the tears building behind his eyes at the prospect that either pup felt forced into a relationship in this house. “I hope any relationship shared between you and any of us, be it romantic or friends or housemate, is because _you_ want it and not because you feel like you must or that you owe it to us. You do not owe us anything, and you do not have to form a relationship in which you are not comfortable.”

The room was silent for only a moment before Jeongin stepped in. “While I can’t speak for Seungmin when I say this, I can speak for myself: at this point in getting to know everyone in this house, there is no way any of you could force me to do anything I didn’t want. I hope _that_ , at the very least, can reassure you of my genuineness when I say that I feel the same way for you-- as in romantically, not the other stuff,” Jeongin added playfully, causing Minho to shake his head with a breathy laugh.

Seungmin looked up for a fraction of a second, but it felt like an eternity. Why was he so anxious _all the time_? It was frustrating, it made him sick. “I like you, too,” he whispered, “I really do.”

Minho leaned forward. “I’m sorry? I couldn’t hear you, I apologize.”

Seungmin’s face was flushed a bright red when he look back up, wet eyes locking with Minho’s. “I like you, too, a lot,” he repeated, louder this time. He felt his heart crawl its way back into his chest when Minho’s entire body relaxed, face softening more than Seungmin thought possible. His eyes traveled back down to his hands. “But- but the label ‘boyfriend’ freaks me out, so if we could not be called that…? I- I mean, it’s whatever, I don’t want to be--”

“What would you like to define it as?” Minho cut in softly. 

Seungmin’s eyes shot up, face surprised. Jeongin not missing a beat and establishing himself as Seungmin’s ‘significant other’ was different-- Jeongin knew his whole issue with stereotypes and social standards and the overwhelming pressure to fit in a box because of it and how he freaked out when a label he deemed too rigid and suffocating was attached to him. Minho didn’t. He had never heard Seungmin’s two a.m. rants about how trapped and scared he felt trying to live up to certain titles while trying to keep down the dry heaving that always accompanied these thoughts.

Even so, Minho was ready to do whatever Seungmin felt he needed in order to be comfortable. Without missing a beat. Without letting Seungmin spiral into himself by talking himself in circles. What would he like to define it as…?

“Significant other?” Seungmin whispered hopefully.

“Significant other it is, then,” Minho agreed, expecting the softness of the younger’s voice this time. Seungmin wiped at the tears the moment they fell, stopping them in their tracks. He could cry later. Right now, he had three other people to which he needed to listen. “Jeongin, is there a specific label you would like?” Jeongin shook his head. “So would you prefer ‘boyfriend’ or ‘significant other’?”

“I personally have no preference. I know in what fashion you regard me whether I’m called a boyfriend or a significant other,” Jeongin promised. 

Minho nodded, smiling at Jeongin’s confidence. It was refreshing. His confidence wasn’t masking instilled fear like it had in the beginning. This was actual confidence. This was Jeongin feeling comfortable around them. 

Hyunjin cleared his throat and sat up when it became clear Minho was done speaking. “So… I don’t know what either of your feelings are towards me, which is kind of scary, but we’re going to power through this. You don’t have to know how you feel towards me right now. If you need an hour, a day, a month, a year, I’ll wait for it. If nothing else, I have patience… Just like Minho, I am romantically interested in both of you, but, similarly to Seungmin, I don’t like any type of relationship label. They kind of freak me out when applied to myself, so if either of you want to pursue a romantic relationship with me, I really wouldn’t like to label it beyond that,” Hyunjin explained, voice shaking. It wasn’t horrible, but both pups could hear it quite clearly. 

“However, contrary to my relationship with the other three where I bounce between something more platonic and more romantic, I think I’d just like… romantic. With the both of you, that is. Again, if that’s alright.” Maybe Seungmin wasn’t so alone in this. Maybe he wasn’t the only one with bouts of anxiety and shakiness and uncertainty. It sort of made him feel better, knowing he wasn’t the only one who fought this battle, knowing that someone as confident and amazing as Hyunjin got those moments of self-perceived weakness. 

“Well, I know my answer is already ‘yes,’” Seungmin agreed, a bright smile on his lips. It was hard, he was still scared, but he wanted to try and lessen some of the anxiety resting on Hyunjin’s shoulders. Seungmin could see the anxiety’s affect in Minho’s eyes, could see just how strongly Minho could feel it. 

“Mine as well,” Jeongin added quickly, catching on to Seungmin’s burst of confidence and what it meant almost instantly. “And don’t worry about labels. We don't need them.” Hyunjin nodded, eyes become far less heavy. Seungmin could see the earthy green weaving through the air around Hyunjin become less murky, more vibrant, at the reassurances.

Seungmin turned to Chan shyly, fidgeting with his fingers. “I know I’m interested in you,” Seungmin mumbled, fingers nervously picking at each other.

Jeongin nodded. “Me, too.” He gave a half smile to the room, still trying to process the fact that in less than twenty four hours, he had gained four significant others. “I’m glad this worked out the way it did.”

There were various agreements across the room, and Chan called the meeting to an end. Immediately, Minho moved to crouch in front of Seungmin who was curled into himself. “Little one,” he called gently, purposefully refusing to touch the pup. Seungmin’s eyes flitted over to the witch nervously, and the younger gave a weak smile, strained at the edges. 

“Hey, angel,” he cooed. “I just wanted to clear something up. And this goes for Jeongin, too.” His eyes flitted up to the younger, double checking that he was paying attention. “We are not going to push you for anything, especially if you give any indication that it makes you uncomfortable. I know for a fact that I am not making any first moves unless it is clearly expressed to me. I want you, both of you, to initiate intimacy without feeling pressured by me or whomever else. I take this at your pace. If you do not want to kiss me for a week, then we shall not. A month, a year, a century-- it is not my decision to make.” Minho set a gentle hand on Seungmin’s knee, feather light and resting. No intentions, just a reassurance of his presence. 

“We do this at your pace. While I cannot speak for the others in regards to not making the first move, so to speak, I _can_ promise you that the _moment_ you give any indication that you uncomfortable or do not appreciate their advances, they will back off. So even if they are taking my approach to things, they will never try to coerce you into doing something with which you are not comfortable.”

Seungmin nodded slowly. “Okay… I-- Yeah, I’m good. We’re all good.”

“And don’t be afraid to speak up if you do not want to do something-- or are unsure. As much as you are new to the relationship, so, too, are we. As much as you have not been with us romantically, we have not been romantically involved with you, either.” Minho’s hand came to cup Seungmin’s cheek with the utmost care. “We _are_ in this together, as much as you may think the three of us have the advantage.” 

Seungmin nodded slowly, hesitant fingers coming to rest against the hand on his cheek. “Can I… have a hug?” he asked hesitantly. 

It was strange. He had become far more comfortable around them, the itching need to ask for any affection he craved instead of just initiating dying down a considerable amount. Now, however, the disruptive need was rearing its ugly head once again, and it frustrated the younger. (He could hear Jeongin leave his side, approaching the area where Hyunjin had been before.) Minho nodded. 

“Of course, little one,” Minho murmured, opening his arms. 

Seungmin sank into the older’s arms, eyes closing as he tucked his face into Minho’s warm neck. He just… rested there, soaking up the relaxed curve of Minho’s body. “I’m sorry that… sometimes my anxiety makes you uncomfortable. I just want you to know that I’m trying to get better at dealing with it, making it less of a noticeable thing.”

Minho cooed softly, running loving fingers through the younger’s hair. “Oh, darling,” he sighed, voice verging on heartbroken. “Don’t worry about me. It’s very sweet, but I don’t want you to get better at dealing with your anxiety because it might inadvertently affect me. I want you to get better at dealing with it because it is something you want. I hope you can see that. I have long since gotten used to the thrum of anxiety in this household, my dear. Hyunjin and Chan’s music friends have long since acquainted me with the thrum of anxiety, and I can almost always ignore it-- I only ever really feel it when I search for the sensation.”

“But--” Seungmin frowned against the witch’s neck. “Earlier, during the talk, I could see the way you kept tensing when Hyunjin or I got too wound up in our thoughts.”

Minho nodded, eyes calm. He had been doing that, yes. “I was searching for it. For Hyunjin, at the very least, the severity of his anxiety very much affect how to help him through it. I wanted to assess the situation, to make sure I didn’t need to cut in and help either of you calm down.”

“That is… painfully kind of you,” Seungmin murmured, curling tighter against the witch’s body. Minho gave a half shrug, focus quickly coming back to holding the younger.

Jeongin migrated over to Hyunjin and Chan, wanting to give Seungmin some privacy. His smile was small as he plopped down on the carpet in front of the pair.

Jeongin hummed, and he startled a bit when Hyunjin suddenly sat up very straight. “I just realized something! I haven’t visited Mom since before you and Seungmin came to live with us…” The spirit frowned. “I’m going to have to contact her soon,” he muttered to himself, eyes hard with determination. 

Hyunjin made a noise in the back of his throat. “That means I haven’t been away for longer than a week since you’ve been here… Well, I think I should let you know that when I visit my mom, I can sometimes be gone for up to a year. Generally, it’s no longer than a month, but sometimes, things happen and I stay longer. Though, now that we have these phones, it shouldn’t be a problem.”

Hyunjin turned to Chan sharply, eyes quickly clouding with worry. “Do you think Mom is okay? I haven’t contacted her in months…”

Chan rested a gentle hand on the back of Hyunjin’s neck. “Queen Gaila is perfectly fine, my love.”

“Your mother is royalty?” Jeongin asked, interest piqued.

Hyunjin gave a startled laugh. “Oh! Oh, no. She is a goddess.”

Jeongin’s jaw dropped, eyebrows shooting up. “Are you serious? Of what?”

“She is the goddess of land and earth, protector of earth and animal, adopter of the lost, struggling, and wounded.” Hyunjin grinned. “Quite frankly, I think Mom would absolutely adore you and Seungmin.”

“Certainly,” Chan agreed. “She would be absolutely enamored by the both of you.”

“That’s pretty dope, I’m not going to lie,” Jeongin laughed. “Is that why you’re a forest spirit?”

Hyunjin shook his head. “No, I was born a nymph, but my mother gifted Chan’s forest to me as a gift. In return, my tree was turned into the life force of the forest.” Jeongin hummed at the new information, eyes slightly wide. “Did you know that all of these woods are Chan’s? It sometimes feels like it goes on forever, honestly.”

Jeongin’s eyes snapped to Chan. “So, technically, all the wolves in this forest are trespassing?” 

Chan shook his head. “Not quite. I have to give permission for any creatures in my forest. I first allowed Jaebum and his family in my woods. From there, other wolves sought protection as well, and I granted it to them, as well. Other creatures have as well-- vampires, fae, fairy folk, trolls, and so on. Though, I do not keep as close of a watch on who resides in my forest any more. Every other year or so, I go out, collect a census, check on the creatures that live here, and so on.”

“So, back in the mall, the reason our old alpha was so afraid…?”

“I control who stays on my land,” Chan confirmed, “and not even the Elders or Jaebum could stop me from evicting someone, or someones.”

“Have you?” Jeongin asked curiously. “Kicked someone off your land, that is. Have you?” Chan gave a stiff, curt nod, and Jeongin didn’t push, just hummed. “That’s pretty badass, not going to lie.”

Chan pursed his lips. “I hope… that I am not bombarding you with too much information at one time, but I did want to tell both you and Seungmin-- though I will tell him later-- that I am going to have a meeting with your old clan to discuss their… behaviors. I do not usually concern myself with the inner workings of groups that have been established on my land for a while, but I do step in when I feel something is unjust. I truly only came to know about what was going on in your old pack when you and Seungmin arrived. Jaebum spoke of discourse and prejudices, but he said he was handling it… Even so, I believe it is time I step in.”

Jeongin nodded slowly, thinking for a moment before something seemed to click, his eyes drenched in something like understanding. “We don’t blame you, Chan, you know that right? Even with this development, knowing that you control this land… From the sounds of it, you’ve got a shit tonne of land and shit tonne more residents. How could anyone expect you to know every single problem group, ancient vampire or not? I’ll never come to blame you for my old pack’s morals. You were not the one to instill such twisted, bigoted stereotype.” Chan hummed, not able to meet Jeongin’s eyes.

Jeongin rose to his knees, crawling until his was in front of Chan before letting his hands come up to cup Chan’s cheeks firmly. “Chan,” Jeongin grit firmly, “I’m _serious_ . Don’t let those assholes get away with their views because you feel guilty. Don’t let them have your guilt. They don’t fucking deserve it. Their prejudices and fucked up stereotypes are a product of _their_ anger and hatred and power complexes. If you start blaming yourself, then you take part of the blame off of them, and honestly? If any person in this household held you even the _least_ bit accountable for the assholery of our old pack, they’d fucking kick your ass! And you’d be stupid to think they wouldn’t.”

Hyunjin placed a gentle hand on Chan’s bicep. “He’s right, love,” Hyunjin murmured, “and not just about kicking your ass.”

Chan gave a wet laugh. “Okay, message received. It may take six to eight business days to process, but it’s been received.” Jeongin laughed and went to pull away, but Chan caught on of his hands before it could come away from his cheek. Chan held it loosely enough that Jeongin could absolutely pull away if he chose but firm enough for Jeongin to know the action had purpose. Jeongin let his thumb rub gently at the apple of Chan’s cheek. “Thank you, pup. Truly, thank you. Those words mean far more to me than you probably understand.”

Jeongin hummed, leaning forward to place a kiss to Chan’s unoccupied cheek quickly. “I’m glad,” he murmured as pulled away. “I hope you don’t forget it, either.”

Chan’s eyes were bleeding adoration as he leaned into Jeongin’s hand even more, wet eyes closing to stop the spreading heat behind his eyes. Now was not the time to break down over a caring lover-- Chan’s brain short circuited. Lover. They were lovers now. The conscious thought made his chest warm.

Eventually, Chan let go, and Jeongin pulled his hand away before standing (with Hyunjin’s and Chan’s help) and sitting between the pair, back against Hyunjin’s chest and legs over Chan’s lap. The both looked content at the position which only made the sleepiness tug more firmly against his eyelids as he watched Minho and Seungmin pull away from each other. Seungmin says something to Minho gesturing to the group behind him. Minho looks behind himself, and a grin slowly settles against his lips as he turns back to Seungmin and nods. The pair stands and makes their way over to the sofa. 

“Can you gentlemen find room for two more?” Minho asked flirtily, playfully batting his eyes because he _can_. 

Hyunjin laughed, Jeongin grinned sleepily, and Chan smiles warmly. “Of course,” Chan murmured, raising his arm. “Come get comfortable.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please talk to me I'm lonely ((and I don't bite <3))--  
> Tumblr -- thekinkpopstandsforkillme  
> Curious Cat -- doodlebugrambles  
> Comments, Requests, Kudos appreciated  
> STAY Lovely
> 
> Hey!! Side note: I'm going to be making a twitter for my ao3, so if you ever wonder when I'm next going to update or how I'm feeling about the chapter I'm writing or whatever, stop by. Message me! Talk to me! I promise I'm not a meanie :) My @ is @/bubblebubblebu6 and my name is bubblebubblebubbletea! If you're feeling extra lovely, come say hi uwu!!!!!


	10. Seungmin and Jeongin: Part Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...don't hate me I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to take this long to update, but I'm wrapping up exams and testing so things got a little crazy while I was preparing. This is just short of 10k and I am so very sorry it isn't longer!!!!!
> 
> Get updates and me being dumb by visiting my twitter!!!! @/bubblebubblebu6
> 
> TW!!! Talk of abuse; allusions to sexual abuse/rape, but it's all very vague; description of vomiting/gagging/being ill; jeongin falls into a headspace that could potentially be triggering??? but it's not a bad headspace???; nightmares; tactile sensory issues/overload; I think that's all

A few days passed rather well. Seungmin clung to Minho and Hyunjin far more than usual and managed to fit in quite a few cuddle sessions from each person in the house, but he spent the night wherever Jeongin chose to sleep-- all of which he slept in his own bed. Jeongin wasn’t sure why Seungmin was sleeping with him seeing as he was unable to cuddle with the older as he may like without becoming royally nauseous. Chan pulled Seungmin to the side after Minho woke up in the middle of the night gagging, saying he could feel its source coming from Jeongin. (Jeongin had brushed it off when confronted, pretending he didn’t know what Chan was talking about, but the racing of his heart and the way he flinched when Chan grabbed his hand gave away the lie.)

“It’s fine,” Seungmin had assured Chan. He had forgotten that none of the people in the house were acquainted with this side of Jeongin. He also hadn’t realized that Jeongin hadn’t gone through one of these really bad phases since before they came to stay with Chan until after the vampire confronted him. 

“It’s been a while since he’s gotten like this. It’s just-- he explains it like a buzzing under his skin. It hasn’t been so bad that he’s needed to completely avoid contact in… maybe as long as a year? It gets bad and goes away, gets bad and goes away, rinse and repeat. He’s never actually thrown up from it, but it gets really hard for him to eat, and he’ll throw up from that. I’m keeping an eye on him, don’t worry.”

Chan hummed. “Is there nothing we can do for him?” he queried.

“Don’t touch him,” Seungmin answered with an almost helpless shrug. Really, there wasn’t anything else anyone could do, and there never had been. Chan had let it lie at that, and Seungmin went back to helping Minho make bread. 

Jeongin had spent the days following their conversation trailing behind Hyunjin as the spirit walked through the forest, checking on animals and trees and flowers and plants. Hyunjin greeted each individually and with care, his soft voice reverberating in the calm of the forest. He had stopped by the river to greet the fishes a few times as well.

About a week after the conversation, however, Jeongin woke up dizzy, skin buzzing worse than it had maybe ever as even the feeling of the sheets on his bed made him want to wretch. It was a few hours before dawn so Seungmin wasn’t up yet, but he’d already been awoken by a nightmare that had taken a few hours to calm down from, so Jeongin made up his mind almost immediately not to wake the older. He stumbled out of bed, gagging as quietly as he could manage when his arm scraped across the wall. 

He was closing the bedroom door when Minho’s opened. The young witch peaked his head out, face scrunched in concern (or maybe that was actually pain). “Baby, are you okay?” he asked groggily, using the door frame as a brace.

Jeongin shook his head, lips pursing as he weighed the consequences of speaking. “Chan?” he finally managed, closing his mouth the moment the word left his mouth. He shut his eyes, trying to keep his breathing even and push down the rising vomit at the same time. 

“My room,” he said, moving out of the pup’s way. “C’mon. He’s sleeping, but it’s okay.” 

Jeongin moved towards the door as Minho slip into his room once more. By the time Jeongin had actually waddled into the room, Chan was sat up. The _moment_ Jeongin crossed the threshold, Chan’s attention shot to the pup, eyes flashing in understanding.

“You are presenting,” Chan murmured. Jeongin’s pulse shot into his throat, making it even harder to keep down the rising bile. “Calm yourself, pup,” the vampire coaxed gently, standing slowly. “You are safe here, and we are not going to leave you alone to go through this. Would you like to come to my bedroom? We can rest in there for now, yes?” 

Jeongin hugged himself, fingers clenching at his hips, digging into his skin in order to ground himself, as he nodded and backed out of the bedroom. He waited for Minho and Chan to leave the room before trailing behind them at a far slower pace. Minho jogged ahead in order to ensure the room’s order. Jeongin wasn’t sure why, though, since no one ever really went in there and Chan kept his room spotless.

They made it there eventually, and Jeongin immediately moved to the bed, sinking his fingers into the silk sheets. “Does silk help?” Chan asked. Jeongin nodded slowly, tightening his grip on the sheets as he tried to ignore the feeling of his suffocating clothes against his irritated skin. His brain was overloading, and it was driving him crazy. He was sure he was going to have a panic attack if he couldn’t get a hold of himself. 

In focusing on the feeling of the sheets between his fingers, he didn’t realize that something had been placed on the bed next to him until he saw Chan’s hand moving in his peripheral vision. He looked over with heavy eyes, confusion radiating off of him at the sight of pyjamas next to him. 

“It is silken nightwear,” Chan murmured. “Perhaps it will help.” Jeongin took in a deep breath as he nodded. “Minho and I shall gather new pillowcases, if you would like to get changed while we do that.” Jeongin nodded again, waiting until Chan had left before changing. 

The pup almost cried with relief at the weightless feeling that accompanied wearing a texture that didn’t make you want to vomit during sensory overload. Chan and Minho returned quickly after that, changing the pillow cases out of the decorative cotton and polyester and into silk.

“Why the hell do you have so much fucking silk?” Jeongin whispered, eyes closed tightly as talking made the nausea flare back up. 

Chan chuckled. “I was very good friends with a silk seamstress, eons ago. He gave much of his work to me, and…” Chan’s voice grew soft, distant. “When he passed away, he gifted me his entire silk collection.” Jeongin hummed, crawling onto the bed. He sat up, knees to his chest. 

“Would you like anyone else in here? Or one of us not in here?” Minho asked after a beat of silence. 

Jeongin’s eyes jumped to the witch, suddenly bleeding desperation. “Don’t wake Seungmin,” he begged. “He hasn’t slept well tonight, don’t tell him until he wakes up. He’s going to be upset, but I don’t care. He needs sleep.”

Minho nodded. “Of course,” he promised. “But you want me to tell him when he wakes up, correct?” Jeongin nodded. 

Chan cleared his throat. “I need to check your temperature, but to do that, I must touch your face. It is going to be uncomfortable, but I need to see if you have a fever. Is that alright?” he asked cautiously. The pup flinched at the thought but nodded all the same, changing his position so he was sitting criss-cross. Chan turned to Minho. “I would heavily recommend letting me shut off your magick until after I take Jeongin’s temperature.” 

Minho looked surprised at the warning in his voice. The witch nodded slowly. Had Chan seen something…? Chan hummed. “First, could you please grab the bucket out of the bathroom?” Minho nodded, returning with a plastic bucket in no time. Chan set the bucket between the pup’s legs. “A precautionary measure,” Chan assured Jeongin. 

Minho felt off kilter with his magick being put on hold and let himself shift uneasily as he watched the pair in front of them. Chan’s cool fingers barely brushed Jeongin’s skin, just trying to move his bangs out of the way, and Jeongin’s body folded over itself as a powerful gag made his entire body tremble. 

“My apologies,” Chan murmured, pulling away until Jeongin could sit back up. “I shall try to do this as quickly as possible, but I may have to leave my hand there for a moment.” Jeongin nodded, wet eyelashes brushing against his cheek as he tried to steady himself. 

Chan tried again, gentle fingers firmly finding their place against Jeongin’s forehead. Jeongin’s body immediately convulsed at the contact, bile finding its way into the bucket (which was better than Chan expected, if he was being honest). He had to leave his hand there for a few seconds before he could pull it away, talking Jeongin through it the whole thing. 

Jeongin’s body continued to react for a few moment after Chan pulled away, his skin rejecting the sensation of another person’s skin. Minho felt the tail end of Jeongin’s pain as Chan took away the block and had to balance himself with the wall at the feeling. 

“I am going to retrieve a rag and some water,” Chan murmured. “I will return in a few moments.” 

Jeongin hummed, frowning at the bucket still in his lap. Minho grimaced. “I’ll take care of that, baby, don’t worry,” he soothed, taking it to the bathroom to be cleaned.

Minho made sure, however, to stay in sight of Jeongin, not wanting him to entertain the thought that he was alone for even a moment, seeing as he was the only other person in the room. He returned in record time, carrying a bowl of ice water, the glass already laden with condensation, and a dry face rag. 

“Come lay down,” Chan murmured, setting both things on the bedside. Jeongin nodded, slipping under the flat sheet and curling up. Chan smiled down at him gently. “Do you always sleep like this?” he asked, mirth coating his words. Jeongin looked up at the vampire shyly and nodded, cheeks flushing for a reason not related to the fever. Chan chuckled, the sound light-hearted and loving. “It is quite endearing,” he assured.

He let the room have a moment of silence as he sat on the edge of the bed. “Now, we need to bring your fever down,” he informed the pup, his tone almost reminiscent of one used on an injured animal. “To do that, you need to stay under the sheets and keep an ice rag on your skin, be it around your neck or across your forehead I do not care. It will, however, be uncomfortable, and I realize that, but our priority as of now is getting your fever down. After that, I promise, I will let you throw it across the room, if you so please. On top of the sheet, to aid in breaking it, will be a winter duvet, but only the sheet will touch your skin.”

Jeongin narrowed his eyes, trying to make it as playful as possible despite the dizziness that still riddled him. “Can I really throw it across the room after?” 

Chan laughed quietly. “Yes, my dear, you may.” 

Jeongin gave a satisfied half nod. Chan dunked the face rag into the ice water, letting Jeongin point out that he wanted it on his forehead. Gently, Chan maneuvered the cloth under the pup’s bang and securely onto his forehead. Jeongin gasped hard enough that he choked on his own spit, hacking as he tried to familiarize himself to the burning sensation-- and perhaps he let out more than a few choice words, but that wasn’t anyone’s business but his own. Chan kept Jeongin grounded through verbal affirmations, Jeongin responding through physical responses such as blinking or nodding/shaking his head to ensure his mental presence. 

Eventually, the pup calmed down, relaxing into the pillows below his head. “Jeongin,” Minho murmured. “Seungmin should be waking soon. Do you want him to come in here when he gets up?”

“He won’t for a while,” Jeongin answered sleepily-- he’d gotten maybe two or three hours of sleep in the night, and he couldn’t operate on so little. “Nightmare kept him up all hours of the night. But yes… Hyunjin when he wakes up, too, but--” he cut himself off with a shake of his head. Minho hummed, coaxing him to continue. “I was just going to say I don’t know what my limits are right now, so I could freak out with too many people in the room.”

“That’s quite alright,” Minho assured. “I’ll keep an eye out for any signs and cut it down to two people in here with you if it gets bad.” Jeongin thought about it for a minute before nodding sluggishly. “Good. Now, sleep, pup.” Jeongin hummed, letting his heavy lids slide shut.

Jeongin felt far better when he woke, and he didn’t want to rip his skin off. He cracked his eyes open to the room bright with noon sun and a new rag being placed on his forehead, letting out an involuntary groan at the nearly-overwhelming sensation. He could see Seungmin glaring at him out of his peripheral vision so he turned to the older with a sleepy smile. 

“Hi, Min,” he greeted, flipping onto his hip. Seungmin let out an angry huff and fixed the rag that was slipping. “How mad are you?”

Seungmin’s face hardened even more. “Extremely,” he whispered, movements stiff. 

Jeongin pouted. “You were already up half the night, Min, and if I woke you up, then you’d be too worried to go back to sleep. You needed sleep, and it wasn’t like I was about to die or anything. I just started presenting.”

“You’re an ass,” Seungmin bit, leaning back and crossing his arms. 

Jeongin shrugged. “I might be an asshole, but you actually got some sleep, so I really don’t care all that much. When did you wake?”

Seungmin let out a long breath, shoulders sinking. “Maybe as much as two hours ago. And… as much as I don’t like it, thanks. For letting me sleep.”

Jeongin hummed with a soft smile, reaching out to squeeze Seungmin’s hand. Seungmin laced their fingers together, his thumb rubbing soothing patterns into the back of the younger’s hand. “How are you feeling, though? From the sounds of it, last night was pretty rough on you.”

Jeongin shrugged, “It was kinda rough, but Minho and Chan were really caring.”

Seungmin raised an eyebrow. “Which loosely translates to ‘I felt like actual death and wanted nothing more than to collapse into an abyss but Minho and Chan made me not want to die so that’s great,’ right?”

Jeongin grins, shrugging. “You could say that… Who else is in here?”

“Are you asking because you don’t want to move or because you feel like you can’t?” Seungmin checked warily, heart sinking slightly as Jeongin just shrugged, eyes bleeding honesty. He genuinely wasn’t sure which it was, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to know. “Hyunjin and Minho. Chan got an emergency call from one of his music buddies, apparently. He’s… Well, from the sounds of it, frazzled isn’t a strong enough term to describe the guy’s state.”

Jeongin nodded slowly. “I want Jinnie,” he whispered quietly. Seungmin hummed, looking up to catch Hyunjin’s eyes and wave him over. Hyunjin did as he was asked, settling cross legged on the floor in front of Jeongin. “Hi,” Jeongin whispered, shyly returning the smile Hyunjin gave him. 

“Hi, Sleeping Beauty. Feeling better?” Jeongin nodded, pulling the sheet up to cover part of his face. “Good. Your fever broke while you were sleeping, and it seemed like you calmed down the longer you slept.”

Jeongin hummed, nodding. “Can I ask something of you?” Hyunjin hummed, eyes gentle as he encouraged Jeongin to continue. “You know that thing you do when you sleep in your room? With the vines?”

Hyunjin looked a bit surprised. “When I grow and pull the vines in through the window so they, like, are everywhere?” Jeongin nodded. “Yeah, of course.”

“D’you think you could do that for me, maybe on a lesser scale? I like it. It’s… comforting?” 

Jeongin wasn’t sure why he liked it so much, but it made his stomach warm and muscles relax just that much more. Hyunjin nodded quickly before opening all the windows and exterior doors, pulling ivy and honeysuckle vines up the walls and into the room. The plants gravitated towards Hyunjin before he stopped their growth, and Jeongin sank further into the bed, feeling lighter.

“Is this what you had in mind?” Hyunjin asked gently, coming to settle back in front of Jeongin. The youngest hummed, pleased. Jeongin reached down to touch the vines swimming around Hyunjin’s feet, just resting the pads of his fingers against the vines. “You really like plants,” Hyunjin observed, feeling almost foolish for verbalizing something so blatant.

Jeongin hummed. “Nature’s relaxing-- pure and wholesome, even if it can be ruthless.”

Hyunjin grinned, showing off his sharp canines. “You certainly have the soul of a nymph.”

Something unlocked in Jeongin’s chest as he laughed, something he couldn’t place, but suddenly, he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Hyunjin (or his lips and the mesmerizing way they curled when he smiled). 

“Will you kiss me?” he asked, voice barely audible. Hyunjin looked taken aback, so much so that Jeongin almost started making excuses for himself. But he didn’t. This was his partner, so why should he hide what he wants? How he feels? It didn’t make sense. 

It takes a moment for Hyunjin to collect himself. “You’re sure you want this? I don’t want you to feel pressured or anything.” Jeongin nodded, verbally reaffirming that he did, in fact, want Hyunjin to kiss him. 

Hyunjin nodded, getting onto his knees and moving closer to the bed. Jeongin shifted himself up, resting his weight on his elbow, and he leaned into the hand caressing his cheek. His eyes fell shut at the oddly soft fingers that dance across his cheek, creating a beacon of warmth in the center of his chest. He felt Hyunjin lean forward, felt him stop a hair’s breadth from his lips, and Jeongin couldn’t stop the childish whine that passed from his lips. 

Hyunjin gave a breathy laugh-- more an amused huff than a laugh, honestly-- before closing the distance, plush lips pillowy against Jeongin’s slightly chapped ones. Jeongin made a noise in the back of his throat, pushing himself closer to Hyunjin-- not trying to deepen the kiss, just wanting to get closer to the older. Hyunjin pulled back after another second, a good natured laugh on his lips. 

“You’re so cute, In,” Hyunjin murmured, thumb brushing over the apple of his cheek. “Absolutely precious.” Jeongin could feel the blush rising on his cheeks as he opened his eyes. 

“Thanks,” he responded, not sure what else he could say in response. What did you say when someone complimented you? He wasn’t sure. The only person to compliment him since his mom had died was Seungmin, and he never really said anything in response. Never felt the need. He’d smile and look away, and it was dropped like that.

Jeongin felt Hyunjin take the lukewarm rag away from his skin and watched him place it in the ice water-- new ice water, from the looks of it. He grimaced as a stray water droplet ran down his temple. “I feel gross,” he admitted, swiping at his neck. 

Minho spoke from behind him. “Do you want a shower? Maybe a bath?”

Jeongin’s head snapped back to look at Minho, surprise taking over his features as it became apparent he had forgotten Minho was in the room. “Oh!” Jeongin thought about it, face falling into a frown. 

He didn’t want to take a shower, unsure his knees could hold him for long enough-- he felt achy and sore and was sure his legs would betray him without remorse. Even so, he would feel bad requesting a bath because he became absolutely useless, unable to find the strength to wash his hair or body. Jeongin wasn’t sure which to choose, neither favorable when he knew for a fact that he wanted Minho and _only_ Minho to be the one taking care of him instead of his usual victim, Seungmin.

Minho moved to sit on the bed, making it so that Jeongin didn’t have to strain as much to look at him. “Don’t worry about what you think we want to hear. We want to pamper and take care of you, so whichever you prefer is not a problem, sweetheart.”

Jeongin almost whimpered at the term of endearment. Why was he so damn _sensitive_ right now? He knew why. He just didn’t want to acknowledge it, acknowledge what it meant. “I-I want to take a bath, but, well--” Jeongin’s words caught in his throat, and his eyes began to shine with helplessness as he couldn’t find his voice.

“Jeongin basically becomes a nonfunctioning pile of consciousness when he takes baths,” Seungmin said, realizing Jeongin’s dilemma. “He is so utterly out of it the moment he enters warm water that he really can’t find the energy or strength to even wash his hair. Usually, I’m the one giving him a bath, so I make sure to wash his body and his hair and all that.” Seungmin quirked his lips, amused, at the pup. “Seeing as he’s reacting like this at the prospect of a bath, though, means he doesn’t want me to be the one taking care of him. I think he wants you to, hyung, and he’s embarrassed.”

“Not _embarrassed_!” Jeongin squeaked, finding his voice as his head whipped back to Seungmin. “Just… hesitant to ask.”

Minho smiled. “I don’t mind, baby,” he murmured gently, voice so soft that it made Jeongin shudder. “Do you want hyung to bathe you?”

Jeongin flipped onto his other side, facing Minho once more. “I do, but... “ Jeongin hesitated and Minho hummed encouragingly, reaching forward to brush the younger’s bangs out of his eyes. “Channie has something that makes the water all murky and silver.”

Minho hummed. “I know the one, I made it.” The comment wasn’t snarky or self-righteous, just an acknowledgement. 

“Can you put that in it?” Jeongin asked. Minho’s lips softly curved into an adoring grin, nodding.

“I’ll prepare the bath. Do you like it hot?” Jeongin nodded. “Do you like smelly stuff?” Jeongin nodded again. Minho stood. “It’ll be ready soon, then, baby. Just relax until then, mmkay?” Jeongin nodded one more time, having to close his eyes in order to stop the film of liquid gathering across his waterline.

Jeongin turned back to face Seungmin as the once he heard the bath starting. “Thanks, Minnie,” he murmured, feeling drained. Seungmin hummed. 

There was silence as Minho prepped the bath. Jeongin let his fingers graze across the plants swarming Hyunjin, content with the gentle contact. He threw his covers off of himself at some point, the heavy weight of the duvet beginning to feel suffocating. Eventually, Jeongin registered a hand brushing his cheek. He wasn’t sure how long Minho had been sat on the edge of the bed, nor how long the witch had been touching him, but he didn’t flinch when he registered the affection. 

“Hi, angel,” Minho murmured. “Are you with us?” Jeongin nodded. “Good. Are you ready for your bath?” Jeongin hummed. Minho helped him sit up. “Do you want help getting into the bath or anything?”

Jeongin took a moment to assess himself. He was feeling very… incompetent? (no, that wasn’t the right word… he wasn’t sure what the right word was, but incompetent wasn’t quite what he was feeling) at the moment. Even so, he wasn’t sure how comfortable he was with being so very naked in front of someone who wasn’t Seungmin. Though, his body ached so badly that he wasn’t sure he could get his shirt off by himself.

“Just my shirt. I… Hurts. My muscles. They hurt.” Why was verbalizing his thoughts getting so damn difficult. He knew he didn’t have a fever, he could feel it. So why, then? His face hurt with how hard he was frowning.

“Hold on just a sec, Minho, please.” Minho looked up at Seungmin’s words and took a step back. Seungmin sat next to Jeongin. “Innie, look at me,” he murmured, gently guiding Jeongin’s face. Jeongin’s eyes took a moment to focus on Seungmin’s face. “Do you know what’s happening right now, pup?”

Jeongin’s teeth tore at the skin on his lips, and he shook his head. 

Seungmin hummed. “Focus on me. Remember how sometimes things get very blurry when you have baths?” Jeongin took a second to think about it before nodding. “Well, that’s what’s happening right now. It’s just happening a bit early so you don’t have the water to distract you. Do you understand?” Jeongin thought about it for a second. It made sense, though. Talking usually got more difficult and so did thinking… But it didn’t last time. So why this time?

“Why?” he croaked, feeling like he would have felt panic if things weren’t so sluggish.

“Because your brain trusts us so much that you feel like it’s okay to let things get a little fuzzy. Do you trust Minho like you trust me, right now, baby?” Seungmin asked. Jeongin nodded slowly. “So then does this make sense?” Jeongin nodded again. “Good. Now, I’m going to help you out of your pyjamas, and then I’ll let Minho take care of you. Does that sound okay?” Jeongin hummed.

Seungmin carried the lanky, weightless pup over to the tub. Minho and Hyunjin gave them as much privacy as they could without leaving the room. Seungmin slipped off Jeongin’s shirt carefully, fully aware of how sore and achy the younger must feel. 

“Okay?” the older checked, watching carefully as the dazed younger nodded without thinking about it. Seungmin gently took Jeongin’s chin, waiting for the pup’s eyes to focus on him. “Tell me if you want me to stop.” Jeongin nodded after giving himself a moment to process Seungmin’s request. 

Seungmin finished undressing the pup and picked him up to lower him into the steaming water. Jeongin made a content noise at the heat and let his body sink until his lips were half covered by water. He distantly thought he could hear Seungmin call for Minho, though that thought only lasted a millisecond before he was blissfully focused on the water encompassing him.

He jumped when he felt someone touch his cheek, but he leaned into it when he processed the vague roughness of the digits and to whom they belonged. He hummed when he heard the voice call his name. 

“I’m going to wash your torso and up, okay? If you want me to stop, you can tell me, or push my hands away or tap the edge of the bathtub twice.” Jeongin’s hum of affirmation was delayed. “Can you show me the last one, please?” It took a second, but Jeongin’s hand came to tap the tub wall just beneath the water line. 

Minho hummed and praised him gently, thumb gently dragging across his cheek. After a moment, Minho pulled his hand away and grabbed a rag. He talked to Jeongin the whole time, explaining everything he was doing before he did it, what he was using and how it worked. Jeongin seemed to appreciate his voice, at the very least-- Minho couldn’t quite attest to whether or not Jeongin knew what he was saying, though. 

When Minho moved to washing Jeongin’s hair, the youngest started to cry. Minho rinsed the soap off his hands before moving so he could better be seen by Jeongin, placing a firm hand against the youngest’s cheek. 

“Jeongin,” Minho called calmly. The youngest whimpered but didn’t open his eyes. “Jeongin, sweetheart, I need you to focus on me. Can you do that for me, baby? Can you open your eyes for hyungie?” Jeongin whimpered again, and it took a hot second, but Jeongin did get his eyes open. “Did hyungie do something wrong, baby?” Jeongin choked on a sob, shaking his head furiously. “Is my baby hurting?” There was a pause before Jeongin shook his head again.

A shaky hand came up to touch Minho’s chin before tapping his forehead twice. Minho could feel the confusion on his face. From the side, Seungmin quietly explained, “He was a kiss. On his forehead.” 

Minho nodded in understanding, thanking Seungmin quietly with a gentle smile before turning back to Jeongin. The witch leaned down to kiss Jeongin on the forehead. Jeongin melted, head falling onto Minho’s chest despite the soap in his hair. Minho didn’t mind, just brushed away some of the bubbles that got too close to his eyes. 

“Is my baby happy?” Minho murmured. 

Jeongin’s whole body shivered at the baritone notes in the witch’s voice, nodding. After a few minutes of Jeongin resting there, Minho let his fingers dance across the pup’s cheek. Jeongin made a small noise in the back of his throat. 

“Baby, can I wash the soap out of your hair?” Minho asked, brushing the slick locks back, stirring up some of the bubbles that had popped from idleness. 

There was a few too many beats that made Minho think Jeongin didn’t understand what he asked, but Jeongin finally managed to push away from Minho. Minho steadied him before finishing up the actual soaping and cleaning of his hair. After, he rinsed the soap from Jeongin’s hair. 

“Jeongin, baby, I’m all done washing. Do you want to stay in the bath or would you like to get out?” Minho asked. Jeongin’s response came as him sinking further into the water, the top brushing against his philtrum with each breath out. 

When the water started to get more room temperature than warm, Minho decided it was time for him to get out. He left the drying and redressing to Seungmin but carried the blissed-out pup back to the bed at Seungmin’s request. They worked together to tuck him in, and he was asleep within seconds. 

Seungmin huffed out a breath, leaning heavily against Minho. “He probably won’t sleep long,” Seungmin sighed, sounding exhausted, “but he’ll almost definitely feel embarrassed. So… just lay on some loving.”

Minho hummed. “I’ll certainly do that. For now, however, I believe you could also benefit from a nap.” Seungmin shook his head, mouth opening. Before he could make an excuse, Minho spoke again. “What if I lay with you?” Seungmin’s jaw clicked shut, and the pup pulled Minho onto the bed, quickly settling into Minho’s chest.

Minho chuckled at the cute behavior, pulling Seungmin as close as possible. Seungmin wasn’t asleep when Chan slipped into the bedroom, but he was damn close. Chan sent the lethargic pup an apologetic smile, Seungmin returning the gesture sluggishly before letting his head fall against Minho’s chest once more. 

“Has Jeongin not woken?” he asked quietly as he tucked the approaching nymph against his body.

“He did,” Minho assured, “for a while. He talked with Hyunjin and Seungmin, and he had a bath as well. He’s only been asleep for fifteen or so minutes. How are things on your end?”

Chan groaned as he thought about it. He picked up Hyunjin when prompted, hiking the nymph up on his hips and let the younger lock his ankles together for extra support. “Things are a mess. We… I do not know. I spent hours on the phone with him, but I am still unsure of so many things. I only hope things end well.” Chan pressed a gentle kiss against Hyunjin’s lips, then one to the tip of his nose, chuckling when the spirit hid against Chan’s neck, the heat of his cheeks almost burning Chan’s frosty skin. “I believe the worst part,” Chan finally added, sighing, “is that I do not know how to help. I feel useless.”

Minho clicked his tongue. “Bang Chan, you are absolutely already helping by being there for your friend. Do not underestimate the power of your presence and care.”

Chan let out another breath, placing a kiss to Hyunjin’s forehead when the nymph nuzzled into his cheek. “Perhaps I am helping him. I suppose it is more that I wish I could do more or--” Chan cut off helplessly, lost on how to finish his sentence.

“Or take it away completely,” Minho finished for him. “I know, my love, but for now, you must accept that you are doing your best, and it _is_ enough.” Chan let out a long breath before nodding. 

Seeing as the conversation had come to a close, Hyunjin whined, squirming in Chan’s arms. “Kiss me, Channie,” he whined. Chan laughed.

“Cuddly today, lovebug?” he asked, nosing at the nymph’s cheek. 

Hyunjin nodded quickly. Chan hummed before attaching their lips, letting Hyunjin control its depth without an issue. Hyunjin’s kisses were often times languid but firm, a reminder, but right now, he was pushing, asking for more and closer and harder. After a few moments, Chan took back over, slowing the kiss, working Hyunjin’s mouth open gently. Hyunjin obeyed, letting Chan take before he tried to gain control of the kiss. Chan didn’t let him, which made Hyunjin groan in frustration, but Chan tugged at his lower lip and he absolutely _melted_. Chan smiled into the kiss before pulling away slowly. Hyunjin’s head fell onto Chan’s shoulder, and Chan kissed Hyunjin’s cheek tenderly.

“Well, I can’t say I didn’t wake up with a lovely view,” a raspy voice hummed, words almost slurred with residual sleep. Chan looked over to the bed, smiling gently at the youngest, and walked over with Hyunjin still in his arms.

“Hello, my love,” Chan greeted. “How are you feeling?”

Jeongin thought about it. “I’m not as achy as I was earlier today. I guess the bath really helped there.” Chan hummed. “Your bathtub is a blessing.”

Chan laughed. “I suppose,” he agreed. “And how are you mentally?”

Jeongin shrugged. “It’s always a bit rocky. Sometimes it’s great, sometimes not so much. Hit or miss.” He seemed distracted by the nymph in Chan’s arms, not noticing how vague he was sounding. “Hyunjinnie, are you okay?” Hyunjin hummed without moving. Chan could see Jeongin grow more concerned at the lackadaisical response. 

“Hyunjin is being genuine,” Chan confirmed. “He can get clingy when he is tired or hungry or happy or thinking or--”

“ _Okay_ ,” Hyunjin groaned. “We get it, I’m clingy! I’m just happy, Innie,” he promised, tucking himself tighter against Chan’s chest. Jeongin watched the muscles in Chan’s arms flex as he held Hyunjin tighter.

“What for?” Jeongin asked, pulling the sheet higher around his face. It was warm, and the room was chilly since the windows were open in the middle of autumn.

Hyunjin _did_ lift his head to look at Jeongin this time, grinning like the Cheshire cat. “You kissed me, Innie. You asked me to kiss you, and we _did_. That’s a damn good reason to be happy, if you ask me.” 

Jeongin could feel his cheeks heat and chose to hide his face in the pillows. Hyunjin giggled, pleased at the cute reaction, and sent some of the vines under the sheet, just barely caressing Jeongin’s skin. Hyunjin heard the pup sigh, watching the body under the sheet absolutely deflate the moment his plants reached skin. Jeongin stopped hiding, fingers running along the leaves with care. 

Hyunjin just stared as the younger seemed mesmerized when the vines wrapped around his fingers and up his wrist. Jeongin’s eyes shot to Hyunjin, sure he was doing it. Hyunjin smiled softly. 

“They like you. I’m not doing anything except letting them animate themselves.” Jeongin’s eyes snapped back to the vines, eyes closing when one touched his cheek. The softness tickled his skin, but he didn’t move, afraid they’d pull back if he did. “Tell me if you start to get overwhelmed. They can get a bit eager sometimes and forget what I taught them about boundaries.” Jeongin nodded distractedly, but Hyunjin was sure he wasn’t listening.

Minho could feel Seungmin wake, the younger groaning quietly as he shoved his face harder into Minho’s chest. Minho gave a small laugh, hand coming to cup the back of the pup’s head. Seungmin mumbled something that sounded like an inquiry as to what was happening. 

“Channie is back, and Jeongin is being fawned over by Hyunjin’s vines,” Minho murmured, petting through his hair. 

Seungmin made a noise of interest. “Channie?” he asked sleepily, lifting his head. 

Minho smiled. “Yes, baby. You were up when he came in, remember?” Seungmin shook his head. “That’s okay, you were pretty tired. I’m not really surprised.”

Seungmin pulled away a bit more. “Can I go to Channie?” 

“You don’t have to ask me, baby, but he is holding Hyunjin so he won’t be able to give you a proper hug until he puts Hyunjin down,” Minho explained, thumb gently running across the apple of Seungmin’s cheek. Seungmin hummed, moving to crawl over Minho. He seemed to forget his mission half way through and instead collapsed on top of the witch. Minho laughed, eyes crinkling. “What a sleepy baby,” he giggled. “Are you really that tired?”

Seungmin nodded. “Drained,” he grumbled. “Too many nightmares. But you’re too comfy and warm. So I’m gonna stay here.”

Minho hummed, wrapping his arms around Seungmin’s back. “That’s okay, I’ll hold you until you’re ready to move.” 

Seungmin hummed his gratitude. Jeongin turned over, pulling away from the vines regretfully (though they just trailed behind him) to kiss Seungmin’s forehead. 

“Sleep well, Min,” he whispered. Seungmin crackled a grin, eyes opening a fraction and poking his cheek out. Jeongin hummed and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. Seungmin sighed in satisfaction and settled back against Minho’s chest. Jeongin smiled warmly at Minho before taking his place on the other side of the bed once again. 

Two days had passed uneventfully. Jeongin had moments when he was interacting with someone in the room and he’d freak out a bit, asking them to stop touching him and back away, and they did, without question or hesitation. They made it seem normal, didn’t seem bitter that Jeongin had to push them away, which helped Jeongin process and deal with the sudden bouts of panic. 

On the third night Jeongin had been in the room, he started screaming, shouting and throwing his limbs. Seungmin reacted quickly, catching his arms and holding them loosely to the younger’s chest. As strong as Jeongin was, this was rote, a familiar pattern he could follow thoughtlessly. He started talking to Jeongin quietly, asking him to wake up. Once Jeongin’s arms were secured, Seungmin began to stroke Jeongin’s cheek, patting it lightly, coaxing him awake instead of scaring him out of the dream. 

Jeongin _did_ wake up, but it was with a jolt and a shout. He rolled away from Seungmin, eyes wide, panicked, as tears ran down his face. Jeongin slipped off the bed, shoving himself back and away. Seungmin moved to the edge of the bed slowly, lifting his hands to show he meant no harm. Jeongin’s entire body trembled as his eyes shot around the room, taking in four bodies, two of which were large, the build similar to that of an alpha and his shaking got worse. He choked on a sob and began hacking before he heard a voice. 

“Jeongin, it’s Seungminnie. You’re safe right now. We’re in Channie’s bedroom with Chan, Minho, and Hyunjin. It was just a bad dream, you’re safe, baby,” Seungmin soothed.

“Out!” Jeongin fought, voice shaking despite its volume. 

“Who, baby?” Seungmin asked cautiously.

“The alphas,” he answered desperately. “The alphas, out!”

Seungmin moved off the bed slowly, inching towards Jeongin slowly. “Jeongin, we’re in Channie’s bedroom. There are no alphas in here. We’re the only wolves. There are no alphas, Jeongin.”

Jeongin shook his head vigorously, back himself against the wall. “There are two, they’re right there!” he urged, looking at Seungmin as if he was crazy.

Seungmin turned around to stare where Jeongin was pointing, eyes locking on Chan and Minho and flashing with understanding. “Jeongin, sweetheart, I’m going to turn on the light. I know Chan and Minho can look like alphas sometimes--” he said this pointedly, loud enough that Minho and Chan could hear-- “but we’re safe. Chan and Minho love you very much, and they’re not going to hurt you.” Jeongin shook his head quickly, choking on the words that wanted to leave his lips. 

“I know, baby, but they won’t. I’m going to turn on the light.” Jeongin’s body went rigid as Seungmin moved so he wasn’t between himself and the alphas, eyes not moving from where they were frozen against who Seungmin said were Chan and Minho.

Seungmin turned on the lights, causing Jeongin to hiss slightly at the brightness. But it _was_ Chan and Minho, and they were staring at him with worried eyes. Jeongin’s body shook with a sob, and he curled in on himself. 

How the hell could he not tell that those were his _lovers_ ? How could he be so stupid? Why was he so fucking dramatic? He _knew_ where he was and who he was with, why the hell couldn’t he just trust Seungmin?

Seungmin approached Jeongin once more, coming to settle in front of the pup. “Jeongin, focus on me. I’m right in front of you, focus on me.” Jeongin managed to tear his eyes away from his lovers-- who he had mistaken as the same _monsters_ that hurt him. How could he betray them like that? 

“On me,” Seungmin repeated. “Good. You’re safe right now. There are no alphas here.”

“I know,” Jeongin choked, another sob tearing itself from his throat. “I-I know. It’s Chan and Minho. I’m--” he hacked as his breath hitched and he inhaled spit. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt them, I know, I know, I’m sorry--”

Seungmin touched Jeongin’s hand lightly, grounding him. “You didn’t hurt them. Just because you thought they were alphas doesn’t mean you hurt them. I know in the dark they can very much look like alphas, especially when you’re scared. I know it’s hard to think that you’d associate someone you love very much for someone that hurt you, but it’s okay, baby. I know, I’ve done the same thing. You turn the corner without paying attention, you see a flash of a broader build, and you panic for a second because you didn’t process their face until seconds later. It’s not bad or malicious thing; we were in a very bad place for a very long time. We’ve come so far, Jeonginnie, we’re going to be okay, even if we sometimes think that people we love very much are the people that hurt us.” 

Jeongin sobbed harder, still shaking. Seungmin tightened his grip on Jeongin’s hand fractionally. “Do you still think you’re in danger?”

Jeongin shook his head. “No-- No, I know I’m safe. I just-- I feel so bad for--” He cut himself off with a hiccup, his unoccupied hand coming up to scrub at his eyes.

“I know. And you don’t have to feel better immediately. Just try to remind yourself that you didn’t do anything wrong, and that you were scared. You woke up from a nightmare, scared, in a dark room where you couldn’t see anyone, and there’s two very alpha-y people in front of you,” Seungmin rationalized. 

Jeongin nodded slowly. “Do you want to go closer to them?” Seungmin suggested carefully. Jeongin shook his head slowly. “Okay, then we’ll stay here.”

“Outside,” Jeongin croaked, tears slowing even if they didn’t stop. 

“On the balcony?” Seungmin asked. Jeongin nodded. Seungmin stood slowly and helped Jeongin up as well. Seungmin kept himself between Jeongin and the bed. Jeongin paused just before the door, turning to face the three people on the bed.

“I don’t-- I don’t think you’re like the alphas,” he whispered.

“We know, baby,” Minho soothed. “You don’t have to explain it to us, we understand. We’re right here when you’re ready, but we can also leave if you’d rather.”

Jeongin shook his head quickly, face stricken with grief. “Please don’t leave. I promise I’ll be okay when I come back inside, I promise. Please, please don’t leave, I promise, I’m sorry,” he rambled shakily.

“Angel,” Chan cut in, voice soft. “We will be right here when you come back inside,” he promised. “We still love and care for you very, very much. Take a moment to let yourself heal. We will wait for you as long as you need.” 

Jeongin felt tears gathering back in his eyes as he gave a jerky nod before slipping out onto the balcony. He collapse in front of the railing, fingers sinking into the vines sleeping there, trying to ground himself as he still shook from the dream. “Min,” Jeongin whispered hoarsely, not looking up at the older, “tell me I’m doing something right. Tell me I’m not fucking up at every turn.”

Seungmin settled next to Jeongin, and the younger settled his head on Seungmin’s shoulder. The vines seemed to wake up with their presence, and they grew around the hurting boys, encasing them in protection. “I don’t think you could fuck something up if you tried, Innie,” Seungmin admitted. “You’re so strong, and you’ve taken everything in stride. It’s okay to be affected by your past, Innie. We’re still healing, still trying to figure out what makes things better or worse, and I know you know all this because I’ve seen you reading all those books from the library. You _know_ that it takes time to heal and that trauma can have delayed effects… I think you just need a bit of a reminder sometimes.”

They both fell silent. It was silent for a very long time, longer than either of them probably expected, but Jeongin did eventually break the silence. “It was more of a flashback than a fabricated situation. They were spending their rut with us, and we didn’t have a choice. Unpresented and unclaimed, we were being forced to spend their rut with them.” Seungmin didn’t ask for clarification-- he didn’t need it. 

“Was it the one before we left?” That had probably been the worst rut, the most violent and angry. Seungmin and Jeongin had been so tired, so reluctant to just keep letting things go. They wanted to fight back for once.

“Yeah, that one. All five of them were there, but we didn’t get away this time-- we didn’t even get the chance, and I’m not sure if that’s better or worse than trying and failing.” Jeongin buried his face in Seungmin’s neck, sucking in a deep breath. The col air was doing wonders to help calm Jeongin, and Seungmin was grateful. 

“I can still feel their hands on me-- not just tonight, but… When I go to shower or can’t get to sleep or get too lost in thought, too focused on what they could possibly be doing now, if they’re still looking for us… I can feel it. Sometimes I wish I could erase their touch-- their hands and their lips-- from my skin, or maybe rewrite their touch with Minho’s and Chan’s and Hyunjin’s, but I’m sure as hell not ready for that. Not in the relationship or in my own state of mind. I think about it sometimes, though. I think maybe it’d be easier if I pretend it’s their touch and not the alphas’, but it winds up making me feel sick because I _know_ they’d never touch me like that, not with the vicious malintent that the alphas absolutely _bled_ at all times.”

Jeongin shook his head harshly and rubbed at his bicep hard enough to burn. “I fucking hate this, Min. I hate that I can still feel everything. _Everything_. It makes me sick.”

Seungmin pulled him tighter against his chest. “I know, Innie. We’ll get there, though. We’ll make it through this, and we’ll replace all those memories and touches with good ones. We’ll get to a point where we don’t remember how an alpha feels. I know we’ll get there, we just have to be patient.” Jeongin nodded slowly. 

After a few more minutes of silence, Jeongin pulled away. “I want to go back inside,” he whispered. “I want a hug from Chan and Minho.” Seungmin hummed, and the vines pulled away from them, sending a chilly breeze past them, causing them both to shudder. 

Seungmin laughed. “It’s a bit cold, isn’t it?” Jeongin laughed, too, nodding, and helped Seungmin stand. 

They walked back inside together, Minho and Chan sitting shoulder to shoulder while Hyunjin sat across with them. They were making small talk and looked up when they heard the pups cross the threshold. Jeongin bolted straight for Minho and Chan. They laughed, both of them coming to wrap around Jeongin’s trembling body. 

“Hello, love,” Chan murmured, letting his fingers trail up and down Jeongin’s back. “Feeling better?”

“Much, thanks,” he whispered, voice raspy. “What time is it?”

“Seven to three,” Minho told him.

Jeongin pulled back and wiped at his eyes. “I want to ask for kisses, but I don’t know if it’s for the best since I’m such a jumble of emotions.”

Minho hummed. “Then why don’t we go back to bed, and if you still wanted kisses in the morning, we’ll give you tons of them.” Jeongin thought about it and agreed, sandwiching himself between them.

Jeongin did, in fact, still want kisses when he woke up. Breakfast was already finished cooking by the time he woke up, and he ate a good sized plate before gathering the courage to ask if the offer still stood. Chan was actually out of the room washing the dishes from breakfast when Jeongin tugged on Minho’s shirt. 

Minho hummed, turning to face the youngest. “Will you kiss me now?” Jeongin whispered, eyes hopeful. Minho smiled softly, brushing some of Jeongin’s bangs out of his eyes. 

“Of course, baby. C’mere,” Minho instructed, patting the space beside him. Once Jeongin was settled, one hand came to cup Jeongin’s cheek, thumb brushing over Jeongin’s bottom lip gently. Minho’s eyes were soft, kind, and Jeongin didn’t feel afraid-- he thought he might, especially when last night’s dream was still fresh in his mind, but he felt safe. “We can stop at any time, okay? You control this situation, not me.” Jeongin nodded, leaning into Minho’s touch. 

Minho smiled softly and leaned in, letting Jeongin decide when he wanted to initiate the kiss. It only took Jeongin a beat to close the distance. Minho’s lips felt different from Hyunjin’s. His weren’t as full as Hyunjin’s lips, but _damn_ if they weren’t fucking soft. Minho’s kiss was gentle-- soft and calm in a way that was so rawly Minho-- and Jeongin was sure that was just how Minho kissed and not that Minho was hesitant to really kiss him. Jeongin made a content noise in the back of his throat as his pushed closer, feeling his eyes prick when Minho’s thumb brushed over his cheek again, and he melted into Minho. Jeongin let one of his own hands come up to rest along Minho’s jaw. 

Jeongin used his position as leverage to pull Minho closer, tilting his head further to the side to make deepening the kiss easier. Minho followed Jeongin’s command, and Jeongin felt a little high with power-- no, not quite… He felt dizzy, light-headed, knowing that Minho was letting _him_ choose, was letting him decide how comfortable he was with kissing Minho. The realization only solidified the safety warming his stomach, and Jeongin pulled away, eyes still closed as his breath caught in his throat.

“Baby?” Minho murmured, swiping his thumb over the youngest’s cheek again, causing Jeongin to fall into his shoulder, hugging Minho. “Baby, are you okay?” Jeongin nodded quickly. “Okay… Just a little overwhelmed?”

Jeongin took in a deep breath. “I just… I know that you said you’d let me control the kiss and all, but it actually hit me that you were letting me, and I got really warm and happy. It’s so fucking nice to have so many people that _care_ after spending your life surrounded by assholes who don’t give a shit about you. And you were just so sweet and gentle, and it made my chest hurt because I realized that I wanted this so badly-- _us_ so badly.”

Minho cooed, running his fingers through Jeongin’s hair. “You’ve got me, baby. Any time, day or night, I’m here. I want you, too, baby, and I’m so glad I can call you my boyfriend.” Jeongin nodded against Minho’s shoulder, slightly parted lips brushing against his skin with the motion. 

Eventually, Chan returned, and Jeongin pulled himself away from Minho so he could hit Chan with pair of puppy dog eyes. “Can I have a kiss now, please?” Jeongin asked, head tilted and bottom lip puffed out. 

Chan smiled, letting out a small laugh at the sight before him, and placed a kiss on Jeongin’s forehead. Jeongin whined, squirming slightly. “A real kiss, Channie,” he pouted, reaching up to hold Chan’s face between his hands. He squished the vampire’s cheeks a few times as pay back for teasing, and Chan’s hands were gentle as he grabbed Jeongin’s wrists and pulled the hands off of his face. (And maybe Jeongin’s entire body buzzed when he realized there was no pain that came from the touch, no anger or malice in the fingers that wrapped around sensitive skin.)

“Alright, angel,” he laughed. “A real kiss.” Jeongin nodded eagerly, so Chan motioned for him to move closer. “I follow your lead,” Chan told him, eyes serious. 

Jeongin nodded in understanding before moving closer, eyes slipping closed. Their lips met, and one of Chan’s hands instinctively came up to cup the side of Jeongin’s jaw, cold fingers barely resting against his skin. Chan’s other hand found purchase on Jeongin’s hip, rubbing soothing circles through the shirt. Jeongin rested his hand over Chan’s on his face and leaned into the soft touch. 

Chan’s lips were slightly chapped like Jeongin’s (a permanent feature, courtesy of his vampire status), but Jeongin barely noticed, the foreign sensation of such cold lips short circuiting his brain. Jeongin hummed, head tilting-- more to lean into the gentle hand on his cheek than to deepen the kiss further. When Jeongin pulled away, Chan was smiling, so he smiled back, eyes fluttering shut as he held the hand on his face closer, tighter. Chan moved the hand that had been on Jeongin’s waist up to cup his other cheek, and Jeongin let out a quiet whimper in response, eyes squeezing shut tighter as they burned with emotion.

“Have I done something wrong?” Chan’s words came out as a careful whisper, ready to pull away. Jeongin’s other hand came up to trap Chan’s, and he shook his head. Chan hummed in acknowledgement, thumb gently swiping across Jeongin’s cheek. He rested there, content to hold Jeongin like this, if that’s what he wanted. 

Eventually, the pup did pull away, albeit reluctantly. “Are you well, angel?” Chan asked.

Jeongin nodded slowly, letting his eyes open. “A bit… emotional, but altogether fine,” Jeongin confessed, rubbing at his bicep. “Will you lay with me?” 

Chan’s smile was soft. “Of course.”

On the fifth day, Jeongin was growing frustrated. He wasn’t sure what he was presenting, and the more time crept on the more restless he got. Finally, in the middle of supper, he burst, “Will someone _please_ tell me what I’m presenting,” short of breath and fidgeting. He almost threw the bowl of soup in his lap because of the pent up energy, but he somehow refrained his muscles from jolting. 

Chan looked up calmly, and, without missing a beat, replied, “Beta,” before turning back to his stew. 

He figured the calmer his response the calmer Jeongin would stay. Seungmin knew what Jeongin was going to do and quickly took the bowl from his lap. Jeongin let his body fall on its side, legs still crossed, and took in a deep breath. He wasn’t an alpha. He wasn’t an omega. Just a beta, a neutral force with no real complications. Relief flooded his system so quickly he thought he could cry. (He was crying.)

“That’s good,” Jeongin whispered. “I was afraid I’d present an alpha… I’m not sure what I’d have done, but it probably would’ve been dumb.” 

Seungmin patted Jeongin’s hip. “You’d have been a very kind alpha, In, I’m sure of it.” Jeongin nodded without real emotion, still caught up on the fact that he was a beta and everything was okay.

As his presenting period came to an end, his hair changed to a shining silver color, but there were no apparent changes that accompanied the physical change. Chan assured him it was relatively common for things like that to happen without a sensory development to accompany it, but Jeongin was still a bit on edge about it. Jeongin spent the days following the end of his presentation curled up in the grass in the back yard, transformed. Hyunjin made sure to shower the pup in pets and affection each time he passed. 

Chan had gotten off yet another call with his struggling friend when Fate appeared for the first time in months. Chan rubbed at his face. “Please tell me this is just a friendly visit and you are not about to rock my shit because, honestly, Fate, I do believe I will combust if something else is placed in front of me.”

Fate shook its head. “Chan, you know why I am here. Offer him your home.”

“He is the sixth?” Chan asked. Fate declined its head shallowly. Chan slid down the wall and onto the floor, head resting on his knees. “Will things work out?” he asked. “Or are you stringing me along? Because if you are doing the latter, I want you to know that I shall not recover from losing these boys.”

“I am giving you a family, Bang Chan, because I like you very much. As much as I am the thing I control, I can only do so much. If I was more powerful, I would have given you these boys through less heartache and pain, but I am doing what I can. Even so, I can give you my absolute word as a deity that this will work and out, and your family will be happy, healthy, and safe.”

Fate lowered itself to Chan’s level. “Take a deep breath and allow yourself a moment of peace.” Chan nodded slowly. “And feed soon. The wine will not stave off the hunger much longer.” Chan nodded again, taking another deep breath as he scrubbed at his face. “Call your friend. I’ll visit soon.”

With that, Fate was gone. Chan picked up his phone and unlocked it, redialing the last number. “Seo Changbin, if you do not pick up this phone, so help me I will scream,” he whispered into the phone as he waited for the call to go through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please talk to me I'm lonely ((and I don't bite <3))--  
> Tumblr -- thekinkpopstandsforkillme  
> Curious Cat -- doodlebugrambles  
> Comments, Requests, Kudos appreciated  
> STAY Lovely
> 
> NEW!!! TWT -- @/bubblebubblebu6


	11. Changbin: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm here, I'm alive, I promise! I know it was more than 8 days, but shit's crazy and life isn't cooperating. Without further ado, however, the tw and ~8k chapter!! 
> 
> TW!! Abuse, descriptions of injuries, and discussion of mental health. There's also far more cursing than usual in this chapter 
> 
> ENJOY!!

When the call finally went through, Chan felt his heart break. “Hello?” It was a simple greeting, but the voice was raspy and crackly, as if he’d been crying, but it was also terrifyingly numb.

“Hey, Bin,” Chan greeted quietly, shoving down the sob that tried to push itself out of his throat. “Come stay at the estate.” No need for filler. He wanted Changbin out of his situation, and he wanted that _now_.

He could practically feel Changbin frown through the phone. “But the wolf pups--”

“They shall be fine. They are healing, and no one is forcing interaction. If they do not wish to interact with you, then they shall not,” Chan explained quickly. “They are self-sufficient and introspective beings who know their limits. Please,” he begged, eyes squeezing shut almost painfully. “Stay with us.”

Changbin let out a long, shaky breath. “Yeah. Yeah, I think I can do that.”

“Has she… hit you again? Since our call the other day?” Chan asked cautiously, not having had the strength to ask when he had called earlier that morning. Changbin stayed silent for far too long, and Chan had his answer. “How long will it take you to get out of there?” he tried instead. 

“She’s got a graveyard shift tonight, so tonight. I… snuck out of the house earlier, though. There’s going to be consequences,” Changbin murmured, sounding so very tired and so very old. Chan was sure he had not heard something so heartbreaking in decades. 

Chan pursed his lips and took in a noiseless breath. “Is there no way to return to your apartment after she has left?”

Changbin made a noise of disagreement. “She’s going to wait until I get back, and if I make her late for her shift, then it’ll just be worse.” 

Chan let out a long breath, hand running through his hair in frustration. “ _Absolutely bastard_ ,” he grumbled in a low voice before shaking his head at his attitude. Now was not the time. “What if someone accompanied you back? If you are with someone, she will not try anything-- at the very least, she has proven that much.”

Changbin hummed. “Perhaps. Who would come with me? You know you being there would just make her unnecessarily irate. She may actually try something then.”

“Minho?” Chan volunteered, knowing the young witch would not mind the chance to see Changbin. “He could drive you back as well.” Changbin voiced his agreement far easier than Chan thought. “I shall send him your way once we get off the phone,” Chan promised.

They finished the call quickly thereafter, and Chan got Changbin’s location, promises of safety filling the air. When they hung up, Chan let his head fall back into the wall. He took in a deep breath and shook his head harshly before standing and seeking out Minho. Minho was in his library, reading a spell book. He didn’t look up at the new presence, too focused on translating the new book to notice more than a slight shift in the air.

Chan knocked on the wall, a tight smile on his lips, and Minho looked up quickly, slipping the glasses off his face. “What’s wrong, my love?” he murmured, standing and moving to fuss over Chan. Chan shook off his concern.

“Could I ask of you a favor?” he asked instead of dealing with his own mental battle. Minho hummed, eyes burning with concern. “I need you to go to Changbin and protect him this evening. He is going to his residence to pack his belongings. He shall be staying with us indefinitely, but…” Well, Minho knew the situation, so he just shook his head and continued. “If someone is with him, he will be safe, but it cannot be me that stays with him, and he knows and trusts you.”

Minho nodded quickly. “Of course. Where is he?” 

Like that, Minho was on his way out the door, reminding Chan to let the household know the situation. Minho took his car, speeding the whole way to the park where Changbin was staying for the day. He found the boy in all black quickly, gracefully lowering himself onto the bench next to him. 

“Do you come here often, sir?” Minho joked, looking over with a warm smile.

Changbin looked over, laughing and nudging Minho’s side gently. “Hey,” he greeted before letting his expression fall back to the blank stare it had been. “We should… probably go, huh? The later we stay, the angrier she’ll be.” 

Minho took Changbin’s fisted hand in his own, giving it a light-hearted squeeze. “I’m right here, Binnie,” he promised. “I won’t leave you alone with her-- I won’t leave your side.” Changbin nodded, eyes trained to his knees. Minho gathered Changbin in his arms. “Hey, I’m serious,” Minho whispered. “Everything is going to be okay. I know things are a bit stressful right now, but it’ll work out. After all, we’ve got Bang Chan helping us out.”

Changbin wrapped his arms around Minho’s torso, body riddled with almost violent tremors. “Yeah,” he whispered. They stayed there for a few minutes, until Changbin was able to pull away, and Minho motioned to the car. Changbin nodded, trailing behind the witch. 

“Do you want to grab some dinner out after? Or do you want to eat back at the house?” 

Changbin hummed as he thought, eyes falling shut as he registered how warm the car was. “House is fine,” he mumbled as Minho pulled out. 

As they got closer to the apartment, Changbin kept his eyes closed but tensed more and more the closer they got, so Minho reached out, gripping the younger’s hand firmly. “We’re okay, Bin,” Minho reassured, not letting go of his hand. Changbin squeezed the hand back, head falling against the window. 

They arrive at the apartment complex quickly, and Minho shook Changbin awake gently. Changbin half hid behind Minho as he used the younger’s key to unlock the door. A woman was sitting on the couch, eyes literally blazing, and Minho called out a warm greeting, bowing as he crossed the threshold. 

Her eyes immediately died to the almost-black she usually sported. “Ah, Minho,” she greeted warmly, “it’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

Minho hummed, eyes crescented into smiles. “It has! I ran into Binnie at the coffee shop in town, and we thought it might be nice to come back here and watch a movie for old time’s sake.”

She nodded, eyes flickering between light-hearted and stormy as she glanced between the two boys. “Well, I’m glad you brought him home safe. He disappeared on me so suddenly this morning that I was worried something might have happened to him, you know.” Her eyes shone with fake worry, a pout on her lips. “I wanted to wait for him to get home, just to make sure he was alright, but looking at the time, I see I must get going! I wouldn’t want to be late for work.” 

Minho hummed in understanding. “Of course, have a good shift!”

Changbin stayed quiet, hoping she wouldn’t come near him. “Binnie-baby, won’t you give your mommy a hug before work? I missed you all day!” she cooed, lips pouted generously.

Changbin kept his eyes to the ground, letting his head bounce once, stiffly. She came over to him, but her voice was louder than she thought, and Minho had been practicing eavesdropping his entire life.

“Pull something like that again, bastard, and not even Minho will be able to save your sorry ass. If you aren’t here when I get home, there _will_ be hell to pay,” she growled, fingers bruising Changbin’s skin. She pulled away with a pleasant smile on her lips. “Aigoo, my baby is growing up so fast.” She patted his cheek twice. “I love you so much, baby. Don’t wait up, mmkay?”

Changbin nodded again and let the woman slip out the front door. Minho scowled the moment the door clicked shut. “Fucking ass,” he hissed. Minho was quick to insert himself between Changbin and the spot on the floor. “Bin, sweetheart, look at me,” Minho murmured. “Look me in the eyes. It’s okay, there’s no danger in looking me in the eyes. You’re safe with me,” he coaxed, gentle fingers guiding Changbin’s willing chin up. Light brown eyes were misty with potential tears. “How beautiful,” Minho murmured, the back of his hand caressing Changbin’s cheek gently. 

“Listen to me, Bin. I know she’s scary and I know she’s hurt you a lot, but remember that she cannot touch you as long as I or any of the Bang family are near. Her threats are empty, do you understand?” Minho asked, searching Changbin’s eyes. 

Changbin nodded slowly. “I do,” he whispered. 

“She knows as well as you do that she is not allowed to directly interact with the Bang bloodline, and any moves made against the adoptive family-- which now officially includes you, a new member of the Bang lineage-- is a death sentence,” Minho reminded him calmly. Changbin nodded again, and Minho smiled warmly. “Can we take care of something before packing?” 

Changbin gave a confused nod and let Minho lead him to the bathroom, the older patting the closed toilet lid. Changbin sat where directed, and Minho was searching under the cabinet as he said, “Can you reverse the glamour for me, please?” Changbin froze, choking on the excuses piling up in his throat, but Minho’s eyes were still warm when he came up from the cabinet with a first aid kit. “I’m still the essence of magick, Bin, I can sense its use from miles away.”

Changbin nodded shallowly, letting his jaw click shut and the glamour surrounding him fall. His skin was paler than Minho was sure he’d ever seen it and bruised, eyes sunken with dark purple circles hanging under his eyes. His lips were busted in multiple places, as were his cheeks. One of his eyes was swollen shut completely, and his nose was slightly crooked, as if having been broken once or twice. There were deep purple lines running across his throat, blatant signs of choking, and the left side of jaw was swollen, the cut running along it more than likely infected.

Minho’s warmth faltered for only a moment before he shook off the cold anger that shot through him. Changbin needed kindness before he needed revenge. “I’m going to do a small clean-up here, and when we get back to the house, I’ll get my ointments. I’d use a spell, but I know they usually have some pretty nasty side effects on you, and I’m not trying to make things any worse.” 

Changbin hummed slowly. “Does this clean-up also have a hug in there somewhere?” he asked, doing his best cutesy face before grimacing. “Ouch.” He rubbed at his good cheek, pouting. “Why do facial expressions use so many muscles?” he whined.

Minho giggled. “For that little scene, sweetheart? I’ll give you two hugs.” 

Changbin grinned. “That’s my type of deal,” he hummed, a self-satisfied nod accompanying his words. Minho laughed, moving forward to wrap Changbin in his arms, cradling Changbin to his chest with the utmost care. He laid a soft kiss to Changbin’s forehead-- because that was just how they acted with each other-- and stroked his hair soothingly. 

Eventually, Minho pulled away, cupping Changbin’s cheeks gently and letting his lips puff out in a familiar pout. “We need to feed you some more, you’ve lost your cheeks!” he lamented, poking at the younger’s gaunt face gently.

Changbin nodded, looking downtrodden at the reminder. “They were so cute,” he whined, poking at the cheek not occupied by Minho’s fingers. “I’ll get them back, won’t I?”

Minho hummed as he cleaned up Changbin’s wounds. “There’s no way we won’t be stuffing you full of food. You’ve got Chan as a badass cook. And one of our pups, Seungminnie-- he’s getting experimental in the kitchen, and he’s damn good at it.”

Changbin nodded slowly. “You’re all involved with each other still, hm? The pups, too, now?” 

Minho nodded, a small smile on his lips as he moved Changbin’s hair out of his eyes. “And maybe something will come of you coming to live with us, too,” Minho stated casually. Changbin knew his feelings. Changbin had been the first to confess his feelings, though nothing had come of it because of his less-than-okay situation. 

“I hope so, hyung. I hope so…” 

Changbin’s stared at Minho’s face as the older focused on cleaning his wounds as painlessly as possible. He took in the cupid’s bow and soft-looking lips, the smile lines that were already beginning to appear next to his eyes. He stared at the brown depths and the kindness that was always swimming there. Even in his human form, he resembled a cat, and it endeared Changbin to no end.

As Minho began to pull away after setting aside the instruments, Changbin caught his wrist and tugged the witch closer. Minho obeyed not half a second later, arms wrapping around Changbin with a touch so warm and kind it made Changbin nauseous. Strong emotions always made him sick, which didn’t really help in his… past line of work. 

Minho cradled the back of Changbin’s head against his shoulder, the younger’s side tucked securely in the crook of his arm while his opposite forearm held Changbin to his chest firmly, the warmth bleeding all the way down Changbin’s spine. Changbin shivered at the contact. It had been _so long_ since contact had meant safety, and the reality that he was getting out of there, _truly leaving_ , was finally hitting him. His body began to shake.

As Minho opened his mouth to ask what the problem was, Changbin blurted, “Will you tell me about them?”

Minho’s mouth clicked shut and his brows furrowed as he pulled away. “Who?” he asked, thoroughly confused at the seemingly random request. 

“The pups,” Changbin clarified quickly. “I haven’t met them yet, and I don’t know much more than that they came from a shitty place and have only just presented recently. Clearly they’re special, though, if they’re involved with everyone. So tell me about them? I want to know.”

Minho smiled. “Shall we do this while packing?” he offered, hand extended for Changbin to take. Changbin nodded and let Minho help him up. 

For the next hour and a half it took to pack Changbin’s bags (three larger duffel bags, one of which consisted of clothes and pleasure reads whilst the other two were music equipment), Minho just talked about everything related to the pups, and Changbin let himself get lost in the tales being spun. Minho’s voice was smooth, laughs high and genuine, and it brought soft smiles to Changbin’s lips. It’s the most he’d smiled in a long time, but that was to be expected with the Bang family. 

Minho ushered him into the car, arm thrown over the younger’s shoulders lovingly. He carefully put the bags in the back seat and opened the door for Changbin to slide in. Starting the car, he turned to Changbin. 

“Would you like to go on a bit of a drive, or do you want to go straight to Chan’s?” Minho asked.

Changbin though about it. He was _tired_ , and his body ached. As much as he would love to spend more time with Minho, he really wants to see Chan, eat, maybe meet the pups at some point, and go to _sleep_. 

“Chan’s, if you don’t mind,” he decided.

Minho nodded shallowly as he put the car into drive. “Text Channie and let him know we’re on our way, then, please.” Changbin whipped out his phone (a new one Chan had randomly gifted to him near the end of September) and sent off a text.

After Chan had explained the situation, he watched the pup carefully. Jeongin noticed first and moved his goat out of his lap to move closer to the vampire. “Chan, we don’t mind. It might take a bit for us to warm up, but it’ll be fine.”

Chan nodded slowly. “I do not want you to feel as though your comfort is being pushed to the side for someone else.”

Seungmin shook his head. “We don’t, hyung. Besides, I think both of us knew there would be more people. Your house is too big, even for all of us. Plus, it’s not like this person is a total stranger that the house as a whole needs to warm up to. Minho always seems fond when Changbin comes up, and we’ve all listened to your behind the scenes audio files. He really does seem sweet.”

Chan nodded slowly. “I am glad both of you feel secure here. You know you can find any one of us if you feel uncomfortable.” Both pups nodded. “There is one more thing of which I must inform you. And, technically, Hyunjin as well,” he added, gesturing to the nymph wrapped around Seungmin horizontally, “as he only know about half of the new situation.” Hyunjin hummed, eyes alert despite how sleepy his features looked. 

“Changbin is a resigned reaper of the city an hour away,” Chan admitted. “I wanted to announce that so no one was possibly caught off guard later.”

“He’s a grim reaper?” Seungmin burst, startled. He didn’t think the living could _see_ angels of death. Chan being able to see him as a vampire made sense, but everyone had seen him.

“He resigned,” Chan clarified. 

“Why did he quit?” Hyunjin asked, his eyes glued to the door, eyes worried. “He was the head of this entire region, and everyone he worked with _adored_ him.”

Chan’s eyes softened as he looked over to Hyunjin. “Changbin has been leader of most retrieval missions for centuries and a lackey for even longer than that. He has seen far more death than most leaders. It is not strange for leaders to resign after only a century. For him to wait nearly four and a half? The reapers are lucky. His… mother did not take kindly to his retirement which only exacerbated the home situation.”

Hyunjin scrambled to sit up. “Has she gotten physical?” he gasped, nearly falling off the sofa even with Seungmin catching him. Chan couldn’t meet Hyunjin’s eyes as he took in a deep breath. “Chan,” Hyunjin snapped when he took too long. “Has his mother been hitting him?” 

Chan’s nod was barely discernible, but all of them were looking. “Why didn’t we take him in earlier, then? You _clearly_ knew what was happening, why the hell did it take this long to have him live with us?” Seungmin scooted away from Hyunjin, eyes flickering between the ground and angry spirit quickly as he debated sprinting from the room.

Chan’s eyes closed and his lips pursed as he tried to think of the best way to explain what was going through his head. Hyunjin’s voice grew louder, angrier. “How could you let your _friend_ stay in a situation like that? How could you have not thought to bring him here? How could you--” Seungmin bolted from the room, nearly tripping himself as panic built in his throat. Hyunjin’s voice just kept getting louder and angrier and scarier.

Jeongin looked between Hyunjin, who had stopped talking as soon as Seungmin had stood (the nymph’s eyes were now glued to the stairwell Seungmin had used as his exit), and Chan, who looked worse for wear. Jeongin shook his head and stood, squeezing Chan’s bicep comfortingly and leaving a kiss on his cheek before turning to find Seungmin. He purposefully did not look at Hyunjin as he exited the room, not wanting to say anything he would most certainly regret in twenty minutes. Enough people were hurting right now, and Jeongin didn’t need to add the flame. 

“There is far more to this situation than the surface level issue, Hyunjin,” Chan tried to placate, voice shaking despite his effort to hide it. “I would be obliged to explain the situation’s multiple facets after I ensure Seungmin’s wellbeing. If you would excuse me.”

Chan’s head failed to hold itself as high as it usually was as he exited the room, unable to look at Hyunjin for fear of seeing anger-- or worse: disappointment. Hyunjin was left alone as what happened processed. He had just snapped at _Bang Chan_. What’s more, he had scared Seungmin and probably pissed off Jeongin. 

He contemplated following Jeongin and Chan, but he figured it’d be better for him to stay downstairs. 

“I’m fine,” Seungmin called the moment the door opened to his bedroom, curled up in the middle of the bed with his eyes closed. 

Jeongin closed the door quietly. “You don’t need to lie to me, Min,” he assured, coming to sit next to him. He pulled Seungmin into his arms. 

“I’m not,” Seungmin promised. “It was just getting a bit…”

“Terrifying? Overwhelming?” Seungmin hummed, slumping into Jeongin. “It was pretty scary, and I wasn’t even in his immediate vicinity.”

“He’s loud when he’s angry,” Seungmin murmured.

There was a light knock on his bedroom door before it was being opened slowly by Chan. “Hey, pups,” he greeted, closing the door. “How are we feeling?”

Seungmin patted the bed, and Chan smiled at him warmly as he moved to take the offered spot. “We’re okay, hyung. Innie was just coming up to check on me, and I’m okay. I just needed to remove myself from the situation. More importantly, though, are you okay? You were the one being yelled at.” 

Chan nodded, giving another small smile. Seungmin rolled his eyes playfully before tugging Chan into his and Jeongin’s cuddles. “Don’t hide how you’re feeling, hyung,” Seungmin said, beginning to massage Chan’s scalp. “Hyunjin didn’t have a right to yell at you, even if you understand where he’s coming from in his anger. At the end of the day, you’re the only one who knows how thoroughly you went through options available for Changbin. At the end of the day, you _had_ considered letting him come here, but you were worried of how we would react which is understandable. 

“You weren’t sure what the best or safest way to do this was, so you were giving yourself time. Fate came and talked to you and helped you make your decision. You were trying to help make game plans for another person while having to take into consideration not only yourself but also the five others that live with you. That’s tough, and we see that, hyung. Hyunjin does, too, I’m sure. He was just being… rash. He let his emotions carry him instead of the information we were given.”

Chan sighed, nuzzling into Seungmin’s chest. It had been a long time since someone had held him like this. “Thank you, my love,” Chan whispered. “And I apologize. I came up here to ensure your well-being, yet you are the one comforting me.”

Seungmin laughed softly. “I didn’t need comfort. You did. There’s nothing wrong with that,” he assured, leaning down to kiss the crown of Chan’s head. 

The vampire’s phone went off quietly, and he groaned, slipping the device out of his pocket without moving from Seungmin’s hold. “Changbin and Minho are on their way back,” Chan whispered, voice growing thick. “They should be here before supper. Which means I should start now.”

Seungmin held him a little tighter. “I think not, hyung. You go take a breather, maybe a nap or a cuddle session with someone. I’ll make dinner.” Chan pulled his face away from Seungmin’s chest, and Seungmin took this as an opportunity to kiss the tip of Chan’s nose cutely. “Don’t fight me on this, or I’ll tattle to Minho.”

Chan laughed, one hand coming up to frame Seungmin’s cheek. “For you, I shall concede. Thank you, darling.”

Seungmin hummed. “Of course. Now you stay here, and I’ll go make dinner.” 

Chan nodded, lifting himself up half way to let Seungmin slip away. Unexpectedly, Jeongin pulled Chan on top of him and laid down, causing the vampire to let out a yelp. Jeongin and Seungmin giggled as Jeongin placed a kiss to his cheek. 

“I’ll take care of the baby,” Jeongin cooed to Seungmin, holding Chan tighter. “You go make a bomb-ass dinner like I know you can. And make some for Changbin, too, don’t forget!” Seungmin hummed as he left the room, waving behind him cheekily. 

Seungmin came down to find Hyunjin still frozen where he’d left the older. Seungmin plopped down next to him. “I’m not going to tell you what to do, but I think it’d be great if you would tell Channie that you aren’t actually disappointed in him and that your emotions were making you brash and angry. And that the aggression was misplaced because it was meant for Changbin’s mother but ended up developing against Chan instead.” Seungmin shrugged. “Just a thought,” he hummed before placing a kiss to Hyunjin’s cheek and standing.

“But you--” Hyunjin cut in.

“I am fine,” Seungmin finished. “Chan was the one hurt here. Not me. You can deal with whatever changes you _thought_ were going to follow a single angry outburst later, but right now, Chan needs to know that his partner doesn’t hate him. From said partner. So stop pouting and fix things,” he pushed. Hyunjin nodded numbly and stood, moving out the room.

Seungmin gave himself a satisfied nod before moving into the kitchen. He needed to focus on cooking for six.

Changbin’s phone chimes, signaling a text-- it was just Chan confirming he’d seen the message, but it makes Changbin smile all the same. “How has chan been doing?” Changbin asked. “He won’t really talk to me about anything negative-- what little he did confide in me essentially went away after he started helping me brainstorm how to get out of there.”

“You know it’s not your--”

“I know,” Changbin cut in quickly. He sighed, then, slower, said, “I know.”Changbin rolled his lips. “He’s worried, doesn’t want to burden me any more than I’m already burdened. I get it, I’m not… I don’t feel attacked because he won’t confide in me, but it does hurt a little-- in a selfish way.”

“He’s doing well,” Minho finally answered after a beat of silence. “He’s getting weaker. I think he is going to need to feed soon.” Minho grimaced. “You know when you can just… feel things that go wrong, and you’re not sure how you know, but you know it has something to do with your magic?”

Changbin nodded. “Sure. You can tell when things have happened to people, and I can see the past. It’s excess magic burning off, we were taught.”

Minho hummed. “Whatever it is, I can tell you that something happened while we were gone. I think Hyunjin must have gotten angry and yelled and Chan because I can feel Chan’s… clusterfuck of emotions, and Hyunjin’s guilt. Chan feels guilty, too, but he also feels like a failure and as though he’ll always let people down. It’s so cloudy-shaky in there, and it only ever feels like that when he’s been putting off eating. On the other hand, though, he feels content and safe. The pups must have comforted.”

Minho groaned. “He hides from everyone if you don’t remind him to open up-- and I can’t blame him, even after so long. He’s not the type of person to talk about himself in the first place, and that’s only made worse when he feels like he’ll only burden us. He’s better about sharing with me-- usually only before bed when no one else is around, when he’s sure there’s no possible way he could be interrupting me at all, but it’s sharing nonetheless.”

Changbin smiled. “At least he’s trying. I mean, that’s the part that matters, isn’t it?” 

Minho nodded. “You’re right. It’s just… it can be hard to remember that, sometimes. The part where he genuinely struggles with sharing, that is. I get so caught up on ‘he took so long to share with me and he’s so much worse for it’ instead of ‘wow, I’m proud of him for finding the courage to come to me before things explode.’”

“I think that’s okay. You and I both know you correct those thoughts as soon as you recognize that they aren’t the proper reaction. Sometimes it’s hard to see past what we want, but the fact that we’re willing to try is enough in most situations.”

The drive continued with a good mix of silence and conversation, their arrival at the house startling Changbin slightly. Minho helped Changbin out of the car and grabbed two of the bags, leaving the most delicate bag for Changbin. The moment the door opened, Minho’s arm slung over Changbin’s shoulders, there was a call for Minho from the kitchen. 

Minho smiled. “Are you ready to meet our competing chef?” he joked. Changbin gave a small smile and nodded, putting back up the glamour. “There’s no need,” Minho murmured. “They’ve seen worse. Having Seungmin see your wound will do nothing more than have him want to dote on you. It’s his motherly instinct, thanks to caring for Jeongin,” he laughed. “Endearing as it is, his mama bear mode is nothing to be messed with.” Changbin laughed and let the glamour drop. No need to tire himself out needlessly.

“Coming, baby,” Minho sang, laying Changbin’s bags next to the sofa carefully. 

Seungmin’s back was turned to them, but Seungmin spoke as though he knew the exact moment Minho crossed the threshold. “I just wanted to let you know that Chan was filling us in on the situation and then Hyunjin yelled at Chan because of misplaced anger, which scared me, so I ran away, and then Jeongin found me, and then Chan came to check on me, and I comforted him, and then I told him he had to rest and couldn’t get up until you got back, and then I talked to Hyunjin and he went upstairs, too. I think he went to apologize because I told him to, but that doesn’t really mean anything. Anyway,” he sighed, spinning around, “they’re in-- Oh! Hello,” he greeted, startled at the second presence. He knew there was going to be another position, but it hadn’t clicked quite yet, he supposed. “Your aura is really pretty,” he blurted thoughtlessly, “way prettier than in videos.”

Changbin looked taken aback. “Oh-- thank you,” he responded, unsure of how to respond. 

Seungmin seemed to remember himself and flushed, eyes locking with the ground in front of his feet. “Sorry,” Seungmin whispered. 

Changbin was a little lost, unsure of how to react. He looked at Minho hopelessly. “Minnie, you’re okay, darling,” Minho cooed, moving forward to wrap the younger in his arms, gentle fingers guiding his chin up. “Bin doesn’t know about your ability. Would you like to tell him?”

Seungmin nodded jerkily. Minho smiled and gestured to the newcomer. Seungmin’s eyes flickered between Changbin and the ground. “Eyes on him, baby,” Minho coaxed. “He’s not going to hurt you, my love, I promise.”

Seungmin nodded, more sure of himself this time, and even if he couldn’t keep Changbin’s gaze, he managed to lift his chin. “I can see people’s auras,” he explained, voice barely above a whisper. “A lot of times their color represents something about them as a person. Yours is mauve, kind of. The colors are always more complex than that, but it’s easier to explain it as a single color on a sliding scale than it being multiple connected colors. In Chan’s videos, your aura was always a lot muddier, more grey than the pale purple of true mauve. Like you were laughing and happy in the moment, but you, as a being, weren’t happy. Now, though, it’s more pink than grey. Like whatever was making you unhappy has at least lessened it affect on you.”

While he had been good at keeping his eyes up while talking, his eyes lowered the moment the distraction was gone. “That’s really cool,” Changbin admitted honestly. “Do you know anyone else that can do that?” Seungmin shook his head slowly. “Well, that just makes you all the more special, doesn’t it?” Seungmin frowned in confusion, though Changbin couldn’t see, but nodded anyway. 

“My older sister is able to strings of fate. She’s able to distinguish between romantic and platonic soulmates, too. She’s never been able to find anyone else that can see them. It made her feel really lonely, still does sometimes, but then she realized how she could use her ability to help others, realized that someone else might abuse the power she was given. She doesn’t know which deity gifted the ability, or if it was a deity, but she tries to use it to help lift up those around her.” Changbin smiled, Seungmin could hear it in his voice. “And with the way your hyungs talk about you? I know there’s no way your ability is going to waste.”

Seungmin’s eyes flashed up, catching Changbin’s gaze. The reaper’s eyes were like his. Hurt, but, more importantly, healing. He tossed around the words he wanted to say, what he usually would have just conveyed through a hug or a squeeze of the hand, but it wouldn’t be enough. 

“It’ll be okay, you know,” Seungmin whispered assuredly. “I promise. I can’t tell you how I know, but with eyes like those? You’ll be just fine. Especially with people like Chan and Minho behind you.” Seungmin’s eyes flicked between Minho and Changbin, feeling antsy after having spoken so intimately with a stranger. 

He cleared his throat harshly, eyes falling once more. “Dinner will be ready in twenty. You should get those cuts tended and see Chan. He’s been pretty anxious since you left. Plus, though unlikely, you might need to kick Hyunjin’s ass.” 

Minho hummed, laying a kiss to the top of Seungmin’s head. “We will,” he promised, pulling away. He paused as he was about to leave the kitchen though, throwing back a grin and a sweet, “It smells delicious, thank you Seungminnie~!”

Seungmin barked out a laugh and shooed him the rest of the way out. Minho’s giggle mixed in with Seungmin’s laugh, and Changbin smiled at the joy the house held. “Does the house talk much anymore?” he asked. “It’s been a long time since you talked about the house.”

Minho hummed. “Not much anymore,” he admitted. “The house just doesn’t feel like talking these days. Doesn’t feel it’s necessary, especially when everyone is home.” Minho grinned. “I’m glad, honestly. They don’t feel like they need to fill the silence anymore… Anyway, let’s leave your bags here, and we’ll get them up to your room after dinner. No need to make Chan more anxious by delaying our visit.”

Changbin nodded, following Minho up the stairs and into one of the rooms that was empty the last time he had visited. Minho knocked on the door lightly before opening the door. “Hey, we’re back,” Minho greeted gently. Chan was sandwiched between Hyunjin and Jeongin, fighting a nap if the random twitches were anything to go by. 

Chan’s eyes opened fractionally as he took in the pair at the door before gasping. Jeongin and Hyunjin rolled away in time for Chan to bolt up and out of the bed, stopping to lay a kiss on Minho’s cheek before continuing forward to wrap Changbin in his arms. 

Changbin was laughing, arms immediately coming to wrap around Chan as well. “You didn’t have to get up. You looked so comfy,” he excused even as his voice turned shaky and his face buried itself in Chan’s neck.

Chan didn’t say anything back, just held Changbin tighter. Hyunjin, at some point, had gotten off the bed and stood behind Chan, bouncing onto the balls of his feet as he waited for a hug as well. When Chan did pull away, Hyunjin snuck under his arm and between them in order to hug the reaper as well, causing Changbin to laugh through the slowing tears.

“Miss me, cricket?” Changbin asked playfully, ruffling Hyunjin’s hair.

Hyunjin pouted up at Changbin, shorter than the older with the way he was hanging off him. “Is that even a question, piggy? You stopped visiting. No one wanted to dress up with me like you do.”

Changbin pouted back at him and tugged Hyunjin’s head back against his chest. Hyunjin hugged him tightly for another minute before pulling away. “Come meet Jeonginnie,” Hyunjin demanded, tugging him closer to the bed. 

Jeongin waved, greeting him quietly. Changbin returned the sentiment sweetly. After a moment though, Jeongin frowned. “Did that happen because of who you lived with before or was it coincidental?”

Changbin reached up to touched his swollen eye. “Where I lived,” Changbin admitted easily. It hadn’t hurt to talk about his mother’s treatment in a long time. “Mother wasn’t happy that the prized district leader was resigning.” 

Jeongin nodded slowly. “Well, I’m glad you’re out of that situation,” he said sincerely. Changbin thanked him quietly, smiling. 

“Have you met Seungmin yet?” Hyunjin asked. Changbin hummed.

Jeongin turned nervous eyes to Minho. “How did that…?” He trailed off, but Minho know what he was meaning to ask.

“He did very well,” Minho assured Jeongin, the older’s arms out placatingly. “He kept calm, and he was able to speak for himself. I had to remind him about raising his head, but he was good about that after I reminded him. Definitely improving.” Jeongin nodded, sinking down slightly out of relief. 

Minho took a few steps forward, linking his arm with Changbin’s. “As much as I’d love this introduction to continue, I need to get him cleaned up. See you at dinner?” Jeongin hummed, reaching up to place a kiss on Minho’s cheek. “Keep Channie out of trouble for me?” Jeongin laughed and nodded. 

Minho thanked him quietly before turning to leave. He stopped by Chan before they left. “You should feed tonight,” Minho murmured.

Chan nodded. “I was going to wait until tomorrow to bring it up, but I suppose no harm shall come from feeding tonight.”

Minho hummed. “I’m proud of you for recognizing it. If you’d like to wait until tomorrow, then we can. I brought it up because I was not sure you would.” 

“Whichever. I would rather it be a private affair this time, if you would not mind.”

Minho nodded. Of course, my love. Shall we tonight?” Chan gave a short nod. “Fantastic. Now, if you would excuse me, I have a manchild to which I must attend.” 

Changbin let out an indignant squawk. “I am not!” he cried, mouth fallen open. Minho laughed hard, pulling Changbin from the room.

By the time they had all settled at the table for dinner, Changbin looked better, less injured. “Minho does it once again,” Seungmin cheered. “The ever-victorious healer.” Minho snorted, shooing Seungmin off to his seat with an eye roll. “I made skewered meat, a berry mix, and a few smaller full-dishes like chamchijeon, samgyeopsal, and japchae. For dessert, I made bukkumi and patbingsu.” He hesitated. “I wasn’t sure what you’d like, Changbin, so I tried to have a bit more variety.”

Changbin smiled at the shy pup. “It all smells lovely, I’m sure I’ll enjoy it all,” he promised, voice dripping with sincerity. Seungmin knew he wasn’t just being kind, he truly believed Seungmin would be an amazing cook. 

Seungmin thanked him quietly. “You can all dig in,” Seungmin murmured, and the whole table moved, working as a unit to pass out food without chaos.

Eventually, Changbin had a full plate, but he looked up to see Seungmin hadn’t grabbed anything yet and hesitated in beginning to eat. Seungmin noticed Changbin’s gentle stare and gave him a faint smile. 

“You don’t have to wait for me to eat first. I may have been the one to cook it, but I don’t have strict rules about that or anything,” he dismissed with a wave of his hands. 

Changbin frowned. “Are you not hungry?” he asked, worried.

Seungmin shook his head. “N-No, that’s not it. I just prefer to grab myself food last.”

“Old habits die hard,” Jeongin sighed, falling into Seungmin’s side as he gnawed on one of the skewers.

“Wouldn’t you know, teether,” Seungmin snorted, playfully shoving at his shoulder. Jeongin stuck his tongue out at Seungmin playfully before returning his attention to the skewer. Changbin laughed quietly and allowed himself to take a bite of the chamchijeon he had plated.

Changbin hummed excited as he swallowed. “This is really good, Seungmin! Thank you again for cooking so much.”

Seungmin bowed his head. “No problem,” he murmured, folding in on himself. Jeongin pushed his chin up carefully and unlaced on of his arms so he could hug it. “Do you… cook?” Seungmin asked, cringing at his own awkwardness. “Or are there any hobbies?”

Changbin hummed. “Besides music?” he wondered, looking up as he thought. “I suppose drawing and writing? For a while, when I was younger, I wanted to become a tattoo artist-- not that I’m all that good at art, anyway.”

Hyunjin gave an indignant screech. “How could you lie to Seungmin like that!” he fussed. “Hyung!” Both Minho and Chan turned from where they had been talking to each other at the call. “Binnie is saying he isn’t good at art!”

“Okay, cricket,” Changbin placated, “I get it. I’m better at art than I think I am. Lesson learned.” Hyunjin looked back with narrowed eyes before nodding, satisfied. 

Dinner carried on with similar small talk as Seungmin tried his hardest to stay engaged with a stranger. It was hard and draining and maybe he felt like running, but he _wasn’t_. Changbin thought dinner went well-- neither of the pups seemed to hate him. But he did have something he needed to announce to them. No need for them to find out later and possibly react negatively after tentative trust has formed. 

“I’m not sure how much you know about reaper culture or its general workings, but I did want to explain something before I forget and it comes back to bite me in the ass,” Changbin prefaced. “Because of the excess energy nearly constantly flowing off of me-- even more so now that I am no longer feeding my magic into other sources-- I can sometimes see into an object’s past whether it is inanimate or animate. Which means I could accidentally look into your pasts. I swear I mean no harm from it, but I can’t control it.”

Jeongin shrugged. “Thanks for letting us know, but we don’t mind.”

Changbin looked shocked, he was sure of it. Seungmin backed him, though. “Our past isn’t a secret.” He made a sour face as he thought about it. “Honestly, we should probably be apologizing to you in advance. For your sake, I hope you don’t see our past, and if you do, I hope it’s nothing too terrible.”

Changbin nodded, but he had a lot more questions now than he did in the beginning. Seungmin excused himself to retrieve dessert, causing Hyunjin and Jeongin to cheer. “Bin, you are going to love his bukkumi. Honestly, you’d probably enjoy his patbingsu even with your hatred for fruits.”

Changbin groaned. “Hyunjin, for the last time, I do not dislike fruits! It was one time, and I’m pretty sure it was rotten. I ate half of a worm!” Hyunjin scoffed playfully. “You’ll be the death of me, I swear.”

Seungmin returned, serving everyone a bit of both desserts. “And two servings of patbingsu for our resident berry glutton,” Seungmin joked, pressing a kiss to Hyunjin’s temple. 

Hyunjin hummed, leaning back into Seungmin’s chest as the younger gave him extra. “Thank you,” he sang cheerfully. He took a bite and hummed in delight before pausing, confused. “Where did you get condensed milk? We didn’t have any in the house.”

“How do you know?” Seungmin challenged, voice airy.

“Because I went to sneak some at midnight and we didn’t have any,” Hyunjin bit back, no real heat in his clipped words.

Seungmin laughed. “Fair enough,” he conceded. “I made it myself.”

Minho made an excited noise. “You _made_ the condensed milk?” Minho repeated in awe. Seungmin hummed, talking a small bite of his own patbingsu. “What can’t our Minnie do,” Minho sighed, falling back into his chair with the back of his hand dramatically resting against his forehead.

“Hyung,” Seungmin whined shyly, “quit being so extra.” 

Minho cooed, reaching out to caress Seungmin’s cheek. “I’m sorry, angel, but I really am proud of you for making all of this. It tastes so delicious, all of it.” Seungmin hummed, leaning into the gentle hand. 

Across the table, Changbin caught Hyunjin’s attention. “Cricket, can I sleep with you tonight?”

Hyunjin nodded quickly. “Of course,” he agreed, “ but would you benefit from a night to yourself? So you can settle in and all?”

Changbin shook his head slowly. “I’ve spent enough nights alone for, I think.” Hyunjin’s eyes grew dark as he nodded, understanding settling on his shoulder like a boulder. “Yeah,” Changbin called, kicking Hyunjin’s foot lightly. “Don’t you get all smolder-y on me. I want Cricket cuddles and sleep. Not revenge plots.” Hyunjin softened as he nodded.

Changbin stood with a satisfied nod of his head. “Thank you for dinner, Seungmin, it was delicious. If you would excuse me, however, I think I’ll turn in for the night”

Seungmin looked startled at being addressed so suddenly, eyes widening. “Oh, no,” he stuttered, “by all means!” Changbin gave him a sweet look before bidding the table good night, stopping to place a hug around Chan and Minho’s shoulders.

“Good night, Binnie,” Minho murmured, squeezing. “Don’t hesitate to come to me if you need something. My room is the door next to Hyunjin’s. Both Chan and I will be in there.” Changbin nodded and held on for a moment longer, heart tugging as he pulled away.

“Good night,” he whispered, letting his eyes sting with tears as Chan squeezed his hand. He was safe here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please talk to me I'm lonely ((and I don't bite <3))--  
> Tumblr -- thekinkpopstandsforkillme  
> Curious Cat -- doodlebugrambles  
> Comments, Requests, Kudos appreciated  
> STAY Lovely
> 
> NEW!!! TWT -- @/bubblebubblebu6


	12. Changbin Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI UH PLEASE DON'T KILL ME IM SORRYYYYYYYYYYY I KNOW I'VE BEEN GONE OVER A MONTH AND I'M SORRY BUT THINGS AND STUFF AND YEAH. HOPEFULLY I'LL BE BACK ON MY REGULAR SCHEDULE.  
> That being said, this in only 6k, and that was a struggle so pls don't hate me TT-TT   
> TW for trauma, vampire feeding, and maybe something else???? idk, that's all I can remember. lmk if there's something else I need to put here :))

Seungmin and Jeongin excused themselves next, going up to their bedroom after Chan assured them he’d clean up dinner. Minho stayed seated, knowing Chan would fuss if he tried to help. It was just one of those nights.

“Why are you so tense, my love?” Minho hummed, head tilted slightly. “Things are going smoothly, yet you look like a grain of sand could snap your back.”

Chan shook his head. “I am just being absurd. Caught up in my thoughts, as it were.”

“Talk to me, love,” Minho coaxed. “I’m here for you.”

“I know,” the vampire whispered, letting his head fall forward limply. “I just worry. About everyone, all the time, I worry. And perhaps…” Chan trailed off. He shook his head and stood, turning his attention to the dishes with a ferocity that only accompanies avoidance.

“And perhaps you’re still caught up on whatever Hyunjin said earlier?” Minho guessed. 

“He did not necessarily say anything against me as a person, but it did wound me, especially when I am trying to decide what is best for seven people-- many of which are not stable all of the time, which creates variables that must be taken into account when assessing the situation.” Chan took a moment to himself, to collect his thoughts. “But what if, Minho? What if I had asked him to stay with us when this started, during Seungmin’s presentation? Or after? What if I had taken him in when he first resigned as head reaper? I  _ knew _ his home life was going to get worse, and I could have--”

“No,” Minho cut in bluntly, arms folded over his chest, “you could not have. We both know it would have been detrimental to ask him to stay here at any of those points you listed. I know this, Christopher, because I know the type of person you are. You went over every possibility a hundred times, just to see if you could come up with another outcome, and none of them worked.” He leaned forward in the chair, eyes narrowed. “Why couldn’t he come during Min’s presentation?”

Chan bit his cheek hard as he steadied his voice. “More than likely, Seungmin would have panicked at an unfamiliar presence, which could have potentially thrown his body into shock. From there, Seungmin could have had a multitude of negative responses to his body going into shock. If he was not thrown into shock, he could have prematurely started a, more than likely, violent first heat, which we would not necessarily have been able to properly handle.”

Minho hummed. “Okay, that’s all definitely possible. And directly after his presenting? Why not do it then?”

“For a month or so after presenting, one is still adjusting to even small changes in their body. Seungmin and Jeongin were only just getting truly comfortable with being with all of us at one time, so throwing a new person that we know but they do not could have resulted in a multitude of negative repercussions. It would have thrown off the extremely tentative balance we had at the time-- the effects of which could have been irreversible,” Chan concluded with a sure shake of his head.

“Interesting. Well, why didn’t you ask him to come live with us after he quit?” Minho asked. “If you knew, explain to me why you did not ask him to stay at the manor.”

Chan shook his head. “He resigned in the middle of getting the pups settled in. At the time, his situation was being observed and contained, but the pups needed more direct attention and care. Adding a stranger into the mix was not an option because it would have thrown us back to square one. Especially if the pups had felt threatened by Changbin’s stature, voice, or demeanor. We did not know triggers or much background to properly assess whether Changbin could stay with us.”

Chan frowned, brows scrunching as he put away the last dish and spun to look at Minho. “Even if they were more stable at the time, Changbin was not ready to leave his house. Reaper culture is different than witch or vampyric culture. The eldest male child of a widow is meant to stay at the family home with the widowed until the widow dies or the eldest finds their fated. The role is then passed down to the next male. Changbin, at the time, was still clinging to reaper etiquette.” The vampire rolled his lips. “He still was, up until this morning. I can only assume my talk with him a few weeks ago finally processed.”

Minho raised his eyebrows. “Why is that?”

“I told him that if he came to stay with us, he would then be a part of the Bang lineage, therefore not breaking any reaper traditions. I discussed my history with his mother and explained that her threatening or interacting with any of you automatically gave me the power to kill her inconsequentially.”

The witch hummed and stood, moving so he was in front of Chan. “Do you understand, now? What I was doing?” Chan hummed. “Those ‘what if’s were already handled a hundred times over. They have been exhausted. Let them rest. Let Changbin be here now. In this moment. Let him be happy now without worrying about what could not have been done.” 

Chan let his head fall forward onto Minho’s shoulder, a single tight sob ripping itself from Chan’s throat before he went almost eerily limp. “Let’s go to my room. I can feel how hungry you are.” Chan nodded and straightened, following Minho into his room. 

They changed into comfortable clothes, and Minho made himself comfortable on the bed as he waited for Chan. Chan settled next to Minho, sitting up. Minho reached out to grab Chan’s hand before sitting up as well. 

“Relax, my lover,” Minho coaxed, knuckles gently running across Chan’s cheek. Chan melted into the touch. “Changbin is safe here, and the pups are handling this well. Breathe, my lover, breathe.” Chan nodded, letting his head fall forward onto Minho’s shoulder. Minho ran gentle fingers through Chan’s hair, scratching his scalp lightly. He could feel the shiver that ran through Chan’s body and smiled gently. “I know you want to see Changbin, but I think it would be best if you slept tonight and tomorrow.”

Chan shook his head after a lagged second. “No,” he whispered. “If I am to sleep through the day, then I will not be able to tear myself from the bed.”

Minho hummed. “Then at the very least, you sleep tonight. Feeding may make it easier to get more sleep.” Chan nodded slowly. “Good,” he murmured. “You can feed whenever you are ready, but we are not in a rush.” 

Chan hummed and opened his mouth against the crook of Minho’s neck, fangs not even extended yet. He just rested there, taking in Minho’s intoxicating smell as Minho rubbed warmth into his back. It took several minutes of focusing on Minho’s calming pulse to build up enough energy to extend his fangs. The sharp teeth scratched at Minho’s throat but were nowhere close to breaking the pliable skin. 

Minho continued his ministrations, keeping Chan calm with his touches. “Only when you are ready,” Minho repeated lightly, placing a kiss to Chan’s head. “We have all the time in the world.”

“Promise to tell me if I hurt you?” Chan asked in a small voice. 

Minho hummed. “I shall. Do not worry unnecessarily over my safety. You have never hurt me before, but I assure you I would not hesitate to tell me if you hurt me.”

Chan didn’t move from where he mouthed at Minho neck. “What if… Would you mind if I did not use my venom?” Ah. So it was one of those nights. 

The witch shook his head, humming sweetly as he held Chan closer. Chan nodded back and finally fit his fangs around the area he would bite down on. Fangs pierced soft skin like a dull needle being sunk into a new pin cushion. Minho didn’t flinch at the puncture, nor at the semi-foreign sensation of blood being sucked from his body. He could feel the moment Chan’s power connected to his magick, could feel their respective powers intermingling, could hear Chan’s thoughts, feel his emotions and doubts and burdens. 

The connection was electric to Chan, lips tingling where they touched Minho’s skin. Their connection crackled with excitement at being renewed and strengthened for the first time in nearly a decade. Chan could feel Minho’s magick warm his insides, throat burning from the heat of the witch’s sweet blood. Chan felt his own power surge into the welcoming cloud of Minho’s magick, felt the magick envelop his power, welcoming it back. Chan felt warmer than he had in a decade.

The whole endeavor of renewing their link took less than five minutes, and Chan pulled away, dizzy as he lapped the pearls of blood beading at the punctures. They healed quickly and soon Chan was placing a gentle kiss to the crook of the witch’s neck, throat tight as tears ran down his face, meeting on his chin and falling off his face in fatter pearls of water.

“Channie,” Minho sang, voice breathy and melodic as he reigned in Chan’s raging emotions. “Darling, you did not take enough blood.”

Chan shook his head. “It will be enough,” he excused, voice thick and crackly. 

Minho shook his head, forcing Chan away from his neck in order to look the older in the eyes. “No, my love,” Minho corrected firmly as he placed a quick kiss to Chan’s ruddy lips. “We need to practice healthy eating, do we not?” Chan nodded, eyes trained on Minho’s ethereal features with adoration. “You need to keep feeding. There is no way you got enough blood to sustain you for even a month.” 

Chan nodded again slowly. “I adore you, Minho,” was what left his lips. “I love you, and I shall forever.”

Minho smiled, features gentle. “Thank you, Chan, that is very sweet, and I love you as well. Even so, do you think we could help each other focus? I think you need to feed some more. It will help you get out of this haze.”

Chan frowned. “I do not want to feed any more.”

Minho cupped his cheek. “I know, my angel, but it is necessary. How can we help our loved ones if we are not healthy?” he proposed. Chan stayed silent, so Minho carried on. “With that in mind, do you think you could feed for a bit longer?”

Chan nodded slowly. “Thank you, I am so proud of you for making this decision,” Minho murmured, pulling Chan in for a light kiss. Chan reciprocated with ease, pliant as Minho manipulated him into a more comfortable position. Chan let Minho pull away with a soft noise before hiding his face in the opposite side of the neck off which he had fed. Minho petted Chan’s hair lightly. 

“Just as before, take this at your pace my love,” Minho reminded.

Chan nodded, and it took less time for Chan to ready himself. Minho stayed relaxed as fangs punctured his skin for the second time. Chan relaxed as their powers met again, bracing more heavily on Minho who remained steady. Chan couldn’t think of a time where Minho hadn’t been reliable, steady, strong. Sometimes, he envied the strength Minho held, but he ultimately rejected those thoughts when he analyzed them logically. He and Minho had different strengths and weaknesses-- Minho’s strengths being different from his did not negate his own strengths. 

Minho felt Chan begin to pull away far too early, so he placed a gentle hand on the back of Chan’s neck-- not forcing him to continue feeding but suggesting it. Chan obeyed, settling back once more. The feeling of Chan’s fang moving up and down in his skin made Minho want to laugh, the sensation almost similar to tickling someone by poking them. He didn't, though. 

When it felt like he’d fed enough, Minho removed his hand from the back of Chan’s neck. The vampire immediately detached himself, healing the wound quickly. His mind felt clearer, and Minho’s link with him was thrumming in the best possible way.

“How are you feeling, my love?” Minho asked quietly, wiping at the corner of the older’s mouth lightly.

“Better,” Chan admitted. “Feeding again helped quite a bit.”

Minho hummed. “Good. And the link?” Chan pulled Minho to lay down with him without answering, the two of them struggling slightly to get under the covers. Minho laughed at their struggles as they settled against the pillows, Chan pulled against his chest. “And the link?” Minho tried again.

Chan hummed, placing a gentle kiss over Minho’s heart. “Warm. Amazing. Spectacular.”

Minho nodded, dropping a kiss to the crown of Chan’s head. “Good. Now sleep, darling.” Chan did not respond, but he did hold Minho’s waist tighter against his body.

Hyunjin and Changbin sat on the bed-- well, Changbin sat. Hyunjin stayed curled around Changbin’s waist. “I heard you snapped at Chan because of me,” Changbin murmured.

Hyunjin tensed for a moment before forcing himself to relax. “It was wrong of me to do so,” Hyunjin conceded easily, sounding truly remorseful. “I was projecting the anger I felt towards your mother onto Chan because it was convenient.”

Changbin hummed. “That’s kinda shitty,” he admitted, shoving at Hyunjin playfully.

Hyunjin rolled his eyes, knowing no malice accompanied Changbin’s words. “Yes, I realize. As if you’ve never yelled at Chan,” he scoffed, poking at Changbin’s stomach. Changbin laughed and pushed away Hyunjin’s hand. “How long has it been since we last saw each other?” Hyunjin mused.

Changbin paused to think about it. When  _ had _ they last met? “Maybe…” Changbin frowned. “Seven years?”

Hyunjin gasped. “Seven? Has it really been seven years?” 

Changbin thought about it harder before nodding, sure of himself. “I’m certain. Remember, it was for Chan’s birthday. It was still just Chan and I making music, and it was the only time I’d been to the estate.”

Hyunjin hummed. “I suppose that _was_ the last time… It’s hard to remember that as the last time when Chan goes on monthly coffee outings with you.” Changbin nodded in agreement. “It’s strange to think that Minho and I have only met you in person a handful of times yet feel so very attached.”

“Technology-- calling and DMing-- was our savior, surely,” Changbin hummed. 

They were silent for a moment. Changbin broke it, however, with a quiet, “How much do Seungmin and Jeongin know about reapers?”

“Nothing about true reaper culture, I’m sure. They don’t seem to know much of mythicals past vampires and witches,” Hyunjin explained. 

Changbin hummed. “Then it would be beneficial to have a conversation about it?” Hyunjin thought about it before agreeing. 

“On another note,” Changbin started, hesitance lacing every syllable, “I was wondering something, but if I’m overstepping, then just tell me… Are-- Were Jeongin or Seungmin abuse by their mothers?”

Hyunjin untangled himself from around Changbin, looking at him carefully. “What makes you ask?” the nymph inquired, hesitant to reveal anything despite having the go-ahead from the pups. 

The ex-reaper shook his head, as if troubled. “They were way too perceptive. Both of them knew I was being abused, and it showed. I know that they were made aware of the fact that she was abusive, but there’s a difference between being aware and  _ knowing _ . They act similarly to the abused children I used to help cross over, as well.”

Hyunjin let a long sigh trail from behind his lips. “It wasn’t their mothers. Both women are dead, unfortunately. The alphas of their old pack, on the other hand… Every form of abuse was inflicted upon them. They meant it when they said they’d feel sorry for you if you saw part of their past.” Changbin let the information sink in, nodding softly. “They aren’t weak,” Hyunjin added after a moment, as if tacked on just in case Changbin would think such an absurd thing. “They’re terrifically strong and brave. They’re just healing.”

Changbin hummed. “I can tell,” he whispered. “With eyes like theirs? There isn’t a being on earth that could convince me otherwise.” Hyunjin nodded in agreement.

“Let’s go to bed, now,” Hyunjin murmured, slipping under the covers. “You need sleep.” Changbin made a noise of agreement and took his place beside Hyunjin, face pushed against Hyunjin’s bicep. “Can I ask you one more thing, Bin?” Hyunjin whispered, voice meek in a way it hadn’t been in a long time. Changbin nodded against Hyunjin’s arm. “How’s your mental health right now? Truthfully?”

Changbin made a noise of discomfort. “Things are… hard right now, Jinnie. From dealing with centuries of holding children’s hands as I do my job-- many of them too young to even understand what death is, let alone why their mommy would leave their side... From that, to my already existing mental health issues, to my mother’s added trauma… It’s rocky, and it’s going to be a long time before everything is okay and I can just roll out of bed like I could in my first century. Maybe it never will be like that again, but at the very least I’ll be better at coping, at remembering things are better and I’m safe. It won’t be easy to remember that I’m not alone in my struggles, that things will get better, or whatever other logical statement I know but can’t believe… but I’ll be able to, even if I have to fight tooth and nail for the next twenty centuries.”

Hyunjin hummed and turned so they were facing each other before tucking Changbin’s head against his chest. “And I’ll be there to bitch you out when you forget, don’t worry,” Hyunjin joked, grip tightening as his voice cracked on the last word.

“I know, cricket,” Changbin promised, squeezing the younger. “Now, sleep. I’m surely not the only person that is tired.” Hyunjin hummed and let himself fall into the strangely warm body.

Changbin woke to sunlight burning his pupils, groaning as his eyes shut quickly. He heard shuffling to his right but still felt Hyunjin next to him, so he forced his eyes back open. Minho was tidying the room, his focus currently next to the window-- which meant Minho was the prick (or so his sleep-idled brain declared) that tried to blind him.

“Good morning,” Minho hummed without turning around. “You can go down to breakfast any time. It starts in half an hour, though, if you’d like to join us.” 

Changbin groaned blankly and pulled the heavy comforter over his head. Minho made his way over to the bed and sat on the edge, pulling down the lip of the covers slightly in order to reach Changbin’s forehead. “You’re warm,” Minho noted.

“I’m naturally warmer,” Changbin bit, voice far colder than he meant. 

Minho merely made a noise of acknowledgement, so either he didn’t pick up on the genuine bite or he was ignoring it-- and Changbin knew Minho was far too sharp for it to have slipped his notice.

“Then may I ask what has you feeling as you do? It feels very strange to me, whatever it is. Not quite sickness but not quite pure emotion. Something strangely in between the two,” Minho explained, brushing Changbin’s bangs out of his face.

Changbin turned onto his side, away from Minho. “Does this mean you will not be joining us for breakfast?” Changbin shook his head, so Minho hummed. “Then I’ll be back after breakfast with some food for you.” Changbin didn’t respond-- not that Minho expected him to-- and let Minho stand and make his way to the other side of the bed.

Minho was gentle in his ministrations as he woke Hyunjin. Hyunjin was grumble-y and stubborn as ever, and it took Minho a good ten or more minutes to get the younger to open his eyes and sit up. It took another chunk of time to arrange the nymph on his back and stand with him. Minho ran his fingers through Changbin’s hair before leaving with Hyunjin. 

He was quick to reach the kitchen and deposit the slightly-more-awake nymph on his chair. “Changbin feels weird today,” he announced to the general public, “and I don’t know why. It’s not a heightened emotion and it’s not illness, but I don’t really receive anything other than those two things.”

Seungmin paused from where he was setting food on the table to stare at Minho strangely. He didn’t realize he was staring until Minho raised his eyebrows in question. The wolf pup shook his head. “Hyunggie, Changbin is depressed,” he stated, as if it were obvious. 

Minho looked taken aback. “Pardon?” he questioned. How the fuck would Seungmin know that? No one had told either pup about his mental health, Minho was sure.

Seungmin looked sheepish at Minho’s tone, eyes locking on the tiled floor as he took a step away from the witch. “I-- His aura. I’ve gotten good at deciphering auras and what they mean. I didn’t mean to overstep, just… I wasn’t thinking when I spoke, I'm sorry.”

Minho shook his head despite Seungmin not being able to see him. “No, I apologize for my tone-- it was unintentionally harsh. I merely meant it as a question of how you came to know. That is all.”

Seungmin wrung his hands together. “I was checking on Hyunjinnie this morning, before breakfast, but Changbin was awake when I went in. His aura was all murky again, like it was in the videos.”

“How do you know that means he’s depressed?” Minho asked, not wanting to seem skeptical or unbelieving while also not knowing the best way to phrase it.

Seungmin curled in on himself a bit further, which made Minho realize his pose. Minho was quick to place gentle fingers under Seungmin’s chin and raise his head. “We’re equals,” Minho reminded. “I swear I am asking these as genuine questions and not as a challenge. I am asking so I can better use my abilities to help others. If I know how you identified his depressive episode, then I can perhaps understand how it performs under my magick.”

Seungmin nodded slowly, reluctantly maintaining eye contact. “A lot of the people in my old pack suffered, understandably, from depression and anxiety, so I learned how to identify it within auras. For your magick, though, what you were picking up on this morning made sense. Depression is a literal mental illness,” the last two words were stilted in order to emphasize both words as individual concepts, “so it will behave similarly to physical illnesses because it  _ is _ an illness while behaving similarly to an emotion because of the mental aspect of the mental illness.” Seungmin paused for a moment. “I mean, or not-- you never know. I could totally be reaching, I--”

“Min,” Minho cut in gently, stroking the back of Seungmin’s cheek gently, “your theory makes a world of sense. Thank you.” Seungmin paused, eyes blinking innocently up at Minho before he nodded. “My intelligent darling,” Minho praised, placing a kiss to Seungmin’s cheek. 

Seungmin blushed. Despite that, he reached up to peck Minho on the lips. Minho grinned happily as Seungmin shooed him off in order to finish transferring breakfast to the table. 

Changbin wasn’t sure how long he laid there. He didn’t really care. The only difference between now and the night was now the sun was bleeding through the window carelessly. Changbin rolled his eyes at the sunlight and turned over so more of it was being blocked. 

Eventually, as Changbin continued to drift in and out of consciousness but never stayed with either long, the bedroom door opened. Changbin held back an angry groan that built in the back of his throat as his lips pursed and his eyes stung with annoyance. 

“Changbin?” the soft voice called with a gentle knock against the hardwood door. “I don’t mean to bother you, but I was hoping you’d be up for some breakfast? I made sure that it’s easy foods for you. So it might be a little easier for you to convince yourself to eat.” 

Seungmin’s voice was full of self doubt, and, as much as Changbin wanted to continue to succumb to the aching grip of depression, his fear of upsetting a being that had been through so much made his reaper habits kick in. He willed his eyes to open, and he felt his heart shatter at the vulnerability in Seungmin’s eyes. 

Seungmin came closer, though it was slow-- the action reminiscent of a person approaching a wounded animal. “Good morning,” Changbin whispered shakily, pushing the blankets down slightly. 

“Good morning,” Seungmin responded. “I’ve got some kimbap and stuffed tamagoyaki, if you’re interested. I made some cold cucumber stew and tofu and plain kimchi as well, if you want. I- I just figured those are always harder to eat when you’re eating in bed-- especially if you don’t want to sit up, so… kimbap and stuffed tamagoyaki.”

“It smells great, Seungmin,” Changbin assured, a weak smile being sent the pup’s way.

Seungmin nodded and placed the plate on the nightstand. He straightened, fully intending on turning and bolting from the room, but he froze before he could take a step towards the door. “Would… Would you like me to stay?” Sometimes things are inexplicably easier when another person is near, Seungmin couldn’t help but acknowledge. “I-If not me, then I wouldn’t mind getting someone else. I won’t be offended or anything.”

Changbin stared at Seungmin for a moment, unblinking, before finally giving a single nod. “I’d like it if you stayed.” Seungmin nodded rigidly and took a seat on the plush chair next to the window. The nymph never really used it, but Minho thought it was a fantastic place to cat nap and Seungmin liked to use it as a reading chair so he hadn’t gotten rid of it. 

Changbin grabbed the plate of food, not bothering to sit up and not able to gain the strength to hold a conversation with Seungmin as he stared apathetically at the food in front of him. Seungmin must have seen some sort of shift in his aura or something, Changbin thought, because Seungmin began to speak.

“Don’t worry about making small talk or struggling to eat. ‘S okay. Shit’s hard… Don’t feel obligated to entertain me or talk with me. I’m here so you aren’t alone while your brain fights with itself, so you have someone to listen to the room with you,” he whispered, staring out the window. “Do what you need to feel alright. Don’t push yourself into an even worse place on for my sake.” 

Changbin didn’t nod, but he did shove a piece of kimbap into his mouth. Seungmin counted that as a win.

In the early afternoon, with the help of Minho’s motherly coaxing, Changbin was out of bed and in the living room with everyone else. The pups were informed of the meeting’s topic: the clarification of reaper culture. 

Changbin sat awkwardly on the sofa in between Hyunjin and Chan while the other three sat across from them. “Shall we start with any questions the pups have?” Chan suggested when the silence had stretched on for too long. “No matter how silly the question may seem, it is a valid question. Do not be afraid to ask.”

Seungmin made a noise of confusion in the back of his throat, eyes trained on the coffee table that separated them. “I thought grim reapers were not visible to living. And, like… dead.”

Changbin hummed. “A reaper’s uniform hides us from the sight of the living, but we as beings are not invisible. When we are not on duty, we walk amongst humans and other being often. The rumor of our invisibility was fabricated in order to ease the minds of mortal beings. As to our being dead… we are angels more than anything. Because of our divinity, we earn things such as lives that compare to a vampire’s.”

Seungmin hummed slowly, filing away the new information. Jeongin tilted his head, eyes narrowed in curiosity. “If I’m not overstepping, what was your role in the whole reaper scheme?”

“I was, in the simplest sense, the general of a platoon of reapers. Really, I was the one who assigned missions, kept up on my reapers, made sure everyone stayed healthy both physically and mentally. When one of my reapers could not handle a mission for whatever reason, I would take the case and collect their souls for them. I generally took children and teenagers across of my own volition, as to limit my reapers’ interaction with young deaths,” Changbin explained, voice slow in a way that wasn’t condescending but reminiscent. 

“I was like a den mother,” he laughed. “I was the highest rank you could be, but… it became too much. Usually, head reapers last maybe a century, but I was almost to five. No one really expected for me to stay that long, especially after being a lackey for so long before I was promoted.”

Jeongin hummed in understanding, eyes soft. He’d seen enough pups die from the hands of their old alphas to understand at least a sliver of what Changbin had gone through. Not really, though, he couldn’t help but think, but it’d be the best way to empathize with Changbin.

Neither pup spoke again, so Chan asked, “Is there anything else from our pups?” Both pups shook their heads. Chan hummed. “Changbin, would you like to explain a few things about reapers to them?”

Changbin made a noise in the back of throat. “I’ve never had to explain the inner workings of angels of death. I’m not sure what to say. We live as long as vampires, and we have our own powers that allow us to see how a deceased died as well as the best way to help them through the process of moving their souls.” He hummed as he thought. “Our powers can overflow into other, more taxing abilities, such as seeing clips of living beings’ past. It happens to me far more than most reapers purely because I hold so much power.”

“So you were a big shot in the reaper community?” Jeongin asked.

Changbin’s nose scrunched. “I suppose,” he drawled reluctantly. “I mean this as humbly as possible, but I was probably in the top ten of most powerful reapers, which meant I had a crazy amount of status and influence and such. Even so, I never felt the need to use any of it. I mostly kept to my office and my reapers. So it was more like my name was known across the reaper community, but I was not.” 

Jeongin hummed in understanding. “That’s pretty cool. And reapers don’t get their powers revoked or anything?” Changbin shook his head, so Jeongin made another noise of understanding.

“Not that this is important, but I thought of something. In reaper culture, it is custom for the eldest son of a widowed woman to stay with his mother until he meets his fated or fated _s_ ,” Changbin murmured, pulling at his fingers as he thought about it. He gave a bittersweet laugh. “My sister says I have multiple, but she won’t tell me how many. Says it’ll ruin the surprise.” Changbin fell silent with a small, weak smile on his lips, but it was a smile nonetheless so Chan was satisfied.

Changbin’s nose twitched. “I should tell her I’m here, shouldn’t I? So she doesn’t worry when mother tells her I’m gone?” He spoke to none of them and all of them, his voice distant. “Should I call her today?” he wondered.

Chan put a gentle hand on the small of Changbin’s back to catch his attention. “I think she would love it if she heard from you. Call her after this. It will be a nice surprise for her.” Changbin nodded slowly. 

“I guess that’s all I have to say on it all,” Changbin concluded, “but if you have a question for me, related to reapers or not, don’t hesitate to ask at any time.” He cleared his throat. “If you’d excuse me, though, I believe I have a call to make,” he murmured before standing and making his way towards the back door with his phone in his hand. 

Minho turned to the pups. “He adores his sister,” he said softly. “He misses her very much.”

“Are they not allowed to see each other?” Seungmin asked, face falling.

Minho hummed. “Not quite. It was more so that his mother had designated days where she could visit him, and there were terrible consequences if they met outside of those days. I couldn’t tell you her reasoning for it, but I do know they call most nights.” 

Seungmin hummed. “I’m glad he has his sister. He deserves someone he can lean on.” Minho hummed in agreement. 

“Hi,” Changbin said meekly into the receiver once the call went through.

“ _ Binnie! _ ” she cheered happily. “ _ What are you doing, calling me in the middle of the day? _ ” she laughed, the sounds of dish washing ringing through the speaker faintly.

“I have some updates for you, noona,” Changbin admitted, “and I really needed to hear your voice right now.”

She hummed in understanding, her voice gentle as she replied, “ _ I’m here for you, kiddo. What’s happening on your end? _ ”

Changbin rolled his lips. “I sort of ran away from home?” he said, voice lilting up at the end.

“ _ Sort of? _ ” she scoffed playfully, though there was underlying worry in her voice. “ _ How do you sort of run away from home? _ ” 

“Technically I moved out, seeing as I’m legal, but I’m now living with Chan and his family. They’ve graciously taken me in, and I’m pretty sure this is going to be a permanent living situation,” Changbin explained, empty hand gesturing where his brain thought it necessary. While he assumed his sister would not be upset with him, he wasn’t sure what to expect beyond that. Should he brace himself for disappointment? Joy? Berating? 

“ _ I’m so glad you got out of there, Binnie _ ,” she choked after a long moment of silence, startling Changbin. He had not once factored in the possibility of tears. “ _ I’m so sorry I couldn’t be the one to help you, but I’m so fucking glad Chan was able to help you get out of there _ .  _ I failed you in so many ways, and I hope you can forgive me for that, though I don’t expect it. _ ”

Changbin’s protest was instant. “You have never once failed me, noona,” he said sternly. “Not once. With me at home, you were as much under mother’s thumb as I was. She was using me as leverage to control you. Your inaction was for both your safety and my own. You were the best damn sister I could ever ask for, do you hear me?” he ground out wetly.

His sister laughed, but it kind of sounded like she choked on a sob. “ _ I hear you, kid, I hear you _ ,” she promised. Changbin hummed. “ _ It’s good to hear from you, _ ” she said softly, her voice the kind of gentle that made you want to rip your heart out your chest with your bare hands just to make the ache of love and adoration and admiration there go away.

“The sentiment is mutual.”

His sister gasped lightly, the way she would when she thought of a brilliant idea. “ _ Once you get settled with Chan, you should come to my apartment for lunch or something, _ ” she suggested excitedly. 

Changbin felt his mouth curl into a smile. “That sounds like a great plan, noona,” he murmured, affection bleeding into his voice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please talk to me I'm lonely ((and I don't bite <3))--  
> Tumblr -- thekinkpopstandsforkillme  
> Curious Cat -- doodlebugrambles  
> Comments, Requests, Kudos appreciated  
> STAY Lovely
> 
> NEW!!! TWT -- @/bubblebubblebu6


	13. Changbin Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahahahahaha i'm sorry
> 
> TW! Mentions of past rape, descriptions of abusive situations, anxiety, depression, struggling with emotions

If Seungmin had to place when, in the following six or so months, he’d started to warm up to Changbin, it would have to be an evening, maybe three months into his stay, where Seungmin was searching for him and Hyunjin, not having seen either since breakfast. He was beginning to panic, pins and needles racing under his skin as he tried to figure out where they could be. Hyunjin wasn’t in the forest, and Changbin wasn’t in Chan’s studio, and no one could tell him where they were. In his panic, using the phone that had been gifted to him hadn’t crossed his mind. Instead, Seungmin searched the house, calling out their names quietly, voice beginning to shake as time went on without finding them. 

He let out one more warbly, “ _Hyunjin? Changbin?_ ” before finding them in the open parlor on the fifth floor. Changbin was straddling Hyunjin as he seemed to nap, face tucked into the taller’s neck while his arms were tucked between their stomachs comfortably. 

Hyunjin looked over at the sound of their names, slowing the repetitive motion of rubbing Changbin’s back to smile at Seungmin softly. “Hey, baby,” he greeted lightly before taking in Seungmin’s demeanor. Hyunjin frowned. “What’s wrong?”

Seungmin gave shaky smile and tried to stop the fidgeting of his fingers. “Nothing. Never mind, Jinnie, sorry for worrying you.”

Hyunjin shook his head, patting the sofa next to him. “Come sit with me. You can tell me what’s wrong. I don’t mind.” Feeling the adrenaline drain from his veins with the soft affection in Hyunjin’s voice, he took the invitation and sat beside his partner. 

“I just hadn’t seen either of you all day,” Seungmin explained quietly, tucking his leg against his chest and wrapping his arms sound his shins, face sitting on his knees. He cocked his head so he was looking at Hyunjin, baffled again by his beauty. An ethereal confidence followed everywhere he went, and his sharp features and glowing skin were only enhanced by the streaks of sunlight resting across his skin. “I couldn’t find you around the house, so I was getting worried.”

Hyunjin leaned over as best he could to place a soft place a kiss to Seungmin’s forehead, cradling Changbin’s head against his neck so the older didn’t shift around as much. “I’m sorry, baby.” Seungmin shook his head, dismissing the apology. “You know you can always call or text me if you can’t find me. I won’t mind.” Seungmin was going to reply, but Changbin began to squirm in Hyunjin’s arms and he got distracted as he watched Hyunjin loosened his grip on the older, letting the reaper pull his arms out from between them. 

Changbin dropped them to his side but brushed against Seungmin’s arm. The older’s entire body seized at the contact, breath hitching violently. 

( _It was cold. He was so fucking tired. When were these bastard going to stop touching him? Weren’t there pack laws that should have prevented these alphas from--? He gagged at the food being shove down his raw throat, the ache only increasing with the heat. He wondered if he’d be able to convince the alphas to go down to the river despite it being rut season after they finished today. Cold. Tired. Nauseous. When would they fucking_ die _? No, he couldn’t wish that on someone. Couldn’t he, though? No, no, no. He just had to last until he and Jeongin could get out of there. Cold. Tired. He gagged again, but he knew there were whips waiting for him if he threw up, so he clenched his teeth and tried to breathe through his blood-clogged nose--_ )

Changbin threw himself off of Hyunjin and rolled onto his hands and knees as he gagged, loud and violent, before being thrown into a coughing fit as he tried to taking in breaths. Hyunjin and Seungmin hovered around him carefully, a horrified hand thrown over Seungmin’s mouth as tears clung to his eyelashes. The older put a hand up as he panted harshly, trying to keep another gag down as he choked out something along the lines of, “ _I’m okay, give me a second_.”

They stood there for an indiscernible amount of time, waiting for Changbin to roll off his hands and knees and onto his back, still panting. “I’m okay,” he huffed, words far more clear this time around. 

“What the fuck was that, Bin?” Hyunjin barked, tone coming out rough than he meant as he crouched next to him.

Changbin shook his head, eyes closed as he tried to catch his breath. “I just caught a glimpse of the past,” he excused.

“ _Whose?_ ”

“Mine,” Seungmin whispered shakily. His hands trembled violently. “I’m so, so, so sorry, Changbin.”

Changbin brushed it away with a careless wave of his hand. “It’s not your fault, I promise,” he assured, eyes fluttering open before closing once again. “It’s just been a while. The episode wasn’t as bad as it may have seemed.”

“Except I saw what _you_ saw,” Seungmin fought, voice turning thick. “That’s not exactly the easiest experience to swallow.”

Changbin sat up slowly, holding his head in his hand as he took in deep, even breaths. Eventually, he raised his head to stare up at Seungmin. “Seungmin,” he murmured, eyes earnest as they pinned Seungmin where he stood. “I understand and appreciate your concern, especially given the nature of the vision, but please remember that I was a reaper for over eight hundred years. I have seen quadrillions of deaths and acts of violence and terrible things. As much as seeing these things hurt to see, this is not my first time seeing an abusive home. Do not worry for me and feel bad for me because of something out of our control. Just as I cannot stop my magic from violating your memories, you cannot stop my magic from seeking out bad experiences.”

“Why… does your magic do that?” Seungmin asked, voice meek. He thought he vaguely remembered Changbin explaining it, but it was blurry and he couldn’t remember any words they might have shared about it.

Changbin sighed as he tried to think of the best way to explain it. “One of the things our magic does is find the cause of death for the being we are helping pass over. Because of my build-up of magick, when it discharges on a living being, my magic tries to seek out the cause of death. However, if the being is not dead, it tries to find a substitute for the cause of death-- which is usually either the most traumatic or most _recent_ traumatic event.” Changbin smiled gently at the pup. “I’m just sad you had to go through all of that to find a family.”

Seungmin crouched down. “I’m sad you had to, too.” Changbin reached out slowly to ruffle Seungmin’s hair, and Seungmin let him.

If Jeongin had to pick the thing that made him decide to open up to Changbin, it would have to be Changbin’s willingness to play with him while in his wolf form. He hadn’t meant to pick Changbin specifically to coerce into playing with him, but that was who his wolf chose, and his wolf was stubborn when it came to play mates. 

The first time he had done it, it was near a full moon. Since presentation, he found it easier to mostly stay in his wolf form around the time of a full moon since his human form tired too quickly. Jeongin was in the back yard, running around and playing with his goat happily, his goat always oddly willing to jump on and around Jeongin in his wolf form. 

That changed, however, when Jeongin heard the telltale sound of the back door opening, causing him to perk up, goat instantly forgotten-- which was fine, as the goat went back to the feeding trough. Changbin exited the house, and Jeongin could _feel_ his wolf latching on to the angel. Resigning himself to the probable rejection from the older, he ran over, wolf satiated minutely at the close proximity. 

“Good afternoon,” Changbin greeted, voice warm and gentle, like the pull of the spring winds through renewed tree leaves. He held a hand out to him, and Jeongin forewent the usual hesitance to just nuzzle into Changbin’s hand, pushing up on it to get him to pet his head. “I came outside to go on a little walk, but if you would like, I can stay with you?”

Jeongin gave a please yip, body vibrating as he stood, backing away and yipping at him again, jumping in excitement. Changbin gave a pleased laugh and moved forward, humoring the pup. He batted at Jeongin lightly, letting Jeongin jump around and nip lightly at his finger. 

It was probably hours later when Changbin and Jeongin finally tired themselves out. Jeongin plopped down onto the grass, panting, and whined loudly when Changbin layed down _not next to him_. The absolute audacity of some creatures!

Changbin questioned gently, “Am I too close?” Jeongin whined louder. “Too far away?” Jeongin yipped, so Changbin crawled until he was next to Jeongin. Jeongin whined again, despite Changbin being right next to him. “What? Do you want me to lay on top of you?” Changbin laughed.

Jeongin yipped again, and Changbin laughed harder. “Okay,” he placated, “I’m coming.” Jeongin let out a pleased huff as Changbin rested his head on Jeongin’s side.

Minho and Changbin were lounging in the former’s bed, Changbin’s head resting on Minho’s bare chest as Minho ran gentle fingers through Changbin’s hair. In the wee hours of morning, they spoke to each other in warm, hushed voices. 

“When will you be having dinner with your sister? It’s been nearly half a year, and you still haven’t met up with her, despite all your calls,” Minho reminded.

Changbin let out a slow breath. “I’m scared, hyung,” he admitted smally. 

Minho frowned. “Why, Binnie?”

“I think…” He struggled to breathe as he collected his thoughts. “I don’t want her to decide that I’m not worth her time, that she doesn’t want me around any more. I don’t… I don’t want her to come to resent me when she thinks about everything she had to endure for me.”

Minho hummed and held Changbin tighter. “I understand where you’re coming from, but I don’t believe she’s that type of person. I think she’s going to want to cling on to you tighter now that she’s able to do that… Call her about it, though, Binnie. Talk to her.”

Changbin nodded, burying his face into Minho’s chest. “I will,” he whispered. “As soon as she texts me ‘good morning,’ I’ll call her.” Minho hummed, placing a gentle kiss to Changbin’s forehead with a whisper of reassurance.

After a beat of silence, Changbin added, “I think we’re all going to need to talk about relationships soon, too, because I think… if not right now, then very soon, I will be ready to be in a relationship. I really like you and Hyunjin and Channie, and everyone needs to be on the same page, and I’m not about to join the relationship if it makes Jeongin or Seungmin uncomfortable, et cetera.”

Minho smiled down at the reaper. “I know it’s not the time, but you are the absolute cutest when you blush, Binnie-baby.”

Changbin shoved at Minho’s chest weakly as he muttered a small, “shut up,” which only caused Minho to coo over him. “Okay, I get it!” Changbin laughed as Minho lightly pinched his cheeks, pushing away gentle hands. “I’m adorable or whatever.”

Changbin stepped onto the front porch, and, with a shaky breath, hit the dial button next to his sister’s contact. The line rang twice before the call went through. “ _Aigoo_ ,” she cooed, “ _my Binnie is up so early! What happened to my sleepy baby?_ ” she tutted playfully.

Changbin laughed softly as he curled up on the porch swing. “I’ve been up for hours, noona. I think you’re just getting old,” he taunted.

“ _Me?_ ” she gasped dramatically. “ _Why, I never! How rude!_ ”

Changbin laughed. “Okay, okay, I admit, I just woke up early today.”

“ _Uh huh. That’s what I thought, you punk_ ,” she scoffed. “ _Now, may I inquire as to the reason for such an early call, my dearest little one?_ ”

“Absolutely not,” he joked with a short laugh. “No, but for real, uh…” He hesitated, chewing on his cheek. “I guess…” He sighed sharply and harshly rubbed the tip of his nose. “I just-- I wanted to say that I’m sorry for not coming over for that dinner like I promised. I-- I got _scared_ , and it’s so dumb, I know, but I just don’t want you to come to resent me, so I’ve just been keeping you at arms length, and that’s not fair to you, and I’m so fucking _sorry_ , noona.”

His sister was silent for a moment. “ _Binnie_ ,” she whispered, voice so achingly tender Changbin could feel his eyes filling with hot tears. “ _Baby, I totally understand where that’s coming from, but I need you to listen to me and to listen well. Can you do that for me?_ ” Changbin gave a teary noise of agreement. “ _Okay. I don’t care what your brain is telling you, I will always and forever love and treasure you. Nothing you have done or could do would ever make me resent you even a little. I know you might not believe that, but I am not your brain. I am not influenced by your fear. It may still be a fear, but know at the end of the day, I know my heart, and my heart will always treasure you more than any soulmate or friend. Even if you don’t believe me, I believe me, and I’ll remind you of this until your brain has no choice but to accept my words as law. Do you hear me, my Binnie?_ ”

Changbin sniffled, rubbing at it moist yes. “Yes, noona,” he hiccupped, scrubbing at his face harder. 

“ _Good_ ,” she murmured sweetly. “ _Now, my offer still stands, sweetie. Any time you’d like to come have lunch, I’m here._ ”

“I’m going to check when Channie or Minho can take me into town, and I’ll let you know,” Changbin promised. “For real this time.”

His sister laughed. “ _Deal._ ”

“Channie!” Changbin called as he stepped back into the house. Chan popped out of the kitchen quickly.

“Good morning, beautiful,” Chan greeted, ruffling Changbin’s hair gently. 

“Good morning,” he beamed. 

“You are in a good mood,” Chan noted softly. “I am glad. It suits you.”

Changbin grinned. “I talked to noona and sorted some things out with her. Is there a day some time that either you or Minho could take me into town to meet my sister at her apartment?”

Chan hummed. “Of course. I can take you today, if you would like? If not, I must run a few errands tomorrow, but Minho shall be free, if you would like to ask him for a ride?”

Changbin thought about it for a moment. “Can we go today?” Chan nodded, smile donning his lips at the small cheer Changbin gave. “I’ll let her know.”

The vampire hummed. “Minho mentioned in passing that you may want a family meeting soon?” Chan checked. Changbin nodded, so Chan inclined his head in turn. “Just inform me when, and I shall ensure it happens.” Changbin nodded, lunging forward to hug Chan around his waist. The vampire chuckled, wrapping Changbin in his arms tightly. 

Changbin hesitated, fist frozen in the air. Why was he hesitating…? He shook his head harshly before laying his knuckles across the wood thrice. The door opened almost immediately, which startled Changbin a bit, heart rate spiking.

“Noona,” he whispered, voice tight as tears scratched behind his eyes. 

“Binnie,” she cooed excitedly, not missing a beat as she pulled her baby brother into her arms. She didn’t give him a moment to doubt her sincere affection as she held him tightly, cocooning him in her arms as wet hit Changbin’s hair.

“Noona, don’t cry,” Changbin choked. “Don’t do that to me. If I start cry, I won’t be able to stop.”

His sister pulled away slowly, cupping his cheek gently. “Aigoo, you’ve put on weight! Look at your cheeks, I love them! I haven’t seen your cheeks like this since you were a child.” Changbin laughed, indulging her. “I’m so proud of you!” She poked and prodded and pulled before finally patting his cheeks gently and placing a kiss to his temple. “Now, come inside, kid,” she hummed, pulling him into her apartment. 

Her apartment was aglow with soft yellows and oranges, and it made Changbin’s skin warm in the best of ways. “You changed your aesthetic,” Changbin noted in a quiet voice, as if raising it would break the gentle air that had settled around them.

She hummed, keeping just as quiet. “I needed something a bit happier with the recent turn of events.”

Changbin smiled. “It makes me think of a kitchen witch’s cabin. I like it.” She hummed in acknowledgement.

She reached down, fingers trailing against something Changbin couldn’t see. “You’ve almost met them all,” she commented. 

“Why do you keep my fateds a secret from me?” he asked, sounding nearly like a petulant child. Okay, maybe it was more than “nearly,” but Changbin wasn’t about to admit that to himself. 

She laughed, emitting from her throat the angels’ symphony. “You know why, Bin. You have to find them on your own.”

“Okay, but you won’t even tell me how many I have,” he sighed. After a moment, however, he perked back up. “Hold on,” he huffed. “Did you say I’ve almost met them all? Meaning I’ve met some of them already?”

His sister embraced Changbin warmly, and Changbin allowed himself this. “I think your heart already knows the answer to that, kiddo.” Changbin sighed into her shoulder. “I missed you, Bin, I really did,” she whispered, holding him tighter. “I’ve missed your hugs so much, and I haven’t talked to Mom since you left. It’s been so great to distance myself from her, finally. Seeing you thrive so beautifully on top of all of that makes my heart sing even louder.” 

“I’m still scared, though, noona,” he sighed, pulling away. She lead him to the couch wordlessly. “I still find it so hard to get up in the morning. When I’m near someone that looks or sounds or smells like her, I panic. Everything still feels like it’s crumbling around me and there’s no way out. I can barely stand to be around anyone outside of the Bang house at the moment. I wasn’t like this when I lived with Mom, but now it feels like every little thing is going wrong.”

She took Changbin’s hands in hers with the utmost care. “Bin, that’s because you thought you’d get punished or disappoint her. You’re finding it harder than usual to get out of bed because she’s no longer holding threats over your head and triggers your anxiety over your depression. You’re now around people you know won’t hurt you, so your brain is letting down its walls. 

“Things feel like they are crumbling down around you because you finally have the space to heal, which means you’re recognizing what all the things Mom and your years of service have done to you. It’s not crumbling, you’re just looking at the aftermath. Take it one section at a time-- just like how I taught you to clean your room when you’re overwhelmed, yeah? First pick clothes up off the floor, then sort them into dirty and clean. Start the dirty batch and put away the clean. Come back and pick up big trash. After that, take the dishes out. One thing at a time, yes?”

Changbin hummed, nodding slowly. Her voice might as well have a calming draught with how gentle and loving it was, lulling Changbin into the warmth of feeling secure, safe. 

One of the first times Seungmin came up to Changbin with confidence (outside of his wolf form because, in his eyes, that didn’t count) came a few days after Changbin’s visit to his sister. Seungmin’s entire body was rigid, but his face was set in determination as he walked up to Changbin on the couch. The reaper looked up from his phone, eyes flashing with surprise before he repressed it. It still startled him when Seungmin chose to just… be in the same room as him.

“Hey,” Changbin greeted, scooting over on the couch to make room for him, as he usually did. 

Seungmin didn’t respond as he sat on the cushion next to Changbin. While Changbin had made room for Seungmin to sit on the cushion directly to his left, he didn’t think Seungmin would actually _accept_. Usually, even when Changbin did offer that seat, Seungmin still sat on the opposite side of the couch, and they were silent, scrolling on their phones, just to be near each other. With that knowledge in mind, Changbin locked his phone and gave Seungmin his undivided attention. 

Seungmin was quiet for a long while, clearly trying to gather his courage, so Changbin stayed silent. Abruptly, and all at once, Seungmin let out a jumble of words that Changbin could only assume meant something like, “Do you want to go to dinner with me?” but he couldn’t really be sure. 

“Dinner together?” Changbin clarified gently, face purposefully neutral. Seungmin nodded. “Sure, I’d like that. When did you have in mind?” 

“Dinner tonight?” Seungmin offered smally. 

Changbin smiled. “That sounds lovely.”

Seungmin wrang his hands together in his lap. “Minho-hyung already agreed to take us to town,” he said, looking embarrassed. “I set it up just in case you said ‘yes.’” Changbin gave an understanding laugh, praising Seungmin for his foresight. “Hyung said he’ll take us at six.” 

Changbin hummed. “I’ll be ready.”

Seungmin nodded and settled back into the couch as he pulled his phone out his pocket. Changbin settled back as well, focusing back on his device. He felt Seungmin shift, the movements jerky, before he felt a head settle against his shoulder. Not bringing attention to Seungmin’s display of affection in fear of scaring him off or making him uncomfortable, Changbin shifted calmly until his arm was on the back of the couch and Seungmin could lay more comfortably against his chest. If Seungmin had the confidence a few times to show Changbin some of the memes he found funny on social media, well, that was their secret. 

“There’s this place on main street,” Changbin told Seungmin after learning Seungmin didn’t have a restaurant in mind, as he didn’t think he’d get this far. “It’s a hole-in-the-wall restaurant, but it’s the best damn food you’ll ever have.”

Seungmin nodded. “Let’s go there.” 

Changbin began to lead them in the restaurant’s direction, and Seungmin found the gall to put his hand on the inside of Changbin’s elbow. Changbin responded by bending his arm to accommodate the touch, wrist held close to his body as he smiled warmly down at Seungmin. Seungmin returned the smile-- it was far smaller and still a little anxious, but Changbin would take what he could get.

As they came up on the front door, Seungmin made a noise at the back of his throat. “This place looks pretty sketchy,” he admitted, wrinkling his nose. 

Changbin nodded. “That’s what I told my sister, too, but the food is good and it’s creature-friendly. Would you rather eat somewhere? I won’t take any offence.”

Seungmin thought about it, grip on Changbin’s arm tightening nanoscopically. “No,” he said quietly, “I want to taste the food.”

Changbin hummed. “Do you want to take it to go, then?” he checked, voice encouraging. 

Seungmin bit his cheek and shook his head. He wanted to stop being so afraid, and maybe pushing himself so much in one day could be counterproductive, but he trusted Changbin enough to believe he wouldn’t knowingly put him in a dangerous situation. Changbin simply nodded before opening the door for the pup. They were lead to a corner booth immediately, only two other tables (out of maybe fifteen) occupied. Changbin sat against the back wall while Seungmin’s back was to the door. 

They spent a while deciding what to eat (they wound up ordering four dishes because neither could decide which to get rid of) and talked quietly, the silence that slipping in between topics gentle and welcoming.

“Do you go to school, Min?” Changbin asked quietly after the waitress came with their drinks. 

Seungmin shook his head. “My old pack stopped offering education for Innie and I after high school. I thought about attending college, maybe remotely, now that I’m out of there, but I don’t really think I want to do that.”

“That’s okay,” Changbin assured. “For what it’s worth, and I know it’s not worth a lot, I’m really glad you and Jeongin got out of that situation.” Seungmin stayed silent, unsure of how to respond, but Changbin saw that his shoulders relaxed just that much more, assuring him he hadn’t stepped over an invisible line. 

After a long moment, Seungmin spoke. “And I’m glad that you got out of your old house… and that I got to meet you.” Changbin smiled, reaching out to squeeze Seungmin’s hand. 

Half way through their meal, the door to the restaurant opened in order to let a new group in, and Changbin vaguely noted that there were four gruff men in the party. Not-so-vaguely, Seungmin registered the smell of the party once the door to the restaurant closed, and his body tensed violently. 

“Hyung--” Seungmin choked, eyes widening and throat closing up.

Changbin’s eyes sharpened. “I see them, Minnie. Are they with your old pack?” Seungmin nodded, shaking. Two of the men looked their way, recognition flickering in their auburn eyes as greasy smiles pulled at their cheeks. “Channie and I discussed what to do if they come up to us,” Changbin explained gently, taking Seungmin’s hand in his own as he massaged out the fist. “I know this can be scary, but I’m not going to let them touch you. Even if they try something, I’m faster and stronger than them. What’s more, we are both part of the Bang family, and they know the conditions of their stay on Chan’s land.” 

Seungmin nodded, but Changbin’s words did not quell his shaking. “Min, pup,” Changbin called, catching his eyes. “I’m going to stand up so you can come sit on this side of the table, and I’ll sit next to you, yes? That way they have to go through me to touch you.” Seungmin sucked in a sharp breath, nodding and letting go of Changbin’s hand so he could stand. 

A sharp bark of a laugh came from one of the men, causing Seungmin to flinch with a quiet yelp. “I know,” Changbin soothed, “but I’m right here.” Seungmin nodded and quickly switched sides of the booth. Changbin took his place next to Seungmin, glaring coldly as one of the men from before came their way while the other three were sat. Seungmin reached for Changbin’s hand under the table, and his grip would have been painful if he weren’t a reaper, that much he could tell. “They will not touch you, I swear my soul to you,” Changbin whispered into his ear. 

As one of the wolves sauntered up to the table, Changbin held a steady glare against him. “Can I help you?” he asked in a cold voice. (So cold and so devoid of the emotion he was used to that it made Seungmin shivers, tears pricking at his eyes.) Changbin rubbed his thumb against the back of Seungmin’s hand to soothe him. 

“Yeah,” the larger one huffed. “You got our pup.”

Changbin hummed flatly. “Frankly, I don’t think I do. If you would kindly leave, we _are_ trying to have a flea-free dinner tonight.”

The wolf’s eyes flashed red. “I am Jung Minhyung! Who the _fuck_ do you think you are, talking to me like that?” he growled, claws growing out of his fingertips. 

Changbin didn’t flinch, didn’t back down, but Seungmin couldn’t stand to watch, tucking his face against Changbin’s shoulder. Changbin reached up with his free hand to cradle Seungmin’s head gently. “I _think_ you don’t deserve to have my name in your filthy mouth.” Changbin’s mouth set itself tighter, even as the wolf’s eyes turned nearly black. “And in case you do not recall, Seungmin no longer identifies with your pack. He is a part of the Bang family.”

He scoffed. “As fucking if. Everyone knows the council just wanted to get us off the bitch’s case.”

Changbin covered Seungmin’s ears, pushing his magick into his palm in order to mute his next words. “Refer to Seungmin in such a crude manner again and I will personally rip your chest open and keep you alive as I decorate your body with your entrails before sending your head to your alpha on a wooden stick.” 

“Who _are_ you?” he growled. “How dare you speak to me like that.”

“My name is Seo Changbin,” he responded, satisfaction warming in his stomach as he watched the wolf’s eyes widened. “I am a part of the Bang family, and you will feel the repercussions of this interaction. I will not forget your name, _Jung Minhyung_.” Changbin watched him take a hesitant step back. “If you were smart, you would get your ass out of this building. And if I ever see you or another member of your pack try to approach either pups, you will not escape with your life.” Minhyung was quick to nod, scrambling away and barking out a command for the others to leave. 

Changbin uncovered Seungmin’s ear once the door had closed and petted through his hair with the utmost gentleness. “Minnie, they’re gone, sweetheart,” he murmured, voice warm. Seungmin nodded but did not pull away.

“Can I stay her for a minute?” he whispered, trembling hands clutching the front of Changbin’s shirt pitifully. 

“For as long as you’d like,” he promised. 

As the waitress came back, so painfully Fae in stature and dress, with new drinks and Seungmin pealed himself away from Changbin, she stopped to smile at them. “I saw what you did back there from the kitchen. Just wanted to say thanks-- they’ve been terrorizing the workers here for the last couple of weeks, so it was pretty nice to see them get put in their place.” 

Changbin grimaced. “I’m sorry you’ve had to deal with that. If they come back--” he pulled out a napkin and wrote his number on it-- “call this number from the store phone. I’m--”

“Seo Changbin,” she answered with a laugh. “Yeah, we know who you are.” Changbin raised an eyebrow. “Anyone who knows anything knows the name ‘Seo Changbin,’ reaper or not.” Changbin looked confused, and she barked out another laugh. “Even if it weren’t for the fact that Mina raves about you to everyone who will listen, you’re kind of famous in the creature world. Constantly regarded as the kindest reaper in eons. People legit _cried_ when they heard you’d retired.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Changbin apologized, voice barely a whisper. 

The waitress shrugged. “You win some, you lose some. All the reapers under you apparently said that they wouldn’t be as kind to souls if they hadn’t been under your guidance, so I guess take comfort in that or whatever. But anyway, I gotta get back. Thanks again, and I’ll let the staff know about this,” she promised, holding up the napkin. 

They were silent for a long moment before Seungmin spoke up. “Who is Mina?” he asked smally. 

“My older sister,” he answered, a warm smile pulling at the corners of his cheeks. “Practically my mom, with the way she treats me. The most selfless person I have ever known.” He gave a warm laugh-- that type of laugh you can’t help but let out when you think of things that make you unbearably happy. “She’d absolutely adore you. I don’t think she’d ever let you go, if she met you.”

Seungmin hummed, letting Changbin lean forward to start distributing food. “I like it when you talk about her,” he admitted, wringing his hands together in his lap. “You, like… you get so visibly happy, and your aura lights up, and she… I don’t know, the way you talk about her reminds me of my mom which is pretty bittersweet but in the best way.”

Changbin smiled, running his fingers through Seungmin’s hair. “Eat,” he pushed softly. After Seungmin picked up his chopsticks, Changbin spoke again. “Would you… like to meet her? Maybe today? Or later? Don’t feel pressured about it though. If you’re not ready, then you’re not ready, and there is no shame in that.”

“I think I’d like that,” he agreed. “Where does she live?”

“In town. A few blacks from here. Would you want to meet her today?” Seungmin nodded, the motion meek as he curled in on himself. “I’ll text her, then.”

Not twenty seconds after the message was sent, his phone rings, screen lighting up with the ID name _‘Noona.’_ Changbin sighed playfully and answered. Seungmin could hear the whole conversation for where he sat. 

“Hi, noona,” Changbin greeted sweetly. 

“ _Seo Changbin!_ ” she barked into the phone, causing Changbin to pull it away from his ear. “ _You can’t throw this on me so suddenly! I have no time to prepare a meal or learn his name or learn his dos and don'ts! Are you crazy!_ ”

Changbin laughed, and Seungmin may have looked at him with eyes that clearly read ‘what the fuck are you doing.’ “Are you really upset about this?” Changbin challenged playfully, only for her to huff haughtily. 

“ _I suppose not_ ,” she sniffed. “ _But next time you had better give me warning or I won’t forgive you!_ ”

“Won’t you?” he hummed, laughing. “Well, we’ll be over after we finish dinner, so you don’t need to worry about that.”

Calmer, far calmer, his sister hummed. “ _I’ll have dessert ready, then_ ,” she replied softly-- her voice was so so warm it hurt. “ _Save room, yes?_ ” Changbin hummed, and they said their goodbyes. 

Seungmin had a smile on his face as he shoved more food in his mouth. “Entertained?” Changbin asked. Seungmin nodded, satisfied. “I’m glad. She was more dramatic than usual today.”

“It was fun,” Seungmin excused, and Changbin laughed. 

Seungmin stood in front of Mina’s door with Changbin, rocking back and forth on his heels nervously. Changbin glanced over and waited for Seungmin to nod before knocking. Seconds later, the door opened-- calmly, Changbin noted, just in case her new guest was easily spooked. 

“Binnie,” she called, face flushed happily. Changbin let his sister cling to him, wrapping his arms around her as she swayed them (despite being probably half a foot shorter than him). After a few seconds, she pulled away and bowed deeply to her new guest. “Hello,” she greeted. “I’m Mina.” Her cheeks looked like they stretched painfully wide as she smiled, all teeth and giggles.

Seungmin bowed just as deeply. “Seungmin,” he introduced meekly. “It’s very nice to meet you.”

Mina _melted_. “Aigoo, look how polite you are! Changbin speaks so fondly of you-- I can see why.” She paused for a moment before, “Please! Come in and make yourself at home. I have house slippers to the right of the door, and you can sit on any of the furniture on the living room.” She let them in, house a soft pink glow, contrasting to the last time Changbin had visited. 

“And she means anywhere,” Changbin promised as he took in the new plants on the window sill. “Her favorite seat in the coffee table.”

Mina hummed. “He’s right. All surfaces are a seat, as far as I’m concerned.” She lead them into the living room and Seungmin rigidly took a seat on the loveseat across from the coffee table and a recliner. “Was it quite cold out there? It seems autumn is settling in quicker this year.”

Of that Seungmin and Changbin could attest, Hyunjin busy in the forest as he helped the seasons transition and tried to calm autumn. “A bit, I suppose,” Seungmin noted. “I’m not one to really feel the cold, though.” _Because I was never given anything to deal with it_ , Seungmin’s heart added bitterly. He acknowledged the thought before shoving it down, down, down into his stomach, as far as he could push it. He hopes his stomach acid would disintegrate the thought back into nothingness.

Mina hummed, taking a seat on the coffee table, legs crossed under her. “I see. And you’re a wolf, correct?” Seungmin nodded, eyes following Changbin as he went into the kitchen to rummage through the fridge before he snapped his attention back to Mina. She hummed. “With how handsome you are in this form, your wolf must be absolutely gorgeous.” Seungmin ducked his head shyly. 

“Hopefully I don’t make Seungmin uncomfortable with this comment,” Changbin began as he handed Mina and Seungmin a bottle of water, “but I can attest to the fact that his wolf is the most beautiful I’ve seen.” He stopped himself and correct, “His _and_ Jeongin’s.

Seungmin peaked through his hair, ears burning. “Thank you,” he whispered. 

“Would you mind telling me a bit about yourself? I know a lot of superficial stories from Changbin, but he’s always very careful to keep your life in the house private, so I’m afraid I don’t know much about you despite having so much knowledge about you.”

Seungmin shook his head as he watched Changbin sit on the couch to his left, feet tucked under him. “I don’t mind,” he assured. “Uh…” He struggled for a long moment, unsure of what to say. “I’m not sure what type of things you’d like to know, but I will be twenty-three in a few weeks and play piano. I… came to Chan’s family about two years ago.”

She smiled warmly. “I’m glad you came to Chan’s family, and I hope you are so happy there.” After a moment of silence, she burst out a warm (yet purposefully quiet and controlled), “You really are the cutest, most precious thing!” She brushed her hair out her face, long black strands like silk being pushed over dainty shoulders. “Sorry,” she laughed, “just… you remind me so much of my school kids.”

“You teach school?”

She hummed. “There’s a special elementary and high school for creatures who have gotten out of abusive situations. It’s sort of like a rehab facility but… warmer. And that’s not to say I think you’ve been abused, but you have that type of gentleness, that goodness.”

She smiled. “But a little more about myself, if you would like?” Seungmin nodded. “I like redecorating and rearranging my apartment every couple of weeks-- it keeps me on my toes, you know? I also like to refurbish clothes and knit like a little old lady.” She thought for a moment. “Oh! And I can see strings of fate.” She smiled brightly. “And yours are so beautiful.”

Seungmin wrung his fingers together. “I… can see auras,” he admitted. “Yours is really pretty, too.”

She clapped excitedly. “I tell you your color and you tell me mine?” she bartered. Seungmin nodded. “Okay! Yours is the most ethereal shade of teal I’ve ever seen.”

“Yours is pink--like a pearl pink,” Seungmin said. “It’s really warm and… happy? Not-- not happy, but like joyful.” 

“That is so cool,” she breathed. 

“That’s so not fair,” Changbin grumbled. “Noona won’t tell me what color my string is…”

Mina grinned, leaning towards Changbin. “And it’ll stay that way until you start dating them,” she taunted, wiggling her fingers at him like a witch in a cringy movie. “Speaking of which,” she hummed, sitting back up, “are either of you dating anyone?”

Seungmin straightened nervously, looking over at Changbin, unsure. “Um--” He bit the inside of his cheek.

Changbin gave him a warm nod in response. “It’s okay,” he promised. Seungmin gave a hesitant nod. 

“And if you would rather not tell me, that’s fine. No pressure!” She raised her hands up in front of her innocently.

“No, it’s okay,” he murmured, shaking his head. He decided that being able to call them his partners to someone else would feel nice, as if it made it more official. (And maybe in his mind, it did, and that was okay.) “I’m… in a relationship with Chan, Minho, Hyunjin, and Jeongin.”

She cooed sweetly. (She noted that he had not called them his “boyfriends.”) “That is so cute! I bet they’re the most doting significant others _ever_. I can just tell.” Seungmin nodded shyly, pink dusting over his cheeks as a small smile graced his features. “And what about you, Bin?” she asked.

Changbin shook his head a little. “Not yet, noona, but I’ll let you know if I do.” Mina nodded excitedly. “What about you, noona? Are you still with your partner?”

She nodded, peace bleeding into her entire body at the thought. “We’ll be at a year soon-- next month. They’re so sweet to me, always.”

“I’m glad,” he hummed. 

“You know…” she paused, licking her lips. “I’ve never been about to see my string, and they only have the start of a string… which means their soulmate died… or they’re my soulmate. That thought haunts me, sometimes, when we aren’t able to see each other for a while.”

“Does it haunt you now?” Changbin asked quietly. Mina gave a bittersweet smile as she shook her head. “I feel like you of all people would be able to feel that they’re not your soulmate, so have confidence in yourself, noona. And if you don’t wind up being their significant other, then you at least got to love them once, which is so much better than never loving at all.”

Mina whined pitifully, sluggishly pulling herself off the table to crash on top of Changbin, hugging him tightly. “When did my baby get so wise?” she pouted, voice whiny as she hugged his tighter. After a another minute, she loosened her grip. “I hate that you had to grow up so fast.”

Changbin shrugged. “Such is the fate of a reaper.”

“That doesn’t mean it’s fair,” she grumbled. “And anyway, I didn’t have to!”

“That’s because you weren’t recruited. And I’m glad you weren’t.” he whispered the last part, wrapping his arms around his sister tightly. 

After a moment, she pulled away. “And I regret that you were. Every moment.” She sighed, leaving a kiss to the top of Changbin’s head before brushing his bangs out of his eyes. “Sorry,” she whispered. “I didn’t mean for things to get so deep on the first meeting.” She gave a weak laugh as she pulled away completely, taking her place on the table once more. 

Seungmin shook his head. “There’s no need to apologize,” he promised. “I don’t mind. I’m glad you two can talk to each other about those things. I’m sorry if I was intruding.”

She waved it away, letting a grin come to her face once more. “It’s not an issue.” She clapped her hands lightly. “Now, who is ready for some dessert?” she laughed. “I made kkwabaegi!” She got up quickly, skipping into the kitchen. 

Seungmin’s eyes followed her as she skipped off before returning his gaze to Changbin. “She seems so sweet,” he admitted shyly. “I like her a lot.” 

Changbin responded with a toothy smile. “That’s great, I’m glad. She’d be ecstatic to find out that’s how you felt. You don’t have to, of course, but I can guarantee that she’d have to hold back a scream.” Seungmin laughed at that, giving a full smile for the first time that evening. 

After a bit of silence (in which they could hear Mina’s gentle singing coming from the kitchen), Seungmin opened his mouth to say something before snapping it shut and curling back into himself. “You can say whatever you’d like,” Changbin assured gently. 

Seungmin looked up, eyes surprised. (He shouldn’t be surprised, he knew-- why was he so surprised?) “I-- I was just going ask if I could… sit… with you.” His voice fell away at the end, becoming less and less confident with every word. 

“Of course. Would rather come over here or I come to you?” Seungmin shrugged. Changbin made his way over to Seungmin, sitting back into the couch comfortably-- the less rigid he was, the less rigid Seungmin would become.

Slowly, Seungmin settled, leaning against Changbin lightly. Just as he had earlier that day, Changbin shifted his arm so it rested on the back of the couch and Seungmin was more comfortable. Mina into the room moments later, making Seungmin jump and then freeze, breath hitching audibly. He hadn’t heard her move from the kitchen. Mina and Changbin noticed simultaneously. Mina put the donuts down as quietly as she crouched down in front of Seungmin, and Changbin began running his fingers through Seungmin’s hair. 

“I’m sorry,” she murmured gently. “I should have been careful. Breathe with me, darling.” Her voice was calm and sweet and so, _so_ like his mother’s. He clung to it, gasping as he realized he still was breathing. “There we go,” she coaxed. “Let’s try to even out our breaths, yes?” Seungmin nodded, and his hand dropped to find Changbin’s. He followed Mina’s guide, slowing his uneven breaths.

“I’m sorry,” he croaked as soon as he thought he could get out the words.

Mina shook her head. “You’ve done nothing wrong here, baby. I startled you, and you reacted. There is no shame in that.” There was no ‘you don’t need to apologize,’ no ‘why do apologize all the time,’ no ‘what are you apologizing for.’ It was comforting. It didn’t feel like she was disappointed in him for apologizing, and it made breathing a little easier. 

“Now,” she murmured as she stood, trying to redirect their energy, “are you still interested in dessert?” Seungmin took in a breath and nodded. 

As she served the kkwabaegi, Seungmin realized he was still holding Changbin’s hand-- he didn’t want to let go, he realized, almost startled by the thought. He didn’t want to let go, but if he didn’t let go, then Changbin wouldn’t be able to eat his donut. Reluctantly, Seungmin loosened his grip, and Changbin responded by doing the same. 

Seungmin took a bite of the donut and hummed. “It’s really good, thank you,” he mumbled shyly.

Mina grinned widely. “I’m glad. It’s my very own recipe-- well, my own variation of a recipe,” she correctly with an airy laugh. She smiled like his mother, all teeth and crinkled eyes, and Seungmin felt like he was being stabbed in the chest. He couldn’t hold back the shy smile that pushed at his lips. 

As they got ready to leave, Seungmin cleared his throat, arms wrapped around himself. “I just…” Seungmin bit the inside of his cheek harshly. “I wanted to say… that you’re really sweet. Super kind, and your kids are lucky to have someone like you to help them.” 

Mina froze for a half a second before her hand came to cover her mouth. Seungmin didn’t see it, head hanging. “There’s no way you’re not making a difference in that school. I’m glad that other creatures can have someone who cares so much, and--” Mina choked on a sob, causing Seungmin’s face to shoot up, fear clouding his eyes. “No, I’m sorry!” he apologized, hands frozen half way between them. 

She waved her hand in front of her. “No, these are good tears, please don’t apologize,” she choked, wiping at her eyes. She took in ragged gasps. “Can-- Can I hug you, Seungmin?” Seungmin froze for a moment before nodding. She moved forward, wrapping her entire body, though smaller than his, around Seungmin, full-body hugging him as she cradled him. 

She took in gasped breaths as she tried to calm herself, grip tightening as Seungmin’s arms wrapped themselves firmly around her. “You are,” she began between gasps, “so precious, Seungmin.” She took in a deep breath, but it shuddered. “You are so incredibly loved, and you’ve made it so far. Hearing such words--” She choked on another sob, not able to speak for a few beats. “Hearing such words from someone so strong means so much more than any words from a superior. I’m so-- _so glad_ I got to meet you today.” Seungmin dug his face into Mina’s neck, willing himself not to cry.

He tightened his grip around her, and she just held him firmer. “Thank you,” Seungmin whispered. “Even just in this, I think you’ve changed my life.” 

Mina let out a loud cry. “Stop,” she whined. “I’m an ugly crier, this isn’t fair.”

Seungmin responded with a wet laugh. “Thank you,” she murmured. “You’re so strong. So brave.” She loosened her grip around Seungmin, and the pup pulled back, letting Mina wipe away the tears on his cheeks. “Come visit me again, yes?” she coaxed. “Maybe without my stinky brother next time?” she laughed. Seungmin nodded, sniffling. “Good. Get my number from Binnie, and text me whenever you want-- and mean it, I really really mean whenever.” 

Seungmin nodded, unable to find words. “Okay,” she breathed and wiped at Seungmin’s cheeks again. “Now, you pick your beautiful head up, and be a bad bitch out there, you got me?” Seungmin laughed loudly, nodding fervently, and Mina responded with a firm nod. “Good.” She turned to her brother, opening her arms. 

Changbin hugged here tightly, and when they pulled away, she left a kiss to his temple. “You be good,” she whispered. “Live your life happily and with love.” Changbin nodded.

“I’d leave you with similar words, but I think you’ve got that part down, so just let yourself feel unabashedly,” Changbin murmured, pushing her bangs out of her eyes. She nodded firmly. 

The drive back was mostly quiet, Minho humming to a song on the radio as Seungmin fell asleep against Changbin in the backseat. He was… content. He felt good. Better than he had in a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please talk to me I'm lonely ((and I don't bite <3))--  
> Tumblr -- thekinkpopstandsforkillme  
> Curious Cat -- doodlebugrambles  
> Comments, Requests, Kudos appreciated  
> STAY Lovely
> 
> NEW!!! TWT -- @/bubblebubblebu6


	14. Changbin Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bitch is back~~~~ I don't think any tw apply??? but things do get a lil steamy~~ but nothing explicit! It's 5.5k, pls enjoy! I love you all, and you're all deserving of love <3

Days later, Changbin was sat on the sofa in the living room once more, legs curled under him as he typed out lyrics on his phone. Someone above him cleared their throat, causing Changbin to jump and look up-- he hadn’t heard anyone approach.

Jeongin stood in front of him, lips pursed and arms crossed as he tapped his foot impatiently. “Hello,” Changbin drawled slowly, alarm draining from his veins, “and good morning. Can I… help you with something?” Jeongin stared harder, eyes intense. Changbin had no fucking clue what was happening. “Did I perhaps do something wrong?” he proposed, brows furrowing as he tried to think of something he could have done in the past few days to upset Jeongin.

“Yes,” Jeongin huffed, cheeks puffing as he blew out a breath. Changbin waited for him to continue, still unsure of what the issue could be. “You took Minnie to meet your sister almost a week ago, and I _still_ haven’t met her!”

Changbin blinked hard as he looked up at Jeongin with shock clear in his eyes as he shook his head. “I’m sorry, did you want to meet her?” he asked, innocent confusion gently twisting his features. “I hadn’t heard anything about it.” Jeongin looked unimpressed. “Did you perhaps tell me and I forgot?”

“No, Minnie wanted me to be dramatic about asking you,” he huffed, collapsing onto the sofa piece next to Changbin, “but you _should_ take me to meet her, obviously.” He said it with such surety that Changbin couldn’t find his voice for a moment, still so very lost. Jeongin fell sideways so the side of his face lay flat against Changbin’s bicep. 

“O-Okay,” he replied after a long moment. Jeongin was not affectionate with Changbin outside of wolf form, and Changbin was so _confused_. “Is… Are you okay?”

Jeongin nodded wordlessly, having dropped whatever act he’d had when he came in. “I’m okay,” he vocalized, slipping his phone out his back pocket and unlocking his device. 

Chan entered the living room with a light smile. He knocked on the wall lightly to catch the boys’ attention, and both looked towards the direction of the noise. “Hello, darlings,” Chan greeted, voice as soft as his fond eyes. “After dinner, a family meeting shall be held in here.” 

Both nodded, Jeongin reaching out with grabby hands. Chan made his way over to Jeongin, leaving a kiss to the top of Changbin’s head as he passed. He sat next to Jeongin and took him into his arms. “Are you quite alright, my love?” Jeongin nodded calmly. “Merely feeling affectionate?” Jeongin nodded again before nuzzling into Chan’s chest more firmly, causing the older to chuckle. 

Minho sat in the middle of the sofa, settled comfortably against the back as Seungmin claimed one side of his chest and Hyunjin claimed the other, both cuddled fully against Minho. Neither seemed ready to move any time soon, and who could blame them? Certainly not Chan. 

Jeongin was content in curling up by himself on the recliner in his silk pajamas, feeling too overwhelmed by touch after lunch. Changbin sat next to Chan on the love seat, though Chan was currently standing to announce the nature of the meeting. 

“To put everything so very simply, I asked for this family meeting because I believe there are a few emotions we need to address as a family, from multiple of you-- myself included,” Chan announced, smiling at everyone individually. There were a few sleepy hums from the people of the room, and Chan sat next to Changbin. “Would anyone like to start?” 

Minho lifted his hand, abandoning his grip on Hyunjin’s bicep and making him whine. Minho laughed and placed his arm back down, leaving an apologetic kiss to his temple. “I would like to formally announce that I have a crush on our cute Binnie,” he hummed, lethargic smile on his lips. 

“Hyung didn’t sleep last night,” Hyunjin announced to the room. 

Seungmin snorted. “How could you tell?” Hyunjin shrugged, going along with it. 

“You know, I’m not sure. The information came to me in a dream, I suppose,” he clicked his tongue, as though he were deep in though. 

“Okay,” Chan laughed. “We are getting off topic. Minho, can you expand beyond having a crush on Changbin?” 

Minho opened one of his eyes and grinned at Changbin, lack of sleep clearly making him bold. “I wanna make him my boyfriend.” 

Changbin looked flabbergasted at Minho’s bluntness, but an absolutely ugly noise crawled out of his throat as Jeongin sleepily murmured, “I second that.”

Hyunjin hummed. “I agree with them, but like… different title.”

“Seconded,” Seungmin agreed, the duo high-fiving. 

Chan looked over at Changbin, a cold hand grabbing the younger’s gently. “I would also love to become your partner.”

Changbin made a noise in the back of his throat, a soft “ _oh_ ” leaving his lips. “Can you give me a minute to process this? It’s a little overwhelming.”

“Of course,” Minho agreed, looking far more awake than he had moments ago, a solemn look on his face. Changbin didn’t like that look on him. “Do you need to step out of the room and take a moment for yourself?”

Changbin shook his head. “No,” he promised. “I just need a second to digest the fact that I could, potentially, go from having zero partners… to suddenly having five.”

“Don’t feel pressured to accept all of us as partners if you don’t want to-- none of us will hold it against you,” Jeongin promised, sitting up. 

“No, that’s not it,” Changbin sighed, waving his unoccupied hand in the air haphazardly. “I want to be in a relationship with all of you, I just need to process the fact that the feelings are reciprocated.”

“Why wouldn’t they be?” Hyunjin challenged lightly. “In case you haven’t noticed, you’re the sweetest person ever. Plus, you’re kind of a babe.”

Minho let out a loud bark of a laugh, entire body shaking. “What does that mean?” Chan asked, brows furrowed in confusion. 

“It means Jinnie finds Changbin hot-- a snack, if you will,” Seungmin explained with a flick of the wrist. Chan hummed, mirth bubbling in his eyes as Changbin laughed heartily at Seungmin's explanation. 

“A _total_ babe,” Minho agreed smoothly, grinning. Changbin rolled his eyes, and Chan was positive he heard Changbin mumble _greasy_ under his breath, causing him to choke on a laugh, Changbin blinking up at him innocently, though the understanding was clear in his eyes. 

After a moment, Changbin looked back out into the room, smiling. “I’ve now processed what happened, and I’d like to accept all of your propositions.”

Jeongin let out a quick, “ _Fuck_ yeah,” causing Seungmin to giggle. 

Hyunjin rolled off the sofa, a loud _oof!_ resounding through the living room when he hit the floor. That didn’t deter him as he rolled over to Changbin, arms tucked against his chest for optimal rollage. Once he reached his target, he latched his arms around Changbin’s legs.

“Cricket,” Changbin laughed, “come here.”

“If I come up there,” Hyunjin grumbled, “I’m gonna kiss you silly.”

Changbin smiled down at him. “My words still stand,” he sang, and Hyunjin shot up as quickly as he could, straddling Changbin so he was close enough to kiss him. Chan leaned out of the way as Hyunjin pushed Changbin back into the couch, smooth lips meeting smaller, rougher lips, but Hyunjin _so_ didn’t mind. 

Both hands cupped Changbin’s face, head tilting to the side a bit more to deepen the kiss. Changbin let one of his hands find the side of Hyunjin’s neck, touch achingly gentle. Changbin felt like crying into the kiss, Hyunjin’s lips so tender, so gentle, yet so eager against his own. Finally, though, they pulled away, gasping for breath. Hyunjin didn’t waste a moment, though, moving to sprinkle kisses across Changbin’s face. 

“Baby,” Changbin chuckled, “slow down.” Changbin reached up to cup Hyunjin’s cheeks, pulling him back gently. Hyunjin leaned his forehead against Changbin’s. “We’ve got time, cricket, take a breath.” 

Hyunjin nodded, breath shuddering. “I’ve waited so long to do that,” he whispered giddily. “Sleep in my bed tonight?”

“Of course,” Changbin laughed. There was a shuffling noise from behind Hyunjin and they both found Seungmin standing a foot or so away, wringing his fingers together. Hyunjin rolled himself off Changbin (and onto Chan) and out of Seungmin’s way. “Hello,” Changbin greeted with a grin. 

“Hi,” Seungmin murmured back shyly. “First, I wanted to make sure it was okay that our… title, or whatever, was, uhh…” Changbin nodded encouragingly. “If our title was ‘significant other’ or ‘partner’ or just, like, ‘in a relationship.’”

Changbin grinned, nodding. “Absolutely, pup. Does that mean you have different pronouns you would prefer I use for you?”

Seungmin shook his head. “No, no, it’s not like that, though that is very sweet of you to check. I just-- titles are stressful, and the societal weight-- I just-- I’m more comfortable with the… ambiguous titles.”

He nodded. “Okay, we can do that.” Seungmin nodded back before swooping down to place a kiss on his cheek. When he pulled away, his cheeks were visibly ablaze. At some point during their talk, Chan and Hyunjin had moved to the other couch, Minho already pulled into Chan’s arms. Changbin patted the seat next to him, and Seungmin took it. 

“I really, really like you, hyung.”

“I like you too, angel, _so_ much,” Changbin promised, taking one of Seungmin’s hands in his own and placing warm lips against the back of his hand. “Would you mind terribly if I kissed you?” 

Seungmin couldn’t stop the smile that pulled at his lips as he shook his head. A gentle hand cupped his face, and Seungmin allowed the gentle press of lips, smiling into the kiss. It took him a few seconds to open his eyes, but when he did, Changbin was already staring at him. 

“You’re very beautiful,” Changbin murmured, leaning in to kiss him again, and Seungmin grabbed his wrist, unwilling to pull away so soon. So they stayed there, the gentle movement of lips, warm and vulnerable.

Until, of course, there was a whine from behind them that was so very Hyunjin. “This is _so_ not fair,” he complained as they pulled apart. Seungmin raised an eyebrow at him. “It took me like a month for us to kiss! And Changbin gets it before the first date? Absurd!” Seungmin laughed, shaking his head.

“You’re such a baby,” he sighed. “If you’re so jealous, come and kiss me yourself.” 

Hyunjin popped up and snaked over to the wolf, taking his lips the moment he was near enough, Seungmin letting out a startled noise before he wrapped his arms around Hyunjin’s neck. Hyunjin’s hands were warm against his hips, just tight enough to be comforting and not restricting. Seungmin laughed into the kiss, pushing against him for a few seconds before pulling away completely. 

Hyunjin groaned. “Why are we not still kissing?” he pouted. 

“Because that’s enough for right now, baby,” Seungmin laughed, placing a kiss to his cheek.

“You know, Min, I think this is the first time you’ve, like, kiss-kissed someone in front of someone else. Character development-- cheers for that,” Jeongin noted lazily. Seungmin rolled his eyes. “Hyung, sorry for not coming to smooch,” Jeongin redirected, “but I think I’d puke if someone touched me right now.” 

Changbin choked on a single laugh, turning it into a cough. “That’s not funny, I’m sorry.”

Jeongin shrugged. “It was a little funny.”

Changbin did laugh this time, nodding. “It _was_ a little funny.” Jeongin grinned before blowing Changbin a kiss, and Changbin rolled his eyes. 

“And if he randomly bites you or starts sucking on your skin,” Hyunjin warned, “he’s not trying to give you a hickey, he just likes having his mouth on stuff.” Changbin hummed, covering his mouth to stifle a laugh when Jeongin sent Hyunjin the bird.

Minho was staring at him, Changbin realized as he scanned the room. He locked in on the older, sending him a soft smile. Minho lifted his arms towards Changbin, and Changbin nodded, standing and making his way over to Minho. He fell into the older’s arms, and Minho peppered soft kisses against Changbin’s head. 

“Hi,” Minho whispered once Changbin looked up, placing a longer kiss to his forehead. 

“How are you feeling?” Changbin asked.

Minho smiled. “Okay. My head hurts and I feel dizzy, but it’s okay.”

Changbin frowned, reaching up to brush the back of his knuckles against Minho’s cheek gently. “I promise I won’t be offended if you want to retire, Min. Go to sleep, love.”

Minho grinned. “You sound like Channie.”

Changbin laughed gently. “Yes, well, Chan is currently trying to make sure Hyunjin doesn’t smother Seungmin with how hard he’s hugging him, so I’m stepping in.” Minho giggled, eyes fluttering closed. “Go to sleep, baby. I’ll have Channie carry you to your room.”

“Ask Seungminnie to sleep with me?” Minho murmured, voice falling off. Changbin hummed in agreement. 

“Behave,” Changbin could heard Chan murmur to Hyunjin. “Minho has finally fallen asleep.” Hyunjin stopped his play fighting with Seungmin, immediately melting into Seungmin, subdued. Changbin untangled himself from Minho carefully, rubbing at his own face. 

Chan smiled at Changbin from the love seat. “Ready for bed?” 

“Walk me to Jinnie’s room while he finishes his business with Seungmin?” Changbin proposed. Chan nodded, standing and wrapping an arm around Changbin’s waist carefully. They walked up the stairs in silence, but once they reached the top, Chan spoke. 

“Do you think Hyunjin would mind if I stole you away to my bedroom for a few minutes?” Chan wondered aloud, glancing at Changbin out the corner of his eye.

Changbin turned to Chan and gripped his chin loosely, making sure Chan was looking at him. “Didn’t want to ravish me in front of the others?” Changbin asked coyly.

Chan smirked. “Come with me and perhaps you shall find out.”

Changbin hummed. “What a flirt…” He paused, dropping his hand away from Chan’s chin and tapping his own chin like he was thinking. “Alright,” he sighed dramatically, shrugging, “you’ve convinced me, you absolute beast.” Chan laughed, pulling him down the hall and into his room. 

Chan closed the door behind them gently. “You know, as much as I would love to absolutely take you tonight,” Chan sighed, pushing Changbin up against the back of the door, cradling the back of his head so he didn’t hurt himself, “I am also a gentleman, and I do not make love before the first date. I will, however, kiss you until you are absolutely dizzy.”

“A true gentleman,” Changbin murmured, pulling Chan to him. Their lips met gently at first, Changbin taking in the cool contact with a gasp. Chan pushed up against Changbin, pressing him harder into the door, taking more and more as they pushed against each other, both trying to pour themselves in their entirety into the kiss. Changbin tilted his head to deepen the kiss, moaning loudly when Chan took his lower lip between his teeth and pulled, biting lightly, and he opened his mouth to allow Chan entrance. He let Chan lick into his mouth, exploring, taking over, before Changbin had to pull away for air, panting. 

He let his head fall forward onto Chan’s shoulder. “Holy shit,” he breathed, shaking as he pulled in rapid lungfuls of air. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve waited to do that,” Chan whispered, placing a kiss to Changbin’s temple. 

“I think I have an idea,” Changbin laughed breathily. “You’ve never been the subtle type, baby.” Changbin cocked his head so it was tucked into Chan’s neck, mouthing gently at the pale, cool skin. 

“Is that so?” he groaned, pulling Changbin against his body. Changbin hummed, suckling at the crook of his neck with intent. Chan laughed at his concentration. “I thought I was the blood sucker here.”

Changbin smirked against his neck. “Is that a proposition, you sly dog?” Chan laughed loudly, pulling Changbin away from his neck. 

“I do believe it is time for you to find Hyunjin,” Chan murmured, placing a sweet kiss against Changbin’s swollen lips. Changbin hummed, hugging Chan tightly. “What is on your mind, my angel?” 

Changbin took in an uneven breath. “None of this feels real. I feel like I’ll wake up and none of this will have happened. I like all of you so much, and I’ve liked you and Minho for what feels like centuries and--” He let out a sharp breath. “What did I ever do to deserve people like you?”

“No one has to _earn_ love or good relationships, Changbin. Not ever. Even if you had done nothing at all, you would still deserve all of our love and more. Even so,” he drawled, shifting back so he could look at Changbin, “you were the best person you could be in your situation. You refused to dehumanize the souls you dealt with, refused to stop loving even as your mother hurt you, refused to compromise your morals for someone else. In all senses of the term, you were the best person.” 

Changbin sighed, burying his face back into Chan’s chest. “I wish I believed it,” he muttered. 

“You will come to believe it,” Chan promised, voice sure. “All of us are here to ensure you believe it.” 

Hyunjin came in to Changbin curled up on the bed, and he could only feel relief at not being the first person in the room. He crawled onto the bed carefully, just in case Changbin was sleeping, but the moment he was settled, Changbin flipped over and pulled Hyunjin as close as possible. 

“Just sleep on top of me, why don’t you,” Hyunjin chided playfully, running his fingers through Changbin’s hair. 

“Don’t tempt me,” the reaper mumbled. Hyunjin rolled his eyes and pulled Changbin on top of him, causing the older to yelp, startled. “Holy shit, you actually did it.”

Hyunjin laughed quietly, placing sweet kisses to Changbin’s hairline. “I’ve wanted to be able to touch you like this for so long, in a way that meant something more than ‘friend,’” Hyunjin admitted, blinking away tears. “Now that I have you, all I want to do is hold you and love you and kiss you and--” Hyunjin cut himself off, pursing his lips. 

“Both you and Channie, talking about sex before the first date,” Changbin joked, though he rested his chin on Hyunjin’s chest, staring up at him through long lashes. Hyunjin let out a wet laugh. Changbin’s voice softened as he continued, “I know what you mean, though, cricket, and I promise that, despite my jokes, I am taking you seriously and listening. And you have no idea how badly I want to reciprocate everything, but I don’t want to rush into this-- with any of you.”

“I know,” Hyunjin whispered thickly, “and that’s okay, and I understand, I promise I understand.” Hyunjin choked, tears running past his temples. “I just have so much of- of _something_ bottled in my throat and in my stomach, and it’s so warm that it sometimes _hurts_ , and the only word I can think of is _love_ and I don’t know what to do with it, where to direct it, so I just want kissing you silly or holding you so, so tight, unable to explain that you make me feel so intensely, so violently, and I don’t what to do with it.”

Changbin scooted up, arms planted firmly on either side of Hyunjin’s body, keeping himself up. “And it’s okay to do those things. Hold me, kiss me-- you don’t need to ask for it, baby. You can just come up to me. I don’t need an explanation if you don’t want to give one. For those things, I’m not asking that you get my permission. If I’m not in the mood, I promise you will know, and I trust your judgement.”

Hyunjin sucked in a hiccuped breath before letting it out slowly, nodding. Changbin leaned down to place a kiss to the tip of his nose. “I’m right here, cricket,” Changbin murmured, voice so achingly tender as he brushed away the younger’s tears. “I’m right here, and I’m not going anywhere. You have me now, and from now on, you will _always_ have me.” Hyunjin cried harder, nodding, trying to suck in proper breaths. 

Changbin rolled off of him, pulling him up and grabbing the tissue box from Hyunjin’s nightstand. He gently wiped away the tears and cleaned around his nose. He cupped the side of Hyunjin’s face, thumb rubbing across the apple of his cheek soothingly. Hyunjin turned his head, placing a kiss to Changbin’s palm as his tears started to slow. 

“I’m right here,” Changbin whispered, and Hyunjin nodded. Hyunjin fell into Changbin’s chest, and Changbin maneuvered him into his lap so he could hold him better, rocking them slowly as Hyunjin’s breaths started to return to normal. 

Changbin shifted, trying to get more comfortable, and Hyunjin whined, tightening his grip on Changbin. “I’m right here, cricket, I’m not leaving you.” Hyunjin nodded into his chest, taking a calming breath. After a moment of silence, Changbin spoke. “Baby, we should get you into some pajamas and lie down, okay? I know you’ve got to be exhausted, especially with all the work you’ve been doing in the forest.”

“I don’t want you to leave,” Hyunjin whispered.

“I won’t be leaving, baby, I’ll still be in the same room as you, but I think it’d be best if we got you nice and comfortable,” Changbin soothed, rubbing up and down Hyunjin’s back slowly. “Can we do that?” It took Hyunjin a while to respond, but he eventually nodded, and Changbin placed a kiss to the crown of his head. 

Wiggling off the bed, Changbin held on to Hyunjin, letting the younger rest his head on his shoulder. “What are you doing?” Hyunjin asked softly. 

Changbin hummed. “Finding you some pajamas,” he explained, opening the door to his closet. 

“Why are you carrying me?” Hyunjin rephrased pointedly. 

Changbin gave a gentle laugh as he rummaged through Hyunjin’s top drawer. “Why let you go before I need to? It would have just made you uncomfortable for me to be out of sight, even if I am in the same room.”

“Aren’t I heavy?”

Changbin shook his head. “Trust me, you’re not. I’ve been carrying people three times your weight and size for centuries.” Hyunjin let out a confused noise. “Creatures are… scared to pass, a lot of times. Sometimes, they just need to be held until the get where they’re going, and I would. They’ve already suffered enough, why make it worse?”

Hyunjin sniffled, rubbing his face against Changbin’s shoulder. “You’re too good for this world, Bin,” Hyunjin whispered, choking on his words. 

Changbin bounced Hyunjin gently as he took out a pair of pajamas. “Baby, don’t cry,” he cooed. Hyunjin laughed weakly into Changbin’s neck. 

“Only you, Seo Changbin, would be so kind.”

“That’s not true. All of my colleagues were like that, too.”

“Only because you showed them how to truly care for the souls they were collecting,” Hyunjin challenged.

Changbin walked back to the bed in silence. “I’m going to put you down, okay? Right onto the bed.” Hyunjin nodded, letting Changbin put him down without a fight, changing into his pajamas quickly. 

Hyunjin pulled Changbin onto the bed onto the bed, and Changbin laid down next to him. Quickly, Hyunjin crawled on top Changbin, and Changbin wrapped his arms around Hyunjin’s middle. “I wanna kiss you,” Hyunjin whispered. “I wanna kiss you, but I don’t want to kiss you if you’re tired.”

“I’m not too tired,” Changbin promised, running his fingers through Hyunjin’s hair. When Hyunjin didn’t move, Changbin murmured a small, “Promise.”

Hyunjin lifted himself, moving until they were face to face, Hyunjin keeping himself up on his forearms. He stared at Changbin for a long moment, and Changbin stared back, fondness in his eyes. Eventually, Hyunjin lowered himself enough to kiss Changbin. Changbin immediately responded, one hand coming up to tangle in Hyunjin’s hair. Hyunjin tilted his head, and Changbin reciprocated by pushing up into the kiss until all he could feel was Hyunjin. Hyunjin whimpered, trying to pull Changbin _closer, closer, closer_. Hyunjin’s entire body was on fire, and he felt like crying, pushing and pushing, as if somehow it would convey the absolute adoration he felt. 

“Jin,” Changbin panted, pulling away just enough to speak. “Baby, I’ve got you, okay?” He was crying. He was actually crying. “Do we need to take a second?”

Hyunjin shook his head. “No,” he rasped. “No, no, sorry, no, we’re okay.” 

Changbin hummed, a gentle hand coming to cup his cheek. “I think we should take a break. I’m not upset, baby, I just want to make sure you’re okay.”

“I’m okay,” Hyunjin promised, “just-- just overwhelmed. It feels like-- like my emotions have no where to go, and it’s just manifesting in tears. I don’t-- I’m fine.”

“I believe you,” Changbin soothed, nodding, “but why don’t we calm down first? If you get into too much of a tizzy, you’re gonna make yourself sick.” Hyunjin nodded, letting his head fall to Changbin’s shoulder. “I’ve got you, cricket, I’m right here.”

Hyunjin nodded, again and again, until it felt like he could do nothing else. Changbin put a soothing hand on the back of Hyunjin’s head, the other rubbing soothing circles into Hyunjin’s back. Changbin shushed him softly, hoping the repetitive noise would calm him. Eventually, Hyunjin’s body relaxed into his, and the sobs quieted. 

Hyunjin raised his head slowly, reaching for the tissue box that was still on the bed, and cleaned himself up. “I’m sorry,” he croaked, “I got your shirt all wet and nasty.”

Changbin shook his head. “I’m not worried about that, cricket.”

Hyunjin nodded, rubbing at puffy eyes. “I think I just wanna go to bed now.”

“That’s okay,” Changbin promised. “Come lay down.” Hyunjin nodded, settling half on Changbin and half off, one leg throw over his torso. “Is that comfortable?” Changbin laughed. Hyunjin nodded, so Changbin let him be. “Sleep well, baby. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Minho found Changbin after lunch, the ex-reaper lounging on the front porch. Changbin threw a smile over his shoulder, eyes following Minho as he came to sit next to Changbin. Changbin leaned into him, laying his head on Minho’s shoulder. 

“Feeling better?” Changbin asked. Minho reached out and took his hands.

“I am,” Minho murmured, voice low and soft. “You know, I didn’t get a kiss last night.”

“You were kind of falling asleep,” he laughed, lifting his head to face Minho, “but I can make it up to you if you’d like.” 

Minho hummed, gripping Changbin’s chin gently and angling it a bit higher as he leaned in. Changbin’s breath hitched when Minho’s lips touched his, a hand coming to rest against Minho’s hip. Minho pulled back, immediately moving to place a kiss to his forehead. Changbin laughed weakly. 

“This feels so unreal,” Changbin breathed. Minho hummed, leaving a quick peck against his lips. “So, so unreal. I can’t-- I can’t believe that I can just… kiss you now.”

“Kiss me, hug me, touch me-- you can do anything you want, baby,” Minho murmured. 

“Right now, I think I just want you to hold me,” Changbin admitted. 

“I can do that,” he whispered, gathering Changbin into his arms and lap. “Do you want to relocate to my bed? I’m sure it’ll be more comfortable. Or the sofa?” 

Changbin nodded, pulling away. He didn’t let go of Minho’s hand, though, as he lead them to the couch. Minho laid down first before opening his arms. He climbed on top, settling his full body weight against Minho. The witch’s arms encircled Changbin, and he tangled their legs together before pulling the throw blanket off the back of the couch and over them both. 

Changbin felt warm in the best of ways as he listened to Minho’s heart beat. His muscles relaxed, and the headache behind his eyes dulled into almost nothing.

“Minho,” Changbin sang quietly, not looking up, “you don’t need to use your magick on me.” Minho ran gentle fingers through jet-black hair.

“I know,” Minho murmured, “but it’s helping, isn’t it?” Changbin nodded after a moment. “Then so long as you’re not against it, I’m going to keep helping.” Changbin nodded again before nuzzling into Minho’s chest.

“Will you hold me tighter?” 

Minho’s grip on Changbin tightened, and he pushed a little more magick through Changbin’s body.

Changbin didn’t see Jeongin that day or the next-- not even at dinner-- but Seungmin said he was in Chan’s room, that he was fine and would be out in the next day or two.

“When the buzzing beneath his skin gets too bad,” Seungmin explained, “he has to isolate himself. Our room is still too loud for him, though, so he goes into Chan’s room. I bring him food and water regularly, and I help him wash. Sometimes, Innie wants someone else to help him, but it’s usually me. He still… he still has a hard time being vulnerable in front of others.”

On the third day, Changbin came back inside from a walk to find Jeongin gnawing on the pinky side of Chan’s palm. At the sound of someone entering the living room, Jeongin looked up, not releasing Chan’s hand from between his teeth. He waved at Changbin shyly, slowly pulling Chan’s hand out of his mouth as he registered who it was.

“Hi,” he greeted shyly, a bit embarrassed at being caught. He’d never done that in front of Changbin before. 

“Hey,” Changbin greeted, smiling. “Glad to see you’re feeling better.” Jeongin nodded, patting the seat next to him. Changbin took his offer, startling when Jeongin leaned against him. Chan excused himself quietly, leaving a kiss to the tops of both of their heads before moving towards the kitchen.

“You’ve kissed everyone but me,” Jeongin noted quietly, fingers ghosting along Changbin’s hand. Changbin opened his palm for Jeongin to take, and Jeongin did.

“I have,” Changbin confirmed. “Would you also like a kiss?”

Jeongin was silent for a while. “Do… do you want to kiss me?”

“I would, if you don’t mind,” Changbin said gently, soft finger tucking under Jeongin’s chin and tilting it up. “You can look at me, sweetheart.”

Jeongin nodded, eyes fluttering at the gentleness of his touch. “I want a kiss,” Jeongin whispered. 

Changbin leaned down, letting Jeongin come the last centimeter, giving him time to pull away. Their lips met gently, Jeongin humming at the touch. It only lasted a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity before they pulled away. Jeongin’s eyes stayed closed as Changbin’s hand caressed his cheek. 

“That was nice,” Jeongin whispered, eyes fluttering open. 

Changbin smiled. “It was,” he agreed. 

“Did you…” Jeongin bit the inside of his cheek in a way that was very Seungmin in nature as he began playing with Changbin’s fingers. “Did you find the biting thing weird?”

Changbin smiled softly. “No, baby, I don’t find it weird. I think it’s endearing.”

“Endearing?” Jeongin spluttered, looking up just long enough for Changbin to see that Jeongin thought he was crazy. Changbin nodded. “You’re weird.”

Changbin laughed. “Perhaps,” he allowed, “but that doesn’t change anything.” Jeongin relaxed, slumping into Changbin’s body and returning his focus to Changbin’s hand. “How are you feeling?” 

“Okay,” Jeongin answered. “Tired, but still okay.”

“Why don’t you take a nap?” Changbin suggested, petting through Jeongin’s hair gently. “I’ll wake you up when dinner is ready.” 

Jeongin looked up. “Can I lay on you?” 

Changbin hummed gently, so Jeongin nodded, wiggling further down the couch so that he could lay his head in Changbin’s lap. Jeongin made a pleased noise, tucking his cold nose into Changbin’s warm thigh. Changbin grabbed the throw blanket off the back of the sofa and draped it as best as he could over Jeongin’s curled body. 

Jeongin found one of Changbin’s hands without opening his eyes, placing the appendage on top of his head, causing Changbin to laugh and begin petting through Jeongin’s hair once again. Quickly, Jeongin succumbed to the pull of Sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please talk to me I'm lonely ((and I don't bite <3))--  
> Tumblr -- thekinkpopstandsforkillme  
> Curious Cat -- doodlebugrambles  
> Comments, Requests, Kudos appreciated  
> STAY Lovely
> 
> NEW!!! TWT -- @/bubblebubblebu6
> 
> Also, even if it looks like I'm inactive on any of them, know that I'm still there.... lurking.... watching.... <3


	15. Changbin Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait, but this is ch is almost 13k so do with that info what you will. I barely proof read it. Idk if you could even count it as proof reading, honestly.
> 
> TW for mention of blood (nonviolent), threats of death (not to skz peeps), lowkey (or maybe highkey?) depressing topics, and I think that's it
> 
> There are two (2) agender peeps in this chapter because I said trans right and I fucking meant it. Sana and Mina aren't supposed to be the peeps from twice but idgaf if you think of them as twice peeps i'm not here to tell you what to do with your life. Soobin is not the Soobin is not supposed to be the person from txt but idgaf if you think of them as txt person i'm not here to tell you what to do with your life.

That night, Changbin stepped away from the others and onto the back porch to call his sister. She picked up quickly, greeting him sweetly. “Noona,” Changbin murmured warmly, wrapping the cream cardigan he donned tighter around his body as he sat on the porch swing. “I have some news for you.”

“ _So do I_ ,” she cheered excitedly. “ _Would you like to go first?_ ” Because sometimes Changbin needed more time to collect his thoughts, and Mina understood that.

“You can go first,” Changbin laughed, pushing himself back and forth with one leg tucked under him.

The moment she was allowed, she went off, talking a mile a minute. (And Chan and Jisung wondered where he got the ability to rap so quickly. If only they knew how his sister talked…) “ _Sana and I are moving in together, and we are also adopting a cat. We are also talking about moving out of the apartments and into a more secluded area-- like a cottage in the woods type thing. And get this! We have our eyes on a place already; it has a nice yard and garden! It’s so spacey but still cozy, and its builder was a witch that passed a few decades ago, so the cottage is super magic-friendly. We don’t know for sure, but it looks pretty promising, and we’ll be going to check it out later this week,_ ” she squealed excited.

Changbin gaped at her, even as he knew she couldn’t see him. “Noona, that’s a lot of changed at once. Uh-- Don’t-- Don’t get me wrong, I’m so _unbelievably_ happy for you, but that’s a lot of changes in a very short time. You don’t usually do well with that kind of stuff.”

“ _Sana and I thought about that_ ,” she claimed proudly, and Changbin could imagine the self-satisfied shimmy of her shoulders as though she were in front of him. “ _They are going to move in with me over the next couple of days. After about a week, we are going to find a cat or a kitty we like and take the kitty home. If we end up choosing the cottage, our new fuzzy companion will live there so they don’t have to change environments twice. Then, over the course of, like, a month or whatever pace we set, we will slowly transition from my apartment to the cottage. Boom. Gradual adjustment instead of going cold turkey. Are we a genius or are we a genius?_ ”

Changbin laughed. “That is a pretty genius plan. Did Sana come up with it and you’re taking their spotlight?”

“ _No_ ,” she scoffed. “ _We brainstormed together._ ” From the background of the call, he could hear someone, presumably Sana, shout, “ _She’s right, it was a group effort!_ ”

“Okay,” Changbin sniffed in faux haughtiness. “Just making sure Sana’s honor is being protected.” Mina squawked indignantly, but before she could defend herself, Changbin was speaking again. “Would you like to hear my news now?”

“ _Yes_!” she cheered.

“I now have three boyfriends and two partners,” Changbin announced, voice bordering on shy. Mina screamed, shrill and uncontained, and Changbin yanked the phone away from his ear with a startled expression. When the screaming stopped, he put the phone back up to his ear. “You done?”

Mina cleared her throat. “ _Yes_ ,” she murmured, voice now impossibly soft. “ _I’m so proud of you, Bin. You deserve this. You deserve each and every one of them. I hope they make you happier than anything else in this life._ ”

A soft smile graced Changbin’s featured. “Thank you, noona. But please don’t forget that… even if I am in a relationship with these men, it won’t ever mean I love you less or treasure you less. You will always be my favorite sister and the best woman I could ever have the pleasure of knowing.”

“ _I know_ ,” she whispered. “ _Don’t worry about me, Bin. I’ve never doubted your love._ ”

“Good,” Changbin responded just as quietly. “I love you, noona. So much.”

“ _I love you, too, Bin. Now go back to your peeps and give ‘em some lovin’,_ ” Mina cheered.

“Okay,” Changbin laughed. “I’ll talk to you later.” Mina hummed and said her farewell before the line disconnected. He lowered the phone from his ear, letting his hands drop into his lap. He stayed there for a moment, staring past the porch’s overhang and into the night sky, the gentle rocking of the porch swing calming his heart. He took a deep breath, watched a star streak across the sky, and had the conscious thought, for the first time in a while, that his life would be a happy one. 

He went back inside to find Minho on the couch. He looked up at the sound of the back door closing and smiled gently at his boyfriend. “Hey, baby,” Minho greeted. Changbin left a wordless kiss to his cheek and then his forehead before standing up straight. “Is everything okay up there?” Minho prodded gently, taking one of the reaper’s hands in his.

Changbin nodded. “Will you come lay with me?” Minho hummed and stood, letting Changbin tug him up the stairs and into his bedroom. It was rather bare, all thing considered, but he had a few stuffies and pictures of his boys. It was very Changbin in nature even so, and Minho liked the minimalist feel. 

“Before we lay down, will you just hold me?” Changbin asked, eyes fluttering closed, as though he couldn’t bare looking at Minho lest he be rejected. Minho took him into his arms wordlessly, chin resting on the top of Changbin’s head, holding him as tight as possible.

“Are you sure you’re okay, baby?” Minho asked, concern bleeding into his voice. “It’s okay if you’re not or if you don’t want to talk about it, but I want to make sure we’re both on the same page.”

“I’m really okay,” Changbin promised, and his voice sounded _so tired_. “I just need a hug right now. There have been a lot of emotions lately, and that’s a lot of energy to exert. There’s a lot of feelings, and feeling require energy, and I don’t have a lot of that. I haven’t been able to recharge lately. Not really.”

Minho hummed, rubbing up and down Changbin’s back slowly. “Thank you for communicating with me,” Minho murmured, placing a kiss to the top of Changbin’s forehead. Changbin grunted and shuffled closer. Minho rocked them gently, just… holding him in the darkness and silence of his room. In an environment from which Changbin drew comfort. 

After a while, Changbin let out a shaky sigh, body trembling in Minho’s arms. “I’m trying really hard, you know?” Changbin croaked, burying his face further into Minho’s neck. “Going from forcing down my emotions so I don’t get hurt from someone that, despite everything, I did love to suddenly… trying to be open about my feelings with five people I very much love is hard and draining and terrifying. But I’m trying. But I’m so tired.”

Minho hummed. “And we all recognize that, baby, I promise. We know it can be hard, and if you need to step away for a few minutes or hours or days, then we’ll be there to make sure you’re taking care of yourself but leave you alone beyond that.” Minho hugged him tighter, and Changbin clung to him tighter as well. 

“Innie has the days he has to lock himself in Chan’s room, Hyunjin disappears into the forest when he gets too stressed here, Seungmin confines himself to empty rooms when the thought of a man touching him becomes too much and he starts being sent into panic attacks, Chan will go through period where he’ll sleep and won’t wake up because he can’t deal with the reality that is immortality. I have times when my magic gets to be such a problem that Chan literally has to force me into a coma and cut off my magic so I can rest. Baby, we all need to step away sometimes. It doesn’t mean we think of each other any less. It just means we need to care for ourselves in the moment.” Changbin nodded into Minho’s collar bone, taking in choppy breaths.

“We want you to take care of yourself, so if that means recharging your batteries away from us, then so be it. We would rather you happy and absent than present and miserable.”

His body shuddered pitifully in Minho arms, nodding into Minho’s chest. “Do you want to lay down, baby?” He nodded again, so Minho lead him to the bed. Pulling back the covers, Minho helped him under the covers before slipping in behind him. Changbin immediately latched onto Minho tightly. “Are you feeling any better?” Minho asked gently, petting through Changbin’s hair slowly.

Changbin took in a shaky breath before pulling back a little. “Kind of. The ‘in the moment’ me feels better and more comfortable, but the ‘general me’ that deals with all the bullshit doesn’t.”

Minho hummed, letting Changbin take his position against his chest once more. “That’s okay. You don’t have to feel better.” 

Changbin’s grip around Minho tightened as he let his cries become noisy, the pent up negativity and yuckiness he felt releasing slightly as he cried aloud. His throat hurt and he felt so, so terrible, but he kept on crying. It felt _good_. Crying felt so fucking good because he didn’t feel like he needed to do it in secret or stop crying for the sake of someone else. It felt good because he was mourning so many things-- the fact that he couldn’t deal with his emotions, his mother, the souls that were so burdened after learning he had retired, the souls who he helped pass, his sister’s forced absence for years, the pain of so many years of neglect and abuse, for the things Seungmin and Jeongin had to endure, and so much more. 

He wasn’t sure how long he cried, but the next thing he knew, he was waking and it was the next day. Minho was still holding him, too. “Good morning,” Minho greeted as he recognized Changbin was awake. He looked so tired in this light, Changbin noticed. He wondered how bad it was getting for Minho. 

“What time is it?” he slurred, rubbing at crusty eyes. His hand fell away from his face and Minho’s gentle fingers brushed around his eyes and cheeks.

“Nearly noon,” Minho answered gently. 

Changbin grunted. “Why so late? Why weren’t we woken for breakfast?”

Minho cupped Changbin’s cheek tenderly, eyes adoring and soft in the light. “Chan woke me. I sent him away before he could wake you. You needed sleep- you were up late last night.”

“Did you eat?” Changbin asked, eyes fluttering closed as he leaned into Minho’s touch. Minho hummed. “Good.” A gentle kiss was placed against Changbin’s forehead. Changbin made a noise of happiness, eyes opening. “Kiss me?”

Minho laughed at the eagerness in his voice, leaning forward. Their lips met, Minho’s a whisper against Changbin’s. Changbin pushed forward, connecting their lips fully. Minho hummed, gently, before tilting his head, warmth blooming in stomach as his toes curled. Changbin pulled at Minho’s bottom lip playfully, making the older whine pitifully, pulling Changbin closer. The kiss stayed calm, warm, even with Changbin’s playfulness, and Minho let Changbin control the interaction, letting go. Changbin pulled away after a while, pulling back just enough to place a small kiss against the tip of Minho’s nose, then his forehead.

Minho let Changbin pull him against his chest, melting into the contact. He snuggled closer, throwing his leg over Changbin’s. “How are you so warm?” Minho murmured. Changbin laughed, shaking his head. “Do you want to get out of bed today?”

Changbin nodded. “In a bit. Not quite yet.”

“That’s okay. We can stay here as long as you need.”

Changbin wasn’t sure how to tell Minho that he was more concerned for the older than himself so instead he held Minho tighter, pressing gentle kisses everywhere he could reach.

“Hi, noona,” Changbin greeted, evenings later.

“ _Hey, cutie! To what do I owe this magnificent phone call?_ ” she asked dramatically, voice so cheery it made his heart ache.

“You seem happy,” he laughed, voice gentle. “I’m glad. It suits you.”

Mina gave a happy squeal. “ _I am! You have no_ idea _!_ ” she gasped. “ _Can I tell you about why?_ ” she pleaded, though she knew it was unnecessary. She waited until Changbin gave a hum of affirmation, though. “ _So I told Chan to keep this a secret because I wanted to be the one to tell you. So! Tomorrow, Sana and I are meeting up with Chan to look at that cottage I was telling you about the other day, and we want you to come with us to check it out. Only if you want, of course, but I figured it could be fun!_ ” she chirped excitedly, and Changbin could see her flailing her unoccupied hand happily.

“I think that sounds like a great idea, noona,” Changbin murmured softly. “I’ll definitely join you. What time?”

“ _Just after lunch_ ,” she hummed, a giggle clinging to her lips. “ _Oh! But why did you call, Bin?_ ”

“Jeongin wants to meet you,” Changbin admitted easily. “I was going to ask if you wanted to meet him in the next couple of days.”

Mina gasped. “ _Obviously. How about you and him come over for dinner? Will he be okay with Sana there? And are there any dietary restrictions or--_?”

“Noona,” Changbin cut in gently as he heard his sister begin to spiral. “It’s okay, you needn’t be so nervous over all this. He’ll be okay with Sana being there, dinner is fine, and Jeongin will eat anything. Just like with Seungmin, you don’t need to be nervous. He’s less tense than Seungmin, but he is a bit more shy at the beginning. Even so, you’re going to be great, and he is going to love you, and you will have worried for nothing. Breathe.”

Mina took in a deep breath. “ _You’re right. Okay. I’ll let Sana know we’ll be having guests over for dinner. Is six good for you?_ ” Changbin hummed. “ _I’ll see you then! And don’t you dare back out of visiting the cottage!_ ”

“I won’t,” he laughed. “I’ll talk to you later, though, Miss Eternally Busy. I love you.”

“ _I love you, too, you brat. Tell Seungminnie hi for me!_ ”

“So,” Changbin murmured, sitting on Chan’s lap as they worked on composing a song together just an hour or so before the meeting with Mina and Sana, “you’re renting out the cottage now.”

“I am,” Chan hummed, placing a kiss to Changbin’s exposed shoulder. “I talked it out with the cottage, and it thinks it is ready to share its walls again. When the couple was proposed, it seemed receptive to Mina and Sana, so I opened an invitation for them to visit.”

“They want me to accompany you tomorrow and tour the cottage with them,” Changbin admitted, leaning back into Chan’s cool chest. “Do you need to feed soon?” Changbin worried, a hand finding pale skin and gauging its temperature with a frown.

“Soon, but not just yet,” Chan informed, placing another kiss to warm skin. “Thank you for your concern. Will you be accompanying me today, then, my love?”

Changbin smiled at the term of endearment. “I will,” he promised. Chan saved the track and rolled his chair back from the desk. Changbin took this as an invitation to turn around, so he straddled Chan comfortably, lips meeting in a gentle kiss that made Changbin’s body tingle. Chan cradled the back of Changbin’s head, deepening the angle of the kiss as Changbin groaned. The younger pulled away after a long minute, flushed and pleased as he sat back. Chan’s eyes shone with unadulterated adoration, and Changbin couldn’t stop the emotions from bubbling in the pit of his stomach if he wanted.

Changbin pecked the vampire’s lips once, twice, thrice in quick succession, breathless. “I think I love you,” he breathed, eyes wide and almost fearful. Chan’s eyes widened at the admission before surging forward to catch Changbin’s lips roughly. The kiss was breathless and rough and raw as Chan tried to push all his feeling through his mouth and into Changbin. 

Changbin gasped as Chan finally pulled away, whole body vibrating as his blood burned his veins and his brain grew in fuzziness. “I love you as well, my angel,” Chan choked, placing kisses to all available skin.

“I probably shouldn’t have said this when we have to leave soon,” he laughed, pressing into Chan’s comforting form.

“I believe this was the perfect time,” Chan countered breathlessly, voice stuffed with so many emotions it made Changbin giddy. “With that being said, I do believe it is time we departed.”

Changbin hummed and climbed off of Chan, holding out his hand for the vampire to take. “We’ll talk about it when I get back from dinner with Innie?” Chan hummed in agreement, pulling the reaper into his side and tucking him under his arm. 

Mina jumped Changbin as soon as the younger was close enough, and Changbin caught his sister with practiced ease, far too used to her antics to be surprised. Changbin greeted her softly before pulling away to bow to Sana in greeting.

They grinned. “Bin! Good to see you again. You look so healthy, I love it.” They were soft spoken and fluid, strong bursts of emotion not coming easily to them by nature. 

“Thank you.” He cleared his throat, gesturing to the vampire behind him. “Sana, this is my boyfriend, Bang Chan. Chan, this is Sana, my sister’s partner.”

He bowed, smiling gently as he greeted Sana. Sana returned the gesture easily. Mina eagerly caught Chan’s hand, begging Chan to let them in while Sana moved to stand in front of the door. They took it in, the beautiful, lush vines crawling up the rounded, cream-colored stones. The stone pathway leading up to the cottage was incredibly worn (and a bit overgrown), as were the paths leading into the gated garden areas, obviously very loved by its previous owners. They bowed to the cottage shallowly. 

“Thank you for your generosity. I hope we please you and that you allow us to move in. You’re very beautiful.” They rose out of the bow, eyebrows raising when a click was heard and the door gently swung open, the hinges’ creaking almost melodic. Sana smiled and gave another quick bow.

Chan and Changbin hung back for a moment as Mina ran over to Sana, bowing deeply to the house before pulling them into the house, giggling loudly. Chan had a gentle smile pulling at his cheeks. 

“I think the cottage will fall in love with this couple very quickly,” Chan murmured before extending his elbow out to Changbin. “Shall we?” 

Changbin hummed, taking the proffered arm and allowing Chan to start walking first, both bowing to the house before enter. The door closed quietly behind them and the floorboards groaned at Chan.

“I know,” Chan murmured. “You still deserve my respect, despite that.” Changbin looked at his boyfriend, confused. “I was speaking to the house.” Changbin nodded slowly. He was rather quiet today, Chan noticed, and he wondered if Changbin had been sleeping enough. 

Mina gasped, pointing to the kitchen. “Look at how beautiful the wall paper is! And the room divider! It looks like old cedar, how beautiful! And it’s so open,” she giggled. “Sana, what to you think, baby?”

Sana smiled gently, reaching for Mina’s hand. The woman instantly settled her bouncing, melting into Sana. Sana was good for her, Changbin thought. Often time, Mina felt too strongly, became so lost in emotion she couldn’t find her way out on her own. Sana’s placid nature helped calm Mina down, even out her emotions. 

“I love it,” they murmured, placing a kiss to Mina’s cheek. “And it has a loft,” the pointed out, physically pointing it out as well, finger tracing the staircase leading up the upper level. “We could make that into a guest room. Or perhaps the master and we can stay up there.”

Mina grinned, content, energy satiated for the time being. “We should go check it out and decide,” she declared, pulling Sana gently towards the stairs. 

Sana hummed before looking back at Chan and Changbin. “Is there anything you could tell us about the previous owners? The cottage feels… hesitant about allowing someone to move in.”

Chan nodded, following the couple up the stairs (arm wrapped comfortably now around Changbin’s waist). “The couple that owned and built this cottage about two centuries ago. It was a garden witch and a wolf, and the witch, while building the cottage, infused extra magic into the house.” They reached the top of the stair, Sana and Mina walking around the loft silently. “All homes speak, but she wanted a bit more; she loved to just sit and converse with the walls, especially late at night. They died only a few decades after the cottage was built. It was heartbroken, as the couple died relatively close together, so it did not want another owner. Recently, however, it decided it wanted to try again.”

Mina smiled sadly and put a gentle hand against the wall, forehead resting on it as well. “Thank you,” she whispered. “That’s very brave of you.” The stairs behind her groaned loudly and she gave a soft laugh, pulling away.

Mina’s calm demeanor didn’t last much longer, and soon she was bouncing happily across the floors, checking bathrooms and the master bedroom and guest bedroom with excitement, rambling about where the cat would sleep or what the decor would look like. She tugged on the arms of whomever was closest, trying to get them to recognize what it was she was so excited about. 

“Do you think the cottage will accept us?” Mina breathed as they exited the cottage.

Chan smiled. “It already has,” he assured her.

She smiled as widely as she could. “Oh good! What’s the rate for it? I don’t think I ever asked about price.”

“There is not one. I am renting it out for free. So long as the cottage is content with your presence, you may live here without financial compensation,” Chan explained gently. Mina gaped at him, stuttering around the words clogging her throat. “There is nothing you can do to change my mind,” he promised, recognizing the look in her eyes. “I hope this home can make the two of you as happy as it did the last couple.” 

Mina turned to Sana, tearing in her eyes as she whispered, “We’re really doing in, baby. We’re really building our own life.” 

Sana smiled gently, leaning down to kiss Mina’s forehead. “We are,” they agreed, wrapping Mina in their arms.

“We both get to start over,” she whispered, awe seeping into her every pore as Sana held her tighter.

Before the departed, Chan asked to speak with Mina privately for a moment. Mina agreed, moving off to the side. “I would like you to know that, as you will be residing on my property, your mother is not allowed to approach this cottage without explicit permission from you. I have magick lining my property, and I will be alerted if she comes onto my property without someone’s permission.” Chan looked at her seriously. “I need you to understand your mother cannot harm you here. Just as I protect your brother, I now protect you. If someone so much as looks at you wrongly, inform me and it shall be taken care of wordlessly.”

Mina nodded, wiping at cloudy eyes. “Thank you, Bang Chan. May you forever be in the deities’ favor.”

Jeongin rocked back and forth on his heels as he watched Changbin knock on the door. Confusion filled his brain as he registered that there was no way the person that answered the door was Changbin’s sister--Jeongin _specifically_ remembered Changbin telling him that Mina had really long, pin-straight black hair. That was, until he remembered Mina had a partner--Sana, he thought Changbin said. Jeongin shifted so he was slightly behind Changbin as he bowed shallowly, one hand clutching the back of Changbin’s hoodie tightly. Changbin reached for Jeongin’s unoccupied hand, squeezing it gently as a reminder.

“Please, come in,” Sana murmured after introducing themself, smiling gently. “We apologize for the slight mess; we are in the process of packing, and Mina was getting distracted.” Changbin laughed quietly as he took in several half-full boxes. That certainly sounded like Mina. “Can I get either of you something to drink?”

Changbin turned to Jeongin. “Do you want some chocolate milk?” he asked in a quiet voice. “They have strawberry milk, too, if you want. Mina grows her own strawberries.”

“Strawberry milk,” Jeongin declared, voice barely a whisper as his hands shook. 

Changbin nodded before turning back to Sana, relaying Jeongin’s drink as well as a glass of water for himself with a soft declaration of gratitude. Sana turned and walked away. Changbin pulled Jeongin over to the sofa but turned to his first, gentle fingers brushing Jeongin’s hair out of his eyes. 

“I know meeting new people is always a struggle,” Changbin soothed, “but Sana is very gentle and quiet, and my sister is just a big puppy. I promise they are as harmless as one can be.” He placed a gentle kiss to Jeongin’s cheek and let Jeongin fall into his body in a quick hug. Changbin guided Jeongin to sit with him. “You know, I was visiting her a few days ago, and she accidentally killed a fly, and she cried for, like, ten minutes. That’s who you’re dealing with right now.” Jeongin gave a disbelieving laugh, eyes wide and mouth agape. 

They watched Mina basically swirl out of the kitchen and into the living room breathlessly, apron still tied around her neck. “Hello,” she greeted breathlessly, all smiles and energetic moves. “You must Jeongin! Oh, I’m so excited to get to know you!”

“So am I,” Jeongin admitted shyly. “Seungminnie speaks super highly of you. He got really excited when I told him I was meeting you.”

Mina smiled even wider, though Jeongin wasn’t sure how. “Oh my! Seungmin was an absolute _angel_! You two are in a relationship as well, yes?” Jeongin nodded. “That’s so cute! Were you friends for long before coming to Chan’s?”

Jeongin nodded. “We’re from the same pack,” he said. “We’ve been friends since I was born, and we came to Chan together.” 

Mina hummed, and Sana peaked their head out of the kitchen.”Baby?” Sana called, and Mina whipped around. “The table is set, we can start dinner any time.” Mina nodded, calling out words of gratitude. 

Changbin’s sister turned back to Jeongin and her brother. “Shall we?” Jeongin and Changbin nodded, trailing behind Mina. “So I put out five chairs,” she began casually, “because I wasn’t sure if you would want either of us sitting directly next to you, but if you would rather it not be there, I can absolutely move it.”

Jeongin tried to find his words, voice suddenly getting stuck at being given that option. “I don’t need it,” he finally managed, “but that is very sweet of you.” Mina nodded, and Sana flicked their wrist, the chair vanishing. 

Mina wound up being the person to his left while Changbin sat to his right. “What… what creatures are the both of you, if you don’t mind my asking?”

Mina hummed. “I’m a reaper, like Bin, but I use garden witch magick, so technically I’m a reaper-witch,” she explained, hands gesturing randomly as she tried to explain herself.

“And I’m half-fae half-nymph,” Sana said, hands folded still in their lap. Their face stayed neutral, and Jeongin found it hard to read them--sort of like Changbin when he felt really numb and sad, Jeongin noted, though their eyes were not sad. Jeongin nodded. “And you are a wolf?” Jeongin nodded slowly. Sana hummed and nodded in return. 

Throughout dinner, Jeongin relaxed enough that he was able to crack jokes, egged on by Changbin’s warm hand in his own, resting on Changbin’s leg, his constant reassurance making it hard for Jeongin to feel self-conscious. 

“I’ll do the dishes,” Mina announced as she stood. 

“I’ll help,” Jeongin offered, standing after her and following her lead in grabbing dishes. 

She made a disapproving noise. “That’s not necessary,” she assured. “You’re our guest.”

Jeongin shook his head. “I don’t mind-- honest.” 

Mina let out a good-natured huff. “If you insist,” she teased, bumping him lightly with her hip. Jeongin cracked a smile, following her over to the sink. 

They worked in silence as first, and Jeongin could hear the outline of conversation in the living room-- Jeongin couldn’t help but think Sana and Changbin were similar in temperament. Eventually, Mina spoke, and her demeanor and voice were far more subdued than they had been all night. 

“You know,” she started, looking over at him briefly before returning her attention to the dishes, “Changbin looks at you like you’re his world.” She gave a light laugh. “He looks so happy today-- with Chan, too. When he was visiting with Seungmin, he was happy, don’t get me wrong, but now that you’re all together in a romantic way… He smiles more. Laughs more. He--” She cleared her throat when her voice caught. “He looks so much lighter, like he isn’t holding back any more.” She stopped her cleaning, staring up at the ceiling as she willed away the tears. “So thank you. For helping give him that peace.”

Jeongin blinked quickly. He refused to cry here. He would not cry in front of this woman-- he hadn’t even allowed himself to cry in front of _Changbin_ yet, like hell he’d do it in front of his sister. He set aside the dish he had finished drying. 

“If you wouldn’t mind, I think I need to step outside for some air,” he said weakly.

Mina nodded. “Of course. If you don’t want to be in the hallway, the door to the balcony in right there.” She pointed ambiguously, but Jeongin saw a sliver of the door that was his destination, nodding and walking away. 

Changbin watched the balcony door open and close, excusing himself quietly to slip out as well. Jeongin looked back for only a moment before returning to the view. “In?” he murmured carefully. “Are you okay?” he ask uneasily.

Jeongin glanced at his hands. Cleared his throat and looked up once more. Looked back at Changbin and gave him a shaky smile. “Yeah,” he said thickly, clearing his throat again. “Sorry if I worried you.”

“Do you want to talk to me about it?” he tested, not wanting to push too hard. He hadn’t seen Jeongin look emotional like this more than a handful of times. 

Jeongin squatted, wrapping his arms around his legs. “You know I don’t like seeming emotional or vulnerable in front of people. Mina was talking about you, and I just-- I had to step away before I did something dumb or something.”

“She didn’t upset you or anything, did she? I can talk to her if she did-- I promise she’s extremely understanding.”

“She didn’t do anything, promise,” he murmured. “She was actually being really sweet, but I just… I started getting emotional, and when I get emotional in front of people I don’t know, I start getting really anxious really fast, and it usually leads to a panic attack. I just-- I can’t handle it. I get mean and defensive, and I can’t really stop it.”

Changbin nodded crouching down next to Jeongin. “Well, I’m glad you were able to recognize what was happening and prevent it. That takes a lot of strength.”

Jeongin slapped both hand over his face, scrubbing at his face. “Ugh, shut _up_ ,” he pouted. “I’ll cry, and it’ll be your fault. Neither of us are currently equipped to deal with that.” Changbin laughed softly.

“Do you need a hug?” he asked gently. “Or maybe a kiss?” 

Jeongin stood, and Changbin followed when prompted by the younger. Jeongin wordlessly pointed to his forehead, so Changbin stepped forward, placing a gentle kiss there, letting Jeongin’s body rest against his as he stayed there. Jeongin’s arms wrapped around Changbin’s waist, so Changbin reciprocated the contact until Jeongin began to pull away. Jeongin placed a gentle kiss to his cheek before moving to the door.

Mina smiled at the reappearance of her guests, comfortably leaning against Sana’s chest, but acted as though nothing happened. “So Changbinnie! Tell me what it’s been like at Chan’s,” she prompted, curling her legs under her.

Changbin smiled, allowing Jeongin to tuck himself under his arm, the younger leaned against his side. “It’s nice,” Changbin murmured. Jeongin realized he was tired. He hadn’t slept well the previous night, and Changbin’s voice was more than relaxing with its high timbre and the gentle ruble of his chest, ringing with words. “Everyone is super caring, and they’re very accommodating when I’m not doing well. Chan is really gentle with me, too.” Jeongin could feel himself starting to drift in and out, some words lost on him. “I… Noona, I told him I loved him today,” he whispered. Jeongin felt himself drift out. “Noona, I said it to him, and I _meant_ it.”

Mina’s eyes collected salty water. “Bin,” she whispered, breath hitching. “Oh, Bin, I’m so proud of you.”

Changbin took in a deep breath, two hot tears cascading down his cheeks. “He said it back. Channie said it back, noona,” he sobbed, one hand coming to cover his mouth as he tried not to disturb Jeongin. The younger was breathing evenly, and there was too much weight being put on Changbin for him to be awake. 

“Bin,” she repeated in the same emotional whisper.

“I’m so fucking _happy_ there. With all of them.” He wiped his eyes as he tried to calm himself. “It’s been so long since I’ve felt this happy. It’s like before Dad died.” Mina slapped a hand over her mouth as tears fell from her eyes, Sana’s grip around her tightening comfortingly. 

“Bin, I so happy for you. _God_ , you deserve it. You deserve it more than anyone I know. Oh, Bin….”

Jeongin was woken nearly two hours later with a gentle hand caressing his cheek. Jeongin made a noise in the back of his throat. “Hyung?” he squeaked, rubbing at his eyes. 

“Hey, babe. Minho is here to pick us up. Are you ready to go?”

Jeongin frowned, rubbing at his cheek as he stood. “Why’d you let me sleep, hyung?” he whined quietly. “That’s so rude of me to do at someone else’s place.”

Changbin smiled, placing a kiss to his cheek. “Mina and Sana didn’t mind, I promise. Mina probably would have been more upset if you forced yourself to stay awake,” Changbin countered gently. 

“Where are they?” he asked, noticing they weren’t in the living room.

“The two of them are packing up leftovers for the others.” Jeongin nodded, and Mina came through the door with a large tupperware, Sana trailing behind her happily. Jeongin spent the first eighteen years of his life analyzing people of all types demeanors. He could tell Sana was content. Truly happy. He wasn’t sure what they were hiding-- there was something dark in their eyes, buried deep but still a shared burden-- but he was glad they had Mina. 

Changbin grabbed the tupperware from Mina with wordless thanks, and Jeongin shuffled so he was in front of Mina. “Hi. Um…” Jeongin rocked on his heels. “Thanks-- for tonight.”

“No, thank you,” she replied gently. “I’m so glad I got to meet you. You’re so sweet and funny, and honestly, I had a great time tonight.”

Jeongin gave a shy, hesitant smile. “You’re--” Jeongin took a moment to collect the courage to talk. “You’re-- uh, I think you’re really neat. And, like, kind. So. Thanks. Not to get all deep or whatever when the night has been pretty chill, but… you touch everyone you meet, and you can see-- the objective ‘you’ not like ‘you-you.’ But-- Sana, Changbin, Seungmin… all of them have been noticeably changed by you.”

Mina bit her cheek harshly as her hands stimmed by her sides. “That’s so sweet of you, Jeongin.” Jeongin took a step back and shrugged, tucking in on himself. “May I return something deeper as well?” He nodded hesitantly. “I can see the strength in your eyes. In your shoulders and breaths. I can see you’ve been to hell and back, and you’re so much stronger than your hell now. I just wish you didn’t have to be.” Jeongin laughed awkwardly, rubbing at his bicep. Changbin laced his fingers with Jeongin’s other hand, giving the younger an encouraging nod. 

“Thank you,” he choked, as if it pained him to accept her words. 

His gaze dropped to the floor as he took in a deep breath. Sana wrapped Mina in a back hug, but their eyes were blank, as though they didn’t think about it-- just did it, the motion second nature.

“It was nice meeting you, Jeongin. Your company was appreciated,” Sana murmured, letting half a smile pull at their lips. Jeongin mumbled something back, but not even he was sure what he’d said.

“We’d better get going. Thank you for dinner, noona, and thank you, as well, Sana. I hope your cat-searching goes well. Sleep well,” Changbin bade. 

“Minho,” Changbin called once Jeongin had walked away, the younger declaring he was going straight to bed. The witch turned, and in the living room lights, the bags under his eyes looked horrific. “Babe, how much sleep have you been getting recently?” he asked, tone placid and non confrontational, as gentle fingers traced the bruising under his eyes.

“Enough,” Minho murmured, trying to hold a smile as he pulled Changbin’s hands away from his face. “Don’t worry about me, my dear.”

Changbin frowned. “I worry for you because I want to, and that won’t change ever. Now, how much sleep is this ‘enough’ quantified as?”

“Hit or miss,” Minho sighed, “but I’m fine.”

“What is it?” Changbin asked, not giving up.

Minho sighed. “Baby, do we really have to do this?”

“Honestly, I think you should ask Chan to help you sleep, but I’d also like to know why you aren’t sleeping again,” Changbin admitted, a gentle hand coming to cup Minho’s cheek.

Minho drew in a shaky breath. “Jinnie is really suffering with this season change, Seungmin’s nightmares are coming back, and Jeongin isn’t sleeping very well at night and I keep feeling the shift in energy. And I don’t want to bother Chan with this right now because he’s fretting over the others just like I am, and my brain is telling me I shouldn’t make it worse, but I _know_ that’s wrong, and I _know_ Chan would rather me come to him than now, but I just can’t do it myself.” He tilted his head back, trying to quell the tears.

Changbin drew Minho against his chest, and Minho tucked himself into Changbin’s body. “What if I came with you? That way your brain can’t psych you out of it.” Minho took in a deep breath before nodding into Changbin’s shoulder. Changbin picked the older up, Minho not reacting beyond wrapping his legs around Changbin’s hips-- and that worried him even more. Minho usually fought against being carried places in his human form. But then Minho shifted in his arms, now cradled in Changbin's arms as a black cat, and he thought that made sense-- this form was less exhausting anyway, he remember Minho declaring months back.

Changbin found Chan in his studio, the older grinning before he saw Minho in his arms. “What is the issue? Is he injured?” he asked with a frown.

“Minho hasn’t been sleeping lately. He needed some help coming to you, and he decided it’d be easier like this,” Changbin said, voice quiet. He let Chan take Minho, the black cat curling up in his lap. “He wants you to help him sleep.” 

Chan nodded, scratching behind Minho’s eyes soothingly. “Relax, beloved,” he murmured, fingers dancing over his temples before he felt Minho’s body go limp, soft purs emanating from his form. “I believe I shall leave him in this state until his body deems him healthy enough to emerge from his True Sleep.” Changbin nodded. “Shall we speak of earlier?”

“I meant it,” Changbin promised. “I really mean it, and I don’t regret it.”

Chan smiled gently, grabbing Changbin’s hand and placing a kiss to it. “Nor do I, my beloved. I could never. I adore you in every way, and that shan’t change for eternity.” Changbin smiled, moving to place a quick kiss to Chan’s lips.

“We should get Min to his bed,” Changbin murmured, offering his hand to help Chan up. Chan secured Minho against his chest before giving his hand to Changbin.

The first time Minho woke was two days later for ten minutes-- long enough for Chan to force water and food down his throat-- before he slept for another three. 

A week. That’s how much longer Hyunjin lasted before he came home sobbing and angry. Chan could hear the violent heartbeat from the fourth story, and he was by Hyunjin’s side in an instant. “We need a family emergency in your room, I can’t fucking do this,” he grounded out, physically (but not roughly) pushing past the eldest to stomp up the stairs and, presumably, into Chan’s bedroom. 

Chan was swift to gather everyone, unoffended by the stilted interaction. The other four were quick in making their ways to Chan’s room, worried. 

Hyunjin laid on the bed, face down in the pillows as he sobbed. Seungmin was the first to approach his stricken partner, crawling up on the bed and curling around Hyunjin’s shaking form. He abandoned the pillow to cling to Seungmin, noisy, broken sobs yelled into his collar bone. Seungmin strokes Hyunjin back slowly, lips resting against the crown of his head

Minho approached next, curling around Hyunjin’s back, one arm curling around Hyunjin’s waist. He rested his head against Hyunjin’s curled spine and whispered reassurances against shivering skin. On top of his cries, he was far too cold-- he was never one to be affected by weather, no matter how cold or hot. 

Jeongin shuffled over with the duvet off of his own bed and placed it over the trio before climbing onto the foot of the bed. He curled around himself there, unwilling to join the cuddling lest he become sick. Instead he rested one hand on Hyunjin’s covered ankle lightly, a reassurance of his presence. 

Changbin slipped under the duvet and followed the curve of Minho’s body. His own hand rested on Hyunjin’s hip, rubbing soothing circles against soft cloth. Chan laid down behind Seungmin, leaving a kiss to his shoulder as he reached out for Hyunjin.

Hyunjin wasn’t sure how long he sobbed against Seungmin’s body, loud and angry and heart broken, and he didn’t _care_ because he was finally letting it out and it felt so _fucking_ good. He laid there, surrounded by the only people in the world that mattered, and he felt like things would finally be okay. He did stop crying, eventually, when the tears ran dry and he felt as though he’d be sick if he cried any longer. Hyunjin pulled away from Seungmin with a crackled apology and sat up, curling his arms around his bent knees. 

His partners rearranged themselves until they were in something like a circle. “We are here when you feel comfortable in speaking,” Chan murmured soothingly. Hyunjin nodded and tilted his body until he was leaning against Minho. The older was quick to curl a protective arm around his waist and place a gentle kiss to his temple. 

“I--” His voice cracked, and he cleared his throat, gross mucus filling his mouth before he swallowed it down. 

Seungmin rolled until he was able to reach the glass of water on the bedside table and crawled back carefully, gentle hands offering it to Hyunjin. Hyunjin’s hands shook as he reached for the glass, so Minho’s hands cupped his own, helping him steady the cup in his grip and bring it to his lips without spilling anything. Minho took the cup for him when he pulled it away from his lips, resting the cool glass against his knee. 

“Autumn is being a dick this year,” Hyunjin hissed, tears coming back to his eyes before he wiped at them angrily. “They just shoved everything into two weeks _before the equinox even occurred_. Summer was in pain because of the sudden changes-- she didn’t have any time to adjust to the changes before Autumn was taking over. Their excuse was that they had shit to do before the rift opened again. So now--!” He paused, closing his eyes and trying to reign in his emotions. He could feel the flowers that grew on his body wilting, so he sent them a silent apology and pushed clean magic to them, helping them rejuvenate themselves. 

Calmer this time, he spoke. “So now I am trying to take Autumn’s magic onto myself and adjust the forest myself while still doing my regular autumn duties rather than just making sure everyone stayed healthy with the changing weather. Summer can’t handle this type of weather for very long, so she couldn’t stay to help-- which, trust me, I am not bother by; I’d rather her stay healthy and comfortable. But I can’t get ahold of Winter, no matter how hard I try. We are now a month into autumn, and the whole forest is suffering-- Autumn is supposed to be present throughout all three months, and they are not even in this realm right now!”

He gave a frustrated groan, shaking his head. “The rift opens in less than a month, and I’m not going to be able to regulate the rift _and_ maintain proper autumn _and_ care for my forest! My forest is going to be _destroyed_ and there’s nothing I can do about it.” He gave a wet huff and rubbed at his eyes again. 

“And I’m so angry and snappy, and I hate it. I hate feeling like this! I’m not well right now-- the weather is effecting me which is dangerous! For my health and the health of my forest. But it is even more detrimental for my forest if I rest and no one regulates autumn.” Hyunjin curled tighter against Minho, so Minho lifted him into his lap, hugging him tightly and rocking, but Changbin could see the shake of Minho’s limb, the way Hyunjin’s rampant emotions were affecting him, though the younger kept silent. 

Jeongin spoke, albeit hesitantly. “What…” He froze when Hyunjin’s eyes snapped open and over to him, but when he saw them soften, he continued. “What is the rift?”

Chan spoke when Hyunjin hesitated. “It’s when a passageway between realms opens. They happen all over the world, but the rift in my forest only opens in autumn, and it is a portal between the fae realm and ours only, which is a rare happening. It stays open for about a month.”

Hyunjin nodded. “And I have to keep track of all entering and leaving creatures, fae or other, and present it to both realm monitors so they can make sure there isn’t an overflow of creatures in either realm. If there is, then they forcefully open the portal and negotiate returns with creatures. If I misreport, it can mean trouble.” Hyunjin let out a stressed breath, rubbing at his face before reaching for the glass. Minho kept a careful hand near the cup but let Hyunjin hold it himself this time. 

“Hyunjin,” Chan began slowly, “would you like help handling the situation or did you just want to talk about it? And let me clarify-- purely wanting to vent is absolutely valid and it is not the same thing as complaining or looking for attention, as I know you are careful to avoid.” Chan looked at him seriously. “I will not impose if you would purely like to speak of your plight.”

Hyunjin sat up, shaking his head sharply. “I understand what you are saying, but _please_ help me. I need help. I don’t know what to do, and I am destroying myself.”

Chan nodded. “Then consider it done. Until the rift opens, you will not handle the forest.” Hyunjin looked at him like he was insane, mouth dropping open to voice his thoughts before Chan raised a placating hand. “I shall care for the forest while you rest. I shall contact your mother as well as winter. Then, I shall find Autumn and deal with them. Long before you were guardian, I was. I know how to help the forest just as you do. I need you to rest and recuperate, which is why I am insisting you do not re-accept control of the forest until just before the opening of the rift.” Chan’s eyes softened. “This does not mean I think you should not visit your forest. In fact, I encourage it, but let me help your forest while you help yourself.”

Hyunjin took a moment, taking in a cleansing breath and letting it out as his body relaxed slightly. He was cold and felt sick and his emotions were getting too negative, too violent. He needed rest. That is why he called for the meeting in the first place. He could get that help. He needed to accept the help offered. 

“Okay,” he breathed with a weak nod, tears of relief springing to puffy eyes. His voice grew thick. “I relinquish guardianship of the forest to you until the eve of the rift’s opening.” 

Chan nodded. “I accept guardianship of the forest until the eve of the rift’s opening.” Seungmin was sure there was a reason they did that, but he couldn’t be sure. Perhaps Chan was just reiterating his understanding of Hyunjin’s terms and conditions. “I can depart now or I can wait until dinner to depart.”

“I’d love for you to stay, but dinner is hours away and I just want the path to correction started sooner rather than later,” Hyunjin said, morose. 

Chan gave a gentle smile and nodded. “I do not fault you for that.” He moved forward to place a kiss to Hyunjin’s forehead, then another against Hyunjin’s now-chapped lips. “I will resolve this, my dear. Just rest.” Hyunjin nodded tearfully, sniffling, and Chan left the room. 

Hyunjin began crying, happy tears filling his eyes this time, and Minho hugged him even tighter, whispering reassurances. 

Chan made his way to the forest quickly, and, near Hyunjin’s tree, called out, “Gaila, powerful goddess, please make your presence know, for you know I, your ever-faithful servant, would not call upon you outside of an emergency.”

When she appeared, mere seconds later, Chan genuflected, head bowed. “My queen,” Chan murmured, “I thank you for answering my call.”

Gaila hummed. “I _am_ forever in your debt, Christopher. Are you so surprised? And anyway, rise. If anyone has the right and credibility to meet my eye and stand as my equal, it is you. Far lesser creature have looked me in the eye, and I have not destroyed them. So rise now, and make your plight known.”

Chan did as she said. Her hair was golden, gleaming an autumn red in the sunlight. He hair reached her hips, and her deep, olive skin glowed in the natural light the forest proved. He relayed the story of her son and explained his part in trying to aid Hyunjin. She listened with an attentive, grave gaze. 

Gaila raised her chin. “You fulfill your vows well, Oh Chosen One. I hear your plight and shall aid in your endeavors. I shall track down Autumn and punish them properly before sending them back. Until then, contact Winter as you planned. He will be able to aid in comforting the forest despite his reign being nearly two months away. If he has any complaints, tell him I command him and you were merely trying to be kind in asking. He will obey lest he wish to be punished as well.” 

Chan nodded, eyes severe. “While you are at it, get in contact with Summer and give her my sincerest apologies. Let her know I shall make it up to here as soon as I return and take care of my part in correct this situation.” Her eyes glowed red in anger as she was silent. Eventually, her eyes lost their anger, though her sternness stayed. “May I visit my son while he resides in your home?”

Chan inclined his head without a moment’s thought. “You are his mother. You needn’t gain my approval. Just as you love him, he, too, loves you, and I would never try to impede your relationship. Take my words as comfort and know you are always free to visit him in my home and on my land.”

“Understood,” she allowed. Her gaze softened, and Chan felt surprise light at the bottom of his stomach. “And Christopher?” Chan nodded. “Good work. You do far more than is ever expected of you, and you do it with a kind heart, even if you are upset with your responsibility. I thank you endlessly, and just as you are forever in my debt, so, too, am I forever in _your_ debt.”

Chan rewarded her with a gentle smile and a warm incline of his head. She disappeared, and Chan worked on summoning Winter. He came, eyes sleepy and face puffy. His fair skin reflected the light brightly, pale as refined milk. 

“To what do I owe this pleasure, Christopher-- or-- no, you go by Chan now, do you not?” he corrected. Chan nodded. “Well, then. To what do I own this pleasure? It has been nearly a five hundred years since we last met, has it not? The beautiful spirit-child has been watching over this forest recently, has he not?”

“It has, and he has. I gave over guardianship for Gaila’s child when she deemed her child old enough to be a protector,” he explained. “Despite this, Autumn forced their season in two weeks, weakened Summer, and disappeared, leaving Hyunjin to manage his forest, the deceleration of the season in order to maintain a healthy land, and prepare for the rift. He was becoming ill and volatile, so I have taken over until the eve of the rift.” Winter gave a sympathetic wince. 

“This is why I come to you,” Chan sighed. “Both Gaila and I implore you to aid me in this endeavor. You will be compensated for your extra work,” Chan assured. “I will give you anything from my land as compensation.”

Winter hummed, thinking. “Do you grow Winter Berries?”

Chan nodded. “I do.”

“I wish for half of all collected Winter Berries,” he decided with a finite nod. 

Chan frowned. “That does not seem like nearly enough when I do not know how long until Autumn returns.”

Winter shrugged. “You were kind and good when we worked together, and I’ve grown fond of the little one. If this helps his land and his health, then that is good enough for me. I just wanted fresh Winter Berries.”

Chan grinned, giving a small chuckle. “I understand. I must contact Summer as well, and then we can begin.”

Winter waved his hand nonchalantly. “I’ll get started now, and you can join me once you’ve finished.”

Chan nodded gratefully, watching winter walk away. Summer was far slower to respond, huddled in mountain jackets even in the autumn weather. “Summer,” he greeted warmly. 

“Bang Chan,” she responded with a shaky yet genuine grin. “To what do I owe this pleasure? Surely this is not a courtesy call; you have contacted me in years.” _That_ was an understatement. Chan chose not to comment. 

“From both Gaila and I, I wish to extend my deepest apologies to you for the end of your shift here. Hyunjin has informed me of what has happened, and Gaila shall be reprimanding Autumn as soon as she finds them. That being said, Gaila wishes to reimburse you for your troubles double-fold, so she shall be in contact with you as soon as she has dealt with Autumn.” Chan gave her a smile. “Hyunjin also extends his deepest apologies.”

“I know,” she responded gently. “He made sure to apologize gratuitously before I left. I don’t blame him in the least. If you could relay that message, I’d be grateful, though apologize for making you into a messenger bird.”

Chan smiled. “It is no problem at all-- he will find peace of mind in this, thank you.” Summer nodded. “That is all I had to relay to you. Please, keep warm. I hope you are recuperating well.”

She smiled. “I am nearly back to peak health, thank you. And thank you for reaching out. I hope the rest of the season runs smoother than this.” Chan nodded and watched her disappear. 

Gaila returned two days later, holding Autumn by their ear. Her expression was set in stone, harsh and sharp. She stopped in front of Chan and Chan stopped conversing with the family of squirrels to turn and bow. 

“No need for formalities, Christopher.” She spoke sharply, but Chan took no offence as he nodded and straightened. “Autumn,” she grounded out, jaw clenched. “Please, inform Christopher why you chose to _shit_ on your duties.”

“I--” They cleared their throat, buying time. “The rift’s energy was shifting a bunch, and I didn’t want to have to deal with the-- uh-- the rift opening this year and there potentially being too much of an influx and having the rift torn open by the elder because it hurts.”

“You cowardly bastard,” she bit, releasing his ear roughly and crossing her arms, lips pursed hard enough Chan thought they might cramp. The sky darkened and lightning pierced across the sky every few seconds, thunder loud and angry. 

“So instead of warming Hyunjin and asking him to double check the coming of creatures, you ran. Now, you have made him _ill_ and _pained_ . Because of your lack of responsibility.” Her hisses were venomous, and Autumn flinched away with every word. “Do you realize that if Chan had not intervened, if my _son_ were to have continued this through the rest of the season, he would have _died_ . He would be dead and your head would be _gone_.”

A lightning bolt collide with the ground a few feet from the group, causing Autumn to scream. “Give me one good reason you should not die this very moment,” she yelled, eyes bleeding red. Autumn couldn’t form words, merely stuttered noises that amounted to nothing

Chan let this go on for a few moments before: “My queen,” Chan cut in gently. Her sharp gaze was turned on him, but he didn’t flinch at the storm swimming in her piercing eyes. “I implore you not to kill him.” Her nostrils flared at his audacity, but Chan raised his hands placatingly, so she allowed him to continue. 

“If you kill Autumn, it will only make this harder on everyone as you try to find someone to replace them in the middle of the season. Their blood would be on your hands, and all that would culminate for the Faithful Seasons would be a culture of fear for their Mother.” Chan took in a deep breath, not wanting to pull this card but also not wanting the loss of a life. “And you know as well as I,” he began ever so gently, “that Hyunjin would be genuinely upset at their death, anger and contempt aside.” 

Gaila let out an angered roar, three lightning bolts coming down in a triangle around them. Chan did not move. “Damn if you’re not right,” she hissed. “Give me five minutes to calm myself and I will be back. Do _not_ let them leave.” Chan nodded once before she disappeared. 

Autumn collapsed the moment Gaila left. They took in a shaky breath, tears running down their cheeks. They looked up at Chan with fearful eyes, thanks falling from his lips so quickly his tongue trips over itself. Chan sighed and crouched in front of them. “Hi,” Chan murmured, like talking to a wounded animal. “Are you okay? She did not hurt you terribly, did she?”

They shook their head. “N-No,” the gasped. “She s-said she was gonna wait for you to pun-punish me.” They took in gasped breaths as they tried to calm their breathing.

“Okay,” he comforted, “we will get through this together. You are not going to die by her hands. I will not let that happen. That being said, you must understand that Hyunjin is her _favorite_ child, and she would do anything to keep him happy. He could have died, and she is quick to anger. I will not be able to curb all of her wrath, but I will do what I can, yes?” 

They nodded. “What is your name, little one?” 

“Soobin,” they hiccuped. “Didn’t I anger you, too? Why are you trying to help me?”

Chan smiled. This kid couldn’t be more than a teenager. What right did he have to condemn them because of something they probably didn’t even know how to control yet? “I recognize fear when I see it-- not all of that fear was towards Gaila. You were not unwilling to deal with the influx, you were afraid of being in pain. I understand what it is to be so afraid all you can do is run, despite knowing that you should stay. Of _course_ I was upset that Hyunjin was hurt and that my forest was suffering as well, but how can I fault such a human, volatile emotion? You do not deserve to die. I understand your actions were not done out of malice.”

They nodded, body still shaking. “Do you need a hug right now?” he asked, opening his arms to the teenager. They nodded and crawled over to him. Chan rocked him gently, rubbing his back soothingly. “I have been around humans and human behavior for a very long time. Gaila may be a god and she may have been around for longer than I, but she does not interact with common people often. She does not always understand human behaviors. We shall talk it out with her, yes?” Soobin nodded, shaking subsiding slightly. 

He held Soobin until Gaila returned, demeanor far more calm, though her eyes sharpened at the sight of Chan holding the child. Chan shook his head, feeling how Soobin tensed in his arms. She huffed and rolled her eyes though she stopped glaring. 

Chan helped Soobin stand, murmuring to them comfortingly. “My queen, I believe knowing the reason behind their actions may soften your rage. It is reasonable to be so angry and the harm of your child, but you must remember that Soobin is as close to human as one can be, which means their actions are based off emotions and it takes longer to act with rationality. Please, hear them out fully and then we can decide how to proceed.”

Gaila’s chin rose as she looked down upon them. “Know it is _only_ by your actions that this child finds my mercy. I shall listen to their story and deliberate from there. And, you, child,” she snapped. “Know that Christopher is the only reason you still breathe. Recognize that he, alone, is your savior for if it were up to me, your head would already be at my feet.”

“Your grace--” Chan cut in.

Gaila raised her hand, so Chan did not continue to speak. “Despite that, I shall listen to your story without bias.” Chan let out a breath.

Soobin explained their actions. They repeated everything they had said to Chan in more detail, though their voice shook and cracked the whole time. As they finished their story, Gaila inclined her head. 

“I see,” she murmured. “Christopher, know that I value your opinion above all else. What do you believe I should do?”

Chan sighed. “My response may upset you, my queen,” he warned. Gaila inclined her head for him to continue. “I do not believe it would be fair to punish them for an emotion they are too young to regulate. Though it would be just to punish them for the consequences of their decision, I think it would be more useful, instead, to teach them how to deal with things they do not understand or are afraid. If they were never taught how to deal with fear, how can you expect them to act in the proper manner?”

Gaila stayed silent for a long while, and Soobin’s grip on Chan’s hand tightened. Eventually, she sighed. “Christopher Bang, must you be so kind all the time? You make me feel guilty for ever wanting to harm them. Truly, you have learned how to see beyond the moment, more so than even the goddess of the earth. What does that say about your heart?”

Chan ignored her last sentence. “Have you decided on a course of action, then, your majesty?”

She let out a long breath. “Your penance shall be to apologize and explain yourself to both Hyunjin and Summer. After the season’s end, you shall return to the other seasons and learn how to deal with your emotions healthily and without putting others in harm’s way.” She took in a deep breath. “I feel it important to let you know that you are now ever indebted to Christopher. You owe him your life a thousand times over.” She raised her hand before Chan could speak. “And that is final.” Chan pursed his lips but did not contradict her. “Now if you will excuse me, I have a child to visit.”

Chan ruffled Soobin’s hair playfully, grinning at them once Gaila had disappeared. “Shall we get started on fixing thing?” Soobin nodded with a shaky smile, looking far lighter. 

Fate visited Chan in his home many nights later. Chan eyed Fate but said nothing in greeting as he drank wine at the kitchen table. The time read close to three in the morning. 

“You’ve done well, Bang Chan,” Fate praised gently. “You’ve found irreplaceable soulmates along your journey. I apologize that much of this has been… far more traumatic than I had hoped.” Chan swiveled in his chair so he was staring at Fate. “There are two more who need your help. Soon, another will come to you. I… genuinely do not know much about this one-- but I do know you can help, Chosen One.” 

“Do not call me that in my home,” Chan murmured, taking a long, slow sip from his wine glass.

Fate inclined its head-- as best as an ambiguous being could-- and instead sighed, “This one comes to you from someone far more powerful than me, though I know not whom.”

Chan hummed. “I see,” Chan replied. “Then so be it.” 

Fate reached out for Chan, a tired sigh on its lips. “I understand you are tired, but I hope you can hold out for a little longer.”

“I’ll be holding out for the rest of eternity if the deities have anything to say about it,” Chan laughed bitterly. Fate sighed and Chan closed his eyes for a moment, swallowing harshly. “My apologies. I need to feed soon, though that is not an excuse for my misdirected anger.”

Fate shook its head. “If anyone deserves the right to snap, it is you, Ancient One.”

Chan let out a pained sigh. “I believe if one more person tells me that I deserve something, I might just lock myself in a bunker where no one can speak to me until the world ends.” 

“Find a loved one and sleep, Bang Chan. Everything can wait until morning.” Fate nodded to Chan before disappearing, and Chan could hear someone walking down the stair. 

He recognized the heart beat as Minho, and when the witch rounded the corner, Chan saw him with a cream cardigan wrapped tightly around his body. “My love,” Minho murmured gently, sleep still clinging to his body, soft fingers coming to caress Chan’s ice-cold cheek, “I could feel your distress all the way from my room, even with the blockers I put in my room.” He tilted Chan’s chin with the utmost care. “Will you speak with me about your problems?” 

Chan let his eyes fall closed, tears gathering at his lash line, and he opened his arms, Minho taking the invitation to straddle his legs, innocent, warm kisses being littered against Chan’s cheeks. Chan let his body relax marginally, and when Minho stopped, he gulped down the rest of the glass of wine in one go. 

“I must feed soon,” Chan whispered. “I probably need to feed now, if I am being quite honest with myself. The wine barely subdues my hunger for a few hours, now.” Minho hummed, not interrupting as he slowly stroked Chan’s cheek, warming the icy skin. “I am so tired of being immortal. Of people speaking of what I _deserve_ as if they know anything. I tire of that word, despite the potential validity of it.” Chan leaned forward until his head rested against Minho’s shoulder. “I feel as though I should clarify that this emotional turmoil is not due to taking responsibility of the forest-- rather, it is because of Gaila, Fate, and all others from my past who use that word, be it to justify my own actions or to raise me up onto a pedestal on which I do not wish to stand.”

“Minho, I am tired in a way in which I have not been since before even Hyunjin,” Chan whispered brokenly. “I despised this feeling then, and I despise this feeling now, with every fiber of my being… I never seem to feel my age until night comes and I am left alone.”

Minho hummed in understanding. “It is utterly understandable that you feel this way, my beloved,” Minho whispered soothingly. Chan whimpered at the intimate term of endearment. “I believe it would be best if we started with feeding-- tonight,” he stressed. “From there, we will wait until Hyunjin is given guardianship of the forest once more, and for that week, we shall have you sleep. After that, we can assess your mental state and proceed from there.”

Chan nodded into Minho shoulder, tears finally falling, though they were immediately soaked up by the soft cardigan. “I do not wish to lead right now. I do not wish to be in control,” he sobbed. 

“Then you needn’t be. I shall guide you through your feeding-- you do nothing but follow my words. Can you do that?” Minho asked, gentle fingers playing with the soft hair at the base of Chan’s skull. Chan nodded, taking in gasped breaths. Minho pulled back, holding Chan’s chin directly as to maintain eye contact with the vampire. 

“My beloved,” he murmured, eyes serious. Chan whispered again, body melting a little more. “If at any point you do not wish to follow my direction, then do not. I do not force your control away from you, I merely guide you.” Chan’s eyes began to unfocus with more tears. “Bang Chan,” Minho tried, voice more stern this time. Chan’s eyes focused on Minho once again. “Do you understand what I said?” Chan nodded, taking in a shaky breath. His eyes were clear in that moment, and Minho believe him. 

“This is the only thing I will need you to make a decision for: will you be using venom?” Chan shook his head quickly, and Minho smiled, praising him gently. 

Minho removed his cardigan-- all his sleeping shirts had loose, open collars as he generally disliked cloth so close to his neck, so it gave Chan easy access to his pulse point. “Come forward,” Minho guided, lacing one hand with Chan’s, thumb soothing over freezing skin. Chan did so, and Minho guided him to rest his lips over his jugular. He rested his free hand on the back of Chan neck. “I swear on my life that I shall tell you if it hurts. You are to feed until I deem you have had enough-- and you _know_ I can tell. You are allowed to feed past when I deem you have fed long enough-- I will be sure to stop you before my life is put in any danger. Do you understand what I have said to you?”

Chan nodded, lips never leaving Minho’s skin. “You may begin to feed as soon as you are ready,” he murmured gently, finger running through Chan’s hair at the nape of his neck comfortingly. It took a few seconds, but Chan did bite down, no venom being released to soothe the sting of punctured skin, nor the semi-foreign sensation of blood leaving his body. Minho murmured small encouragements as he felt their magicks intertwining and their soul bond strengthening. Once Minho recognized the amount of blood Chan had taken was enough, he murmured a soft, “You may continue to feed if you please, but you have reached the minimum amount I need you to consume.”

Minho fully grasped just how poorly Chan was doing when the vampire continued to feed, pushing far more magick than usual into the witch’s vein, though it was not an unwelcome feeling. Minho soothed over his rapidly warming skin until it became close to dangers. He gave a simple, “Pull away,” and Chan pulled his fangs away. He replaced his teeth with his tongue as he healed the area. 

“You did so well,” Minho reassured as Chan pulled away from his neck. Minho’s eyes were warm as he took in his lethargic boyfriend. He placed a gentle kiss to Chan’s lips, smiling softly when Chan tried to chase after them. “I need you to come back to me a bit more before I allow anything more than a quick kiss. You took far more blood than usual which means you’re a too out of it. Do you remember what we discussed in the beginning?”

Chan nodded in understanding and hummed when warm lips touched his forehead instead. “You did so well for me, Channie,” he whispered, cradling Chan’s head against his should. Chan’s fang-retracted mouth nursed at Minho’s pulse point uselessly, but the action brought him comfort regardless of blood. Minho rocked them side to side slowly as he waited patiently for Chan to come back to himself more.

Eventually, Chan was able to pull himself away from Minho’s skin, albeit reluctantly, eyes clearer and skin a deeper color as the blood figured out where it was needed. “Hello, beautiful,” Minho whispered. “Have you come back to me?” Chan nodded, movement sluggish. Minho’s smile was warm and gentle and so full of love it made tears burn at his eyes. “My sweet lover,” Minho soothed with gentle fingers, “my wonderful beloved, know that I adore you with everything that I am.” Chan took in a shaky breath through his mouth. “I know speaking is always hard after these bigger feeding, so do not feel pressure to speak, just let your body relax,” he commanded softly.

Warm fingers danced across every available inch of skin, and warm lips made themself known against his temple. Chan let his eyes flutter closed. “Once you have deemed yourself fit, for that is not something I can do for you right now, we shall head to my bedroom and rest.” Chan nodded but did not move. That was okay, though. Chan knew Minho was patient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please talk to me I'm lonely ((and I don't bite <3))--  
> Tumblr -- thekinkpopstandsforkillme  
> Curious Cat -- doodlebugrambles  
> Comments, Requests, Kudos appreciated  
> STAY Lovely
> 
> NEW!!! TWT -- @/bubblebubblebu6


	16. Felix: Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me not updating for two months 😳  
> 8.1k  
> The usual TWs apply

Hyunjin was breathless with excitement as he was given back guardianship of the forest. He was quick to hug Chan around the neck, plush lips latching against cool ones effortlessly. Despite how tired he was, Chan held him tight and reciprocated firmly, Hyunjin’s satisfied hum only standing to spur him on. Hyunjin pulled away, giggling. 

“Thank you, Channie,” he laughed after pulling away with the brightest smile, a color to his cheeks that had not been there since the beginning of autumn. “Really, you’re the greatest.”

Chan’s smile was gentle, albeit tired, and his voice was eternally soft when addressing Hyunjin. “I am so glad to see you feeling so much better. My sweet angel, you are _ethereal_.” Hyunjin’s smile grew brighter at Chan’s words. Chan rested his mouth against Hyunjin’s neck, and Hyunjin tilted his head to the side easily, allowing him room. “I would move the earth to see you happy,” he murmured, butterfly kisses landing against soft, warm skin. Hyunjin hummed, pleased, and laced gentle fingers through Chan’s hair. 

“I know,” he murmured easily, subdued and tingly. “But I don’t need all that. All I need are my boys.” It felt like Hyunjin would float away if Chan let go of him, body light and buzzing. He pulled Chan away from his neck in order to catch his lips sweetly. After a while, they parted once more. Hyunjin stared at Chan with so much love that it felt physically painful, and a hand came to rest against Chan’s cool cheek. 

“Would you… Would you ever allow yourself to feed from someone other than Minho?” he asked softly, almost as though he were scared. 

Chan took in an abrupt breath at the nymph’s words, eyes going wide as he stared at Hyunjin, and Hyunjin startled at the negative reaction, hand yanking away from Chan’s cheek as though he had been burned. “I-- I’m sorry,” Hyunjin apologized quickly, hands shaking at his sides as he took a quick step away from the older. “I shouldn’t have--”

Chan caught Hyunjin by the waist gently, pulling him closer. “No, I apologize,” he murmured, drawing him in for a hug-- which Hyunjin reciprocated quickly. “I was… startled, but I should not have reacted as I did.”

Hyunjin shook his head, ready to fight against him, but Chan spoke first. “I do not know, to answer your question. I… think of it often, but I do not know how to allow myself to be so intimate with you. I-” Chan cleared his throat and licked his lips. “You should know that I am _terrified_ to feed from Minho still, even after centuries of it. I am terrified of losing control,” he admitted, breathless. 

“I didn’t know,” Hyunjin admitted. “I always knew you were hesitant, but I didn’t realize it was anything more than a dislike for drinking blood.”

Chan’s smile was self deprecating. “I know. That was a conscious choice on my part. I apologize for the deceit.” Hyunjin shook his head, ready to speak against him once more, but Chan laid gentle lips against his forehead, and he couldn’t help but let his eyes flutter closed, silence and peace befalling him simultaneously. “I hope that one day… I will trust myself enough to allow myself that intimacy with all of you.”

Chan took in a deep breath before gaining the courage to pull away and look at Hyunjin. “If I ever… made you feel less because I only chose to feed from Minho, I apologize with all that I am. I never intended such a thing.”

“Oh, Channie,” Hyunjin breathed, hands coming up to cradle Chan’s face. Hyunjin’s eyes were soft, but they pierced through Chan so easily it almost scared him. “Never, Chan, never.” Hyunjin placed a quick kiss to the vampire’s lips. “Now, you go rest. I need to make amends with Autumn now that I know why they did what they did. We’ve got a friendship to protect,” he said with a wink. “But you really _do_ look like hell warmed over, so go find Binnie and take a long nap.” 

Chan laughed, nodding, and they shared one last kiss before parting. Hyunjin found Autumn resting at the base of his tree, and Hyunjin couldn’t stop the smile that came to his lips. Sure, he’d been pissed that Autumn had abandoned him and of _course_ Autumn could have handled it better, but Autumn was also more human than even Child Spring. 

Autumn turned at the noise coming from behind them, and tears came to their eyes as they scrambled to their feet. Small hands clung to the front of their sweater, as though they weren’t sure if they were allowed to approach Hyunjin. Hyunjin’s emerald eyes glowed as he opened his arms. Autumn was quick to collapse into Hyunjin, sputtering broken apologies, and Hyunjin calmed them easily, making sure they understood he held no malice towards them. 

When the rift opened and fae and other creatures began to come and go, Hyunjin and Autumn took rift patrol by shift, keeping log of those who came and went in a large black book. It would be the first time in decades they came close to filling the book, Hyunjin could tell by the end of the first day. He kept a gentle eye on Autumn, making sure they didn’t become overwhelmed-- the last few years had been slow enough to fit into the first three days of this year’s rift easily, and it was apparent that Autumn was struggling. 

Hyunjin was patient, though, and was quick to quell any rising anxiety in the younger as it built and ebbed. The forest spirit always loved this time of year-- the rift’s opening always brought the most beautiful of creatures, fae or other, and Hyunjin couldn’t deny his love for the semi-transparent, glittering wings of fae. Sharp teeth and sharp eyes, colorful wings and beautifully rich skin, angular in the softest ways, fae were undeniably gorgeous, and Hyunjin could stare at their wings for hours. It certainly helped that fae voices were always either incredibly high or impressively deep-- and looks were _always_ deceiving when it came to fae voices. 

Even with his infatuation for all fae and their unending, ever-changing beauty, he was incredibly good at keeping a level head with their trickery and coercion. He knew the laws of creatures’ comings and goings whether they were in-realm or across realms, and he made sure to uphold those laws (so long as they were just and fair and Good). 

On the last day of the rift, mere moments before it was to seal itself once more, a fae stumbled backwards into Hyunjin’s realm, landing on its back, breathing ragged and obviously pained. Autumn screamed, latching onto Hyunjin’s arm in fear at the sight of thick, viscous blood. Hyunjin placed a placating hand over Autumn’s, calming them as quickly as possible so he could focus on the clearly-injured fae in front of him. 

“Go get Channie,” Hyunjin commanded gently. “Get Minho as well. Just let them know that we have an injured fae--” Hyunjin winced at the reverberating sound of the rift closing-- “and that the rift has now closed for the year. I need you to do this for me quickly and without getting hurt yourself, so be careful, okay? Keep a level head for me.” Autumn nodded and quickly began to run towards the house. 

Hyunjin purposefully moved so he was approaching the fae from the front, not wanting to cause any additional duress for the creature. Hyunjin’s hands were out in front of him, a show of complete submission. “Hello,” Hyunjin said gently, lowering himself in front of the fae. “My name is Hyunjin.”

Hyunjin was thrown off when the fae replied in broken Common Language that was lilted with a _vampyric_ accent of all things. “Me… Felix,” the fae responded, breathing labored and wet and so clearly pained. (Hyunjin was also startled by the deep voice, but the way his brain didn’t link the deep voice with soft face could wait for another time.) “Help.” Blood coated the fae’s clothes, and the beautiful red and orange semi-transparent wings were dirty and so obviously broken in multiple places.

“Help is on its way.” Hyunjin licked his lips and thought back to the vampyric dialect Chan had taught him long ago. “ _Help is on the way_ ,” he repeated in the foreign tongue. “ _Heal witch and vampire._ They will be here soon.” Despite the mix of common and vapyric, Felix nodded, shifting, and then crying out as he (was the fae a he? Hyunjin wasn’t sure, but for now he figured it was a safe assumption.) jolted one of his injuries. Deep purple coated most of the fae’s exposed skin-- neck, arms, legs, even the fae’s face.

Hyunjin soothed him gently, begging the fae not to move and assuring help was on its way. True to his promise, Chan and Minho appeared seconds later, and Minho had his medicine satchel slung across his body. Hyunjin moved away and let Minho take his place in front of the fae. 

“Hyungs,” Hyunjin called, “he speaks the Old Vampyric Language, not Common Fae.” Chan and Minho nodded, and Chan took his place next to Minho.

“ _Hello_ ,” Chan greeted softly, and he watched the fae’s eyes widen at the familiarity of his accent. Chan rushed the next words out as quickly as possible, taking in the clearly painful state of the creature in front of him. “ _My name is Chan. I am a vampire of old. Beside me is Minho-- he is a healer. You are badly wounded, and I would greatly appreciate it if you allowed Minho to mend your wounds. It will not be painful, of that I can assure you, and I will talk you through the whole thing._ ” The fae didn’t speak but a nod was given, so Chan nodded for Minho to start. Chan spoke to the fae as he explained what Minho was doing and what was injured. 

Nearly three hours, a sore throat, and an exhausted witch on the brink of passing out later, only small patches of superficial bruising remained on the fae’s body. “ _For now, this is all Minho can do for you. You should only have some soreness of limbs and bruising, but that should heal quickly on its own._ ” The fae nodded slowly, silvery eyes wide. “ _Will you allow me to know your name?_ ”

The fae nodded. “Felix,” was the soft response pushed past chapped lips. (Minho fell against Chan, dizzy as he tried to keep his breathing even and slow.) But then the fae’s eyes sharpened, and Felix stared at Hyunjin with a new intensity. “No he,” Felix said firmly, staring directly into Hyunjin’s eyes. 

Hyunjin felt confusion replace the blood in his veins, and Felix repeated the two words. Then he remembered what he had said when Minho and Chan had arrived. “She?” Hyunjin asked carefully. Felix’s head moved back and forth with frightening intensity, especially when taking into account what the fae had just gone through. “They? No he or she?” Felix’s rigid body relaxed slightly as they nodded. “Okay,” he soothed. He thought of the words in Felix’s mother tongue. “ _You use… they. Not--”_ Hyunjin licked his lips. “ _You use ‘they’ and not ‘he’ or ‘she.’_ ” 

Felix nodded again before looking at the other two, making sure they understood. Their eyes were clear with understanding as they gave Felix an encouraging nod. Then, Chan asked, “ _What happened, Felix? I was told you stumbled through the rift_.”

Felix’s eyes grew dark, and they pulled their knees to their chest. “ _The family I stayed with pushed me through._ ” The words were vague, empty of emotion, and Chan stayed silent, hoping Felix would continue on their own. Eventually, they did. “ _Fae do not like irregulars. Fae did not appreciate that I did not speak Common Fae, nor a number of other things. They have been trying to get rid of me for years, but the family I stayed with was not allowed near rifts because of their past. So they waited until this rift was about to close for the season before dragging me to it and throwing me through. They said I was to die with the humans and like the trash I was. That I deserved a death no less painful._ ”

Felix gave a humorless laugh. “ _No one regulates the rifts on the Faes’ side. I suppose they assumed no one monitored this side either._ ”

Minho, who knew less of this language than even Hyunjin, only picked up every few words, but he put a hand on Chan’s forearm, catching the vampire’s attention. “I know we’re trying to get their background, but listen…” Mouth feeling cottony, Minho swallowed harshly and tried to push past the dry mouth. “A good number of their wounds were old, baby, and it’s clear that whomever was on the other side was beating Felix up until the moment they passed through the rift. They might not look it, but I can feel their adrenaline wearing off, and they’re going to pass out if they don’t get some food and rest within the next, like, hour. I know we’re trying to understand what happened, but food and rest are our top priority right now. They’re malnourished and terribly sleep deprived.”

Chan nodded in understanding. “ _Felix,_ ” Chan murmured gently. “ _I own this forest, and about a quarter mile west, my home lies. The three of us as well as three others live there. I want to extend the offer of shelter to you. We have a plethora of rooms in which you can stay. No one is going to force you to do anything you do not wish to do here, in this forest, nor in my home. With that being said, I would feel better knowing you came back with us and we were able to monitor the rest of your healing. Food and bedding is free, and we expect nothing in return for your stay. My house is run with vampyric traditions not fae, and you will owe me nothing if you stay there. At least for the night, eat and rest with us._ ”

Felix’s eyes narrowed as they stared at Chan. “ _And if I refuse_?” they challenged, voice carefully even despite the hope that clung to edges of the words. 

Chan inclined his head. “ _Then we shall let you move on. I can direct you to the nearest town, give you resources for food, clothing, and lodging as well as a cheap hospital for the supernaturals. I do implore you, however, to stay with us until you are healed. From there, you may decide whether you want to stay with us longer or move on._ ” 

Minho pushed off Chan with shaky limbs, trying to keep his eyes open as nausea racked his body in aching waves. “Please,” Minho said, swallowing down the rising bile and forgetting to try and find the vampyric words. “I just want you to be safe.”

Felix tilted their head and looked in between the three of them. “You… love?” they asked carefully. 

Minho nodded, taking in a rocky breath with eyes no less desperate than they had been moments ago. “Yes. Us and the others at the house.” Minho gagged violently before swallowing and wishing his stomach to calm, turning his head away just in case he wasn’t able to hold it in. 

Felix was silent for a long moment before an almost-silence, “Okay,” left their lips. Minho nodded, body shaking as he tried to smile at the fae. 

Hyunjin crouched next to Minho. “Let me carry you back, angel,” Hyunjin murmured, pushing long black strands out of his eyes. Minho’s eyes fell closed at gentle touch, and his body fell forward without his consent, barely conscious. “Sleep, Min,” Hyunjin coaxed, leaving a kiss to the top of his head. “It’s okay, just sleep. I’ll carry you back.”

Minho didn’t remember actually passing out, nor the travel back to the house. He recognized he was on the couch, but there was only darkness surrounding him, and it made anxiety spike into his throat violently. 

“Chan,” Minho called shakily. No one answered in the following seconds, and Minho could feel his breathing speed up the longer he was alone. “Chan!” he called louder, pushing of the couch and half-falling into the coffee table, pain shooting up his side where the edge dug into his ribs. He ignored the pain as he began to feel around him on his hands and knees. “Channie! Chan!” He was desperate, tears of fears springing to his eyes. 

He felt a presence in front of him and screeched, pushing away from them and slamming his head into the hard edge of the sofa. “Baby,” he heard Chan murmur, the sound of knees popping as a kneeling position was assumed accompanying the calming lull of the vampire’s voice, “I am right here, my love. Talk to me.”

“See--” Minho gasped, surging forward with blind fear until his body hit Chan’s, tears streaming freely down his face now. “I can’t-- I can’t see--” He choked on his own spit, weezing, unable to calm himself. 

Chan shushed him gently. “You over-exerted your magic, my love. Reach out to your magic, and pull it down. Do you remember? We did it once, a very long time ago.”

Minho sobbed harder. “I can’t-- Chan, help, please, I can’t see-- It’s too dark, I-- I can’t-- Channie--”

“Okay,” he soothed, “I will help you. I am going to push my magick up through your veins and pull your magic away from your eyes,” he said, voice gentle and calm. He began pushing his magick through Minho’s fingertip, gently talking him through the foreign, almost painful sensation, soothing him as his magick reached the witch’s throat, and then talking him through his own magick being pulled away from his eyes and back into his chest. 

“Just like that, my love, you did so well,” Chan comforted, petting Minho’s hair tenderly. Minho pulled away after a moment, blinking as tears still streamed down his face. He saw a concerned-looking Felix half-hiding in the stairwell, eyes trained on the witch. He gave the fae a watery smile as he tried to calm his breathing and gain control of his tears.

He signalled for the fae to come over gently, squeezing Chan’s hand tightly. Felix’s hands were bunched up in the t-shirt they wore, hesitancy and guilt written across their body. “Me do that?” Felix asked in a small voice, tears collecting at their water line. 

Minho gave a sweet smile. “No, baby,” he answered easily. “Not your fault.” 

Felic took in a shaky breath. “Why hurt?”

Minho rubbed at his wet cheeks and now-dry eyes, clearing away left over tears. “My magick was blocking off my brain’s ability to comprehend sight, so everything was really dark-- I got scared,” Minho explain, not sure if Felix understood a word he said. Felix didn’t. The fae turned towards Chan, and Chan translated before they even had to ask.

Felix nodded in understanding before leaning down to pat Minho’s head gently. “Scared no more. Safe now.”

Minho smiled, touched at the gesture. “You’re right, I am safe now. Thank you, Felix.” Felix nodded quickly, eyes wide. 

“You save. Thank _you_ ,” they insisted, causing Minho to smile in return. 

“Are you feeling better now?” Felix’s brows furrowed. “Feel good now? No hurt?”

Felix shook their head, orange hair flopping at the gesture, and poked at a bruise on their bicep as proof. “No more hurt!” they promised. Minho nodded, pleased. After a moment of silence, they spoke. “Will help fix if I say bad? Not good Common.”

“You want us to help if you say something wrong?” Minho asked. Felix thought for a moment, clearly translating, before nodding, understanding lighting in their eyes. “Yes, I can do that for you,” Minho responded, smiling.

Changbin stumbled down the stairs, rubbing at sleepy eyes, and startled at the new face before bowing sloppily.“Good evening,” he mumbled. Judging by the half-assed greeting, he was still very much asleep, Minho thought.

“Changbin hasn’t met Felix?” Minho whispered to Chan, confused. Had he not been out for a while? The sun was rapidly approaching the horizon now, on the opposite side of the sky from when he left.

Chan shook his head. “Bin was still sleeping when we returned, and his door was closed, so we did not wake him.” Minho nodded, humming in understanding. It was common knowledge that if Changbin needed to be alone with himself, to sleep and cry and be on his own, his door would be closed, if not locked, and everyone respected that. Minho didn’t blame Chan for letting the reaper stay in his room.

“Hello, I Felix,” the fae introduced.

“I am Felix,” Minho corrected gently, an encouraging smile on his face when Felix looked back at him.

Felix nodded. “I am Felix” they reintroduced. They added a bow, almost as an afterthought, and Changbin couldn’t help the smile that pushed against his lips.

“I’m Changbin,” he responded in turn. 

Felix’s face morphed in surprise. “ _The retired reaper_?” they asked, slipping back to their mother tongue. Changbin inclined his head, brows raising at the recognition. (If Changbin knew nothing else, it was how to introduce himself in every language-- a perk of the job-- so at the very least, he could understand that.) “Every fae talk,” Felix said earnestly. “Sad.” Changbin’s eyes softened, and he apologized gently, recalling his and Seungmin’s evening at the restaurant months ago. Felix shook their head, dismissing the apology. 

“Channie,” Changbin redirected, “where is Hyunjinnie? He’s not in his room.”

“He went back out-- he wanted to be able to have supper with us, so he’s finishing up paperwork so he can join us tonight.” 

Changbin hummed. “And the pups?” he inquired. “I didn’t hear either of them when I passed their rooms.”

Chan smiled. “Seungmin went out with Hyunjin for some air. The sudden new presence threw him off-- it is just one of those bad days. Jeongin is resting in his room. He is in his wolf form in order to cope with everything, which is why you could not hear him.” Changbin nodded slowly, brain clearly whirring as he processed the given information. 

“I think I’m going to check on In,” he decided. He bowed to Felix. “If you’ll excuse me.” From there, Changbin spun on his heel and carried himself evenly up the stairs and away from the trio.

“He hurt?” they asked quietly. “Did I scary?”

“You didn’t scare him,” Minho promised. “He’s only going to make sure Jeongin is okay.” Felix nodded, gaze fixed on the stairs where Changbin had disappeared. 

Changbin knocked on Jeongin’s door softly before pushing it open. “In? I’m coming in, baby,” he warned. 

Jeongin was curled in the middle of his bed, tail curled around his body as he rested in a spiral. Jeongin blinked at Changbin lazily, but there was no response to his presence beyond that. Changbin sat on the edge of his bed. Changbin stretched a hand towards the wolf and rested it against the duvet, offering his hand for when he was ready.

“How are we doing, baby?” he asked gently. 

Jeongin threw his paw over his snout and closed his eyes, effectively shutting Changbin out. Changbin’s eyes softened, and he let out a gentle sigh. He climbed onto the bed and crawled until he could lay against Jeongin’s side. Jeongin growled for a few seconds before allowing Changbin to actually settle against him, a tired huff leaving his throat. Sometimes, you had to push. You had to push because it was the only way to get through. 

“I’m sorry for not asking to be touched,” Changbin whispered, “but I can’t watch you shut me out. I know you’re trying to deal with the new presence, but shutting us out is only going to make it worse, angel.” Jeongin let out another huff before moving to nuzzle his nose against Changbin. 

They stayed like that for a while before Jeongin pulled away from Changbin so he could transform back. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I don’t know why I _always_ do this,” he hissed, rubbing at misty eyes. Changbin pulled Jeongin into his chest, shushing him gently. 

Jeongin sighed, allowing his muscles to untense. “I’m tired, hyung,” he whispered, eyes fluttering closed. 

Changbin hummed, petting through the younger’s hair gently. “And that’s okay, Jeongin. This was sprung upon all of us, and we all understand that this is really hard on you and Minnie.” Jeongin nodded against Changbin’s shoulder, sniffling quietly. 

“Thank you for everything, hyungie,” Jeongin whispered thickly. Changbin didn’t say anything, just pulled Jeongin tighter against him and left sweet kisses against his head.

Felix stayed in the living room, crouched down and drawing shapes in the carpet, seemingly content with the activity as Chan and Minho conversed nonchalantly in the background. They rocked themself back and forth, looking around the room in between drawings, uncaring of the words that passed between the couple.

Suddenly, though, Felix looked directly at Minho, eyes intense, and Minho caught on nearly immediately, nodding to the fae. “I hurt people here?” they asked, voice severe. 

Minho looked startled as he shook his head. “N-No, sweetie, you haven’t hurt anyone here,” he assured, expression confused. 

“No,” Felix tried again, fingers no longer digging into the carpet below them and instead into the meat of their legs, “hurt _heart_.” 

Understanding dawned on Minho as he took a breath. “No, Felix, you’ve haven’t hurt anyone by being here.”

“But wolf hide,” they reasoned. “Both. And reaper.”

Minho hummed. “I get where you are coming from, but they’re not mad at you. Seungmin, with Hyunjin, just needs to introduce himself slowly to you. He didn’t know you were coming, so he has to try to understand that there is a new person here. Jeongin is like that, too, but he had to go think in his room. Changbin is just checking on him, he’s not mad or scared that you’re here, I promise.”

Felix looked overwhelmed at the amount of words being thrown their way. “Only… only half words.” Chan translated Minho’s words for Felix, voice soothing as he crouched down in front of the fae. Felix’s eyes grew misty as they nodded, taking in a calming breath. “Scared,” they admitted shakily. “New.”

“You’re scared?” Minho clarified. Felix nodded, biting the insides of their cheek. “Oh, sweetie,” Minho sighed gently, eyes empathetic in a way that made Felix’s insides burn. Minho opened his arms to the fae, an invitation rather than a demand, and Felix crawled over to the witch. 

Felix sniffled as they let the witch comfort them. Felix knew it was probably stupid-- who the hell trusted someone they just met like this? They were a fae for crying out loud, and fae were conniving bastards, so why should they expect different from this witch?-- But they found they didn’t care. They were scared and lost, and this was all too new and nothing they had signed up for. They just needed comfort-- something that had not been granted to them in a very long time. So… Felix let themself be held, let this stranger leave gentle kisses to their head and pet through tangled hair. Felix let a witch he didn’t know squeeze him tight and promise things that sounded too good and too pure for such an evil fae. 

They didn’t cry much in this witch’s arms-- there was too much numbness in Felix’s veins for much emotion-- but even the few tears they did release felt like heaven. How long had it been since Felix was allowed to cry without consequence, without a beating? How long had it been since someone was unafraid to touch Felix with something other than contempt.

When Felix pulled away, they rubbed harshly at their eyes. “I am dirty,” they whispered.

Minho frowned. “We can draw a bath now, if you want, it’s--”

“No,” Felix cut in. “Wrong dirty. I am bad, dirty.”

Minho’s frown only grew as he understood the connotations of Felix’s words. “I don’t think that’s true. Why don’t you talk to me about it, hm? Maybe we can work it out.” Felix looked at Chan, and Chan translated it without question. 

Felix turned back to the witch. “Fae say… I am dirty. I like boys and touch. They say I am boy, but I not. They say I am dirty for saying not boy. For liking boy. For liking touch. I am dirty for magic, too. Not good magic, Fae say. I have forest and other living.”

“Your magic lets you control nature and creatures?” Minho asked quietly, wanting clarification.

Felix nodded tearfully. “I do not feel stuff like fae. Feel not as easy as fae.” They repeated it more eloquently in their mother tongue. “ _I don’t emote like others of my species. Emotions come differently for me. It’s harder to feel emotions as deeply as others. I don’t get excited as easily, nor angry. I don’t feel love or empathy as easily, but I can feel it. I’m not a monster._ No monster.” 

Chan translated quietly for Minho, and Minho bit his lip. “Felix, baby, of _course_ you’re not a monster. There’s nothing wrong with these things. You’re not dirty. Not identifying as a boy isn’t wrong-- nor is not identifying as a girl. The binary categorization is bullshit and made by stupid, white humans, and other creatures chose to adopt their shallow views. You aren’t dirty for liking boys or for liking being touched or touching. You aren’t dirty for having magic you didn’t choose-- and even if you had chosen your magic, it still would not be wrong. You are not dirty for not being able to emote the same way as other fae, nor for not being able to feel as deeply as quickly. Sweetheart, there is nothing dirty or wrong with you, and I know this won’t be so easily fixed, but _please_ , if you trust me with nothing else, trust these things that I have said to you.”

Chan’s translation was quick, and Felix rubbed at wet eyes, nodding vigorously. Minho pulled the compliant fae back into his arms, and Felix was complicit in the affection they were given, crying a bit more into Minho’s shoulder, though a dam did not break. They would feel it later, or not, but Minho said it didn’t matter, it wasn’t wrong, so they tried their hardest to believe the witch, to accept his words despite the difficulty believing them. 

At some point, Hyunjin and Seungmin had walked in, and Seungmin, despite his hesitation towards the sudden new presence, felt his heart tug painfully at the sight. The fae had a death grip on Minho’s shirt, shaking against the witch pitifully, as Minho held them gently, whispering sweet words of encouragement to the newcomer. Seungmin walked over quietly and chose to kneel next to the embracing pair. 

Gentle fingers began to pet through the fae’s hair, a soft lullaby leaving his lips. Seungmin knew it was a vampyric lullaby, his mother had taught him lullabies in a few different languages-- she claimed that there was too much beauty in the world to listen solely to the words of those who spoke the Common Language. He hoped it helped, but he couldn’t be sure. He kept singing, though, and he watched as the shaking slowed and the fae seemed calmer before pulling away and waddling back a bit. 

Felix was hesitant to pull away from Minho, but they did, eyes puffy and clearly tired though they were dry. “I am sorry,” Felix apologized. Then, they took a good look at the person in front of them. “Y-your name?” Felix asked sheepishly, unsure of whether this wolf was Seungmin or Jeongin.

“Oh! I’m sorry; where are my manners? I’m Seungmin.” The wolf tried for a smile, but he was sure it was strained. Now that he was in direct conversation with Felix, the hesitation and nausea was coming back to him. 

Felix nodded. “Thank you,” the said sincerely, voice quiet. “Voice… pretty. Good.” 

Seungmin smiled, the gesture a bit less strained as he saw the hesitation grow in the fae’s eyes. He didn’t want Felix to get the wrong impression-- he didn’t dislike the fae by any means, he was just trying to process the fact that there was a new person he should try to bond with. And that might be problematic with such a rocky mental state.

Despite that, Seungmin nodded sweetly. Then, he asked, “Your magic is part nature?” Felix looked alarmed. “Your… aura. I can tell.”

“Aura?” Felix mimicked, head tilted. Chan translated the word and Felix nodded enthusiastically. 

“Do you think you’d be more comfortable over there?” Seungmin pointed to his swing chair where vines and plants and self-sustaining ecosystems decorated the area. “It’s got lots of light, and all the plants are real.

Felix hesitated before nodding shyly, so Seungmin stood and offered a hand to the fae. Felix’s hand was tiny, Seungmin noted the moment their hands touched, and it didn’t match their voice, but Seungmin found it endearing. It matched their current personality. Seungmin sat next to the fae on his swing chair, lightly rocking it, letting Felix touch the hanging plants and manipulate the floral vines. This was the most comfortable the fae had looked since coming to the house, and they could all tell. Felix’s freckles stood out more, literally lighting up as they interacted with Seungmin’s nature corner. 

Sadness was still present in Felix’s eyes, and no one expected this to be a fix-all, but the knowledge that they could bring any sort of comfort to the fae was good enough. 

Jeongin and Changbin came down soon enough, and, though Jeongin had returned to his wolf form, he was trying, and that was enough. Jeongin went straight to Seungmin despite him being right next to the fae. He licked at the fae’s hand in greeting (so that Felix did not think Jeongin was ignoring them-- that was the last thing Jeongin wanted. He wasn’t so selfish as to compromise another’s mood purely because he was a little nervous) before resting his head on Seungmin’s thigh and whining. 

Seungmin sighed, though it was full of affection, and bent down, ruffling his fur and placing a gentle kiss to the top of his snout, causing Jeongin to lick Seungmin’s cheek in retaliation. Seungmin just placed another kiss on the same area and stroken through soft fur gently, humming a lullaby from the Ancient Ones. When Seungmin’s hand stopped moving, Jeongin whined again, so Seungmin resumed the gentle ministrations until dinner was called. 

Jeongin walked away to transform back, but he met everyone at the dinner table, tucking himself under Seungmin’s arm. “Baby,” Seungmin murmured, tilting the younger’s head up so they were looking at each other. “Are you okay?” Jeongin’s eyes were glassy as he nodded, but Seungmin sighed, so Jeongin’s bottom lip wobbled as he shook his head. “Do you want to take dinner to your room? I’ll come with you.”

Jeongin shook his head. “I think I just need to step away for a sec.” Seungmin nodded. “Will you come with me?” he asked, voice shaky, brittle. Seungmin nodded again, placing a kiss to his lover’s cheek. 

“Channie, we’re gonna step out for a sec. We’ll be back before dinner is over,” Seungmin promised, smiling. Chan nodded once, eyes gentle. He felt the vampire’s eyes follow them out of the house. 

As soon as they made it off the back porch, Jeongin was breaking down, body turning and crumpling into Seungmin’s. Seungmin held him gently, arms tight around his shoulders. “Hey,” Seungmin cooed. “Hey, baby, you’re okay. We’re okay. I know this is hard and overwhelming, but you’re doing so well right now. I know it might not feel like it, but you are, and I am _so freaking proud of you_. Do you hear me, Innie? You’ve been so strong, baby, you can let it out, it’s okay.” 

Jeongin nodded into his shoulder, gasping breaths struggling to make its way into Jeongin’s lung. “I’m sorry,” he sobbed, squeezing Seungmin tighter. “I’m so sorry, I’m just so tired-- I don’t-- I can’t--”

Seungmin shushed the younger gently, one hand coming up to comb through Jeongin’s hair. “I know, baby, and I know it’s hard, but you’re doing well. We can go to bed early tonight, get some good sleep, and try again in the morning. And if we still have to step away in the morning, then we try again later. You’re not doing anything wrong by trying to distance yourself.”

Seungmin left feather-light kisses against Jeongin’s neck, innocent and gentle. Jeongin calmed down, but it was hard for him to regulate his breathing-- each time he thought he had gotten it under control, he’d think about going back inside and he’d start gasping again. Seungmin talked him through it gently, and, when Jeongin had deemed himself ready to join the others once more, the pair took their place at the table. 

Jeongin gave Changbin a watery smile when Changbin looked at him with concern, so the reaper looked away, knowing that Jeongin got stressed after crying. Staring at him was only going to do harm to the situation. 

Jeongin’s head stayed glued to Seungmin’s shoulder, lazy, trembling fingers guiding food to his mouth. Seungmin kept a comforting hand on the younger’s thigh, whispering encouragement to him periodically. When dinner was over, Seungmin and Jeongin were quick to leave, and no one said a word about it. 

Instead, Hyunjin turned to Felix with a bright smile. “I can show you to your room, if you want,” he said, voice soft. “You’ve got to be tired after today.”

Felix looked alarmed. “I sleep in tree,” Felix rebutted, shaking their head vigorously. 

Minho’s eyes cut from the dishes to Felix. “Is that because of the fae? Or do you want to sleep in a tree?” he asked, voice airy, purposefully placid and open.

Felix looked at the ground. “Fae,” they whispered.

“So would you like to sleep inside? We have lots of room,” Minho coaxed. Felix hesitated before nodding. 

Hyunjin’s grin brightened. “Great! Follow me!” 

The two departed, leaving Minho, Chan, and Changbin in the kitchen. 

“You know,” Chan began quietly, addressing neither man in particular, “when I returned guardianship of the forest to Hyunjin, he asked…” Chan took a deep breath, collecting himself. “He asked if I would even consider feeding off him… off anyone that was not Minho.”

Minho looked at Chan out the corner of his eye, though his expression remained aloof. “And?” he prompted, voice kind. 

“I am unsure. I… The desire to allow myself to be so vulnerable to the others is inexplicably strong, but the fear is just as strong.” Chan took in a shaky breath. “I would be ecstatic if I could find the bravery to allow myself this, but I do not know how realistic this desire is.”

Minho put down the dish he was washing and dried his hands on a clean towel before grabbing Chan’s face gently. “My beloved,” Minho whispered, “as much as you doubt yourself, you have control over your urges. You have _always_ had control-- since the beginning. The fear of overfeeding does not even come from past experience but from seeing other vampires take too much. You have never given yourself any reason to doubt your control. I understand fear is not always rational, but _please_. Do not live this life in fear’s grasp.” 

Chan let out a shaky breath, nodding slowly. Minho nodded once before returning to the dishes. A warm body pressed itself against Chan’s back, strong arms lacing over his stomach and hot lips left searing kisses again milky, cold skin. 

“Bin,” Chan murmured halfheartedly. Changbin hummed, not pausing his ministrations. “What are you doing?”

Changbin pulled away for a moment. “Reminding you that even when you’re afraid of yourself… our love for you doesn’t waver.” Lips attached to Chan’s neck again, innocent touches searing his skin like a branding stick. Chan’s inhale was shaky, wet, and Changbin only held him tighter. “Stay with me tonight,” Changbin whispered against Chan’s skin. Chan shivered before nodding. 

“I’ve got this covered,” Minho murmured. “Take Channie to bed, Bin.”

“You sure?” Changbin checked. Minho hummed, grinning at the reaper. Changbin softened as he nodded, pulling away just enough to leave a soft kiss against Minho’s lips. Chan did the same before they walked away, still attached. 

As Changbin’s door closed, he turned Chan around so he could hug him properly. “I know how much fear can hold someone back,” Changbin whispered as he tightened his grip on Chan. “Don’t let this be something you let consume you, Chan. As much as the fear haunts you, I know you know that you won’t lose control.”

“I know I shall not lose control with witch blood. I do not know that holds true for nymph blood or wolf blood or reaper blood,” Chan corrected in a whisper.

Changbin frowned, though Chan couldn’t see it. “Baby,” he murmured, “you’re just scaring yourself now. And if nothing else, you know Minho would be willing to supervise until you’re comfortable being alone with whomever it is.”

Chan sighed, letting Changbin hold more of his weight. “I know,” he whispered shakily, “but I am still afraid. I can still come up with a thousand excuses as to why I should not. But that is all they are. Excuses. Perhaps… perhaps once Felix is settled, I will entertain the thought more sincerely.” 

Changbin nodded slowly. “Okay,” he murmured, leaving a kiss to the older’s temple. “Now, let’s go lay down.” Chan nodded and let Changbin guide him over to the bed.

Minho knew, once discovering Hyunjin’s room was empty at nearly midnight, that the nymph was sleeping with Seungmin and Jeongin. He opened the door to the pups’ room quietly. All three were asleep, curled against each other tightly, limbs entangled. Minho smiled at the sight before backing out of the room. As he stood outside Changbin’s closed door, he could feel both Changbin and Chan asleep on the bed, so he moved on, satisfied. 

Felix, however, was not quite as lucky, the fae not yet having succumbed to sleep. Minho knocked lightly, in case Felix was on the brink of sleep, but he heard Felix’s quiet call for entry. Minho entered the room, gently closing the door behind himself. 

Felix sat in the middle of the bed, knees tucked up to their chin. They didn’t look at Minho. Instead, they stared blankly at the wall across from them. “Hey,” Minho called gently, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. Felix’s eyes flicked to Minho momentarily before they returned to the wall. “Can’t sleep?” he tried. Felix shook their head. “Want to talk?”

Felix sighed, letting their knees straighten out as they shrugged. “No sleep,” they muttered. 

“Do you want some help sleeping? I can use my magic to help, if you want,” Minho offered gently.

Felix hesitated. “Will… you stay? No alone.” 

Minho hummed. “I’ll stay with you tonight, you don’t have to be alone.” Felix nodded before moving to the edge of the bed and laying down under the covers. Minho copied the fae, and he grabbed their hand gently, thumb soothing over soft skin. “I’m going to help you sleep now,” Minho murmured. Felix nodded, letting their eyes slip closed.

It didn’t take long for Felix to succumb to sleep-- from what Minho felt, it seemed like Felix just didn’t want to be alone as they slept. With how quickly Felix fell asleep, Minho couldn’t think of another reason. That thought made something cold pierce at his heart as he let sleep overcome his body.

Over the next week, Felix clung to Chan and Minho as they became more comfortable with the Common Language. They didn’t let themself alone with anyone else, and they would not sleep if they were alone. The clung to the bottoms of the boys’ tops like a frightened child when the prospect of being alone was given to them, and Chan couldn’t help but wonder how old Felix was when they were separated from their parents. 

Over the next month, Felix couldn’t contain the overwhelming need to go flying. Their wings would pop out and begin fluttering. They would hover a few inches off the ground without even realizing, and Minho or Chan would take Felix outside so they could fly around the yard. 

About a month and a half into their stay at Chan’s home, while Chan and Felix were outside and Felix had just finished flying as high up as they could, a question popped into Chan’s head. “Felix?” Chan murmured, head tilted back as he let the sun burn at his skin. The fae hummed, and Chan tilted his head so he was staring at Felix. 

“Why do you know vampyric rather than fae language?” he asked in his mother tongue, sun making his words lethargic and smooth. 

Felix hummed. “My parents died when I was only a few months old, and I was adopted by a vampyric couple. Mostly, I was just there as a vessel for blood, but they were still kind to me. Humane. A few years ago, they died. I think hunters came after them. Not sure, though. From there, I was carted off to where I’ve spent the last few years. That host family was way worse, even before they… knew who I was. It only got worse the more that was revealed about me.” 

Chan was frowning, but he nodded and turned back to the sun. “Do… they dislike me?” Felix asked after a moment of silence.

Chan made a noise in the back of his throat. “If you mean the others in the house, the answer is ‘no.’ Seungmin and Jeongin have finally warmed up to your presence, and Changbin has gotten fairly attached to you, quite honestly. Hyunjin cares deeply for you as well. They are merely hesitant to approach you because they are unsure of whether you would like their company.”

Felix frowned. “I do. I do want their company. I didn’t realize that wasn’t made clear to them.” Chan shrugged, eyes closed gently as he took in a deep breath.

“Everyone here is hesitant to be the one to approach first, but if you would like, I shall inform them of your desire to befriend them.” Felix nodded, grinning, their sharp fae teeth visible. 

“I think I’m going back up,” Felix sighed, standing and brushing off the backs of their legs. Chan nodded and autumn-colored wings raised the fae into the air quickly. 

“Felix!” Seungmin called throughout the house halfheartedly. “Are you inside?” Felix’s head poked around the doorway of the living room and into the kitchen where Seungmin stood, eyes innocently wide. “Hey,” he greeted easily, smiling. “I’m making dinner tonight, and I wanted to make something special. Do you have any favorite foods? They can be fae or vampyric, if that’s what you like. I can make whatever.”

Felix looked startled as they righted themself. “I-- I don’t know. I don’t know if I have any favorites. I like… fruit? And vegetables. I don’t like spicy things at all, though. It hurts.” They shook their head firmly at that, hands crossed in front of them in an ‘x.’

Seungmin nodded. “Okay! I can work with that. Thanks!” 

Felix nodded, shuffling behind Seungmin even after he turned around, hands tucked against their stomach nervously. “Um…” Seungmin hummed, turning around with inquisitive eyes. “Can…” Felix bit their lip. “Can I help at all?”

Seungmin nodded enthusiastically, smile brightening exponentially, and Felix let themself smile back despite the shaking hands. They were alone. With Seungmin. Without Minho or Chan. They could do this. They were strong enough to do this. Felix shuffled even closer to Seungmin, movements hesitant.

“What can I do to help?” they asked meekly.

Seungmin turned around with soft eyes, and it made something boil in Felix’s stomach though the fae was unsure of what it meant. “We’re gonna collect fruits from the green house for a fruit salad, and then we’re going to make condensed milk to put over it. That’ll be dessert. For dinner, we’ll have a regular vegetable tray, which we’ll also grab while we’re out at the green house. Then, we’ll make bulgogi cooked with wine, a small stir fry, and fried rice with chicken and vegetables. I think Channie has some chicken in the fridge right now-- he usually keeps it stocked…” Felix nodded, trailing behind Seungmin like a duckling, thoughtlessly letting their hand grip at the back of Seungmin’s shirt. 

Seungmin smiled back at Felix and offered the fae his hand. Felix took it sheepishly and let Seungmin lead them to the greenhouse like that. Seungmin took time to explain how to properly pick the different plants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please talk to me I'm lonely ((and I don't bite <3))--  
> Tumblr -- thekinkpopstandsforkillme  
> Curious Cat -- doodlebugrambles  
> Comments, Requests, Kudos appreciated  
> STAY Lovely
> 
> NEW!!! TWT -- @/bubblebubblebu6

**Author's Note:**

> Please talk to me I'm lonely ((and I don't bite <3))--  
> Tumblr -- thekinkpopstandsforkillme  
> Curious Cat -- doodlebugrambles  
> Comments, Requests, Kudos appreciated  
> STAY Lovely


End file.
